Corpse Party: Reform
by Xpyro125
Summary: Everyone was revived, and we start a new year. But we have four new classmates. Masaru Kadarai: A kind guy with a sick sense of fun and an alternate personality. Ketsuo Nekumari: A kind, but HUGE prick. Ryouchi Shinchito: A guitar player who loves guns and death. And Sumiko Taikihiro: An intelligent girl with no understanding of emotion. Rated T to be safe, not telling shipments.
1. Reform

It's been two months since we revived them.  
He spoke the truth, but it came with a price. Sachiko was resurrected and our lives were threatened yet again.  
It's about time we went back to our old ways. Right?  
Well, can't have old without something new I guess.  
We had a few new classmates. So this is what happened over the next school year.

(This quarter chapter takes POV of Satoshi, but the rest will mostly be an OC's POV.  
Also, Book of Shadows does not occur; instead they all retain their memories.  
And yet BloodDrive still occurred, sooooo... try not to think about it too much...)

* * *

Four new classmates walked into the room and sat in seats. It seemed as if they knew each other.  
They were shy mainly- well one simply gave us intimidating glares and kind of avoided us, but still.

"Class, introduce yourselves to the new students." Ms. Yui said.

"To be honest, I really don't care." One of them said.

"Ketsuo, cooperate with them." Another classmate said.

"... Damn it Masaru... Fine." Ketsuo replied.

"Ayumi, why don't you go first since you are the class representative." Ms. Yui.

Ketsuo makes a symbol of a gun to his head for 'kill me now.'

"I'm Ayumi Shinozaki! The class representative!" Ayumi said happily.

"Yeah, anything that hasn't already been said sweetheart, cause I already knew that." Ketsuo said.

"Ketsuo!" Another said and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Hey! I'm trying to help! Sorry if we already know two things and that's it!" Ketsuo mumbled.

"I like telling ghost stories, I like everyone to get along, and I like puppies." Ayumi replied.

"_That helped..._" Ketsuo mumbled.

The third one smacked his head again.

"Grr..."

"And I like sweets, I don't like snakes, and I hate black magic for reasons I don't want to talk about.." Ayumi said.

"Great! Some useful knowledge!" Ketsuo mumbled and smirked.

"Dear god..." Masaru mumbled to Ketsuo.

"Anything else?" Ayumi asked.

"No, that's good enough, thank you. Glad to hear what you had to say." Ketsuo said.

"Pet. Snake." Masaru muttered.

"Alright, Satoshi care to go next?" Ms. Yui asked.

"I wouldn't mind." I replied.  
"I am Satoshi Mochida, I like..." I can tell a trailed off for a minute.

* * *

"How about you?" Ms. Yui said referring to Ketsuo.

"Fine whatever... My name is Ketsuo Nekumari and I like heavy metal, snakes, and don't like all that happy crap.  
I'm done here." Ketsuo said and sat back down.

"He's gonna be fun..." I thought.

"What about you?" Ms. Yui said referring to Masaru this time.

"Gladly. My name is Masaru Kadarai and I like solitary, kindhearted people, and fire. Thanks for your time." Masaru said and sat down.

"He's nice actually... Just shy." I thought.

"Next for introductions." Ms. Yui said.

"... My name is Ryouchi Shinchito. I like solitary, guns, and anything symbolizing a good ol' gun fight. I dislike hatred, and bitches.  
I appreciate your listening." Ryouchi said and sat down.

"Okay..." I thought.

"And last, but not least." Ms. Yui said.

"My name is Sumiko Taikihiro. I like parties, kindness, and honesty. I dislike anyone who ruins a party or is just a bitch in general.  
Thank you." Sumiko said.

"So are we going to do _actual _schoolwork?" Ketsuo asked.

"Yes. Eventually." Ms. Yui replied.

"Eventually?" Masaru asked.

"Yes, we always have a welcoming party." Ms. Yui explained.

Ryouchi smirked. "You know what this means."

"Oh yes." Masaru replied.

"Oh god no, don't do that again!" Sumiko said.

"Oh yes, oh yes." Ryouchi said.

"I'm in!" Ketsuo said.

"Let's get prepared!" Ms. Yui said, oblivious to the situation.

"Get the guns." Ryouchi smirked.

"Most certainly." Ketsuo replied. "This is gonna be one hell of a time."

"Oh yes." Masaru said.

* * *

I was helping with the preparations when Naomi came up to me.

"Hey, Satoshi." Naomi said.

"Hey Naomi, what's up?" I asked.

"What do you think of the new classmates?" She asked.

"Ketsuo's going to be reeeeaaal fun. Masaru seems okay. Same with Ryouchi. Sumiko is okay as well." I replied.

"I feel the same way, but at least Ketsuo doesn't have as little personality as a dish towel." Naomi said.

"If they don't like bitches, why are they friends with him?" I asked.

"Well... I don't know." Naomi responded.

* * *

"Loaded up bros?" Ryouchi asked.

"Oh yes." Masaru responded.

"Water balloons?" Ketsuo asked.

"Check." They all said.

"Fully Auto, 50 round nerd guns and extra darts?" Ryouchi asked.

"Check." They all replied.

"Sumiko's ruined night?" Ketsuo asked.

"Oh, we've got that checked." Masaru said.

"Lastly. The tomato bombs?" Ryouchi asked.

"Hella check." They all said and smirked.

"Let's fuck up the place." Ketsuo said.

"Rain on their fuckin' party." Ryouchi said.

"Trash this fucker up." Masaru said.

"Do we have the super soakers filled with pixy sticks?" Ketsuo asked.

"Yep." Masaru said.

"Great!" Ryouchi said.

"... We have to wait AN HOUR. Until this party starts-" Ketsuo was interrupted.

"We spy on them." Masaru said.

"You son of a bitch, that's genius." Ketsuo said.

"AND fuck them up at the same time." Ryouchi said.

"I like your thinking bros." Ketsuo said. "Almost as much as I like fucking up my mother's bathroom."

"She's OCD as fucking hell." Ryouchi said.

"Exactly." Ketsuo said.

"Well, to spying!" Masaru said.

* * *

"Seiko, are we being watched? It feels like it." Naomi asked.

"I feel like I'm being watched too, and you're not watching me." Seiko said.

"Yeah- wait... Are you watching me?" Naomi asked.

"I don't think I'm the only one..." Seiko said.

"There's nobody around-"

"THAT'S GREAT!" Seiko shouted, excitedly.

"Yeah..." Naomi said.

"Ready? Make it rain." Masaru said.

Ketsuo fired a tomato bomb at their feet.

"3... 2.. 1.."

The bomb exploded getting tomato pieces everywhere.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The two girls yelled.

"Awesome!" Ryouchi whispered.

"Wait... I did a little thing with this batch..." Masaru whispered.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU BITCH!" A recording yelled.

"You're the man!" Ketsuo whispered.

"Yep." Masaru replied as he watched the two girls walk to the showers.

"I'ma watch in there and make it rain." Ketsuo said.

"You go do that, you pervert." Masaru said.

"Who doesn't want to see, not one but two women in the shower?" Ketsuo replied.

"He makes a good point Masaru... But I'm not gonna risk it. Give us your ammo Ketsuo." Ryouchi demanded.

Ketsuo gave him the ammo and ran in quietly.

"How long you think he's gonna last?" Masaru asked.

"Three minutes tops." Ryouchi said.

They waited eight minutes before they heard screams and Ketsuo ran back to the bush.

"Damn it, one of the ten dollar bills fell into the shower..." Ketsuo said.

"Ten?!" Masaru said.

"I ran out of 50s and 20s." Ketsuo said.

"Sicko!" Masaru said.

"Always start off low Ketsuo." Ryouchi said.

"Hey, beats virtual strippers in GTAV." Ketsuo said.

"You do make a good point..." Masaru said.

Seiko and Naomi ran out (clothes on.) and looked around.

"This isn't funny!" Naomi yelled.

"Actually it kinda is." Seiko said.

The three started laughing quietly and beat on the ground.

"Damn Seiko!" Naomi said.

"Hey, then they laugh and we find 'em! That's my plan!" Seiko said.

"Dear god.. What's next? This is awesome..." Ketsuo whispered.

"My money's on dat ass." Ryouchi said.

"You guys!" Masaru whispered. "Did you see how Seiko's eyeing her breasts? That's my money."

"I say they make out. Whoever is right gets five bucks from the others." Ketsuo said.

"All of these are damn good options..." Ryouchi said.

"It beats our old school where we had only three chicks and they were insane..." Masaru said.

"Hell yep." Ketsuo said.

"I win!" Masaru whispered.

Ryouchi gave him five bucks.

"My last five..." Ketsuo said. "What? I threw that too!"

"Damn it, why the fuck didn't we get our damn cameras...?" Masaru asked.

"One step ahead of ya buddy." Ketsuo said and pointed to a camera barely over them and in front of them.

"I gotta say Ketsuo, you outdid yourself... One tape for each of us, deal?" Ryouchi asked.

"Deal." We all whispered.

"Ohh, it's over. Damn!" Masaru whispered. "Wait, there's Ayumi!"

"Oh wait, she's cute!" Ketsuo said.

"I call her." Masaru said.

"Go get Sumiko, she's the only girl willing to put up with you!" Ketsuo whispered.

Ryouchi there another tomato bomb.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ayumi said.

The three silently laughed.

"So glad I still have my 1,2,3,4,5... 127 one dollar bills." Ketsuo said.

"Make it rain you perverted fuck." Ryouchi said and smiled.

"I'ma get three this time." Ketsuo said and walked away.

The two waited 12 minutes.

"Fuck! They're getting out!" Ketsuo said and hid behind the bush.

"Wow! Who wanted me to be rich? THAT'S SO NICE!" Ayumi said.

"Ship us now." Ketsuo said.

"I'll call FedEx." Masaru said.

"The same pervert who threw $50s and $100s at us last time..." Naomi said.

"Those bombs come in handy..." Seiko said.

"You bet your fine ass they do." Ketsuo said.

"I'ma kill you money thrower!" Ayumi yelled.

"Still wanna be UPS'd?" Ryouchi asked.

"Nope." Ketsuo said.

"Oh shit! Another?! Throw the bomb!" Ketsuo whispered.

Ryouchi threw the bomb.

"Why? Why?!" Naomi said.

"I'm cool with it." Seiko said.

"I am too." Ketsuo said.

"I bet you wanna have a sleepover with those two." Ryouchi said.

"You bet their fine asses I do." Ketsuo said. "I'll be back bitches."

They waited 10 minutes.

Ketsuo ran out.

"Red alert!" Ketsuo said and hid behind the bush.

"What?" Masaru asked.

"The one with the fine ass spotted me!" Ketsuo whispered.

"Didn't you say they all had fine asses?" Ryouchi asked.

"Yes!" Ketsuo whispered. "I mean what's her name... Seiko!"

"Oh, damn we're... Promoted." Masaru said.

"Why?" Ryouchi asked.

"Because she like going in the shower with Naomi. Hence we keep throwing the bombs." Masaru said.

"Don't worry! It's just me!" Seiko said and popped behind the bush.

"Please don't kill me, it was them! I didn't do anything- okay I did..." Ketsuo said.

"That's fine!" Seiko said. "Just keep throwing those bombs! I like what I see!"

"I do too..." Ketsuo said and slapped himself.

"By the way, you're right she does have a fine ass!" Seiko said.

"You all do!" Ketsuo said.

"Heh, thanks." Seiko said. "I won't reveal your spot, your secret's safe with me! Just keep throwing those bombs so we can see some fine ass!" Seiko said and ran back over before the three could get out of the shower.

"You think I got a shot with that sleepover?" Ketsuo asked.

"Half the battle's done Ketsuo." Masaru said.

"Now all you need is Naomi." Ryouchi said.

"Yeeeep... That'll be tougher..." Ketsuo said.

* * *

"Is everything done?" Ms. Yui asked.

"Yep!" Everyone said. (Except the OCs.)

"Can I get a volunteer to get them?" Ms. Yui asked.

"I'll do it!" Seiko said.

"Okay, you go do that!" Ms. Yui said.

* * *

The three were getting the camera in the shower.

"Hey boys!" Seiko said.

"Oh. Shit." Ryouchi said.

"You were recording us?!" Seiko said.

"It's not what it-" Ketsuo was interrupted.

"You guys HAVE TO get me a copy too!" Seiko said.

"The battle is won..." Ketsuo whispered to his friends. "I was hoping you could arrange something for me, kinda like a three person sleepover with you and Naomi. If you can do that, I'll get you a copy of the tape!"

"Ooooh! It's a done deal you sly, dirty dog!" Seiko said.

"Oh, I also have an idea!" Masaru said and held up tomato bombs, the gun and water balloons.

"You son of a bitch! This is great!" Ketsuo said.

"Oh yes. Adding a fourth member would help this operation of trolliness a ton." Ryouchi said.

"I'm so in!" Seiko said.

"I wonder what'd it'd cost to get in her panties..." Ketsuo whispered.

"I'ma pretend I didn't hear that..." Masaru whispered.

"Sorry! That's a NO only zone!" Seiko said.

"If that means a Naomi Only zone, then that's hot." Ketsuo said.

"You fucking perv." Ryouchi said.

"Ooooh! You got it right! Tell nobody!" Seiko said.

"Tell nobody about our operations and we tell nobody about yours." Masaru said.

"Sure! And unfortunately when I say a NO only zone, it's never... Actually happened." Seiko said.

"I wish you luck girl. But let me install a cam first." Ketsuo said.

"Pervert." Masaru said.

"I think you and I are gonna get along just fine!" Seiko said.

"Come on, let's turn it into a NOKO zone..." Ketsuo said.

"Bro, I'm not gonna sleep at night..." Ryouchi said.

"Me neither..." Masaru said.

"Ooooh! You're a wild one, eh? You'll have to prove yourself!" Seiko said.

"Y'know I think we will get along just fine." Ketsuo said.

"A bit too fine..." Masaru said.

"Who knew there was a girl Ketsuo?" Ryouchi said. "Without the bitchiness."

"Exactly." Ketsuo said. "That's exactly how I like 'em." Ketsuo said.

"I have an idea, you wanna get to me, get Naomi to me as well!" Seiko said.

"Done deal." Ketsuo said, and had a perverted smile.

"We're not involved in this..." Ryouchi said.

"Can we just get to the prank already?!" Masaru asked.

"Sorry, sorry." Ketsuo said. "Bitch." He muttered.

Sumiko walked into the party.

"I think we have our cue to storm the building." Masaru said.

Seiko and Ketsuo put on devious smiles.  
Everyone loaded the guns and walked near the entrance.

"CHARGE!" Ryouchi yelled.

The four stormed in and started shooting everyone with the nerd guns and throwing tomato bombs and water balloons.  
'What the hells' and 'holy shits' were flying everywhere.

"YEEEEAAAH!" Masaru said.

"BEST FUCKING PARTY EVER!" Ketsuo yelled.

"Haven't had this much fun in ages!" Seiko yelled.

"KEEP FIRING!" Ryouchi yelled. "WE'RE WINNING THIS FIGHT!"

They equipped the gun and took out the super soakers and sprayed the pixy dust.

"OOOH YES!" Seiko yelled and sprayed the pixy dust in her mouth while bombing everyone.

"Gotcha covered!" Ketsuo said! And fired at everyone else.

"We got this!" Masaru yelled and threw water balloons at everyone.

Ryochi threw water balloons at everyone.

It ended after that pretty much.

Seiko pegged Naomi with a tomato bomb.

"So the showers?" Seiko asked.

"This, was the best fucking party EVER." Ketsuo said.

"Oh, damn fucking right it was." Masaru replied and grinned.

* * *

Everyone came back to school after, pretty much mad as hell.

"Why would you join them Seiko?" Naomi asked.

"Because I needed some fun!" Seiko said.

"Owww, my back... Bastard nailed me right in the back.." I said.

"Yes! I got him!" Ryouchi said.

"What happened?" Yuka asked, since she wasn't there at the time.

"Nothing good..." Yoshiki said.

"Owww... Got my nails wet... And my hair..." Ayumi said.

"Call me." Ketsuo said.

"Well class... We're going to take a nice relaxing trip to the beach in a hotel on an island..." Ms. Yui said half pissed off from the day before.

"Sweet!" Sumiko said. "DON'T RUIN IT THIS TIME!"

"Please, we made it better!" Masaru said and smiled.

"Yes, because back pain is better." I said.

"The party had no alcohol, it was just as well that we trashed it." Ketsuo said.  
"Speaking of alcohol, why don't you use it on Naomi...?" Ketsuo whispered to Seiko.

"That's genius...!" Seiko whispered back.

"I've got some at my house..." Ketsuo whispered.

"Sweet...!" Seiko whispered back.

"Pack your bags..." Ms. Yui said, tired and half pissed off from the previous day.

"Wooo!" Ayumi said.

"Okay!" Yoshiki said.

* * *

(Officially in Masaru's POV.)

* * *

We arrived at the hotel. Pretty sweet I must say.  
Three beds in each bedroom with two bedrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, three bathrooms, a balcony, and a game room.  
I could LIVE here!

"So this is the room.." Ketsuo said.

"Yep!" Sumiko said.

"Okay, we have 3 short straws and 3 long straws. The straw you get determines your group." Ryouchi said.

We pulled the straws.

"Short." I said.

"Long." Ketsuo said.

"Long." Naomi said.

"Short." Sumiko said.

"Long!" Seiko said.

"Heh.." Ketsuo mumbled and had a perverted smile on his face.

"Short." Ryouchi said.

"Alright." I said. "We settle in."

We all settled in pretty quickly. I sat in a chair by Ketsuo's room. And damn were the beds huge, you could fit 6 people in one!  
But, yeah. I was listening in on Ketsuo's conversation with Naomi.

"Hey, sorry for the gunning and bombing and everything. It was just for fun." Ketsuo said.

"Okay..." She replied.

"Don't be mad at me, it was Ryouchi's idea!" Ketsuo said.

"I'm not mad at you." Naomi replied.

"It sure seems like it." Ketsuo said.

"Okay." Naomi simply replied.

"... You alright?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" She asked in responded.

"I'm not as much of a bitch as everyone thinks. It's just that Masaru took my twinkie." Ketsuo said.

"Oh, that's the worst. Don't you just HATE it when that happens? Happened to me once." Naomi replied.

"I do hate it. A lot. Anyways, sorry for being a bitch." Ketsuo said.

"... It's alright... I think." Naomi said and continued to unpack.

Ketsuo walked out of the room.

"Oh, hey bro." Ketsuo said.

"S'up Ket?" I asked.

"Don't call me that." Ketsuo said.

"You want your twinkie back?" I asked.

"Yes- you were listening." Ketsuo said.

"It's only logical that I give your twinkie back." I replied and threw the twinkie to him.

"WOOOHOOOOOO!" He said excitedly in a high pitched voice and burst out of the room.

"What's with him, he convince Naomi or something?" Seiko asked.

"I gave his twinkie back." I said.

"Ohhhh! That explains SO MUCH!" Seiko replied.

"Is it a good thing for the rest of us that you and Ketsuo get along?" I asked.

"Ummm... Possibly... At times. Yeah, at times yes. And at times no." Seiko responded.

"Also should I be worried about any intimate affairs you'll be having with him that will not allow to sleep for the night and a month after?" I asked.

"Possibly, if it includes Naomi to be the three of us, then yes." Seiko replied.

"Well, damn it..." I muttered.

"OOOOOHH! We should all have a pool party!" Seiko said.

"Sure..." I replied. "This is probably worse then what Mavero told me at Hope's Peak..." I thought.

"Masaru, do you think I have a shot with Ketsuo and Naomi?" Seiko asked.

"Ketsuo, anyday. Naomi will probably be harder, how come?" I responded.

"Well, you said 'intimate affairs' and that gave me an idea." Seiko said.

"I gotta keep my damn mouth shut..." I replied.

"You're so funny! Don't worry, I was just screwing with you!" Seiko replied and punched my shoulder lightly.

"I sure hope so..." I said back.

"Naomi's signed the idea sheet, I have, Ketsuo has, Ryouchi has, Sumiko has, and Ms. Yui has. Can you sign?" Seiko said.

"Why do you need an idea sheet?" I asked.

"We always do it, to make sure everyone approves." Seiko replied.

"Oh, why the hell not." I responded and signed it.

"Thank you!" Seiko said and ran off.

"I guess for me to understand her, I gotta understand Ketsuo first... Or vice versa..." I muttered under my breath.

* * *

Naomi knocked on Satoshi's door.

"Hey Naomi, what's up?" Satoshi asked.

"Nothing much, Seiko wanted me to get you to sign this idea sheet to go to the pool and have a pool party." Naomi replied.

"Sure!" Satoshi said and signed the sheet.

"Thank you Satoshi!" Naomi said and closed the door politely.  
"Masaru?! What are you doing here?"

"I was walked by and I thought I saw you with Girl Scout Cookies." I said.

"Oh. Yeah, Girl Scout cookies sure are good." Naomi replied.

"I know right." I said in response.

"Hey Masaru, do you have a minute?" Naomi asked.

"Yes, what is it Naomi?" I asked.

"Umm... Do you think I have a shot with Satoshi?" She asked politely.

"Umm... I just got here so I really don't know anything about you guys. Besides that Seiko and Ketsuo hit it off at least." I replied considerately.  
"Honestly, I don't think I'm the person to ask. What about Ayumi?"

"No, I think she likes him too." Naomi said in reply.

"Ummm... Yuka?" I said.

"She's way too young to know about this stuff." Naomi replied.

"She's 14. My first girlfriend was at 13. Your point?" I said.

"Whatever, I don't feel comfortable." Naomi said.

"I would say Seiko, but I already know that deal. What about Yoshiki? Last time I checked he liked Ayumi so he could give you an honest opinion." I said.

"... That's not a bad idea Masaru. Thanks." Naomi said. She soon walked out of the hallway.

I knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Satoshi said as he opened it.

"You got Girl Scout cookies?" I asked.

"Umm, I gotta go. See ya at the party!" He said and quickly closed the door.

"Give me your damn Girl Scout Cookies! PLEEEEAAASE!" I said, banging on the door.

* * *

Ryouchi was in his room.

"Aye, a pool party sure sounds damn good." He said to himself.

Ketsuo knocked on the door and came in.

"Hey bro." Ketsuo said.

"Next time, let me tell you 'come in' capiche?" Ryouchi said. "I could have been..."

"Yeah, sorry." Ketsuo said as he closed the door then went to sit in a chair.

"You feel like talking 'til the party?" Ryouchi asked.

"Why the fuck not." Ketsuo replied.

"Do you like Seiko?" Ryouchi asked.

"As a friend, or more?" Ketsuo asked.

"More." Ryouchi responded.

"Ehh, half best friend, half more." Ketsuo said.

"Are you demoting us?!" Ryouchi asked angrily.

"If nothing works out, yes. If something does work out then nope." Ketsuo replied half confused.

"Well then.. I hope it works out you jackass." Ryouchi said in slight anger.

"You son of a bitch.." Ketsuo said.

"Hey, personal gain. You're going for it too." Ryouchi replied.

"... Damn you..." Ketsuo responded.

"What's the whole deal with you flirting with Ayumi?" Ryouchi asked.

"One. It's sarcastic flirting. Two, I'm doing it to be a jackass." Ketsuo replied.

"You already succeeded with the Seiko situation..." Ryouchi muttered.

"Not my fault I have a mirror image of myself who's a cute girl that I'm half attracted to mainly for thrills." Ketsuo replied.

"... I will admit. There are a shit load of cute girls here... I also admit. Crazy girls are probably wilder in bed." Ryouchi responded.

"That's another thing I'm looking forward to." Ketsuo interjected.

"How come all the girls look young and cute and yet they're 17?" Ryouchi asked.

"I don't give a fuck, I just want some ass and a shit load of thrills and fun." Ketsuo replied.

"... I suppose that's true. You got the alcohol for everyone?" Ryouchi asked.

"Of course!" Ketsuo responded. "Fuck the drinking age! I'm a motherfucker all in it for the thrills, you know what I'm saying?" Ketsuo asked after the response.

"Kind of. I do, but not like you." Ryouchi responded.

"You'd be surprised how much you're missing out on." Ketsuo said.

"Good point, two girls in one bed with you... With alcohol, you could actually get much, much farther." Ryouchi said.

"You know what this feels like? A fraternity. We turned this shithole into a fraternity!" Ketsuo said happily in triumph.

"Only half of them." Ryouchi responded to Ketsuo's disappointment.

"I'm working on it. Hence: the alcohol is for everyone." Ketsuo replied.

"We're always on top of the game." Ryouchi said in triumph.

"I must go, I have a 'business meeting' to attend to." Ketsuo said and got up.

"Is it with Seiko on how you're going to get Naomi in bed with you guys?" Ryouchi asked.

"... You son of a bitch, mention it to nobody." Ketsuo responded.

"Your secret will always be safe with Masaru and I." Ryouchi replied.

"Excellent. Good day sir." Ketsuo said.

"Good day, douchebag." Ryouchi replied as Ketsuo opened the door, left, and then finally closed the door to leave to his 'business meeting' with Seiko.

* * *

Sumiko walked down the halls by Satoshi's room. (I'm finally paying some attention to Sumiko.)  
She bumped into someone when she was thinking and looked up.

"Sorry!" Naomi said.

"No, I'm sorry." Sumiko replied. "I'm Sumiko."

"I'm Naomi." Naomi said and the two girls shook hands.

"Care to come back to my place and talk? It's actually empty somehow..." Sumiko said.

"Why not." Naomi replied.

* * *

"What's up?" Naomi asked.

"I've deduced that you like Satoshi based on several observations." Sumiko said.

"You- What...?" Naomi was speechless.

"At the surface it looks like friendly interaction. However as I have, if you look deeper into it I've seen that you like Satoshi yet he is oblivious to your and Ayumi's feelings. Yoshiki likes Ayumi so if you can work with that you'll have greater chances of being with Satoshi. However it seems as if he has no feelings of love for any of you so therefore you must get closer to him so that he can love you. If that happens there is a chance he will start to return those feelings. However there is a chance everything will remain the same." Sumiko explained.

"... Huh..." Naomi said. "How have I never thought of this? You are a genius!"

"Thank you for the compliment, I enjoy the compliment and truth that yes, I am most certainly a genius despite vaguely looking like it on the outside." Sumiko said.

"... I am confused in a way..." Naomi said.

"I apologize for my perplexing vocabulary and intellectual use of context in my sentences. Shall we start over?" Sumiko asked.

"... No thanks, continue." Naomi said.

"The pool party will have alcohol provided by Ketsuo which he will probably use with ulterior motives. You can make Satoshi drink enough until he is intoxicated. Then if you like, you can ask him out. Or take advantage of him in the sauna which I've mapped right here. The steam is loud enough to where you can hear yourself inside, but nobody can hear you outside. There is risks of lung or heart problems, however the outcome will most likely be worth it." Sumiko said.

"That's wrong! ... But... it's foolproof." Naomi said.

"Indeed unless if you A. Forget to lock the door, B. He refuses to drink, or C. You get drunk and go with someone else." Sumiko said.  
"There are quite a few risks to the plan including lung and heart problems as well, but if all of those are avoided then the outcome can and will be more then worth it."

"Jeez... I guess you're right." Naomi said.

"Also, I have deduced Ketsuo brought the alcohol to throw people of their games and get into bed with someone." Sumiko said.

"Sheesh... Couldn't he do that with Seiko?" Naomi replied.

"The problem with that statement is she refuses to sleep with anyone including Ketsuo himself despite their fast, perverted, and probably extremely bad friendship." Sumiko responded.

"Damn... So I assume the alcohol is to help trip _her _up?" Naomi asked.

"I thought about that, but there's a problem with that argument as well..." Sumiko replied.

"Huh?" Naomi said. "Where, he just makes her drink and she'll do it!"

"Ketsuo has probably deduced with Seiko's help of course that if he can get you drunk and with Seiko, with will induce a mutual help to him and her as well thus introducing my argument that Seiko is trying to get with you while he is trying to get with Seiko which in turn they mutually came up with a plan for all three of you to be in." Sumiko said.

"What?! She's just my friend!" Naomi said.

"Yes, because the breast fondling and ass grabbing was just because you two were 'just friends.' If you ask me I've discovered a pinpoint that she likes you." Sumiko stated.

"That's not possible!" Naomi said.

"It's anything but not possible. He will benefit while she will. The only way she'd agree to get you in is if she like you. He's not that crazy to suggest the three of you on his own, because initially he did not know that Seiko liked you therefore coming to my conclusion." Sumiko replied.

"... Holy shit... You're right... How'd you figure this out in two days?" Naomi asked.

"I found the guys replicating a tape of the fondling, ass grabbing, and the shower's recording." Sumiko said.

"W-What?!" Naomi said.

"That's not all. The tape was replicated into _four_ replicas. Hencing my statement is further supported by my thought that they were going to give Seiko one of the tapes." Sumiko responded.

"What?!" Naomi said.

"Also, they figured out these walls are soundproof so that nobody can hear from the outside." Sumiko stated further. "All the evidence points to my argument."

"... My best friend... Would plan all this behind my back..." Naomi said and turned away.

"I'm sorry." Sumiko said.

"It's okay. It's better that I know." Naomi said to her.

"... Anything you'd like to talk about?" Sumiko asked.

"The same subject." Naomi replied.

"Well, also if I am correct Ketsuo was the one throw all the money in the shower." Sumiko stated.

"Figures..." Naomi muttered.

"After the third time, Seiko found out and found the guys and said the secret was safe. She met Ketsuo that way and hence beginning their perverted friendship." Sumiko stated afterwards.

"... How could she do this...?" Naomi asked.

"It's the wrong things for the right cause. She's doing this because she loves you." Sumiko replied.

"Ngh... This sucks..." Naomi said.

"Not entirely. Ketsuo made one fatal mistake in his plan." Sumiko stated.

"Huh?" Naomi said.

"Me. And the fact that I could tell you about this and you could use the alcohol on Satoshi instead of drinking it yourself. Remember kids, don't drink." Sumiko stated after.

"... You know, you're a lifesaver." Naomi said.

"Thank you. Just know that Ketsuo isn't a bitch or purely perverted. It's just raging hormones and testosterone in him. It does that with all men at his age although he's in a much, much later stage." Sumiko replied.

"Okay... I guess you learn something new everyday..." Naomi said.

"That is correct." Sumiko said. "You can never know or see everything, because you haven't known or seen what tomorrow has to bring." Sumiko added in.

"Interesting wisdom." Naomi said.

"Thank you for the compliment. It's actually quite basic wisdom, Confucius had greater wisdom." Sumiko added.

"I will never get you." Naomi said.

"The very same. I am not calling you unintelligent when I say this, but I will never get people with a lower intellect and IQ level than mine." Sumiko stated.

"I'm not insulted by the truth." Naomi said.

"Nor am I." Sumiko replied.

* * *

"Hello sunshine!" Ketsuo said in a conference room.

"Hey! I only have one sunshine you know!" Seiko replied.

"Well, I can always have my many sunshines." Ketsuo replied.

"I suppose so." Seiko said.

"So remember the game plan?" Ketsuo asked.

"Give her many, many shots." Seiko replied.

"Excellent. I've seen you drunk as our experiment went and you being drunk doesn't change behavior to the point where it'll jeopardize the situation. So taking more than four shots will not change the situation as you remember the plans. You'll forget what happened while you were drunk, but that's what I have the camera for. Luckily I've seen Ryouchi used the software to the point where I know it myself!" Ketsuo said.

"You're a frickin' genius!" Seiko said.

"I will only have three shots so that I won't get drunk so that I won't jeopardize the situation." Ketsuo stated.

"Please. We both know you don't want to get drunk so that you can remember the feeling." Seiko said.

"... Okay, yes. That's the primary reason. Have four shots at most if you want to remember everything." Ketsuo said and admitted.

"Sounds good!" Seiko replied.

"Oh shit..." Ketsuo said.

"Yeah?" Seiko asked.

"My friend Sumiko is a genius, hopefully she didn't already tell Naomi... Damn it! I made a mistake in the plan! How did I not see this?!" Ketsuo said frantically and beat his head on the table. "Damn it!"

"... Ummm... I can still convince Naomi to take the shots. In fact, we need to get Sumiko drunk as well so that she can't influence Naomi not to drink!" Seiko said.

"I guess that was a mistake in her plan... Awesome! So? Ready to get a fine ass in the same bed as you? And I don't mean my own." Ketsuo asked.

"Of course I am, I've been waiting a long time to get her fine ass in bed with me!" Seiko said excitedly and jumped up from out of her chair.

"Two girls Ryouchi... Beat that bitch..." Ketsuo muttered. "Huh? Hang on I have a text message." Ketsuo said and answered it.

"I did beat you. I got three BITCH." Ryouchi texted him.

"Damn it..." Ketsuo mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Seiko asked.

"Nothing! Just looking at a text!" Ketsuo said. "I will murder you. :)" Ketsuo texted back.

"Lol, jealous that I got three on my first time!" Ryouchi texted.

"Shut the fuck up you prick! D:" Ketsuo texted back.

"Texting a girlfriend or something?" Seiko asked.

"No, but he might as well be, because he's a bitch." Ketsuo said.

Seiko read the text.

"Damn, three he lost it to? Damn.. That's quite a few, must've been quite the hangover." Seiko said.

"... I'm jealous." Ketsuo said.

"Hey, be glad you're losing it to two cute girls with fine asses! You got that?!" Seiko said to put him in shape.

"You're right Seiko! This is gonna be awesome!" Ketsuo said.

* * *

Ryouchi was looking at his guitar.

"Maybe Masaru can help me with some heavy metal again... Or punk. He's a fucking beast on the drums." Ryouchi mumbled to himself.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Masaru! Everyone has eargasms and headaches from your drumming!" Ketsuo shouted.

"Hey, what can I say? I fucking pound on those drums like a rager does on his TV screen after playing Quest 64!" Masaru shouted.

* * *

"Yep... That'd be really nice. Maybe I can get Ketsuo on bass?" Ryouchi said to himself.

"Instrumental...? Or with vocals...? An interesting question." Ryouchi said.

"S'up bro?" I asked him.

"You're on drums." Ryouchi said.

"All fuckin' right! I'm in!" I said excitedly. "Ketsuo's on bass?"

"I think, I've gotta ask him." Ryouchi said. "Can you go on bass at the party?" Ryouchi texted.

"Sure." Ketsuo texted back.

"Great man." Ryouchi texted and turned off his phone.

"Sweet, this'll be so much fun." I said.

"Oh, everyone loves a rebel." Ryouchi replied.

"Oh yes they do." I said in response to his statement.

* * *

"Don't leave Seiko, update on plans." Ketsuo said.

"Yeah?" Seiko said.

"I'm on bass duty at the party. I'm gonna slip out at the last ten minutes of my 35 minute shift. You must meet me in our room with Naomi by then, and she must be drunk. You got that?" Ketsuo asked.

"Yeah! Sounds even more fun!" Seiko replied.

"Yep! Also, don't forget to bring a towel." Ketsuo replied.

"Why? I'm gonna get wet again anyways." Seiko said.

"No, I just don't want my bed wet." Ketsuo said.

"Oh! Oh yeah! Sure! Sure! Sure! Got it!" Seiko replied.

"Also, don't forget to be in a swimsuit so I could see your fine ass." Ketsuo added.

"You think I would?" Seiko asked and winked at him.

"All I know is... I... Am going to have the best fucking time in my whole entire life." Ketsuo said.

"That's good! I hope you do! I think I will too!" Seiko replied.

* * *

Ketsuo was displaying all of the alcohols on the table.

"What are you doing with those?!" Ms. Yui asked.

"Ummm... I can explain! Turn around for a sec I saw something on your shirt. Oh who's that?!" Ketsuo said and smashed a bottle on her head, knocking her out.

"Damn it!" Ketsuo shouted. "That was a huge waste of vodka." He said afterwards and put Ms. Yui in her room, being surprisingly undetected by anyone. Except Seiko once when she was delivering the idea sheet to Mayu and Morishige, but that was part of the plan.

Because Ketsuo ever gave a fuck about punishments.

He walked back outside and kept displaying the alcohol, and shot glasses.  
Ryouchi walked out to set up the stage with me.

"So, how's the shot's going?" I asked.

"Good, but I had to knock Ms. Yui out with one." Ketsuo said.

"That sucks.." I replied.

"Yeah, it was a huge waste of vodka." Ketsuo said.

"Agreed. It sucks." The three of us said.

"Wait what about pool stuff?" Ryouchi asked.

"Seiko's getting that. Did you know she's the one who pitched the idea of having this pool party? Pretty awesome!" Ketsuo responded.

"It is actually. Cause I get to pound some drums!" I replied.

"I get to pound something else if you know what I mean." Ketsuo said.

"We know what you mean." Ryouchi and I said.

"S'up boys?" Seiko said in a bikini with the pool stuff.

"Nothing much." Ryouchi said.

"Music equipment. And that shit." I said.

"And the shots." Ketsuo said.

"That's good! Everything's going cool so far!" Seiko said and walked by us.

"You know Ketsuo. I'm actually moderately jealous that you get an ass like that." I said.

"I know right." Ketsuo replied.

"Sorry sweetie, flattery is not gonna get you anywhere! But I do appreciate your compliments." Seiko said when putting the stuff in the pool.

"Well I'm done." Ketsuo said and walked by.  
"You need help?" He asked and grabbed her ass.

"No thanks, but thanks for the offer." Seiko responded as well as winking and having red cheeks.

"Hey I got the drums, you wanna help ME Ketsuo?" I asked.

"Ummm... Naaaaah. Thanks for the offer bro." Ketsuo said and put his bass up there.

"You jackass." I said to him.

"Opportunity is what I do, Masaru. Remember that." Ketsuo said.

"And your mom is what I do, Ketsuo. Remember that." I replied.

"You son of a bitch." Ketsuo said. "Come here and let me just kill you."

"Ladies, laaaaaadies! Relax!" Seiko said.

"She has a point." Ryouchi said.

"Hey! Half mine!" Ketsuo said.

"Half not." Seiko said.

"Damn it..." Ketsuo replied.

"Practice your stuff for the last five minutes. I'm done." Seiko said and walked away.

"Ketsuo, stop eyeing her ass." Ryouchi said.

"What, is it wrong to look at a girl's ass?" Ketsuo asked.

"... Continue." Ryouchi replied.

"That's a very good point kids." I said.

"Yes, because that's something you reeeaaaally want to teach your kids." Ketsuo said.

"I don't have any so... Yeah." I replied.

"You know what I mean you bast-" Ketsuo was interrupted.

"Practice you jackasses!" Ryouchi yelled.

* * *

Seiko walked into her room.

"Oh, hey Naomi!" Seiko said.

"..." Naomi wasn't looking at her.

"Naomi?" Seiko asked. "You alive over there?"

"..." Naomi refused to respond.

"What's wrong? Need-" Seiko was interrupted.

"SHUT UP!" Naomi yelled and stormed out of the room.

"Wait, Naomi! What's wrong?!" Seiko asked and ran to her friend.

"You want to know what's wrong? That you and your friend are trying to take advantage of me!" Naomi said.

"Who said that?!" Seiko asked, slightly pissed because it was the truth.

"I have my sources Seiko! Just leave me alone!" Naomi said.

"Naomi, that's not true!" Seiko said.

"I have enough evidence Seiko! Don't touch me ever again! In fact, don't talk to me!" Naomi yelled.

"... Naomi...?" Seiko said quietly on the verge of tears. "Naomi...?"

"... It was the truth." Naomi said.

"... I can't do it. I'm sorry Naomi, I'll tell him." Seiko said and hugged her friend.

"..." Naomi didn't speak.

"I'm so sorry... I don't know why I'd think of such a thing..." Seiko said softly.

"..." Naomi still didn't reply.

"Are you still mad at me?" Seiko asked.

"... I don't know." Naomi replied. "I just need to think and be alone for a minute..."

"Okay Naomi..." Seiko said and left.

* * *

Ketsuo was walking by the alcohol table to make sure everything was in order when Seiko walked by.

"Hey Seiko!" Ketsuo said.

"... I can't do it." Seiko said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ketsuo asked.

"I can't do what you want. Naomi yelled at me, and you know what. I don't want to lose her friendship over something YOU came up with. I like her and all, but not enough to do that. I don't want to hurt her feelings. Maybe sometime you and I can alone, but I'm not going to do that with her if she doesn't want to." Seiko replied.

"... I understand. You're a loyal friend. You know, I'm actually kind of glad to hear that. It was too good to be true anyway. Right?" Ketsuo said.

"Yeah.. It really was. A bit too good." Seiko said.

"Sorry for your trouble." Ketsuo replied.

"Hey, this'll compensate for it." Seiko said and kissed him for a quick second. "Tell nobody, don't ask again, be happy with what you got. Also, I kissed Naomi before you, so don't feel accomplished. Sleepovers and lights out, make it seem like an accident you know. But be happy with what you've got!" Seiko stated after and walked away.

"Son of a bitch... That did compensate for it, I must say..." Ketsuo said.

"S'up Ket?" I asked.

"You motherf..."

* * *

Seiko walked into her room again and hugged Naomi.

"I'm sorry." Seiko said.

"I'm sorry as well, for yelling at you." Naomi replied.

"It was perfectly reasonable." Seiko said. "Just don't think of him badly either. He's a frickin' boy, so..."

"Yeah, I had it explained with the whole 'hormones' thing and all that crap." Naomi replied.

"Naomi... I just feel horrible and that it was wrong for me to try to do." Seiko replied.

"It's honestly fine... That you didn't anyways..." Naomi said.

"Is my secret out I guess?" Seiko asked.

"Kind of, yeah." Naomi said.

"I might as well, right?" Seiko said.

"Huh?" Naomi said.

"Naomi, I like you... A lot." Seiko started to say. "I've been your friend for so long, and I know you like Satoshi, but... I love you. Please give me a chance. If it doesn't work out we'll go back to our old ways." Seiko continued.

"..." Naomi was listening.

"I've always supported that you liked Satoshi... Despite the fact that it made me utterly frustrated. I've had your back forever. And I love you, I'd marry you now if I could. I know it may seem weird, or not what you would've liked or wanted... But... I'm the one who loves you back. Not him. So please give me one chance. Will you go out with me?" Seiko asked Naomi with much care.

"Umm... Hmm... You know what Seiko... I think I will give you a chance. I don't really need him, like you. And you're right. You've always been the one who loved me back. And... I love you too Seiko." Naomi replied and kissed her, then softly pulled away after.

"... It feels like such a dream..." Seiko said and smiled at her.

Naomi smiled back and embraced her.

"You know, screw Satoshi. I don't need him. I need you Seiko. I love you." Naomi said.

"I love you too Naomi..." Seiko replied and embraced her new girlfriend.

"You know what Seiko? go back to Ketsuo and say I've reconsidered everything. Go on, there's still two minutes!" Naomi said.

"Really...? Thank you so much Naomi!" Seiko said and ran out.

* * *

"Damn Ketsuo... You were so close too." Ryouchi said.

"Ketsuo!" Seiko said running to the stage.

"Yeah?" Ketsuo said. "Why are you excited?" He asked.

"Well, ummm... My... New girlfriend has reconsidered everything." Seiko replied.

"That's awesome! Hey, you guys mind if I sneak out at the last ten minutes of my shift?" Ketsuo asked.

"Be my guest." Ryouchi said. "Sumiko said the walls are soundproof."

"Really? I can sleep in peace!" I said.

"That's good for you Masaru, I can die happy! After... I'm done with everything of course." Ketsuo said.

"Well, we practiced. There's a whole minute left... Care for some shots? A snuck a bottle of marshmallow vodka in backstage." Ryouchi asked.

"Sure!" All of us said.

"My favorite.." I stated.

"Don't have shots without me!" Naomi said walking to the stage.

"Naomi!" Seiko said then ran up and embraced her girlfriend.

Ketsuo smiled.

"I feel genuinely happy you know... Without the intent of personal gain at least." Ketsuo said.

"You aren't entirely a jackass after all." I said.

"Yeah.. Seenig those just... Triggers something." Ketsuo said.

"It's called dopamine genius." I replied.

"Stop using terms Sumiko taught you!" Ketsuo said.

"... Maybe." I replied.

"Let's go get some shots!" Seiko said.

"Oh shit. I just realized something. I'm SCREWED..." Ketsuo said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Weeeell... When I was displaying the shots, Ms. Yui came over, I knocked her out with a bottle, dragged her to her room and fuck, what do I do when she wakes up?" Ketsuo asked.

"Who gives a fuck, you'll be in bed with two girls." Ryouchi said.

"Fuck it, you're right." Ketsuo replied.

The five went backstage to drink a few shots.

"Time to start the party." Seiko said.

"All right!" Ketsuo shouted.

Naomi hugged Ketsuo quickly.

"You're a real jackass you know." Naomi said to him and smiled.

"Oh believe me, I know." Ketsuo replied.

Seiko gathered everyone (Besides the knocked out Ms. Yui. XD) to the pool.

"Let's party!" Seiko said.

Seiko and Naomi worked some shots at times. By that I mean simply opening the bottles and unpacking cups, then going back to the pool.  
Yoshiki was endless doing shots and falling around in the pool, Ayumi was bouncing a beach ball with Yuka, Mayu, Morishige, and Satoshi.  
Satoshi occasionally went to go get shots, along with Morishige.  
Naomi and Seiko were hanging out at the hot tub and talking.  
Ketsuo, Ryouchi, and I didn't have music duty for an hour, so we hung out with everyone.  
Sumiko was doing shots like you wouldn't believe and had somehow manipulated her brain into not getting drunk. It was really just something only Sumiko could do anyways as was obvious.

"So, Ketsuo how are you feeling?" I asked at the shot counter.

"Pretty damn good... Imagining fantasies, looking for any girl to look at, and imagining what it'd be like to be in detention." Ketsuo replied.

"I thought you were in detention once." I said.

"Weeeeell... I kinda put my teacher in the storage cabinet and ran." Ketsuo replied.

"Figures." I responded.

"You know, Naomi and Seiko make a damn cute couple..." Ketsuo said quietly.

"This is a Ketsuo nobody has seen before." I said.

"Yep... The one who won't be... You know... By tomorrow." Ketsuo responded.

"It's going to be time to switch with Ryouchi and Sumiko in a minute." I said.

"Okay." Ketsuo responded in a brain-dead tone. "I don't know, being single is kinda depressing all of the sudden."

"Hey, you can look at more than one girls' ass." I replied.

"... Good point, I'm not really depressed anymore." Ketsuo responded.

"Good! And it's time to switch!" I replied.

Ryouchi and Sumiko walked over and we walked away.  
I followed Ketsuo to the hot tub.

"Hey Seiko, hey Naomi." He said in a happier tone.

"Hey guys." I said after.

"Hey guys!" Seiko said.

"Hey Ketsuo, hey Masaru." Naomi said.

"So, what you guys up to?" Ketsuo asked.

"Just talking." Naomi replied.

"Oh. I'll be right back, I need a shot." Ketsuo said and walked away.

"So, what's new with you Masaru?" Seiko asked.

"Besides the fact that Ketsuo is getting some, absolutely fuckin' nothing." I replied.

"Hey Seiko, can you go get me a shot?" Naomi asked.

"Sure!" Seiko replied, kissed Naomi's cheek and walked away.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. Besides the fact that I need to ask you some advice." Naomi asked.

"Sure!" I said.

"... Do you think it was right for me to forget about Satoshi and be with Seiko?" Naomi asked.

"You having second thoughts? Sorry Naomi, I ship you two. And not FedEx or UPS ship." I replied.

"No, I'm not having second thoughts, I just want your opinion. And also, if Seiko and I were to tell them we were going out, would they judge us?" Naomi asked.

"I doubt it, but if you want to keep it private then do that." I responded.

"Thanks for your answers." Naomi replied.

"No problem." I said.

"To be honest, I don't know how I didn't notice that Seiko liked me." Naomi stated.

"I don't know how either." I said in response.

Seiko came back with Naomi's shot.

"What's taking Ketsuo the morning?" I asked.

"Oh, he's just... I don't know, I think he's thinking." Seiko replied.

"Hmm." I said.

"Come to think of it, we gotta perform soon. Cheer us on. And supply earplugs. My drumming is louder than hell.

* * *

We were all walking back to our rooms. I laid in my bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Ketsuo walked out of his room the next morning.

"Christ man, your hair is fucked up." I replied.

"I feel like a new man... Everything is awesome..." Ketsuo said.

"Sheesh, were you guys up all night?" I asked.

"No would be a lie, so yes. And it was awesome... Seiko was-" I interrupted Ketsuo.

"I'm glad to hear it, but don't describe anything to me. I am still able to sleep you know. I want to keep it that way." I replied and kept eating Krave.

"Pass me the cereal." Ketsuo said with a spoon and bowl.

"How'd you get that?" I asked.

"You probably wouldn't want to hear the answer.." He replied.

"I don't. Why did I ask that?" I asked.

"Dunno, dumbass." Ketsuo replied and fell asleep at the table.

"... They reeeeaaally must've kept him up all night..." I muttered to myself under my breath.

"I told her not to." Sumiko said.

"Oh hey Sumiko. I assumed you figured out their plan and told her." I said.

"No, I simply hacked into their phones and constantly spied on them, because I thought there was something suspicious between them. And my suspicions were correct." Sumiko replied.

"Oh. XD" I said.

"Owww... My back..." Naomi said, walking into the dining room.

"You know Naomi, I am confused as why you did it by choice. Much less why you did it at all." Sumiko stated.

"Well, you said how Seiko loved me, and I thought about it. Satoshi never returned my feelings for him, and I wanted someone who cared about me.  
Truthfully, I'm kind of pissed at them both, but... I went along with it to make Seiko happy." Naomi replied.

"I understand everything, except the last part. You did it selflessly to make her happy." Sumiko said.

"You don't understand emotions or love that well." I replied.

"Perhaps that's why I'm partially indecisive about the truth." Sumiko responded. "I only understand the truth and knowledge. Perhaps I wanted her to know the truth. I never factored in human emotions. They honestly confuse and everything is so much easier without them."

"Well, they make things so much more vivid." I stated.

"Perhaps your right. It will be something I'll never come to a conclusion to, nor ever understand." Sumiko replied.

"Well.. Seiko really cares about me and... I love her back. That's why did it to make her happy." Naomi said.

"So I see... Perhaps I will have to factor in human emotions... I can understand complicated equations, so why do I deny them...? Maybe that's where my argument went wrong. They're very perplexing." Sumiko said.

"Maybe to you. Nobody can understand everything Sumiko." Naomi replied.

"... I try to understand everything I can. Not everything. I guess that's how I've come so far. If I can convince myself not to ever get drunk, or to be emotionless as crap then maybe I can convince myself to understand emotions... It'll be my biggest challenge yet." Sumiko said.

"That's funny actually. To think there is something that Sumiko doesn't understand." I said and smiled.

"... Funny... I will have to look that up." Sumiko said.

"It's not something you look up. It's something you feel inside." I stated.

"... Intriguing." Sumiko said. "Perhaps there are things I don't understand. Perhaps we may exchange knowledge sometime."

"I will never understand what you'd be saying anyways." I said with a smile.

"That's why I'd teach you." Sumiko replied.

"Well, next time teach me how to do Calculus. Let's start there sometime." I replied.

"Sounds good. You teach me human emotion." Sumiko responded and left.

"Is that a date I see?" Naomi said with a smile.

"No! It's just... A... Uhhh... Study session? To be honest there's girls I can actually understand in this school. I'm starting there." I replied.

"... Okay." Naomi responded.

"Well, I'm going to go. I think I'm going to take him to the pool and throw him in." I replied.

Naomi smiled.

"Thanks." She replied.

"Oh, it's my pleasure." I replied and left.

"... I wonder if Seiko is awake." Naomi said.

"Masaru! Wait! I want to help throw him in the pool!" Ryouchi said and ran out the door.

Naomi closed the door and went into her room.  
Seiko was sleeping like a cat on her bed.  
Naomi sat next to her and stroked her hair.

"I love you too Naomi..." Seiko softly said in her sleep.

Naomi smiled and gently kissed Seiko.  
Seiko pawed at the air in front of her in her sleep which made Naomi smile.  
Naomi laid down next to Seiko, but got up, locked the door then laid back down.  
Seiko yawned and softly opened her eyes.

"Nya... Huh? Naomi, you awake?" Seiko asked sleepily.

"Yes, I am." Naomi replied.

"I'm glad to hear." Seiko said and smiled.

"I think we can have some alone time since everyone's gone." Naomi pointed out to her.

"That's good." Seiko said and cuddled up to Naomi.

Ms. Yui knocked on the door.

"Is Ketsuo in here?!" Ms. Yui asked pissed off.

"No, Masaru and Ryouchi are throwing him in the pool." Naomi said and grinned.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU GUYS?!" Ketsuo asked from the pool while you could hear Masaru and Ryouchi's laughter.

"I'm going to burst a lung if I keep laughing this hard!" I said.

"You assholes!" Ketsuo shouted and kept shouting curse words at us.

"That was a wonderful idea Masaru!" Ryouchi said.

"I know, right!" I replied.

"Well, I'll be going then." Ms. Yui said from outside the door.

By the time Ketsuo got out of the pool, Ms. Yui pushed him in.  
You could hear me and Ryouchi laughing our asses off from ten miles away, we were that loud.

"He kinda deserved it." Naomi said.

"Yeah. The only reason I agreed with his plan was because I got to be with you." Seiko replied and smiled.

Naomi smiled back and kissed her.

"I love you Naomi." Seiko said.

"I love you too Seiko." Naomi replied.

Naomi and Seiko exchanged smiles and a hug.

"You know, to be honest the only reason I agreed with what he wanted was because I wanted you to be happy. Because, I love you." Naomi said.

"Really...? That means so much Naomi..." Seiko replied and hugged her. She gathered a little tear in her eye and was on the verge of crying.

"Seiko, I realized I need you." Naomi said. "I realized that I don't give a damn about Satoshi anymore. I only care about you. I only love you from here on, until we die. You got it?"

"... Naomi..." Seiko said, crying. "I'd love that... Naomi..." Seiko kissed her, and looked into Naomi's eyes with a lovestruck gaze. And she got one in return.

* * *

Everyone was on the train (It's got it's own rooms, that's why I picked it.) and sitting in their rooms with a roommate. (Most of them were with their roommates anyway, but you get it.)

Satoshi walked out of his room and knocked on Naomi's door.  
Naomi opened up. Seiko was at the gift shop getting something for Naomi, though she told Naomi she was going to the food court.

"Yes Satoshi?" Naomi said.

"Can I come inside for a minute?" Satoshi asked. "I want to talk to you."

"Yes?" She replied and closed the door behind him.

"Umm... Naomi... I kinda like you..." Satoshi said. "I just could never tell you..."

"..."

"I want to ask you if you'll go out with me." Satoshi said.

"I can't. And I won't." Naomi replied.

"How come?" Satoshi asked.

"Because, I don't like you anymore. You didn't seem to care. Someone else cares about me, so I'm with them." Naomi replied.

"... Who...?" Satoshi asked, in a slightly depressed tone.

"Seiko loves me and I love her. You should've shown your feelings or told me. I liked you, but... As she explained it to me... You never really did care. And she did. So I'm with her." Naomi replied. "And she supported that I liked you. That's what made her a selfless friend. All she wanted was one chance. And one is all she needs. I don't want to be with you now. I don't want to wait to find out if you like me or not. So, I found someone who loved me. We can still be friends."

"... I wish you two the best of luck then. We can be friends." Satoshi replied and walked out.

"..."

"Naomi? What was all that about?" Seiko asked as she walked in and closed the door.

"He asked me out. But I love YOU. So I told him no." Naomi replied.

"Oh. Thanks for being loyal." Seiko replied.

"I only need you now. I think you're all I need." Naomi replied.

Seiko smiled and Naomi smiled back.

* * *

"Brother, what's wrong?" Yuka asked.

"Nothing Yuka." Satoshi replied. "Nothing at all..." He added with an angry tone. He was jealous of Seiko, and started to hate her.  
He started to hate himself for not asking earlier.

"... You're lying!" Yuka said.

"I'm sorry, I'm just angry... I need to blow off some steam.." Satoshi replied.

He walked out of the room and into the hallway of the train.  
At that point everyone else was sleeping and Yuka was about to sleep. Even the lights were out.  
He walked into the empty Gift Shop by the kitchen and the food court.  
Seiko walked into the gift shop.

"Oh hey Satoshi, what are you doing here at this time?" Seiko asked.

"Blowing off some steam. What are you doing here at a time like this?" Satoshi asked.

"I was walking around, and I saw someone in the gift shop, which was you so I went to check it out." Seiko replied.

"Good..." Satoshi said quietly.

"Huh?" She mumbled.

He walked up to her.

"Satoshi?" She said, confused.

He slapped her and she let out a little yelp.

"What the hell?!" She said and he punched her.

"Please stop! What'd I do? I'm sorr-" Seiko was interrupted by a punch to the gut which winded her.

"You took her from me. And you'll pay." Satoshi replied in a violent tone and punched her gut again.

"Stop! Please! I'm sorry!" She screamed softly, too soft for anyone outside the gift shop to hear.

"I hate you!" He said and knocked her to the ground.

"Satoshi! Come to your s-" He hit her again, to shut her up.

"I have come to my senses!" He roared.

"Sato-" He punched her again.  
"Stop..." She said quietly.

"No. As a matter of fact, if you tell anyone- Naomi especially- I'll make it worse." Satoshi said.

"I'm sorry..." She said softly.

"Don't move." He said and left to the kitchen.

She ran out to the food court and hid under a table. The tablecloth made him unable to see her.  
She saw a knife in his hand and her eyes widened from fear.

"Where'd you go, you bitch...?" He said and looked around. When he looked at a table she sprinted for one right by the hallway to her door.  
She was frightened to the core.

"I'll find you.. And I'll cut you 'til you cry." He said. While he checked another table, she ran into the hallway, went in her room, closed and locked the door, and slowly climbed into bed with the sleeping Naomi. Or she thought Naomi was asleep.

"Seiko? What's wrong, you're shaking?" Naomi asked.

"Nothing Naomi. I just missed you." Seiko replied in a soft tone.

"... I feel like that's not it-" Naomi was interrupted by a gentle knock on the door.  
"Yes Satoshi?"

"Sorry if I woke you up." He said. Seiko saw the knife in his side pocket.

"You didn't, I've been awake." Naomi replied.

"Oh, can I talk to Seiko out here for a minute?" He asked.

"No, I'm just going to sleep." Seiko responded quietly.

"Is it something I'm not supposed to hear?" Naomi asked.

"Forget it, it's late. She wants to go to sleep, I'll talk to her tomorrow." Satoshi replied.

"Okay." Naomi replied and saw the knife, but said nothing because she realized what happened and feared Seiko being hurt.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing! Good night!" She said.

"Good night." He replied and closed the door.

Naomi quickly locked it afterwards.

"Seiko... Are you hurt?" Naomi asked.

"..."

"Seiko..." Naomi replied and sat on the bed.

"Naomi..." Seiko said softly.

"Seiko..." Naomi said.

"... Am I bleeding?" She rubbed her cheek and found that he drew blood.

"Seiko..." Naomi replied and hugged Seiko.

"I shouldn't have gone out..." Seiko replied. "He hates me... Because he loves you..."

"I'm not going to leave you, just because he threatens to hurt you. He'll have to kill me first. I'll never leave you alone with such a monster like him, ever again." Naomi replied and kissed Seiko.

"Thank you..." Seiko softly said.

"I love you Seiko." Naomi said.

"I love you too-" Seiko was interrupted by him stabbing through the thin, wood door.

"You bitch!" He said.

"Seiko...?" Naomi said softly.

"... Take this Naomi..." Seiko replied and gave her pistol.  
"It was under the bed... It's got one bullet... Shoot him in the leg if he comes through the door... Because I'd do a lot worse to him..."

Naomi gripped the weapon nervously.  
Satoshi cut a square from the door and unlocked it then opened it.

"You bi-" Naomi shot him in the leg.

"Stay away from her!" Naomi said.

"Argh... Naomi... I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier..." He replied. "Oww..."

"I'm glad you didn't! Because I love Seiko! If you want her dead, you'll have to kill me first!" Naomi said, scared and pistol-whipped him in the head.

"Argh!" He said.

"This! Is! For! Seiko!" She said as she hit him again between words.

"Naomi, that's enough!" Seiko said.

"Not for what he did to you!" Naomi replied and knocked him out with a heavy blow to the head.

"..." Seiko was speechless and scared.

Black liquid poured out of his wound.

"The darkening..." Naomi said.

"... S-So... He... Didn't do it consciously...?" Seiko said, scared.

"I guess not. But Seiko, just know I'd die defending you." Naomi replied. She got up and put a wrap bandage on his wound to stop the bleeding.  
She dragged him to his room, put him on his bed, closed the door, and went back to her own room, then closed and locked the door, then put the wood square back, and secured it with bandages from the drawer.

"... Thank you..." Seiko said.

"It's what lovers do, right?" Naomi responded then hugged Seiko and looked into her eyes, about to kiss her.

"... Naomi... I love you." Seiko said.

"I love you too Seiko. That's all I need." Naomi replied and wrapped her arms around Seiko's head. Seiko wrapped her arms around Naomi's head and smiled.

"I love you too Naomi." Seiko replied. The two looked at each other and smiled, wondering who'd kiss who. They simply both kissed each other and kept looking in each other's eyes with love. They pulled away and smiled at each other, slightly blushing.

"N-Naomi... Wow..." Seiko was shocked. "You know... Your tongue tasted good..." She looked down.

"I... I could say the same about you." Naomi replied, which made Seiko look up.

"I'll love you forever Naomi." Seiko said.


	2. Broken Promise

**Author's Note**

**ONLY READ IF YOU CARE.**

So, that's an 11,000 word chapter down. Normally my chapters are 2000-3000 words long, but all of these chapters in this  
story will be either around 5,000 words or around 10,000 words.

I'm going to have three initial chapters uploaded, then I will take a 1-3 day break altogether.  
You may say that I've had dozens of long breaks, but I'm actually constantly working on 9 stories but, currently  
I have 2-3 which I've left inactive untilI get to a good place on some others, or I simply feel like it.

Yes, I did my favorite shipment in Corpse Party. I'm not saying it in case if some people didn't read the first chapter.  
(For some reason?) If you don't like it (Which most of you probably do.) then too bad. Just, too bad.

I might ship (Not saying because of reason ABOVE.) I just have no clue who I'm shipping him with.  
My OCs may be shipped somehow, but as before, I have no clue who with. The guy to girl ratio is kind of... low. At least with  
my characters added in to the mix.

-(Accidental Spoiler, don't read beyond this point if you HATE SPOILERS.)-

Aaaaand all of the girls are shipped. Yaaaay. ._.  
I might make more OCs or migrate some from my Dangan Ronpa story.  
If you haven't checked it out, please do. (Sorry for self advertising.)

(Spoilers are done. :D)

So on this chapter I'll (TRY TO) focus more on Yoshiki, Yuka, Morishige, and Mayu since I paid absolutely NO attention to them last chapter.

My rambling is done, thank god. It was only if you cared as I mentioned before. I'll get on to the story now.

* * *

Yoshiki was still sleeping in his bed. He had the top bunk while Ayumi- of course had the bottom bunk.  
Yoshiki woke up, got out of his bed and looked at Ayumi. She was still sleeping, and he smiled a bit.  
He went to the door when she woke up.

"Yoshiki? What time is it...?" Ayumi asked him.

"Umm... 6:00." Yoshiki replied. "Kinda late, isn't it?"

"6:00 is late Yoshiki? You okay?" Ayumi asked and got up.

"Of course." Yoshiki responded. "I usually get up at 4 though."

"How do you not fall asleep during the day?" Ayumi asked.

"I just don't." Yoshiki replied. "By the way, Ayumi. I got something for you at the gift shop."

"Really? That's so nice of you." Ayumi said.

Yoshiki gave her a necklace with a ruby in it.

"This is so nice, and for me of all people?! Thank you so much!" Ayumi said with happiness in her voice.

"Ayumi, there's something I need to tell you." Yoshiki said.

"Huh? What is it?" Ayumi asked.

"Ayumi... I know you like Satoshi, but hear me out. Remember that time with the P.E. teacher?" Yoshiki asked.

"Yes. What about it?" Ayumi replied.

"It made me realize that I shouldn't get myself expelled. I'm still in this school, because of you. And in the hell, when I said I had to protect you I did,  
not because, I owed you or anything, but because... Ayumi, I love you." Yoshiki said.

"Huh? W-What is that supposed to mean?!" She asked.

"I'll explain it like this." Yoshiki replied. He went up to her and kissed her. He pulled away and embraced her.

"What the hell?!" She asked with an angry tone.

"Ayumi, will you go out with me?" He asked.

"What?! I won- I umm... NO! Ummm, no... I will- won't! No! I mean yes! I mean... Ugh! Forget it!" She said angrily and laid back in her bed.

"... Ayumi?" He said. "Why are you like this?"

"Because I am!" Ayumi yelled.

"... I'm sorry." Yoshiki said.

"Don't be!" Ayumi yelled.

"Please don't yell Ayumi..." He said softly as he pulled her into his arms and embraced her.

"..." She was softly crying.

"Ayumi?" He said.

"... Sniff..." She was still crying.

"Don't cry Ayumi..." Yoshiki said softly.

"... Stop trying to comfort me..." She said in a soft, angry tone.

"... I'm not going to stop trying to comfort you. I love you, and I think that's what someone does to someone when they love that person." Yoshiki said back.

Ayumi cried more.

"... Shut up... Please..." She said softly, less angry at him.

"Why are you crying? Please tell me..." He asked with a concern for her.

"... No." She replied.

"Please." Yoshiki asked again.

"... Fine!" She snapped. "It's just... I know Satoshi doesn't like me. And I never thought about you and I."

"You deserve more than him Ayumi." He said.

"Are you saying you're better than him?!" She asked with an angry tone.

"No! I'm saying I'm the one who cares about you!" He snapped back with an angry tone. "If you're going to reject me, then just fucking say it!"

"..." She looked down and back up at him. "..." She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his head. "... I'm sorry for yelling at you..."

"... It's okay. I don't care. If it's you, you can yell at me all you want. Because I love you." Yoshiki replied.

"I love you too..." She said and looked down. He smiled and embraced her.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked.

"... Yes. I will go out with you." She replied and smiled back. Nobody's up right now, sooo... Maybe we can... You know..." She had a smile, different than her usual smile.

"What are you referring to?" He asked.

"You know what I'm referring to." She replied and winked. "I've always wanted a guy, you know."

"Wait... You don't mean..." He shuddered.

"Oh, yes I do Yoshiki. This is what comes with me Yoshiki!" She responded and kissed him.

* * *

Ryouchi was sitting in his room with Ketsuo.  
Ketsuo woke up at the wrong time though...

"Christ, what's that... Noise... Holy crap, what the hell is going on? Is Masaru getting some too?!" Ketsuo asked. "Sheesh, what emotions did he teach Sumiko?!"

"No, it is not that. Which isn't much of a surprise to be honest. It's someone else. Seiko and Naomi are asleep, Satoshi and Yuka are asleep, Yoshiki is awake, but Ayumi is asleep. Mayu and Morishige is asleep, and Ms. Yui would be arrested if that was happening." Ryouchi replied.

"Well SOMEONE woke up! And if it's Seiko and Naomi, I'll be very sad- okay... I just heard something disturbing that proves otherwise... There's a guy..." Ketsuo said, heavily disturbed by what he was hearing.

"Why do you think I have one earplug in?" Ryouchi said.

"Damn you, do you have another?" Ketsuo asked.

"Nope. It got chewed up by my dog." Ryouchi said. "That's why."

"Damn!"

"I'm surprised you're disturbed by it." Ryouchi added.

"I'm not that much of a pervert!" Ketsuo yelled. "Though I do enjoy it if I'm in it."

"Well, that'd go without saying of course." Ryouchi replied. "Every guy does."

"Wait... I found out who the guy is." Ketsuo said.

"If you're so heavily disturbed, then why do you care and listen so much?" Ryouchi asked.

"Because I have nothing better to do, and I don't want to listen to _that_ while I eat my waffles. And I can't go to sleep." Ketsuo responded.

"Who's the lucky guy then?" Ryouchi asked.

"Yoshiki. Kinda surprising, he was a bit of a downer. That's a total understatement, he was an extreme downer." Ketsuo said.

"That is kind of surprising." Ryouchi replied.

"And, I believe the girl is Ayumi based off of the voice I'm hearing." Ketsuo said.

"You are one sick fuck." Ryouchi said.

"Yeeeep... It sucks." Ketsuo responded.

"Surprising that it's them two." Ryouchi said.

"I know right. To be honest I thought Satoshi would get some before him." Ketsuo replied.

"To be honest, I'm not since Naomi's taken." Ryouchi said.

"This is horrifying. I want to go back to sleep." Ketsuo replied.

"Sure thing." Ryouchi replied and hit him with his guitar, knocking him out. "Couldn't take his fuckin' rambling anymore anyways."

* * *

Yuka woke up a long while afterwards, at 8:42.  
Satoshi was still asleep though.

"Big brother? Are you awake?" She asked. He was still asleep of course.  
"Big brother?" She said again and looked at him. The brother and sister slept in the same bed and she was cuddled up to him.

"Oh..." She said and sat up. "Big brother? Wake up. Waaaake uuuuuup." It failed of course, but it was worth a try.  
She decided to get up and walk outside. She walked into the gift shop when someone came in behind her and closed and locked the door.

"W-Who's... Yuuya..." Yuka said.

"So good to see you again." Yuuya said.

"Stay away from me!" She said.

"My my, such harsh words. What have I done to deserve this?" Yuuya asked.  
"I mean seriously. I was just enrolling here, I came here, and I was just saying that it was a pleasure to see you again."

"... I don't believe you." She took an antique knife she found on a shelf.

"Hey! I'm not here to hurt you little sis." Yuuya said.

"I'm not your little sis." Yuka said.

"My my, you really don't like me." He replied.

She ran up to him and he grabbed the knife away.

"Don't try to hurt your big brother." Yuuya said and put it on a shelf that was too tall for her to reach.

"Your not my big brother!" She said. He picked her up like a young child and held her in his arms.

"Stop it!" She said.

He walked her to the back of the gift shop which was an office room, but with a bed.  
He closed the door behind them and locked it then put her on the chair.

"Don't move little sis." He said.

"I'm not your little sister!" She said with an even angrier tone in her voice than before.

He tied her up with a piece of rope.

"I'm your big brother. Say it. Nobody can hear you from in here." Yuuya said.

"You're not my big brother!" She said.

"I knew you'd say that." He replied and took out a rock.

"W-What are you going to do with that...?" She asked.

"You want to find out? Tell me that I'm your big brother, now!" He yelled.

"No!" She said.

He threw the rock at her head and it started to bleed.

"Owww..." She sniffled and started to cry.

"Say it!" He shouted.

"NO!" She shouted back and struggled to break free and get out of the chair. "I hate you!"

"You hate your big brother? Why?" He said, taunting her.

"I hope you die!" She yelled and kept struggling.

"That really hurt little sis. You should be punished." Yuuya said and threw the rock at her head again.

"Abuse! Help!" She said.

He threw the rock at her again. Her vision became slightly hazy at the corner of her eyes.

"You're evil! Go away! I hate you!" She yelled.

He threw the rock at her again and she coughed out blood.

"I hope my real big brother comes in here and kills you!" She yelled at him.

Furious, he threw the rock at the with all of his might causing the chair to fall and blood to splatter.

"STOP!" She yelled.

"Why? You hate me, you think I'm evil, you don't love your big brother Yuuya!" Yuuya yelled then stood the chair up and punched her.

"Oww! STOP!" She yelled.

"Tell your big brother you love him!" He yelled.

"You're not my big brother and I hate you!" She said.

He punched her again.

"Ow!" She said. "Stop... Please..."

"..." He looked at his hands for a minute then untied her.

"... Yuuya?" She asked.

"..."

"Thank you for stopping..." She said.

"You're not leaving little sis." Yuuya said.

"I'm not your little sis!" Yuka said.

"Yes you are!" He yelled and punched her, knocking her against the door knob.

"Owww! Stop!" She said.

He kept punching her.

"Stop! Stop! STOP!" She screamed.

"NO!" He yelled and punched her with all of his might. Her vision was hazy and she coughed up more blood.

"I never did anything to you... So... Just stop... Please..." She said faintly.

"Why should I? I'm your big brother. I'll do what I please!" Yuuya said.

"Stop..." She said faintly and coughed more blood.

"I'll stop when you say I'm your big brother!" He replied and kept punching her then took the rock again and threw it at her.  
She fell and looked up at him. She reached her arm out in pain. He took the serrated edge of the rock and cut her arm with it.

"OWWW! STOP! STOP! STOP!" She yelled and cried more. "I'M SORRY!"

"You have sealed your fate... If you deny the truth then you'll suffer." Yuuya replied.

"Stop... I... I..." She could barely speak because of the pain. "Love... You... Forgive... Me please..." Yuka coughed up more blood and reached her cut arm  
out to him.

"..." He picked her up then sat her on the bed and bandaged her up. "I'm sorry."

She laid her head on him because of all of her pain.  
He looked at her.

"Do I want you to be my little sister?" He asked himself.

She looked back at him, confused and in horrible, extreme pain.

"... Can you accept my apology?" He asked her.

She went to speak, but she coughed up blood and simply nodded yes.

"... It may not seem sincere, but this is all I have." He said and kissed her. She felt so confused and empty in those moments.  
He pulled away and turned away from her. "You don't want to look at me, do you?"

"... I-" The pain was too much and she let out a scream from the pain.

"You can leave." Yuuya said.

Yuka hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. A bloody one, but still.

"... Aren't you going to go?" He asked.

"... Yes..." She mustered.

"... Then go." He replied.

Yuka sat up next to him and tapped his shoulder.  
He turned to her and looked at her.  
She pointed to her lips, then poked his and kissed him. She pulled away soon after and ran out.

"... I don't understand..." He said.

* * *

Morishige was sitting on the bed and looked at the sleeping Mayu.

"..." He stroked Mayu's hair and smiled.

She was supposed to transfer, but upon the knowledge she was dead her parents (The household issue) got back together.  
When she was revived they were happy, didn't argue since, and Mayu didn't have to transfer.

Morishige confessed his love to her afterwards, and the two started going out. Despite them being so close, they usually  
act like friends as they used to be, but occasionally not.

Morishige got up and looked at his cell phone. He saw the pictures and pushed them back so that nobody would  
ever see them. He didn't want to delete them, but he didn't want to see them either. I suppose the cause was dead.  
Morishige sat back down on the bed and looked at Mayu again, wondering what really happened to her.

* * *

"Mayu!" Morishige screamed and hit his head on the window. "Mayu!"

* * *

He remembered his suicide in Heavenly Host and looked at Mayu; glad that she was alive.

"Mayu... I don't want to ever lose you again." He said softly.

She opened her eyes a bit upon waking up and saw him looking over her, but thinking.

"... If you left again... I don't know what I'd do. No, I'd do what I did last time. But at least you're here." He was saying to himself.

"... Shig?" She said sleepily.

"M-Mayu! You're awake!" He said and smiled.

"Yep! And I'm awake with you, that makes it the best part!" She replied and hugged him.

"It is, my love." Morishige said.

She smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too." Mayu said softly and cuddled him.

"Testing... Testing... Eh, this is an urgent message! Meet at the gift shop immediately!"  
The conductor said via intercom. (Yaaayy! Conductor Monokuma! XD Jk.. I think.)

"If it's so urgent- Why do I give a damn?" Morishige asked. "I only care about you, Mayu." Morigshige said and poked her nose.

"Hey! Shig! Don't poke me, like that!" She said as she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You give a damn, because I say so." The conductor said via intercom.

"Ngh! The hell?!" Morishige said.

"Umm... Coincidence maybe?" Mayu suggested to him.

""I don't think so... Let's go." He said.

"Aww, I wanted my Shig time!" She said to herself.

"After we get back." Morishige replied.

"Yay!" She said happily and left the room with him.

* * *

The conductor stood there with a hat and mustache on. Ms. Yui stood next to him, making him look short.  
The conductor was Monokuma, let's face it he looks short even if a snail stood next to him.

"Hello everyone! Say hello to our new classmates!" Ms. Yui said.

"Hang on, _**more classmates? **_This can't be right! It said in the description that there'd be four!" I said.

"Don't break the fourth wall Masaru!" Ketsuo yelled.

"This still isn't right!" I said.

"Yes, he makes a point though-"

"Nobody cares Sumiko-" Ketsuo said.

"Bitch, I will put you in a casket." Sumiko said.

"... Please don't..." Ketsuo said.

"I don't understand either-"

"Nobody cares about your opinion Satoshi." Ketsuo said.

"Agreed. Nothing personal." I replied.

"I concur." Yoshiki said.

"**SAY HI TO OUR NEW CLASSMATES OR DIE.**" Ms. Yui said in a demonic voice.

"Gyaaaah!"

"Shut up Ketsuo." Ryouchi said.

"Go fuck yourself!" Ketsuo said.

"Like I did your mom. BURN!" Ryouchi responded.

"Ummm... Hi?" I said. "Guys. SHUT THE FUCK UP."

"This is Yuuya Kizami!" Ms. Yui said in a nice tone.

"... He looks like a douchebag." Ketsuo said.

"You look like one yourself." Yuuya said.

"Hey, fuck you!" Ketsuo said.

"Ladies, relax or I will chop of your balls, shred them up in a blender, and feed it to my cat." Sumiko said.

They both looked at her, scared as hell.

"Better." Sumiko said.

"This is Tohko Kirisaki!" Ms. Yui said.

"Hello." I said.

"Hello, darling." Ketsuo said.

"Can you not hit on every woman you see?" I asked.

"Guys! Sumiko has a knife in her hands!" Ayumi said.

"I said nothing." Ketsuo said.

"Umm... Hi." Tohko said, afraid of Ketsuo and Sumiko. "Nice to meet you all?"

"This is Emi Urabe." Ms. Yui said.

"Hey." Ryouchi said.

"Hello." Naomi said.

"Hi!" Emi said.

"And finally Mitsuki Yamamoto." Ms. Yui said.

"Hello." Mitsuki said.

"They bring so many cute girls in-" Ketsuo was interrupted by Sumiko kicking him in the balls. Hard.  
"Oh god! This hurts!" He squealed and fell over.

"Good. Maybe it'll teach you to shut your mouth." Sumiko replied. "One more time and Mr. Slicy here will do his thing."  
Ketsuo covered his balls.

"This is actually extremely entertaining." Ryouchi said.

"So this is what makes people feel happy? Yeah, I think I'm happy." Sumiko said.

"NO! This is not what makes people feel happy!" Ketsuo replied.

"It makes me feel happy." Sumiko responded.

"I concur with you two. This IS entertaining." I agreed.

"No it's not!" Ketsuo yelped.

"Your opinion Ketsuo." Ryouchi said.

"I know I shouldn't say this, but I want to laugh SO hard Ketsuo." Seiko said.

Sumiko was smiling- probably for the first time in her life.

* * *

Mayu and Morishige were back in their room.

"So, do I get to spend time with you Shig?" Mayu asked.

"Of course." He replied and hugged her.

"... How did you die back in there Shig?" Mayu asked.

"U-Umm... I was killed by a guy with a hammer." Morishige lied.

"... I just felt like asking." She replied, feeling like he was lying.

"... Mayu? Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"... I feel as though you're lying to me... If you are, please say so..." She replied.

"..." He looked down.

"You were..." She said.

"It's irrelevant, something we don't need to talk about." He replied.

"We don't need to, but I'd like to." Mayu stated.

"..."

"How did you really die?" She asked.

"Mayu. It's nothing I like talking about." He replied.

"Shig. Please, I'm not going to judge you or anything. I promise." She replied.

"..."

"I died by..." He stopped. "I can't talk about it. I just can't." He replied.

"... Shig, you were able to confess your love to me, I think you can do this." She replied.

"It was easy to do that. This..." Morishige said.

"Shig, I'd do anything for you, just please." She said.

"You want to know Mayu?!" He angrily yelled, startling her. "I committed suicide! I was driven to insanity BECAUSE OF YOU! THINKING ABOUT YOU! THINKING ABOUT HOW I SHOULD HAVE TOLD YOU EARLIER BEFORE IT WAS TOO LATE!"

"... Sniff..." She started to cry.

"... Mayu?" He said.

"... You died... Thinking about me?" She said.

"..."

"You wanted to tell me that you loved me..." She said.

"..."

"Shig..." She kissed him and cuddled in his arms.

* * *

I was sitting in my room. Sumiko was caught up in a book. WAS. She is asleep in actuality.  
I took the book out of her hands and she didn't try to murder me. I knew she was asleep.  
I got up and exited the room and went to the gift shop and saw Tohko there.

"Hey Tohko." I said.

She turned around.

"Oh, hey Masaru." She said in a soft voice.

"You still nervous about my stupid ol' buddies?" I asked her.

"That's a question of whether I was nervous or not." She replied. She naturally had a soft tone in her voice actually.

"I could tell you were. Not trying to be rude." I said.

"... You're right." She said. "And to be honest, I'm not nervous at the moment."

"Well, that's good. And don't worry. Sumiko won't cut you. Unless if you're a perverted douche like Ketsuo." I said.

"I-I hope so." She responded. "I've been beaten enough already.."

"Sheesh, what were you playing Super Smash Bros?" I asked.

"N-Not like that! It's just... Something I don't want to talk about." Tohko replied.

"... Is there something I don't know that nobody's told me about?" I asked.

"Ngh...! N-No!" She replied.

"... Tohko. You can tell me, I'm perfectly stable." I said.

"..."

"Tohko? Hey? I'm right here. You alive?" I asked.

"... SHUT UP!" She yelled and ran out.

"W-What the hell?!" I asked.

"Don't ask anyone about that." Emi said.

"Emi, can you tell me? I don't have a clue here." I asked,

"... Fine. We used to be in the Byakudan Senior High School. Since Tohko and I found this 'Sachiko Ever After' charm,  
Tohko suggested that we do it. We did and ended up in Heavenly Host Academy. A school that is cursed, haunted, and will do everything to kill you. All of us were killed there. But Tohko used to like Yuuya, who was insane. He had it covered up. When we all ran away, I said to run away from Yuuya and that he was insane. Tohko didn't heed her warning and confronted Yuuya where he beat he until she spat her tooth out and ran away. She hid at the infirmary to stay away from him, but eventually cut off her tongue and died of shock. We were all revived by Ayumi, and her friends afterwards. That's what happened to us." Emi said.

"... I'm... Going to apologize to Tohko..." I said and left the gift shop.

"... He has no reason to apologize. He just didn't know." Emi said to herself.

* * *

I knocked on Tohko's door, which she opened soon after.

"W-What do you want?" She asked softly.

"Do you have a minute? I need to talk to you." I asked.

"No, I don't!" She replied.

"Are you still mad at me?" I asked.

"..."

"Tohko?" I said.

"..."

"I came to say I was sorry." I said.

She looked at me and said nothing.

"Can I please talk to you?" I asked.

"... F-Fine..." She softly replied and I walked in to her room and sat on a chair.  
She closed the door and sat on her bed, then looked at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what happened there. What I said was wrong, and I'd like to apologize for that." I said.

"... There's no need to apologize. You didn't know." She replied.

"Tohko, I feel like I should though. Maybe not even for that... But for what happened to you." I said.

She looked up to me, confused then having a sudden realization.

"Emi told you, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to know." I replied. I got up and sat next to her.

"Well... I should be the one to apologize actually." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I got angry at you, when you didn't even know what happened. You weren't there and you just wanted to know." Tohko replied.

"Tohko... You don't need to apologize to me, I should be sorry." I said.

"Don't be so selfish!" She said.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you! I don't know why Kizami did that, but it's not right to hit a girl..." I said.

"... Don't... Be so caring. Some of these people after former murderers. Or insane people inside... I should've listened to Emi's warning.  
What happened to me was _my _fault. I didn't take her warning seriously and I got beaten up by Kizami." She replied.

"No it wasn't Tohko! It was his! He did it to you!" I said.

"... Masaru. I walked right into it." She said.

"That doesn't make it your fault. It only makes it your mistake. That's the difference." I replied.

"... That's the difference?" She said to herself.

"Tohko. I know what happened now, alright and I'm sorry for you." I said and put my hand on hers which she looked at. I picked her hand up.  
"Perhaps we can be... Friends?" I asked.

"..." She looked at me and had a slight smile on her face. "Masaru, nobody's been so foolish to apologize for something they didn't need to apologize for; that they nothing to need to apologize."

"I didn't need to apologize. I just felt bad, felt sorry. For what happened to you." I replied.

"... Don't be such an idiot Masaru..." She said.

"I'll be an idiot, but I'll care. As your friend. Is that alright?" I asked.

"... I suppose so." She replied.

"Tohko. If there's anything you ever need to tell anyone, you can tell me. You got it?" I asked.

"Of course. But please... Don't be secretly insane like Kizami, alright?" She asked.

"Of course not." I replied and looked at her.

"... What? Why are you smiling?" She asked.

"Because we're friends. That is why I'm smiling." I replied and hugged her.

"Masaru?" She said in a confused tone.

"You know... I'll always be here." I said.

"... Alright." She replied.

"I'm going to go now. I have something to pick up at the gift shop." I said.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you around." She said and was smiling.

I left and closed the door. I went straight to the gift shop afterwards, to collect my thoughts in the back room.  
I did actually have something to pick up, but it wasn't there yet. But it will be soon.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I've been cramming time into this chapter for 3-4 days now and I know it's only 5,000 words, but please know I've spend a ton of time and effort into this.

A little things to know:

No, this does not mean Yuuya and Yuka are shipped.

This does not mean Sumiko will chop Ketsuo's balls off... Results not guaranteed, but...

Sumiko is also learning a sense of humor. (Not that anyone cared.)

This will NEVER mean that Seiko and Naomi will occasionally have a Ketsuo shipping in it.

No clue who Satoshi should be shipped with, I mean I did consider Yuka x Satoshi for a measly second, but that would be weird because they're brother and sister. Subtract that, and I would've done it any day.

No clue who Yuka will be shipped with. 99% chance she won't be shipped with Yuuya. I don't think they are a good pair AT ALL. It kind of confuses me why most people ship them, but it's just my own opinion. So don't expect them to be shipped!

One more chapter for now, until my break is over. Some of you might not care, but this is my biggest story yet. I believe two chapters is bigger than all of my stories except one, but I could be wrong.

I'm currently working on the update for my Dangan Ronpa story and chapter two is half done, so during my break I'm not going to work on it, but my break is only for 1-3 days, so don't get too sad. Of course, you guys probably won't though.

I'm also currently working on my Fire Emblem story's update, which has proven to take much longer than I would've liked. Especially break time included.

If you guys don't like that I added classmates from Byakudan Senior High School to the Kisaragi Academy then too bad. I'll have one of them explain why it happened later. In the meanwhile, they are here.

For people who will read this when there are more than these three chapters came out: This was originally posted with three chapters. Nobody really cares, but I simply felt like I should point that out.

So that's all you need to know, and I'll see you guys next chapter.

-Xpyro125.

Damn, I haven't done that in a hell of a long time.


	3. Train Ride To The Beach!

**Author's Note:**

Final chapter until my break! This is without a doubt my longest story word wise, not chapter wise with only 3 chapters.

Don't worry, I have not forgotten about my Fire Emblem story. That'll (probably) be the next one after this to be updated.

Side Note: I might be extending my break to 2-5 days because I'm going to have to have 2 days if I update this in time.  
If not, it will be 1-3 days as before.

Another Side Note: As Masaru will quote: "Another classmate?! This Xpyro guy can never keep his promises!" Yeeep. No. I can't.

Thanks for reading this.

* * *

Masaru was laying in his bed.

"Everyone! We're back!" Ms. Yui said. "Also come meet your new classmate!"

"Damn it Xpyro..." I said and walked outside.

"This is our new classmate, Levi Vriden!" Ms. Yui said.

"Another classmate?! This Xpyro guy can never keep his promises!" Masaru quoted. (Told ya. :P)

"Okay, whoever this Xpyro guy is! Tell him to stop fucking tempting me with cute girls!" Ketsuo yelled.

"H-Hey! I'm not a girl!" Levi said in a natural, soft tone. "And I'm not cute damn it! I already went through enough of that at my old school!"

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT IT'S A CROSS DRESSER!" Ketsuo yelled.

"Hey, do you have something against cross dressers?!" Ayumi asked in an angry tone.

"Oh my gooooosh! He's so cute!" Yuka said and ran up to him, pinching his cheeks.

"Stop it! God D-" Levi was interrupted.

"You gotta give him space..." Satoshi said. As he said it, all the girls (Except Sumiko) ran up to him and stared at him cutely and kept saying 'He's so cute' and 'I love him already' and arguing who's he was.

"... We gotta get. Our ladies off of that cross dresser." Morishige said.

"I could get behind that!" Ketsuo agreed. "Not literally."

"We all know you want to play grab ass." Ryouchi stated.

"... Damn it! Stop being right you jackass!" Ketsuo replied, and all the guys tried to get the girls off of him, except me. Levi was pushing them away as well.

"... So, Sumiko. What do you think about him?" I asked.

"... I have no clue what cute means. Enough said." Sumiko replied.

"... Well, a bunny is cute. Pandas are cute." I reply.

"What about flesh eating bacteria?" She asks.

"... Not so much." I replied.

"Death and gore?" She asked.

"That's more beautiful than cute." Ryouchi said.

"Thanks... WHY DOES EVERYBODY THINK I'M CUTE?!" Levi squeaked angrily.

"... I have no clue what cute means." Sumiko responded.

"I have no clue how you are cute." Ryouchi said.

"Thank you!" Levi squeaked.

Ayumi went up to Ryouchi and kicked him in the balls.

"Oh god!" Ryouchi said as he fell to the floor.

"Ayumi, he's not that cute." Yoshiki said.

"We're ove-"

"I'M NOT CUTE!" Levi angrily yelped and slapped her.

"I could get used to this." Yuuya said.

"Of course you would..." Ketsuo said. "He's taking all of my single women away... And my not so single ones."

"Not by choice!" Levi replied.

"Well, sucks for you. Wanna beat the crap out of him?" Yuuya asked.

"What- No! It's not his choice!" Ketsuo responded.

"I know, but he looks weak." Yuuya said.

Levi threw his shoe at Yuuya's balls.

"Oh god! He's got great accuracy! I take everything back!" He said as he fell to the ground.

"... Can you throw that at Ketsuo?" I asked.

"Sure!" he replied then took off his other shoe and threw it at Ketsuo's balls.

"Okay, Yuuya I'll beat the crap out of him with you!" Ketuo yelled, and fell to the the ground.  
"Masaru, my balls and I fucking hate you!"

"I'm enjoying this." Masaru said.

"How is the little guy kicking EVERYONE'S asses?!" Ryouchi asked.

"Levi." I said.

Levi stepped on Ryouchi's balls.

"Oh god! This guy likes balls, doesn't he?!" Ryouchi squeaked.

"I'm reeeeeaaally enjoying this." I said.

"Interesting... Levi, perhaps you could join me in my quest to kick all these perverted men in the balls again?" Sumiko asked.

"Sure!" Levi replied.

"Ryouchi, I think you're right." I said.

"Stop hating on him!" Mayu yelled.

"He's not!" Levi responded.

"Yeah- wait, I think he just admitted something." I replied.

* * *

We were back in the school.

Learning.

Damn it, this is boring as FUCKING HELL!

I know right?

Damn it, get out of here Ketsuo.

"Learning is the one thing that makes Sumiko happy in life." Ryouchi said.

"I know, happier than those two when I gave them hea-"

"Don't you fucking finish that." I reply.

"I was just fucking with you; not literally." Ketsuo replied.

"Damn it, Mayu stop staring at him." Morishige said.

"I know..."

"Do you remember we're in a relationship?!" Morishige asked.

"Yes Levi..." Mayu replied.

"Levi?! DO YOU FUCKING HEAR YOURSELF?!" Morishige yells, flips his desk and runs out of the room.

"... Why do all the girls like me?!" Levi asked and slammed his fist on the table. "Owwww! My hand! Shit!"

"I don't mean to be a prick, but who wants ice cream?" Ketsuo asked.

"Me!" Everyone else said.

"Yeah... I'll go get some." Ketsuo said and walked out of the room.

Ms. Yui was doing a long lecture. I was fine with it though!

"I'm going to use the bathroom... No girls following me! I'm going to the BOYS room! No girls are allowed in there!" Levi said and ran out.

"... I could reeeeaaally go for ice cream." Ryouchi said.

"Yeah, I could too." I replied.

"I need to use the restroom too." Satoshi said and left.

"... Ice cream sounds good." Sumiko said.

"You know what good is?" Ryouchi said.

"... Fuck you." She retorted.

"GYAAAAAAH!" Two screams came from the restroom and Satoshi ran back in the classroom.

"I can't unsee it! Damn it! I want to unsee everything!" Satoshi said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He could've at least locked the fucking door!" Satoshi said.

"Y- OH GOD!" I said. "I do not want that image in my head!"

Ryouchi passed out from fatigue right there.

"I don't get it." Sumiko stated.

"YOU WOULD NOT WANT TO!" I yelled.

* * *

Ketsuo was in his room.

"Nothing to do..." He said and checked his inbox. "No new playboys... Damn it."  
He closed the window and went to FaceTime. "I could FaceTime Seiko."

He went to FaceTime Seiko.

"Heeey Ketsuo!" Seiko said. "What's up?"

"Well, I had nothing to do so I decided to FaceTime you! How's it going with you and Naomi?" Ketsuo asked.

"Oh shit... I forgot I was with Naomi!" Seiko said.

"Damn it Seiko, is it Levi?" Ketsuo asked.

"..."

"Look, you were in love with Naomi. You've got to continue what you started. No matter how 'cute' Levi is." Ketsuo replied with literal air quotes at cute.

"... I know. I guess cross dressing makes you a chick magnet." Seiko stated.

"Only if you say you're not a chick and are extremely feminine." Ketsuo replied.

"I know... Hey, do you think that if Satoshi cared before I asked Naomi out that she'd be with him?" Seiko asked.

"In less than a heartbeat. Your timing was absolutely perfect! And, what you said." Ketsuo replied.  
"Whatever you said."

"I just said how Satoshi didn't care, and how I did instead." Seiko responded.

Ketsuo grinned.

"That's what I would do." Ketsuo stated.

"... But, I actually do care." Seiko said.

"Oh." Ketsuo replied.

"You know, I cared for her even after I died-" Her eyes widened.

"Wait, DIED? Is your reception okay or am I hearing things right?" Ketsuo asked.

Seiko turned away from her computer.

"Seiko?" Ketsuo said.

"It's the past. That's all." Seiko replied.

"Okay. I won't talk about it." Ketsuo said.

"Thanks." Seiko said.

"No problem. Hey, how about I can come over sometime?" Ketsuo asked.

"That'd be great! What'll we plan this time?" Seiko asked, sporting her _perverted_ kitty grin as usual.

"Nothing like that sadly." Ketsuo replied.

"Aww... You had me worked up there!" Seiko said.

"Sorry sweetheart, guess it ain't the day for that. I was thinking something like make some amazing Oreos and Orange Juice." Ketsuo replied.  
"And fuck up the restrooms."

* * *

"Free cookies and orange juice!" Ketsuo yelled.

"Hmm?" Ayumi said.

"Free cookies!" Seiko said.

There was two booths of cookies and orange juice, one with each prankster in it.

"Sure." Morishige said.

He bit into the cookie and spit it out.

"This tastes like toothpaste! I need to wash it down!" He said.

"That's because it IS toothpaste." Ketsuo replied and Morishige took a sip of the 'orange' juice and spit it out.

"This is mac and cheese! The fuck man?! I need to go to the restroom to get water!" Morishige said and ran out, Seiko and Ketsuo left giggling.

"OUT OF ORDER?! WHAT THE FUCK?! DAMN IT!" Morishige yelled.

Mayu walked in. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, have a cookie. It's on the house." Ketsuo replied.

She did the same thing Morishige did.

"OUT OF ORDER TOO?!" She yelled. Seiko and Ketsuo kept laughing, they couldn't stop.

"What's all this?!" Ms. Yui asked.

"Cookies Ms. Yui. Have one!" Ketsuo said.

"I don't mind if I- This tastes like toothpaste!" She yelled and went to drink orange juice then spat it back in the cup.

"THE LOUNGE RESTROOM IS OUT OF ORDER?! I'LL HAVE TO TELL THE PRINCIPAL!" Ms. Yui yelled.

"I can't stop laughing! I'm gonna die! This is hilarious!" Ketsuo said between laughs.

"Me too!" Seiko said.

Everyone kept coming in and falling for the prank, one by one. Besides Sumiko, Ryouchi, and I. Who knew better and saw the line by the restrooms.

"You son of a bitch." I said.

"I did it again." Ketsuo said.

"Next time, let me in on the plan!" I said.

"Same." Ryouchi replied.

"You don't know the have of it. I made sure I found toothpaste with a gas inducing side effect." Ketsuo replied.  
"And." Ketsuo said.

Ms. Yui sat in the seat and set off an air horn, Ketsuo and Seiko laughing sooo hard.

"Wait, where's all my supplies?" Ms. Yui asked.

Ketsuo and Seiko threw balloons everywhere.

"We also put your needle in there." Ketsuo responded. "Have fun!"

"EEEK! A SPIDER! A SPIDER! IN MY DESK!" Ms. Yui shrieked.

"Sheesh, you guys went to..." Ryouchi stopped.

"Ludicrously Overkilling Hardcore Mode... Or LOHM for short." I said.

"I'm proud of you Ketsuo. I learned that today." Sumiko said.

"I like this class very much." Ketsuo replied.

"You know Ketsuo, we make a great team!" Seiko said.

"Oh, yes we do." Ketsuo replied.

"Especially when it comes to making noise with Naomi, yes." Sumiko said in a monotone style of speech.

"... Yes. We do." Ketsuo said and had a perverted smile.

"I'm sorry, I'll never make you sleep on the couch again!" Ryouchi said.

"You better not. Why did you invite that girl over anyways?" Sumiko asked.

"I was drunk off my ass, okay?" Ryouchi said.

"Well, I couldn't sleep." Sumiko said. "I had to sleep on the 1st floor not to hear it. And we were on the 8th."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." Ryouchi said.

"Asshole." Sumiko said.

"Heh." Seiko and Ketsuo had a dirty mind laugh.

"Next time say something like motherfucker." Ryouchi replied.  
"Actually, don't."

"Why?" Sumiko asked.

"It's better if you don't know." Ketsuo replied.

"Probably." Sumiko said.

"Ooooh, I want to know your dirty secrets!" Seiko said.

"Tell me yours when we FaceTime." Ketsuo replied.

"God, they're like a match made in perverted heaven." I said.

"I second that thought." Ryouchi said.

"Me too." Sumiko said.

"Me too." Seiko said.

"I do too." Ketsuo replied.

"Damn it.." I said.

"Truth hurts, damn it." Ryouchi replied.

"True." Ketsuo said.

"Shall I discuss the time we found you on your bed looking at pl-" Sumiko was interrupted.

"HELL NO!" Ryouchi and I yelled.

"... That can be something I'll discuss on the FaceTime." Ketsuo said.

"Xpyro, if you're watching us, I'd like to tell you that you're one sick bastard." I said.

"Stop breaking the damn fourth wall." Ryouchi replied.

"Why do they call it 'the fourth wall?' I must look into that." Sumiko replied.

"Let me tell you Seiko, it's been a long time since I've gotten any playboys." Ketsuo replied.

"YOU FUCKING SICK SON OF A BITCH!" Ryouchi yelled and ran out. "GET THIS IMAGE OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"... I don't get it." Sumiko said.

"... You know, I don't either." I replied.

"Naomi and I can help you with that." Seiko responded.

"I get it, goodbye." I replied and left.

"I'll email you a subscription!" Ketsuo yelled.

"... You sick bastards." Sumiko responded and walked out.

"... Say, why did everybody leave?" Ketsuo asked.

"I don't know." Seiko replied.

"... Sooo, when DO you want to help?" Ketsuo asked.

"Whenever you don't have any in your inbox for more than a month." Seiko replied.

"Deal." Ketsuo said. "C'mon two more days..."

"Sick bastard!" I shouted.

"I know I am!" Ketsuo shouted back.

* * *

FIVE DAYS LATER.

"Okay class, who likes the beach?" Ms. Yui asked.

"TO THE FUCKING BEACH!" I yelled.

"They're back? I gotta see some titties!" Ketsuo said.

"I second that highly!" Ryouchi replied.

"I wouldn't mind getting into that!" Levi said. "How do you girls like to cuddle with a little guy like me?" He had an extremely perverted smile.

"So, Naomi?" Seiko said.

"W-What?" Naomi asked.

"I'll go with Ketsuo's statement." She replied and looked at Naomi's breasts.

"Titty heaven is the beach!" Ketsuo said. "And the strip club. And playboys. But you guys catch my drift!"

"You're a sicko!" Tohko said.

"I can go with that. Though I agree with Ketsuo's initial statement in moderation." I said.

"Ayumi, sooo?" Yoshiki said.

"Mayu?" Morishige said.

"Damn it, all the single girls are flying out of the window!" Ketsuo replied.

"Hey, there are still some!" Levi replied. "Besides, if you want titties, you gotta be like **me**."

"I never knew he was that perverted." Ryouchi replied.

"Titties galore!" Ketsuo replied.

"Xpyro, this story is **REALLY **going to catch the female audience." I said sarcastically.

"I need mah tittehs!" Ketsuo said.

"Shut up!" Satoshi yelled.

"Xpyro, skip to the scene where we're on the train. I like titties, but I've heard enough of that word for today." I replied.

* * *

"Thank you." I said. "You're magic! Can you summon a pony?"

A wooden plank falls on my head saying 'Ponies are not for you.'

"Awww, man." I said.

* * *

I was walking down the hall when I saw Tohko run straight into her room.

"Tohko?" I said and knocked on the door.

"There's a pervert chasing me!" She yelled.

"Damn it Ketsuo." I said.

"S'up bro?" Levi said.

"Oh. You playing grab ass with Ketsuo to see who can grab every girl's ass first?" I asked.

"Yep." Levi said.

"Good luck, he's the champ." I replied.

"Hey! What the hell?!" Tohko yelled.

Ketsuo burst out of the room.

"BITCH!" He yelled, running.

"I already got her on the way here!" Levi said. "Wait, why'd I come here then? OH YEAH! Naomi and Seiko!" He yelled and ran in Ketsuo's direction.

"Mind if I come in Tohko? It's me. Masaru." I said.

"You can..." She said.

I came in and closed the door and looked at Tohko, stunned by her in her bikini, but snapped out of it.

"You look nice. As your friend of course." I said and sat next to her.

"Thanks..." She said in a slight sarcastic tone.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My ass was grabbed." She replied.

"Makes sense." I said.

"Be glad you're not a girl." Tohko replied.

"I know. Ketsuo's a fucking wreck, but he has his reasons." I replied.

"Huh? Reasons?" She said.

"Yeah. He used to have a girlfriend he was madly in love with until she cheated on him. Then while she was cheating on him, his mother died from a car crash. Then his girlfriend went to the hospital just to tell him that she was cheating on him. He still loved her though. She cheated again and again and he was fine with it. Until she went to this guy's house. The guy FaceTimes Ketsuo and shows him the girl's fucking face. Ketsuo became an alcoholic wreck, to the point where he shut all of us out for a whole month. But the girl was going to parities, getting in bed a lot, cheating with guys, cheating with girls, the woman was a fucking nutcase. He used to be a really kind guy before that. He used to dress up too. Compared to now, it was scary. Hell, he even donated to charities." I said.  
"Ketsuo is a different guy now and everyone's learned to adjust to it."

"..." Tohko was speechless and looked away.

"We all used to go to a school for the insane." I said.

"Why were you there? You seem stable." She said.

"I used to be a rebel. A huge one. I beat the shit out of my teacher in fourth grade with a ruler after he did that to a girl I liked. I drew fucked up shit on the whiteboards. I exposed the principal for being a womanizer, called DCF and had the gym teacher arrested, for no reason. Hell, I was a huge rebel." I said.

"Jeez." Tohko said.

"I've changed after going to that hellhole of a school. And Ryouchi used to blackmail women into suicide. Sumiko was... Pretty much a sociopath, but that was because she couldn't understand emotion." I said.

"Well... That's crazy." She replied.

"Tell me about it. So glad to have my past behind me." I said and tossed an emerald in the air.

"Why does that look familiar?" She asked.

"Famous heist four years ago where they arrested the guys but never found the emerald? Yep. I'm a criminal without a history." I replied.

"You did that?!" Tohko asked.

"Of course. I'm just cunning like that. I mastermind every move I make." I replied.

"..."

"Course, I sound like a madman don't I?" I asked.

"... No, not entirely. Isn't that every criminal's dream?" She asked.

"Of course. No 15 years of jail time for me." I said.  
"I could sell it for over 20 million yen, but I like how pretty this thing is."

"Over 20 million?!" She said.

"Over 30 as well. I think it was roughly 51 million yen." I replied.

"You could be a king with that money!" Tohko exclaimed.

"Oh, certainly." I said. "But life wouldn't be fun anymore. You see, people just keep wanting and when they get what they want, they get bored of it and want more. I don't want to fall into that routine. I don't think you would either."

"You know a lot." She stated.

"I've been through a lot more. Trust me." I replied.

"I can bet..." She replied.

"You eyeing my emerald?" I asked.

"N-No!" She said.

"That's fine. Personally, I've got the three that were the first discovered in the world that I robbed." I said.

"First discovered?!" She said.

"Of course." I said. "You know, if you really want this emerald. You can have it." I said with a devilish grin.

"Why are you smiling like that?" She asked.

"It's a yes or no question Tohko." I said in a low tone and tossed it around. "All yours for free."

"... Can I really?" She asked.

"I'm never a liar Tohko. I can assure you." I said.

"... Thank you..." She said and reached her hand out.

"Not so fast." I said.

"What?" She said. "You said I can have it."

"You can, but... I'd like some conditions." I replied.

"Okay..." She said.

"Number one. Have it on your persons at all times. Number two. Tell nobody that you have it, about it, or about how I took it. If anyone asks, say you found it.  
Number Three. If we are to ever have a falling out in any way it must be returned to me. If not I will take it by force. If we become friends again I will give it back. Number four. You must never lend or give it to anyone. Number five. Hmm... I gotta get creative here..." I said.

"I'll do everything!" She said.

"Everything? Even if Number Five is... A kiss? Would you do a deal with the devil for those conditions?" I asked.

"A-A kiss?!" She said.

"Five conditions. But no rushed kiss. I like to enjoy it. The hardships people go through to earn their things. People must work for everything.  
I think my offer is quite nice. Also! Number Six. You may never sell it under any circumstances." I said.

"... Do I really have to kiss you?" She asked.

"We're only friends. And this is only a 51 million yen emerald." I said. "It's easy work for something so costly."

"... Okay..." She said.

I grinned devilishly, put my hand on hers and dropped the emerald then looked in her eyes.

"I can tell it's killing you. You love someone. Don't you." I said.

"I used to. There's a correction." Tohko said.

"My mistake. You know, we devils love making great deals." I said and kissed her, making my tongue touch hers, causing her to open her eyes in surprise. I kept watching her, as it starting bringing realization of what I'd have been doing. I pulled away after a long few seconds and turned away from her.

"Sorry." I said. "I kinda lost a grip on myself."

"It's fine..." She said, not looking at me either.

"I was also put in that insane school for having a multiple personality. A personality that likes to call himself a devil." I said.

"... It's understandable. I knew someone like that." Tohko said, referring to Yuuya.

"That's different Tohko. He was different. That was just thinking that you knew him." I replied.

"... Don't remind me of that..." She said.

"Sorry..." I said and grabbed her hand gently.

She looked at me.

"Hey, I'll always be your friend. Even if I have some batshit insane personal-" She kissed me to shut me up, and she pulled away not a second after.

"Stop with this friend crap already!" She said smiling. "You keep saying friend, but we both know that we aren't just friends..."

"Huh?" I said.

* * *

"Mitsuki, what are you doing here?" Ryouchi said, in the gift shop.

"I'm just looking around. Oooh! These earrings look so nice! How much are these?" Mitsuki asked.

"1349 yen. AKA $13.25 for people in the US. But who is?" Monokuma asked.

"I think Xpyro is." A random customer said.

"Shut up!" Monokuma replied.

"Awww, I only have 1049." Mitsuki said.

"Okay, buy something or get the fuck out." Monokuma said.

"Here. Don't pay me back." Ryouchi said and gave her 500 yen.

"You don't have to." Mitsuki said.

"I know I don't." Ryouchi replied. "How much for this revolver?"

"2521. Or $24.75 fur peeps in Murica." Monokuma said.

Ryouchi gave the cashier then money and left.

"Wait!" Mitsuki said and ran up to Ryouchi.  
"Can I know your name?"

"... My name's Ryouchi." Ryouchi replied.

Mitsuki hugged him.

"Thank you." Mitsuki replied and ran to her room.

"..." Ryouchi walked to his room.

* * *

"Tohko I'm- Tohko?" Mitsuki was confused.  
"Tohko?"

Mitsuki looked at Tohko's bed then in the pile of clothes.

Sumiko walked in.

"Hey, have you seen Tohko?" Mitsuki asked.

"Yeah, she's playing the pocky game with Masaru in my room. Mind if I hang out here?" Sumiko asked.

"Sure... Glad to know someone's getting along." Mitsuki replied.

"I assume that was sarcasm." Sumiko said.

"Half and half." Mitsuki replied and went into the bathroom to change, but forgot to close the door.

"Is it adequate time to change?" Sumiko ask.

"I'd assume." Mitsuki replied.

"Okay." Sumiko said.

"Hey can I hang out in here, Ketsuo's face timing Seiko and talking about things I don't want to hear and making me see something I didn't want to see."  
Ryouchi asked.

"Go ahead." Mitsuki said.

Ryouchi sat on Mitsuki's bed. Sumiko laid down and closed her eyes.  
Ryouchi looked at Sumiko for one second then looked in the bathroom to see Mitsuki undressed and about to get dressed.  
He looked back to the TV.

"Damn it!" Mitsuki said. "Oops."

"What happened?" Ryouchi asked.

"My damn bra hook broke..." Mitsuki said.

"Need help? I have two younger sisters, I know how to do this stuff." Ryouchi asked.

"... Fine... But no looking!" Mitsuki said.

"Don't tempt me." Ryouchi said sarcastically.

"That was sarcastic I assume." Sumiko said.

"Yes Sumiko." Ryouchi said and started helping Mitsuki.

"I'm going to the food court so I don't have to be a witness." Sumiko replied.

"Huh?" Mitsuki said.

"I don't know anymore. You lose track over time." Ryouchi replied.

"Yeah- hey! No touching!" Mitsuki said.

"You never said, and I was tempting to. Especially with you wanting to repay me." Ryouchi replied.

"..." Mitsuki didn't speak.

"My apologies though." Ryouchi replied.

"It's fine. I suppose I still do repay you." Mitsuki said.

"No, you don't." Ryouchi said.

"Yes, after this I do." Mitsuki replied.

"It doesn't matter." Ryouchi said.

"Yes it does!" Mitsuki replied.

"Okay." Ryouchi gave in. "How do you want to repay me?"

"That's for you to decide." Mitsuki replied.

"I don't know." Ryouchi said. "All fixed."

"Thanks. And now I'm done!" Mitsuki said. "You know... Maybe that was a waste..."

"Huh?" Ryouchi said.

"I'll repay you alright." Mitsuki said then closed and locked the door.

* * *

"I win again Masaru!" Tohko said.

"Aye, damn it." I reply.

"What's the matter, don't like this game?" Tohko asked, taunting me with her victories.

"No, I just think we can make out without pockys just as easily." I replied.

"Excuses." She said and kissed me.

"Yeah, I know..." I said and picked up another pocky.

"I love how they say nobody ever wins this game!" Tohko said.

"Nobody but you!" I said and smiled.

"I'm glad that you asked me out." Tohko said.

"I am too." I replied. "But Xpyro had to cut that part out for something else... Don't know why he didn't just include that, but you know. He can be a dumbass at times." I thought.

"You know Masaru, I think I can do this better with something that's not a pocky." Tohko said.

"What's that something?" I said seriously.

Ketsuo came in. "Seriously, am I the only one not about to do it?!"

"No." Satoshi and Yuka said.

"No." Yuuya and Emi said.

"I'll close the door and jump off this train now." Ketsuo said and closed the door.

* * *

"That repay thing, I'm glad I listened to." Ryouchi said as he walked out of Mitsuki's bathroom.

"I leave you alone for ten minutes and this is what you do. God knows what time of 'pocky game' Tohko and Masaru are doing. Surprised Ketsuo isn't with Seiko and Naomi. Correction, I said that too late. Is this the train where everyone does each other?" Sumiko asked.

"There are kids reading this." Ryouchi said.

"Oh, go shove it up your ass." Sumiko said.

"Hello to you too Sumiko. :P" Mitsuki said.

"Hello." Sumiko replied.

"This is an announcement to all people doing it, and not doing it. We have arrived at our destination. If you think this should be rates M, tough shit." Monokuma replied. "Now get the fuck out!"

"... You guys got done in time." Sumiko said.

"Please don't mention it to anyone else!" Mitsuki said.

"Fine." Sumiko replied.

* * *

Hey guys, my break starts NOW!

So, I'll be back in 2-5 days.

See ya!

-Xpyro125

Okay, my break starts NOW!


	4. Son of a Beach

Okay, so my break was way longer than it should've been, 12 days or something like that? I don't even know anymore.

I have no excuse to be honest, I was just simply damn lazy playing Minecraft the whole time. But I've decided  
to get off my lazy ass and make the next chapter! Because this is probably my favorite story that I've made. (And my longest one.)

Things you should know:

There will be MORE OCs eventually that I've planned. Whether they will be classmates or not goes undecided for now.

Ketsuo is a prick. But you already knew that!

I've forgotten what order I'd make chapters for my stories right now, which is probably why I'm doing this one.  
I'm lying, I'm doing this one because I love seeing what happens. But the tide will turn! (No pun intended since they're going to the beach.)

I'm probably updating my Fire Emblem story soon. I've constantly edited it and have been too much of a fucking retard to save. (Excuse my language.)

I'm also officially replying to reviews! Though nobody reviews. I don't know why I'm saying this, since I'll explain it down there.

Ummm... I think that's it? Damn this was a short list.

Sooo... Enjoy... Reading I guess? OKAY BYE. Also, don't forget to review. It'll help a lot.

* * *

Replies to reviews: (Officially having them now, but it probably won't be often since pretty much nobody reviews. XD  
But seriously, please review if you can. It'd mean a lot to me.)

Lexy02 (Review as of Ch.3): Have a little more seikoxnaomi plz

It's my favorite shipment. I will have a LOT more of it and I was just thinking I had a bit of a lack of it, since it was supposed to be my main shipment. That's probably what I get for focusing on everybody since I'm bad at that. But, yeah I will do that this chapter!

Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

"Damn it... How did we tie in the grab ass contest?!" Levi asked.

"We both grabbed Naomi's ass at the same time. Of course weren't the only ones, but still." Ketsuo said.

"We should not have stopped for twinkies." Levi said. "Actually, twinkies are amazing so I take that back."

"Well, at least I disturbed Ryouchi enough." Ketsuo replied.

"Oh god... Yes, how much will this therapy session be Mr. Gray? An extra $200 for flight bills? You... Mind if I pay you in yen? I'm Japanese." Ryouchi said.

"Wooooow bro, what happened?" Levi asked.

"He walked in on my FaceTime with Seiko and saw things he didn't want to see." Ketsuo said.

"The titties couldn't fix things..." Ryouchi said softly.

"Of course, because you'd have to be on the other end of the FaceTime." Levi replied.

"Why?" Ryouchi asked.

"To grab them." Ketsuo replied.

"Oh. That's true." Ryouchi said.

"Well, now you know what I had to walk in on. Minus the tits." Satoshi stated.

"Damn, no tits? I feel for you bro." Ketsuo replied.

"Shut it, you're the one I was disturbed by!" Ryouchi interjected.

"In my defense the door was locked, why did you try to bust it down?" Ketsuo asked.

"I just wanted my laptop!" Ryouchi said.

"And I want a lap dance. We all can't get what we want." Levi responded.

"I hate to say this, but you can probably get that or anything else from any of the girls here just by asking." Satoshi said.

"Seriously? Why the fuck did I never think of that?!" Levi asked.

"... I don't know. To be honest, I'm starting to really wish the girls thought I was cute as you." Ketsuo said.

"We all do." Yoshiki said, walking in on the conversation.

"I don't." Ryouchi said.

"Shut up." Yoshiki said. "Seriously though! You get my girlfriend to hug you! Right after she and I did it!"

"I love the security cameras in the rooms." Levi said.

Everyone was silent.

"You heard me, you bastards. I broke into the security room and saw everything!" Levi stated.

"Did you at least catch a glimpse of Seiko and Naomi?" Ketsuo asked.

"You mean your best friend and the one who gave it up for you two? Yep." Levi replied.

"That's hot- Wait. How'd you know about that?!" Ketsuo asked, pissed off.

"Oh, people tell me everything." Levi replied. "That and I borrowed your tape for a half an hour to do something."

"You son of a bitch! That's where it went!" Ketsuo replied.

"Yep." Levi replied. "Though I don't think anyone would want to touch the desk in that room."

"Don't put that image in my head!" Ryouchi said.

"I'm starting to wish you were a girl." Yoshiki said.

"Really? I didn't when I was being suffocated by tits? A good kind of suffocating, don't get me wrong." Levi asked.

"Oh, please let me murder someone." Yoshiki said.

"Don't joke like that!" Satoshi said.

"Why?" Levi asked.

"It's complicated." Ketsuo replied.

"How would you know?" Satoshi asked.

"Ummm... Oh shit. I must protect identities! And titties!" Ketsuo replied.

"... Everyone agreed never to talk about it." Yoshiki said. "Who told you?"

"Nobody! Hey, would you look at the time?" Ketsuo said and ran.

"I want to get him and those two girls sooo drunk one night." Levi said.

"I bet you do." Satoshi replied.

* * *

Our own beach houses?!" I said in awe.

"One for everyone!" Ms. Yui said.

"This is like that time in Dangan Ronpa 2!" I said.

"Masaru, no!" Ryouchi said.

"I could get on that." Levi said. "And other things as well."

"I'm starting to think you're more perverted than Ketsuo himself." I said.

"Ketsuo just has raging hormones." Sumiko said. "Levi's much younger."

"HEY! I'm the same age as all of you! I'm just a midget in comparison." Levi said.

"Lucky bastard." Ketsuo said.

"That's why I love hugs!" Levi said.

"Why?" Sumiko asked.

"Why do you think?" I said.

"Titties." Levi replied.

"I love how Ms. Yui just is okay with us saying whatever we want." Ryouchi said.

"I know, right?" Ketsuo said.

"Yeah! We can just talk about _, and some _ plus doing _ in the summertime with no _ in a toaster oven!" Levi said.

"... What. The fuck?" I asked while everyone else was staring at him.

"Brooo, I'm already with someone." Seiko said.

"I knew that by the tapes." Levi said.

"Tapes?" Naomi said.

"Say **nothing** and I'll give you some of my _'custom'_ playboys..." Ketsuo whispered.

"Yeah see?" Levi said and took out a roll of scotch tape.

"You are making no sense today." Sumiko replied.

"... Oh shit! DO NOT PUT THAT IMAGE IN MY HEAD!" Ryouchi said, took his key from Ms. Yui and ran.

"..."

"I am as confused as fuck right now." Sumiko said.

"I like that one F word you said." Levi stated.

"I bet you do." I replied.

* * *

Yoshiki, Satoshi, Ketsuo, Ryouchi, Levi, and I were all playing blackjack.

"I win again." I said.

"Same." Levi and Ryouchi said.

Ketsuo dealt more cards.

"Hit me." Yoshiki said.

"I'll also take a hit." Levi said.

"Hit." Ryouchi said.

"What do you guys got?" Ketsuo asked.

"20." I said.

"Bust." Ryouchi said.

"18." Levi said.

"20." Yoshiki said.

"17." Satoshi said.

"19." Ketsuo said.

"Damn it!" Levi said.

"Sweet, made out with 6000 yen!" I said.

"I lost 2000..." Levi said. "Doesn't matter, the girls will give some to me if I ask."

"Lost 1000. Damn it." Ryouchi said.

"I got 500." Yoshiki said.

"I lost 500." Satoshi saaid.

"And I lost 3000... Fuck." Ketsuo said.

"Yoshiki! You and I made money today!" I said and gave him a high five from across the table.

"I'll go buy myself a spot at the lollipop guild with this." Yoshiki said. (500 Yen is only $4.88 in the US.)

"Least you made money!" Levi said.

"He speaks the truth." Ryouchi said.

"Good game guys, I'm going home." Satoshi said and left.

"See you." Yoshiki said and walked out.

"Peace bros." Levi left.

"I'm just gonna look for women. Adios amigos." Ketsuo said and walked out.

"Good game Ryouchi." I said.

"For you maybe." Ryouchi replied.

"Well, you usually make rather than lose." I said.

"And you always make money." Ryouchi replied.

"I got my grandfather's blood in me." I said.  
"Well, I'm gonna get going. See you later."

"Peace." Ryouchi said.

I walked out and sat on the sand. We'd be staying here for a few days.  
The moonlight shone on the water, the sand was dark without the sunlight.

"I wonder if I'll ever see the old Ketsuo again." I said.  
"He really didn't deserve what happened to him."

"Does it matter?" The woman was a whore." Devil asked me.

"Kind of." I said.

"I would've been with her myself if you had no morals." Devil said.

"I know." I replied.

"It's despicable that he was so naïve." Devil replied.

"Why are you talking to me?" I asked.

"It gets lonely in your mind y'know. You can't talk to anyone else because you're stuck in such a hellhole." Devil replied.

"Well, nonetheless I kinda miss it. He was a good person back then." I said.

"Now he's a tortured soul. Something I love seeing." Devil said.

"Of course you do." I stated. "Still, I wonder if he'll ever go back to who he used to be. His old way of thinking."

"Hopefully not! He was boring as fuck!" Devil yelled.

"You... Insanity... Crime... Disorder... Everything why we were at that hellhole called a school. I'm glad we got out." I said.

"Had it not been for me, that fucking place wouldn't be in ruins today!" Devil said. "You're out of there!"

"... I'd like to thank you. But you were the reason I was in there in the first place." I said.

"Ryouchi is so boring you know." Devil said. "He's just a null, bland, dull shadow. Even when he committed all of those crimes before."

"..."

"You agree." Devil said.

"He committed those crimes, I don't know why. Though when he did it was because something was missing." I said.

"Could it be because of his sister's disappearance by any chance?" Devil playfully, triumphantly asked.

My eyes widened.

"How didn't you notice? You and her were close too. You know, I thought you were a good person." Devil said.

"I will never be a good person with you here." I said.

"You know Okuni and you were best friends." Devil said, taunting me with my new knowledge.

"..."

"It's a shame that you never noticed. You're not a good friend." Devil said.

"Don't taunt me." I said.

"Why? It's the only source of fun I can get these days." Devil said.

I was tapped on the shoulder, causing Devil to disappear from my view.

"Yeah?" I said.

"You okay?" Seiko asked.

"Yeah. How come you aren't with Naomi?" I asked.

"Well, she's hanging out with Ayumi, Sumiko, Tohko, Mitsuki, Emi, and Mayu watching this stupid chick flick. Don't get me wrong, I like chick flicks but  
1. This one is stupid. 2. It wouldn't feel like a date. And 3. I just wanted to go for a walk." Seiko replied.

"Is it that movie that recently hit #1 in Europe?" I asked.

"Yes! And it's sooo stupid!" Seiko replied.

"Aye. I can relatively agree since my mother made me watch soon after I got home. Not once, not twice, but three times." I said.

"Sounds like you had fun." Seiko sarcastically said.

"I'd rather get run over by a clown car three times." I stated.

Seiko sat down by me, but not next to me.

"You oka- Wait, I remember never to ask a woman that." I said.

"Naw, it's alright. I'm not the type that'll get pissed off and kill you over it. Unless if I clearly show signs of being angry." Seiko responded.  
"It's just that I wanted to hang out with Naomi in our room, but she wanted to see the movie."

"Oh, I've heard about those things a lot. Happened with my parents a lot." I said.

"You know, I heard your whole conversation and who were you talking to? A magic fairy or something?" Seiko asked.

"I know this'll sound crazy, but literally the voices in my head." I replied.

"Oh, like a split personality?" Seiko asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Aye, I only heard about those things in the movies." Seiko said.

"It's worse in real life." I replied.

"I bet. Everything is worse in real life! Except that one movie." Seiko replied.

"Let's not talk about that one." I said.

"How was Ketsuo different? And what happened to him?" Seiko asked.

"Well, he used to be nice. Dress like a sir and everything. Hell, he fucking did his hair with gel. Not even I do my hair with gel! That's for sirs!  
Anyways, he wasn't perverted or anything. Wasn't a prick, none of that. Hell, he used to pay for all the stuff at all of our parties! He used to be  
rich too. Until that cheating slut was killed." I said.

"Jeez, that's crazy! That's nothing like him at all!" Seiko said.

"I know. He used to have a girlfriend who would constantly cheat on him with other guys. Eventually his brother got sick of seeing Ketsuo do nothing about it then he ran that bitch over and broke her arm which made Ketsuo pissed off at him. Then his brother calls this guy for a thing kinda like Execute Order 66 to kill her. The guy asked her to come to his place, kills her, FaceTimes Ketsuo and shows him her fucking head." I replied.

"Jeez. I kinda feel bad for Ketsuo." Seiko said.

"Hey, I'm kinda proud of his brother for taking action when we didn't and for being a good brother. Of course, he went a bit too far  
but that bitch wouldn't break up with him." I stated.

"Yeah." Seiko said. "But then again it was for his own good."

"Hey Seiko!" Naomi said and walked over to her then sat down.

"Hey Naomi!" Seiko said and hugged Naomi. "How was the movie?"

"Good, but I decided to see you. You mean more than the movie." Naomi said.

It made me happy seeing them happy, it was strange.

"I'm glad to hear that." Seiko said.

"The fact that the movie was good or the fact that that I mean more to you?" Naomi asked.

"I wouldn't say fact, but both!" Seiko replied.

"Agree to disagree, I'm just glad to see you." Naomi said and kissed Seiko.

"I'll leave you two alone." I said.

"Naw, it's okay I was on my way to the room. Naomi, you coming with me?" Seiko asked.

"That is what I left for." Naomi replied and left holding Seiko's hand.

"I've got a good feeling about those two." I said. I looked at the water.

I looked at the rooms and I saw Levi on his phone checking emails- I assumed- and Ketsuo talking.

"Damn, how'd you reel all of them in?!" Levi asked.

"Well I got Seiko into a deal if I don't get any in my inbox for a month and 3 days which she'll be lenient about she'll do it for me. She reeled Naomi in  
and I got everyone else drunk. That's about it." Ketsuo replied.

"Also, nice tape of the shower room!" Levi said.

"Eh, I've got my ways." Ketsuo said.

"I love how Naomi is actually okay with all of this stuff." I said to myself.

* * *

Seiko and Naomi were in their room laying on their bed.

"Sooo... How's the shower idea seeming?" Seiko asked.

"Seiko, I'm not doing that right now." Naomi said.

"Okay, what about the shot game?" Seiko said.

"You're not going to get me drunk and naked." Naomi replied.

"Okay then, what about swimming at the beach?" Seiko asked.

"Yes because I want you to 'accidentally' take off my bra strap." Naomi said.

"... Well, you come up with ideas!" Seiko said.

"At least try coming up with something where I'm not naked." Naomi said.

"Why do I have to come up with all of the ideas?!" Seiko asked.

"Because... You said you'll think of something that we'll do..." Naomi responded.

"Oh." Seiko said. "Ummm... Fine we'll just... Cuddle or something." Seiko cuddled in Naomi's arms after saying that.

"That sounds good.." Naomi said and hugged Seiko.

Someone was knocking on the door.

"Do we answer it?" Naomi asked.

"No." Seiko replied.

"What if it's your friend Ketsuo?" Naomi asked.

"I need my alone time with you Naomi." Seiko replied.

"I'll get behind that idea. And make no perverted remarks about that statement!" Naomi said.

"Naw, I won't." Seiko said. "By the way, you make a good cushion."

"Is that because your head is on my chest?" Naomi said rhetorically.

"Actually no, but we can go along with that." Seiko responded.

"Well, I didn't see that coming actually." Naomi said.

"I'm not that bad!" Seiko said.

"I never said you were." Naomi replied, stroking Seiko's hair.

"Well you kinda w- you know what, we're cuddling, I'm feeling cuddly, I don't want to argue." Seiko said.

"I'll go along with that too." Naomi replied and kissed Seiko's cheek.

There was a knock on the door again.

"Go the fuck away!" Seiko yelled.

"Excuse me?!" Ms. Yui said.

"Oh shit. Let's never open this door again." Seiko said.

"Open this door right now!" Ms. Yui said.

"The number you have called is not available! Please leave a message at the tone!" Seiko yelled.

"Oh. Just a recording." Ms. Yui said and left.

_"Dumbass."_ Seiko stated.

"Jeez, how'd she get so dumb?" Naomi asked.

"... I don't know. Maybe Ketsuo did something with a brewing stand or make a potion. Or simply hit her in the head." Seiko replied.

"Was that a Minecraft reference?" Naomi asked.

"Yes, how come?" Seiko asked.

"I don't know." Naomi replied.

"Well, okay." Seiko responded and kissed Naomi for few long seconds.

There was another knock at the door.

"Ugh, damn it!" Seiko said. "Why can't I just have my time with you in peace?!"

"Pizza delivery!" A pizza guy said.

"Wrong house dumbass!" Seiko said, starting to get pissed off.

The pizza guy left.

"Jeez... So many people..." Naomi said and kissed Seiko's cheek.

Another person knocked on the door.

"If another fucking person knocks on the door, I'll fucking..." Seiko didn't finish her sentence.

"Sorry to interrupt your make out session, but Ketsuo is being a bitch and won't shut the fuck up. Mind if I stay here?" Ryouchi asked.

"Go to Satoshi's, he's single and won't have anything to do." Naomi said.

"Not a bad idea." Ryouchi said. "Sorry for interrupting you!" He said and left.

Ketsuo came up on the FaceTime.

"Fucking... I swear to god, not right now!" Seiko said.

The ringer stopped and it went to missed on her laptop.

"I know it's a bit late, but you wanna go beat the shit out of him?" Seiko asked.

"Well, I would but he'd probably think of something perverted and actually enjoy it." Naomi said. "We can just get Levi to do that."

"Good point." Seiko said and kissed Naomi's cheek.

"Hey Seiko?" Naomi said.

"Yeah?" Seiko replied.

"Can you promise me something?" Naomi asked.

"What is it?" Seiko asked.

"Promise me that you'll always love me." Naomi said.

"Naomi, I did that when I first got to know you." Seiko said and kissed Naomi again.

"That... Means a lot to me." Naomi said and looked at Seiko.

"Well, you mean a lot to me so I guess it's a good thing." Seiko said.

Naomi smiled and held Seiko's hand.

"Thanks for caring about me." Naomi said.

"I love you, it's only natural that I care!" Seiko replied.

"I love you too Seiko." Naomi said and kissed Seiko.

"Sooo... How's the shower idea looking?" Seiko asked.

"No, but you tried." Naomi said.

"Damn." Seiko said. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Naomi said.

"Okay then." Seiko said and kissed Naomi's cheek.

"Are you trying to unhook my bra?" Naomi asked.

"No." Seiko said, clearly lying.

"Are you, Seiko?" Naomi asked again, in a more serious tone.

"No, I'm just fixing your pillow." Seiko said, still lying.

Naomi put her hand on Seiko's arm and ran her hand down Seiko's arm.

"Clearly you're not." Naomi said sarcastically.

"Hey, I was just being nice!" Seiko said, and smiled.

"Alright, alright. I see where you're getting at though. So I'm watching you!" Naomi replied.

"Sheesh Naomi, you're my girlfriend. You shouldn't be like this." Seiko said in a sly tone and french kissed Naomi.

"Well, I'm not exactly in the mood. Though, I might be later tonight." Naomi said, ending her sentence in a taunting tone.

"Damn, how long do I have to wait then?" Seiko muttered.

"We haven't changed much at all." Naomi said and smiled.

"Besides the fact that I've tasted your tongue, not really. But I wouldn't want it to be any other way!" Seiko replied and smiled back at Naomi.

"You know Seiko..." Naomi said and held Seiko's hand. "I'll always love you."

Seiko looked at Naomi, lovestruck and smiled.

"I'll always love you too." Seiko replied. "I always have."

Naomi smiled and looked at Seiko.

"If you could have one thing in the world, and only one what would it be?" Naomi asked.

"Isn't it obvious? It's you. You're the one thing I've spent all my time working for and I love you. I always will." Seiko replied.  
"I don't need anything more."

Naomi looked at Seiko and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Seiko..." Naomi said, choked up. "That means so much to me..." Naomi said and cuddled up into Seiko's arms.

"Naomi... Don't cry. Even if they are happy tears." Seiko said, stroking Naomi's hair.

"... Am I selfish?" Naomi asked. "In our relationship?"

"No, you're not!" Seiko said.

"Well, I just feel like you've given all your time, and everything you've wanted up for me." Naomi replied.  
"I've given up nothing in comparison."

"I always spent all my time with you anyways so I haven't given that up, and everything I've wanted is you. And I'm sure as hell not giving you up!" Seiko said.  
"You gave up your love for Satoshi and, well... Something else."

"..."

"It doesn't matter who gives up more though, the only thing that matters is our love." Seiko said.

"You're right, and I love you with all of my heart." Naomi said.

"I love you with all of my heart too Naomi. I just want to see you happy." Seiko replied.

"Seiko..." Naomi said and looked at Seiko. "I don't know why you tried so hard for me... Went so far.. But I'm glad that you did."

"We're one and the same. And I'm in love with you. I have been since we met, and that's because you're who you are.  
If you want to be perfect then you shouldn't change anything." Seiko said.

"... Seiko... That day that I lost you... I didn't realize how much it'd hurt. I didn't realize how much I'd loved you until it happened." Naomi stated.

"Well... I'm glad you came back for me then. Because if not, you'd be so alone... And we wouldn't be here... Together... In love." Seiko replied.

"I didn't realize that I'd need you. But... Somewhere down the line, I guess karma favored us... Seiko, I can't be without you." Naomi said.

"I can't be without you." Seiko said and kissed Naomi. "I love you."

"I love you too Seiko. But seriously, your hands are on my-"

"I'm allowed to do it! I'm your girlfriend Naomi!" Seiko replied.

* * *

"So, Seiko what's your position with Naomi?" Ketsuo asked over the FaceTime.

"Lover." Seiko said.

"Oh."

"And missionary." Seiko added.

"_Oh, _that sounds nice. Wish I was there." Ketsuo replied.

"Of course you do, well I can't blame you. Naomi is pretty sexy, I must say." Seiko responded.

"Well, you too." Ketsuo added.

"Hey, flattery and compliments will get you nowhere. But thank you." Seiko said.

"Hey, I wouldn't mind having a missionary position again. And when I say 'I wouldn't mind,' I mean I'd like have to a missionary position again." Ketsuo stated.

"I know you want one. Those playboys are the closest thing you'll get." Seiko said.

"For now." Ketsuo added.

"Keep dreaming hot shot." Seiko said.

"You taunt me so much, you little devil." Ketsuo said.

"Keep trying and maybe you can get some from Levi." Seiko said and smirked.

"Levi isn't a girl!" Ketsuo said. "Not to mention if I convince you, it's like a buy one get one free deal.  
And I love those deals. Especially if it's for hot girls like you two."

"Well, suck it then because I've a hot girl." Seiko said and smirked even more.

"I really hate you sometimes." Ketsuo stated.

"Love you too, bro." Seiko said.

"Aiii... I need a girlfriend now, and everyone else is either taken, suffocating Levi with their breasts, or both." Ketsuo said.  
"Or frickin' men, and that? Hell no."

"Shame, you know you and I would've gotten along well." Seiko said.

"Oh, you reeeaaally love taunting me." Ketsuo said.

"It's kinda fun actually." Seiko replied.

"Damn it Seiko." Ketsuo said.

* * *

"Woooo! Hey, who wants to go swimming with me?" Levi asked.

"I'll go!" Yuka said.

"No, I'll go!" Ayumi said.

"I will!" Mayu said and they all ran with him.

"Thank you all!" Levi said.

FIVE MINUTE LATER.

"Here you go Yoshiki." Levi said.  
"Morishige, these are for you."

"This is Ayumi's bikini..." Yoshiki said blushing.

"Eh, people never pay attention when they're arguing." Levi said.

"... I... Kinda want to keep these." Morishige said.

"I took them off of Mayu for you bro. I wanna leave a good impression. Now this is the perfect opportunity to swim.  
Now, while they aren't paying attention." Levi replied.

Levi stuffed Yuka's bikini in his cooler.

"I don't know about you guys, but your girlfriends are naked and wet." Levi said and Yoshiki and Morishige immediately got up and ran over to them.  
"That got your attention. Now I hope nobody minds if I have Yuka for 10 minutes." He said and ran over to the girls in the water.

"... It's really disturbing seeing a guy in a bikini." Ryouchi said.

"That's why I'm not looking." Ketsuo said and was staring at the girls.  
"Oh dude, look. Their faces are hilarious seeing that their bikinis are gone."

"That's good." Ryouchi said.

"Their chests are showing." Ketsuo said.

Ryouchi looked up from his magazine and looked at them.

"Everyone thinks **I'm** the perverted one..." Ketsuo said.

"This is something any guy would do at the beach, perverted or not." Ryouchi said.

"Yeah, except they're all taken." Ketsuo said.

"Well the other one isn't." Ryouchi said.

"You wanna be labeled a pedophile?" Ketsuo asked.

"She's only a year under all of us." Ryouchi said.

"Wait, seriously?" Ketsuo said. "Plot twist."

"Yeeeep." Ryouchi said. "I bet you watch anime for that."

"Huh?" Ketsuo said.

"The plot."

"Oh, yea. Definitely. And we all know what the plot is. Titties." Ketsuo said.

"Exactly my point." Ryouchi replied.

* * *

"So, Tohko you got any plans for today?" I asked.

"No, unless you wanna do something. Liiiike..." Tohko asked and lied back. "Any ideas?"

"I've got ideas, alright. But we're in public." I replied and laid my head on her chest and pawed at her cheek.

"I had the same ideas~" Tohko replied and kissed my cheek.

"Well, maybe later I guess?" I said.

"Sounds lovely Masaru." Tohko replied, and I kissed her.

* * *

"Ryouchi." Levi said.

"Yeah?" Ryouchi said.

"You might want this." Levi said.

"I don- is that?" Ryouchi asked, perplexed.

"I saw all the security footage." Levi said. "Mitsuki's bikini. You're welcome." Levi gave the bikini to Ryouchi.

"Stuff it under you so that nobody sees it." Levi replied and walked away.

"Oh, damn bro." Ketsuo said. "I wish Levi would bring **me **one."

"Of course you do." Ryouchi said.

"This is the fuckin' beach! With hot women with big breasts and fine asses!" Ketsuo said.  
"I'll take nothing less than that! Any beach without that is a beach without my support!"

"I bet." Ryouchi replied. "Let me guess, the position you want to be in is missionary."

"Only with the ladies." Ketsuo responded.

"I know." Ryouchi said.

* * *

"Sooo, Naomi... How is the sun?" Seiko asked. She was on the lounge chair next to Naomi.

"It's fine." Naomi replied. "What about for you?"

"It's great, I kinda like it." Seiko responded.

"That's good." Naomi said and smiled at Seiko.

Seiko smiled back and gave Naomi a little wink.

"You care to go in the water?" Seiko asked.

"Sure." Naomi said and got up. "You're going in too, right?"

"Of course I am silly!" Seiko replied and got up then they both ran over to the water.

They both swam for a while and everybody was enjoying themselves.

"Don't try it, small guy!" Seiko said.

"Damn it!" Levi said. "What about her?" He said and pointed to Naomi.

"Go right ahead." Seiko replied.

"I can hear you!" Naomi said as she grabbed Seiko's leg from behind.

"Aiii, better luck next time?" Levi said.

"Not funny." Naomi said.

"I dunno, I kinda thought it was." Seiko said.

"Damn it Seiko..." Naomi said, but forced a smile anyways.

"I'll leave you two be." Levi said and swam towards everyone else.

"Well-"

"Aiiii! Don't slap me!" Levi yelled.

"Where's my bikini?!" Mitsuki said.

"Ask him! I don't have it!" Levi said.

"Do I look like I have anywhere to hide it?!" Satoshi said.

"I've gotta see this." Naomi said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah." Seiko replied and swam next to Naomi. She lightly put her hand on Naomi's shoulder.

Mitsuki was arguing with Levi and Satoshi and slapping them both.

"This is entertaining." Ketsuo said.

"Promise me you won't let her know that I have it." Ryouchi said.

"You gotta do me a solid." Ketsuo said.

"Fuuuuck." Ryouchi said.

"My solid is to go over to Mitsuki and grab her breasts." Ketsuo said.

"Right now?!" Ryouchi said.

"... Naw, I'll be nice. Anytime within the next 24 hours, **but **it has to be while she's topless." Ketsuo replied.

"Good, because if I do that now, I'll be screwed." Ryouchi stated.

"Wooow, so much slapping." Seiko said.

"Yeah." Naomi replied. "Is it wrong to enjoy this?"

"I reeeeaaaally don't care if it is or not." Seiko replied.

"Good point." Naomi replied.

* * *

"So, Ryouchi how long have we all been here anyway?" Ketsuo asked.

"Long enough to where everyone's on the beach and all the girls are covering their chests." Ryouchi replied.

"Oh yeah. I've been too busy **staring** at their chests." Ketsuo said.

"Wouldn't blame you." Ryouchi said.

"I heard from Sumiko what happened between you two. I'm proud of ya." Ketsuo said.

"Huh? What do you mean you two?!" Ryouchi asked while blushing.

"Oh why do you think I specified in my solid." Ketsuo replied.

"You dick, that was a one time stand!" Ryouchi said.  
"I'm gonna fucking kill Sumiko!"

"She didn't intentionally." Ketsuo added.

"Huh?" Ryouchi said.

"Interrogation." Ketsuo said. "She accidentally said it."

"Aiiiii..." Ryouchi replied. "She only came in once it was over though..."

"She heard the whole thing though." Ketsuo replied.

"Fuuuuuck." Ryouchi said.

"Weeeell, it could be worse. It could be anyone else we recently met. Except Seiko, because she wouldn't make a big deal out of it." Ketsuo stated.

"She'd still tell you." Ryouchi replied.

"True. True." Ketsuo said.

"Hey, who wants to play truth or dare?" Emi asked.

"Why not." Sumiko said.

"Sure!" I said.

"Okay!" Tohko said.

"Fine..." Ryouchi said.

"Alriiiight!" Ketsuo said.

"Yeah!" Seiko said.

"Ummm... Sure." Naomi said.

"Yeah!" Ayumi said.

"I have no reason not to. Though no reason to..." Yoshiki said.

"Okay." Satoshi said.

"I'll totally win!" Levi said.

"O-Okay!" Yuka said.

"Yeah!" Mitsuki said.

"Shige-nii! C'mon!" Mayu said.

"... Fine." Morishige replied to Mayu's begging.

"Who's up first?" Mitsuki asked.

"Okay. Satoshi! Truth or dare?" Emi asked.

"... Dare." Satoshi replied.

"Shocker. I dare you to... Jump off of this beach house into the water!" Emi said.

"O-Okay..." He said and climb the house. "It's only water..." He whispered and jumped in.  
"Ow my leg!"

"Oh... Oops, it's a bit shallow..." Emi said.

"Fuuuck!" He said and limped to the circle.

"Sumiko! We're going in order guys." Emi said.

"Hmm... Masaru."

"Dare." I replied.

I dare you to... Pour this chemical on your hand. It's nothing bad. Simply iron oxide, ferrous oxide, cold water, liquid silver, liquid aquamarine and the final ingredient liquid, and blended bar soap.. It's just a coolant. Kind of like vapor-rub." Sumiko said.

"With liquid silver, clearly..." I said sarcastically and poured it on my hand. "Oh, this feels good. My skin is so soft- OW IT HURTS!"

"I forgot the most important ingredient. Vanilla." Sumiko said.

"IS THIS STUFF EVEN ACCURATE?!" I yelled.

"I had 25 test subjects in a science lab. The most important ingredient is vanilla otherwise it will hurt like a motherfucking monster truck." Sumiko replied.

"I SEE THAT!" I yelled.

"Your turn Masaru." Sumiko said.

"Ketsuo."

"Dare!" Ketsuo shouted.

I-I ow.. Dare you to... Drive that Sanchez into that mud." I said.

"So you want me... To get the Sanchez dirty? Christ man... Whatever! I got this!" He yelled and hopped on the Sanchez.

"That's why I drive a sweet Double T Custom.." Ryouchi said and laid back.

He drove into the mud and sank.

"Ha! Ow. It's like, 6 feet under there!" I said.

He climbed out of the mud.

"You asshole!" He said and went into the water then came back.

"Tohko, your turn." I said.

"Um, Ryouchi truth or dare." She said.

"I'm always one to take a good dare." He said.

"I dare you to... Hug Sumiko." She said.

"What?!" She said. "I. Hate. Hugs."

"How could you? Is it because you're not beautiful like me?" Levi said.

"Beauty is a mere blinding aspect in the world. It is evil. I don't need it-" Ryouchi quickly hugged her.

"That was one of the most disturbing dares I've ever done." Ryouchi said.

"Even I'd be disturbed." Ketsuo added.

"Ayumi, truth or dare?" Ryouchi asked.

"Dare." She said.

He smirked.

"I dare you to kiss Mayu." Ryouchi said.

"Oh duuuude." Levi said. "That's hot."

"W-What?!" Ayumi said.

"You don't wanna be out on the first round, do you?" Ryouchi said, laying back.

"You're a bigger bitch than Ketsuo is." I said.

"Oh, I know that." Ryouchi said.

"I'm sorry! This means nothing Mayu!" Ayumi said and quickly pecked Mayu's lips.

"That's lame." Ryouchi said.

"Ryouchi, truth or dare?" Ketsuo asked.

"Always a dare." Ryouchi said.

"Remember that solid I said you **had **to do before?" Ketsuo said.

"What solid?" Satoshi asked.

"It's simple. Any time within the next 24 hours he has to grab Mitsuki's breasts. Topless." Ketsuo said.

"W-What?!" She said.

"Not my choice, but I do what I gotta do." Ryouchi said.

"Oh **this **is hot." Levi said.

* * *

TWELVE ROUNDS LATER.

"Yuka, truth or dare?" Yoshiki asked.

"Umm... Truth please." Yuka said.

"Have you ever... done... That?" Yoshiki asked.

"No, that's disgusting!" Yuka said.

"Okay, Satoshi it's your turn." Yoshiki said.

"Okay. Seiko, truth or dare." Satoshi said.

"Let's go for a dare." Seiko said.

"I dare you... To tell everyone about the truth about your situation." Satoshi said.

Seiko was shocked for the moment and couldn't say anything.

"Bro, I think you went a bit extreme there..." I said.

"I'm waiting. If you don't say it I'll spell it out myself."

"Bro, that's NOT cool." Ryouchi said.

"This is boring me..." Satoshi said.

"Bro, just stop. That's not cool at all." Levi said.

"I just think my classmates deserve to know the truth." Satoshi said.

"The truth is your still single bra!" Levi said.

"Hey, you are too!" Satoshi said.

"I can get titties with the snap of my finger, bitch." Levi snapped back.

"It doesn't matter, I'm tired of waiting for ol' choky over there." Satoshi said.

"..."

"Alright fine. One final for you to tell them before I do." Satoshi said.

"..."

"This ain't right Satoshi." I said.

"Nothing? Alright fine. Seiko and Naomi are in an intimate relationship." Satoshi said, everyone looking at him, shocked. (Would've done more, buuut my mind fucked up.)

"..." Everyone was silent.

"Naomi?" Ayumi said. "Is this true?"

"That's sad, you two should be ashamed for hiding." Yoshiki said.

"We all promised to be honest." Mayu said.

"I never thought I'd see you with _her._" Morishige said.

"You two are..." Yuka said.

"..." Seiko was looking down.

"Hey, guys you ought to respect-"

"They lied to us! That's done now!" Yoshiki said.

"How did you know that they were scared that you wouldn't accept them?" I asked.

"Tough shit!" Ayumi said.

"Naomi... You were a role model for me, I thought you were honest..." Mayu said.

"To be honest I don't support it a bit." Morishige said.

"Exactly. Do you trust them?" Satoshi asked.

"Guys, can we just play the game?!" Emi asked.

"She's a lesbian!" Satoshi yelled and everyone grew silent.

"... Seiko?" Ryouchi said.

"Sniff..." She was crying.

"..."

"YOU ALL ARE A BUNCH OF ASSHOLES!" Ketsuo yelled and punched Satoshi in the face.  
"YOU GO THROUGH EACH OTHERS DEATHS AND SORROWS ONLY TO STRIP ANOTHER OF THEIR LAST BIT OF SANITY YOURSELVES?!  
YOU AREN'T GOOD FRIENDS AT ALL!"

"..."

"THEY WERE AFRAID THIS WOULD HAPPEN AND THEY ARE CRYING!" Ketsuo yelled.  
"You... Are monsters. All of you." He got up and Levi, Ryouchi, himself, and I brought them to their room.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves." I said and walked with my friends.

"... Seiko. Naomi. Don't cry." Ketsuo said. "Fuck them and what they think."

"..." They were still crying and wouldn't talk.

"... You guys..." Ketsuo said.

They opened their room and we sat them all in and locked the room.

"You guys okay?" Ketsuo asked.

"..." They still wouldn't speak.

"... I feel awful about this." Levi said.

"Don't be. You didn't do anything wrong." Ketsuo said.

"All that matters is each other." Ryouchi said.

Seiko picked her head up slightly and simply hugged Naomi.  
Naomi hugged back and the two sat there, crying.

There was a knock on the door and Ketsuo opened it.

"We wanted to apologize." Yoshiki said.

"Come on in." Ketsuo said, pissed off.

Yoshiki took a step in and Ketsuo literally slammed the door in his face, crushing his nose.

"Judgmental bitches." Ketsuo said.

"... Naomi..." Seiko said softly.

"..."

"Naomi..." Seiko said. "Talk to me..."

Naomi looked at Seiko.

"I love you..." Seiko said and kissed her.

We all smiled.

"... Seiko..." Naomi said.

"You guys, it doesn't matter what they think. You two love each other and it should stay that way.  
No matter what anyone thinks or says." Ketsuo said.

"... You're kind Ketsuo... Very kind..." Seiko said.

Ketsuo lifted his head up.

"... Yeah." He replied.

* * *

FIVE YEARS AGO.

"Go the hell away!" Ketsuo said to bullies.

"... You're kind Ketsuo... Very kind..." Asahime said.

* * *

"... I am..." He said.

"That's what.." I started.

"Asahime said to me." Ketsuo said and picked his head up.  
"Pick your heads up guys. Show them your pride. Don't give a fuck about what they think! C'mon you two! Your love is stronger than this am i right?"

"Yes..." Seiko said.

"Show it! Show everyone that! You two are in love, and there is _**nothing**_ wrong with it." Ketsuo said.

"... There is nothing wrong with it..." Seiko mumbled.

"... It's what's wrong with _them._" Naomi said.

"Exactly. But you shouldn't care about them or what they think." Ketsuo replied.

"... Satoshi set you guys up to fall, but you've got to show everyone that you'll only climb higher." Ryouchi said.

"Yeah. Embrace it!" I said.

"Fuck you guys, I can't come up with wise words!" Levi said.

Seiko looked up and smiled.

"C'mon, dry your tears you guys." Ketsuo said.

"I don't get it, frickin' Ketsuo has wise words?!" Levi said.

"I wasn't always this way." Ketsuo replied and looked at his necklace.  
"I know what it's like to love someone until death even if they spit in your face and say that they are cheating on you."

"... I see." Levi replied.

"Can you guys give us a minute?" Seiko asked.

"Do we really have to stand outside with those pricks?" Levi asked.

"Yes." Ketsuo replied and dragged Levi out by his ponytails.

"Owwww!" He said.

"Useful shit bra." Ketsuo said.

"Naomi, look at me." Seiko said and Naomi looked at her.

"I love you." Seiko said and held her hand.

Naomi smiled at her and kissed her.

"This is just a test to see how strong our bond is, how far we can go." Seiko said.  
"Pick your head up and look at me damn it!"

Naomi looked up at Seiko with a devilish grin.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Seiko asked.

Naomi grabbed Seiko's breasts and leaped on her.

"Aiiiii!" Seiko squeaked.

"I think those two are doing good in there." Levi said.

"When you say 'doing good' do you mean doing good or doing each other?" Ketsuo asked.

"Doing good." Levi replied.

"Well, this is quite different..." Seiko said.

"So, how would you like your shower idea, my love?" Naomi asked.

"That sounds great." Seiko said.

"Fuuuck, I wish I had the key." Levi said.

"Hey Ketsuo, you wanna throw money at them again?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"Yeeeeeeeeesss." He responded with a perverted smile.

"So, you want to creepily throw money at them while they caress and fondle each other in the shower?" Sumiko said.

"Pretty much, and where'd you come from?" Ketsuo asked.

"I've been with you guys this whole time." Sumiko said.

"Well, speak up next time." Ketsuo said and patted her cheek lightly.

Sumiko grabbed his arm, twisted it and kicked him in the balls.

"Oh god, why?! It's not even karma this time!" He said and fell down.

"Brooo, that's so tempting." Levi said.

* * *

Ketsuo was staring at the ocean which was lit by the moonlight.

"Ketsuo." Naomi said and was walking over to him.

"Yeah?" He said.

"... Thanks for sticking up for us." Naomi said.

"No problem, you guys are my friends." Ketsuo replied.

"You're not much of a jackass as everyone sees you as. You just put on a good show." Naomi said and smiled.

"Yeah, it's just things changed in the past. Changes I don't want to talk about." Ketsuo replied.

"Well, you're not a bad guy." Naomi said.

"Thanks." Ketsuo said.

"Hey, don't take this the wrong way." Naomi said and quickly pecked his lips.

He looked at her.

"I ain't." Ketsuo replied.

"Good." Naomi replied.

"Well, how was the shower?" Ketsuo asked.

"You really are a jackass." She said and smiled.

* * *

The sunshine lit the ocean. The ocean looked beautiful at every time of the day.

Seiko, Naomi, Ketsuo, Ryouchi, Levi, and I were all walking on the beach.

"You guys are so cuuute together!" Levi said.

Seiko and Naomi smiled. They were holding hands while they were walking.

"Thanks." Seiko replied.

"By the way, next time leave a key under the mat." Levi said.

"Nope." Naomi said.

"Damn." Levi said.

Yoshiki walked up to us.

"Hey, sorry about yesterday. I just wanted to have my girlfriend's back. I kinda deserved this broken nose, didn't I?" Yoshiki asked.

"Yeah. But, it's alright." Seiko replied.

"I didn't have a problem with you two together though, and Satoshi is a bit of an asshole for doing what he did." Yoshiki said.

"It just made us stronger." Naomi said.

".. You know, you two are like two kindred spirits. I wish you two luck in your relationship." Yoshiki said.

"Thanks." Seiko said.

"Also, Ayumi told me to tell she was sorry and that she was on her period." Yoshiki said.

"The one thing that makes all guys say: Oh fuck, run." Levi said.

"Ha, true. And cleaning." Ketsuo replied.

"Well, I gotta go back to Ayumi or she'll start yelling at me again. See you guys." Yoshiki said and walked away.

We all kept walking and saw Mayu and Morishige.

"Shige-nii, I just feel horrible for not having their backs..." Mayu said.

"Well, what happened happened." Morishige said.

"Hey Mayu." Naomi said.

"N-Naomi! Don't be upset with me please!" Mayu said.

Naomi hugged Mayu.

"It's alright, I'm not." Naomi said.

"Thank you... Because Shige-nii and I are really sorry!" Mayu said.

"We are?" Morishige said.

Mayu gave him a death glare.

"We are." Morishige said.

Mayu went back to her regular smiling face.

"You scare me sometimes..." Morishige said.

"Love you too Shige-nii~" Mayu said and blew him a kiss.

"Mayu, don't worry we aren't mad at ya!" Seiko said.

"That's good.. I don't want to lose you guys as my friends.." Mayu said.

"Anyone wanna come for a sandwich? There's a Quiznos nearby." Morishige said.

"Shige-nii!" Mayu angrily snapped.

"I'll go for a sandwich." Levi said.

"Levi!" Seiko yelled.

"Sorry, I'm hungry!" Levi said.

"That's what she said." Ketsuo said.

"Fuuuuuuck!" Levi said.

"Thanks for talking to me Naomi. Thank you too Seiko!" Mayu said and hugged them one last time.  
Then we all continued to walk until we saw Yuka.

"..."

"What's wrong?" Naomi asked.

"Eep! Don't be angry at me... Please..." Yuka said.

"We're not Yuka!" Seiko said.

That makes me feel good..." Yuka said.

"It wasn't your fault." Naomi said and hugged Yuka.

"I'd appreciate the height you are." Levi said.

"Oh, yeah." Ketsuo said.

"Thank you guys.. I'm glad you can forgive me!" Yuka said.

"No problem Yuka!" Seiko said and we all started walking. Almost all of use.

"Sooo... You got any plans tomorrow?" Levi asked.

"Why?" Yuka asked.

He wrapped his arms around her and looked her in the eyes.

"How much would it take to get in your dress?" Levi asked.

"Damn it Levi, catch up or you'll miss Quiznos!" Ryouchi said.

"One second!" Levi said.

"Uhhh..." Yuka said, blushing.

"We'll discuss it tomorrow." He said and kissed her then ran off.

"Hey, Ketsuo." Levi said.

"Yeah?" Ketsuo said.

"I am unrivaled when it comes to stealing women's bras and underwear." Levi said, holding Yuka's bra.

"I bet you are unrivaled." Ketsuo said.

* * *

So, this chapter was more of one about love and friendship.

Just wanted to say that.

**Okay bye!**

* * *

**Update!**

More Reviews!

Deltahalo241 (Chapter 1): Gotta say, the first chapter has turned me away from this story. I hate all of the OCs that have been introduced and I know that the story is going to focus on them, also why was there a gun? Aren't they on a train how does Seiko know how many rounds it has. And Ketso whoever sure got off light for smashing a bottle of vodka on Ms Yuis head

Yeah, I will admit I am doing a crappy job of focusing on everyone else compared to my OCs. (Except Seiko and Naomi.) And there was a gun?  
The only guns I remember are to nerd guns and super soakers, but I'll reread chapter one again. Yeah, the scene shifts to them being on a train and the reason Seiko knows how many rounds it has (I'm assume shots of alcohol.) because Ketsuo and her did experiments to test how many it'd take before she'd get drunk.  
Yeah, Ketsuo did get off pretty lightly for now. I'll make either a flashback about that or a scene about it entirely.

Guest (Chapter 4): .Story! I enjoyed the OC's, I wasn't sure about Keisuo, but when you gave him a background of his before life, my opinion changed! Also what really made me enjoy this was shipping NaomixSeiko together! Thaaaaaank you! Those two are my favorite ship! I don't see that many ships of NaomixSeiko in fan fictions but the ones I've read, this one has to be the best! Love Chapter 4! Once again, thank you for making this fanfiction

Thanks! I can tell my OCs are either a hit or miss and yeah, Ketsuo is pretty fucked up. For good reason with his backstory. My intention on making this  
story was NaomixSeiko, and I'm glad people like it. No problem bro, those two are my favorite ship too. Yeah, I'll say I'm kinda sad more people ship NaomixSatoshi here. I don't really understand why, but maybe that's because I skipped around the episodes and simply read the wiki. Personally, I felt chapter 4 was much better than my others. (And a bit more perverted as well. Despite my other chapters being pretty perverted.) Once again, no problem and keep reading. I'll work on it tomorrow morning because I'm gonna desperately need sleep, as I'm always staying up all night making this Fanfiction.

Thanks for reviewing you guys!


	5. Kaito's Return & The Obstacle Course!

Author's Note:

Thanks for everyone's reviews! I greatly appreciate it!  
Also, other responses to reviews were posted at the end of Chapter 4, so please see them if you didn't already.  
(If you care to.)

I want to keep doing this story so, my others are currently on standby. (This got 500 views and it's barely been a month! Maybe less!)

Also, I got a fact wrong. Yuka is 14, compared to Masaru's, Ketsuo's, Ryouchi's, and Satoshi's 17.  
I'm saying it because Ryouchi quoted:

"She's only a year under us." Sooo... Sorry about that.

Also, only the canon parts of BoS happened/are canon. Just wanted to clear that up.

Soo, REVIEW TIME!

* * *

Review & Response! (I learned to do the copy & paste in a different way. :3)

These two reviews were around 10-12 AM/PM-ish (Note that this note and the third review are being done at 12:30 AM the next morning.)

adventuretime21 chapter 4 . 6h ago

Loving this! The best parts have to be the friendship parts with those words of wisdom and encouragement scattered through out the whole story. I also LOVE SeikoxNaomi in this story!

Yeah, the friendship parts mean a lot to the plot (no, not titties as Ketsuo said. XD) and it is scattered through out where it's needed. I love the friendship parts too, especially when Ketsuo stands up for Naomi and Seiko. I love SeikoxNaomi, and I think I got it right (hopefully.) and I am going to mainly focus on the SeikoxNaomi when it comes to ships. I've seen more SatoshixNaomi Fanfictions on here, which I'm kinda confused why they like SatoshixNaomi more. (I prefer SeikoxNaomi and have skipped around the episodes quite a bit and simply read the wiki.) I think Seiko and Naomi make a cute couple and I definitely want to retain a certain amount of drama in their relationship, which is what Ketsuo and Satoshi do. I like having Ketsuo and Seiko's friendship in place and I definitely think they make great friends, even with both of them having a perverted side. Ultimately they are kind of like one another, they can be perverted, but they are nice and their intentions are for the right reasons, no matter what crazy things they do. I definitely love seeing Ketsuo taunted by Seiko, it's very funny in my opinion and he's quoted that he likes her half as a best friend and half more. Though he supports Seiko and Naomi's relationship and promotes it. To be honest, I having that aspect about him, because it shows he's a good friend as Seiko did with Naomi liking Satoshi in Corpse party. At the same time I want to keep their relationship peaceful and with a light and fun tone. This story was meant to have that light and fun tone when most other Corpse Party Fanfictions and most Fanfictions in general were usually more complicated and heavy. I wanted an ideal balance between those two, and I've attempted to do that with many stories that I've failed completely. However I think I got that right in this one, and I definitely love seeing SeikoxNaomi. I don't care what anybody else says.

adventuretime21 chapter 3 . 6h ago

Oh. By the way I do love the OCs. They add an extra 'something' to the story. I usually don't like OCs :) and dammit Satoshi, stop being a bitch!

I definitely think they add something to the story. They were made so that it would be less peaceful and so much more like a party, to embrace everyone's wild side with their own chaos! I like OCs in some stories, and they're a hit or miss experience. It's tough to actually make a gray area, but you can drastically change your opinion about them with one little thing. Like how in another review, they said they weren't sure about Ketsuo at first, but that changed when I explained his backstory. You either love or hate the OCs, that's my take. And mine probably have tons of mixed reception with my readers, I'll label Ketsuo since he's a nut case and people can see him as arrogant, but they can see him as fun. It's definitely how you take in his lines! Others like Sumiko you know so little about to where you can only make a vague opinion, and can't really do anything about, so it's more likely to be a miss. Also Satoshi is being a bitch because he's jealous because Naomi is with Seiko, and he wants to be with Naomi. He's presumed to have succumbed to darkening once. (But that was blood, remember it's night so they can barely see.) He legitimately doesn't like Seiko due to his jealousy. To be honest at first I didn't intend for Satoshi to be such a bitch, nor have such a role. Having to type in how he hit Seiko and ganged up on her hurt in the inside which I made up excuses and stuff to balance that. How Naomi thought he was darkened, how Ketsuo stood up for Seiko, and how they forgave everyone were excuses I used and I kinda hate seeing Seiko and Naomi hurt. To be honest before making this I didn't care much about Naomi besides SeikoxNaomi, and Seiko has always been one of my favorite characters. I've proven how Ketsuo really is a good person, because of how he stood up for Seiko and Naomi. He didn't stand up for them because they were his friends, he stood up for them because it was right. And having that definitely gave me peace and it made me feel justified to see him call everyone assholes. Satoshi isn't a bitch to anyone else, just to Seiko in this story. Though I do that to develop their relationship and I ultimately also developed the plot. Everyone knows and accepts that Seiko and Naomi are dating. (Besides Ms. Yui, god knows where the fuck she was during all of that. XD) Personally, I'll be the first to admit that Seiko and Naomi should always stand strong. (Ketsuo doesn't count for first!) Satoshi will be a bitch to Seiko a lot in this story, while being nice to everyone else. Though, I think he's made an enemy out of Ketsuo. And if you remember everything Ketsuo's done, you'll know he's a fucking nut case. But no matter what happens, I will always keep this SeikoxNaomi, no matter how much yen Satoshi offers me to change that. Three yen may be tempting and a great deal, but... Nope.

I'm definitely going to make many twists in the story, and have many things test their relationship. I've gone on a while so I'll end it like this:

Thanks for reviewing and reading everyone! If you like the story, want to give me constructive criticism, or simply want to share your opinion, leave a review!  
You could even leave your review as a guest if you like or don't have an account. I want to hear your opinion: the reader; you, about what I'm doing  
right or wrong, or if you like the story, any aspects you like or don't like or don't make sense, just please don't review about grammar mistakes, I'm up at 12AM-6AM making these. Except this chapter, so if I fuck up you can call me out on that. I love seeing and replying to your reviews and I'm glad to hear what you all have to say. If you'd like to even say about a funny moment, go right ahead I really don't care!

Especially review about Blood Drive if you've played it! Gris Gris won't allow videos of it and I want to see if everyone comes back! (Mainly Seiko, but sssshhh!)

Thanks for reading my rambling and bitching, and thanks to everyone who reviewed especially!

Back to the story, because I've rambled on too damn much! Okay, one more.

FlutterBunny13 chapter 4 . 1h ago

Please please please please continue! I love this story, i love the OC's and I love Naomi x Seiko! Also, I seriously love that fact that you made Satoshi a total prick, he's always been and always will be my least favourite character, he can be alone forever for all i care, a bit harsh, but its the truth. So please, continue as soon as possible! :3

I'm continuing! Do not worry! I definitely think this is the best story out of my bunch BY FAR. I definitely think the OCs are hit or miss, I'm not sharing my opinions on them (Though they are positive.) and I love NaomixSeiko too. It's my favorite shipment even with any others I'm making or will make. Satoshi is only a prick out of jealousy since he wants to be with Naomi. He has this new hatred for Seiko which I find to add something to the plot. I'll be the first to admit, I barely know any stuff about him besides what it says on the wiki and he's also one of my lesser favorite characters. I don't want to be total dick and make him constantly like this and alone, but if he will have a girlfriend he'll still be same: wanting Naomi and hating Seiko. I understand if it's harsh, almost as harsh as his hatred for Seiko in this story, but I understand where you're coming from. I would make him alone, but I don't want him to at the same time, so I might make him have a girlfriend (that he'd be just friendly with.) and pretty much nothing else will change. I'm continuing right now and all of my other stories will be put on standby because this story has more than my 2 original stories that I made many months ago in just less than a month.

But I'll be real. The main reason I'm continuing now is because I love this story and I especially love the NaomixSeiko. The only reason I put that 'Not telling ships' thing in the description was 1. I wanted people to actually read it to find out who. 2. I knew curiosity would get the best of readers and attract more views compared to simply saying what they are and spoiling it. Which leads to number three. 3. I didn't want to spoil it.

But this was an obvious NaomixSeiko from chapter 1, I love that and I want it to stay that way.

Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!

* * *

I walked in to Ketsuo's beach house since it was open and he was hanging by his feet from the ceiling.

"The fuck happened to you?!" I asked.

"Remember how I smashed a bottle of vodka on Ms. Yui's head? Well, guess who got a detention!" Ketsuo said.

"You want to get you down?" I asked.

"Naw bra, dis feels goooood.." He said.

"Yeeeeaaah... I'll get you down." I replied.

* * *

"Breaking new, mass disappearances of people in Japan, 120 people have gone missing in the last month. There are rumors saying it is the work of this 17 year old male Kaito Shinsaki, though all rumors have a lack of evidence. Back to you Diane." A reporter said.

"Holy crap, Ketsuo you heard that right?" I said.

"No fucking duh, I'm right here." Ketsuo said.

"Let's go ask everyone about that." I said.

"I don't wanna gooo!" Ketsuo said.

"Get your ass up now." I said.

"Damn it." He said.

* * *

"Naomi! Seiko! Mayu!" I said running.

"Stop running damn it, they aren't going anywhere!" Ketsuo yelled at me, following me.

I stopped and he did too.

"Yeah?" They said.

"Have you ever heard of a guy named Kaito Shinsaki?" I asked.

They froze. Not in fear, but I guess in recognition. (Not sure if I used the right word.)

"Yeah, he helped us out a while back in Heavenly Host." Naomi said.

"Really?" I said. "What happened?"

"Well, this did."

* * *

"We're here." Satoshi said.

"I didn't wanna come back so soon." Yoshiki said.

"Do you think we'll get out Onii-chan?" Yuka asked.

"Yeah." Satoshi said.

"Well, guys. I'll take it from here." Kaito said and walked in front of Sachiko's corpse.

"Are you sure?" Naomi asked.

"I hope! Because it'll be a pleasure killing you, when I couldn't before!" Sachiko said.

"Nice to see you too." Kaito said, smiling.

"Oh, I hope I can kill you all too!" Sachiko said.

"Brother?" A girl said.

"Ranmaru. Everyone, go now." Kaito said.

"You serious?!" Yoshiki said.

"GO!" Kaito said and everyone ran out. "I'd give anything to protect each and every one of those people. So, Shinozaki. How do you want to play this?"

* * *

"Then the school was open and we could get out." Naomi said.

"Hmm." I said.

"Soon enough, he walked out and climbed over the fence." Naomi said.

"Okay.." I said.

"The book of shadows didn't work, you know." Naomi said.

"Sumiko told me about that book." I said.

"Well, next thing you know our friends are running out and I'm hugging Seiko." Naomi said.

"That's when I regained consciousness as if I never died." Seiko said.

"Same here." Mayu added.

"And everybody's thanking him, and I'm all like 'What'd he do? Fill me in here!' so, you know.." Seiko said.

"I see." I said.

* * *

"My my, preventing their deaths? You want to give me yours now?" Sachiko said.

"No. I'm just getting a one on one conversation I couldn't have with you before. Shinozaki." Kaito said and held a pocket knife in his left hand.

"Conversation? I'd rather kill you now!" Sachiko said.

"Hear me out." Kaito said and held out a locket in his other hand.

"Why should I? I wanna kill you!" Sachiko said and stepped towards him with a pair of scissors.

Kaito dropped the locket in her hands.

"Huh?" She said and looked at it. It showed a picture of Yoshie, Sachiko, and her father and she started crying.  
"... I'll have you dead..."

"I returned to give that back." Kaito said and touched her shoulder.

She went to stab his hand quickly, annoyed with him. He took away his hand and grabbed her hand before she'd puncture her shoulder.

"Still, hear me out." Kaito said and she was angrily listening. "I admire your work. And I like what you've done with the place."

"Huh?" Sachiko said.

"I also came back to see you again. You know, what happened to you, happened. But all of this killing you're now doing... Looks so entertaining.  
So fun." Kaito said and smiled slightly. "All this blood on your hands... It looks so beautiful. Death is beautiful. You'd be the first one to know it, wouldn't you?  
This beautiful place... Has definitely opened my mind up."

"Can I just kill you, you're acting weird." Sachiko asked.

"I'm not finished Shinozaki. Everything you've done here. I wanna make a deal with you. Spare me, my friends, and bring their friends back, and I'll bring many people here. More than all of us that I mentioned. Try to kill me now, and I'll exorcise you. I don't want to do it. But I will." Kaito said.

"Heh, cocky? Do you know who you're talking to?" Sachiko asked.

"I know full well, Shinozaki." Kaito said. "Would you like to make a deal with me?"

"I don't know. I want to kill you." Sachiko said.

"I'll come back with many people. Kill them brutally. Kill them in front of my eyes! I want their blood on me!" Kaito yelled.

"Heh, you know. You amuse me. I might not kill you." Sachiko said.

"Don't try it." Kaito said and threw his knife behind him, killing a person. "Oops." He said and smiled, then went and grabbed his knife.

"You know, why do you want to amuse me? To be at my mercy?" Sachiko asked.

"Ha! Your mercy? You want to know why I want to amuse you? Because, I love you. I admire you. All this killing you've done, and you've lost your right hand man to suicide. Who's to say I can't be the new one?" Kaito asked. "I'll kill them myself too. I'll show them how much I love you. I'll kill for you. I'll them with my love for you."

"... You...?"

"My loyalty is to my friends first. But also to you." Kaito said. "I may be talking crazy, but that's what this place has done to me. And I love it. I've struggled with it. I tried telling myself I hated you, but I love you. I struggle with trying to do all these things so I can get your love. I love what this place has done to me."

"Maybe I will kill you.." Sachiko said sarcastically. "I'll make the deal with you."

"Good. I must go now." Kaito said.

"You're not going anywhere! We must talk still!" Sachiko said.

"Sorry, I must go." Kaito said.

"YOU'RE NOT LEAVING!" Sachiko said.

"I'll be back my love." Kaito said. "But not alone." Kaito said and left with a maniacal laugh.

* * *

"And he survived? Doesn't that make you suspicious?" Ketsuo asked.

"Sure, but... We're glad to be here." Naomi said, leaning on Seiko's shoulder. Seiko was stroking her hair.  
"You know, he did seem slightly... Messed up in the head."

"He did?" I said.

"Someone bumped into us, and well... He kinda threw them down to the first floor." Naomi replied.

"Jeez..." Ketsuo said.

"You know, he actually knew around that place pretty well..." Naomi said.

"Perhaps he could've been there once before." Ketsuo said.

"And he did mention wanting to see Sachiko." Naomi said.

"... Well, sounds like the two are great friends." I said.

"He did mention having to go back there. The rumors _could_ be true." Mayu said.

"Oh damn." I said.

"Oh damn is something you say when you see a hot girl in a bar." Ketsuo said.

"Shut up." I said.

"Well, I suppose you could be using it in the correct context. We got three hot girls here, right?" Ketsuo said.

Mayu got up and slapped him then sat down.

"Love you too." He said, in order to piss her off.

* * *

"Onii-chan, are you okay?" Yuka asked. She was sitting next to him on his bed.

"I'm fine Yuka." Satoshi said angrily.

"You don't seem like it." She said.

"I just... Need to blow off some steam." He replied, picked her up and put her on the bed next to him then got up.

"Wait, can I have a hug before you go Onii-chan?" Yuka asked.

"... Alright." Satoshi said and hugged her. She put a little card in his pocket.  
"I'm just gonna go now."

"Okay.." She said and watched him leave.

He walked to the beach and saw Ryouchi building a sort of wooden statue thing there were three identical lined up by it, each seven feet apart.

"Whatcha building?" Satoshi asked.

"A training dummy." Ryouchi said angrily, having not forgotten what happened the day before where he ganged up on Seiko and Naomi.

"Mind if I used one?" Satoshi asked.

"Not like I give a fuck. Just don't hit anyone actually." Ryouchi said and finished the fourth one. "Let's build a fifth one..." He mumbled.

Satoshi constantly punched it with all of his strength and energy. The build represented a person, kind of like a model of a human in a science class.

"Be careful, they actually bleed like a person and I made little organs out of silicone." Ryouchi said.

"Comforting, but glad to know." Satoshi said.

"There's also a sign over there saying it." Ryouchi said.

"Oh." Satoshi said. He punched it making a dent in it. He punched the same place again and red liquid came out.

"Jeez, is this real blood?" Satoshi asked.

"No. It's red kool-aid powder and water." Ryouchi replied.

"Oh. You had a pretty accurate representation." Satoshi replied.

"Yep." Ryouchi replied.

Satoshi punched it and made another dent in it. He punched that spot again and it bled. It stopped bleeding because it made a clot.

"I mixed it with sap so that it'd clot like blood and stop bleeding." Ryouchi said.

"Interesting." Satoshi replied. He thought about the time where he hit Seiko and punched the wood again and made it bleed heavily.  
"I hate her..." He thought.

"That's gonna take a few minutes to stop." Ryouch said.

"Yeah."

* * *

"So... We can talk about this.." Ketsuo said.

Mayu had an angry, but cute look on her face.

"No!" She yelled and slapped him.

"Okay, I deserved that one, but still your tits are huge!" Ketsuo said and she slapped him again. His arms were tied behind his back.  
"I wish my arms weren't tied."

I walked into the room.

"Damn it Ketsuo, stop getting yourself tied up. We talked about this." I said.

"She's angry at me." He said.

"He grabbed my breasts!" Mayu said.

"Ketsuo, we talked about this! Only the single women." I said.

"As if I'd take your advice." Ketsuo said.

"Well, how'd not taking my advice work out for you?" I asked.

"... Shut up, it was still worth it!" Ketsuo said. Mayu kicked him in the balls and he fell on the floor.  
"Still worth it!" He squeaked.

"You know Mayu, if you'd like to do that again I have no problem with it." I said.

"Oh shut up!" He said.

I rolled him over and she stepped on him.

"Oww! That's enough pleeeeease!" Ketsuo said.

She picked him up and hugged him.

"Never do that again!" She said.

"Okay..." She replied.

"Good. I'm sorry!" She said and kissed him on the cheek.

"As I said, worth it." Ketsuo said.

"Okay, now I'm not sorry." Mayu said.

"Love you too, Mayu." Ketsuo said.

"Go sit in the corner and think about your life." Mayu said.

"I'd prefer not to." Ketsuo said.

"It's a long-ish story." I stated.

"Well, in that case sit on the couch and go watch some cartoons!" Mayu yelled and with a nice voice.

"But I like hugging you!"

"Sit on the couch and watch cartoons." Mayu said in an angry, but low tone.

"But Maaaayu-"

"No buts! Go sit on the couch and watch cartoons!" She yelled.

"Waaaaah!" He yelled and jumped on the couch. "Oh yay! Adventure Time!"

"... Wait... You're his mother?" I said.

* * *

Seiko was cuddling Naomi and stroking her hair who had fallen asleep in her lover's arms.

"She's so cute like this... Though I am tempted to squeeze her breasts..." Seiko whispered to herself.

"..." Naomi was sleeping quietly.

"If you can hear me, I love you." Seiko whispered.

Naomi's lips puckered up for a second and Seiko kissed her.

"You're so cute Naomi..." Seiko whispered.

Naomi was still quietly sleeping and Seiko kissed her again.

"Why do you have to be such a good kisser, even when you're sleeping?" Seiko asked quietly.

"I love you Seiko..." Naomi whispered in her sleep.

Seiko smiled.

"I love you too Naomi..." Seiko whispered and kissed her a third time, this time french kissing her and wrapping her arms around Naomi's head.  
"... Thank you Kaito..."

"No problem." He said from the other side of the room.

"Eh?!" Seiko said. "How'd you?"

"I have my ways." Kaito said.

"... Whatever you did... Thank you." Seiko said and looked at Naomi. "I wouldn't be with her if it wasn't for you..."

"Well, I don't deserve this praise. I'm not a hero, I'm a killer." Kaito said.

"Oka- Wait, what?!" Seiko said.

"That was part of the deal. Why do you think people are disappearing? I have to go back there. With so many more victims." He said, almost risking a smile on his face and with a slight happy tone at the end of his sentence.

"..."

"Well, I have to go. She seems to be waking up." Kaito said. He stabbed himself with his pocket knife, turning him into the black darkening liquid which disappeared into the ground.

Naomi slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey Seiko..." Naomi sleepily said.

"Hey Naomi, how was your beauty sleep?" Seiko asked, jokingly.

"I didn't have beauty sleep.." Naomi said.

"Well, I just called it that because don't beautiful girls have beauty sleep?" Seiko asked.

"... Oh." Naomi replied and smiled. "You're beautiful too Seiko."

"You're more beautiful." Seiko said.

"Liar~" Naomi said and kissed Seiko.

"Agree to disagree." Seiko said.

"Alright then." Naomi said.

"Hey Naomi?" Seiko said.

"Yeah?" Naomi replied.

"How come your skin is so soft?" Seiko asked.

"I'd like you to stop touching my butt now..." Naomi said in a low tone.

"But it's so soft!" Seiko said, having her little devious smile.

"How would you like it if I did this?" Naomi asked and grabbed Seiko's breasts.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Seiko said.

"Damn it Seiko..." Naomi said.

"You know you love this~" Seiko said, annoying Naomi.

"Damn it Seiko!" Naomi snapped.

* * *

Ryouchi walked up to Satoshi & Yuka's doorstep and saw a beaten Levi.

"What the hell happened to you?" Ryouchi asked.

"Well, I kissed her then I proceeded to undress her and weeeell, she kinda got a fucking iron baseball bat and beat the fuck out of me." Levi said.

"Could've been worse, she could've screamed-"

"She did. I don't hit girls so that's why I'm like this, and she isn't." Levi interrupted.

"Bro, sounds like you failed hard." Ryouchi said.

"Well, she did kiss me on the cheek before she kicked me out on the doorstep." Levi said.

"Still." Ryouchi said.

"Yeah. Kept frickin' going on about how she was sorry while beating me to a bloody pulp quite literally." Levi replied.

"Yeah you do look like you've gotten your ass kicked." Ryouchi added.

"Shut the fuck up." Levi responded.

"As Ketsuo said, all you needed to do was ask." Ryouchi said.

"... Man, fuck you." Levi said.

"I hope that's not literal." Ryouchi said.

"I'll make it literal if it'll piss you off." Levi said.

"... I've gotta go now.." Ryouchi said and slowly backed away.

"Good, now to just knock on the door." Levi said. He knocked on the door and Yuka opened a crack in it.

"I thought-"

"I'm sorry!" He squeaked, though he was lying.

"..."

"Let me in please." He said and reached out for her hand.

"... What are you gonna do?" She asked.

"I wanna talk." He lied.

"..." She slowly opened the door for him.

He walked in and closed it. He followed her to her bedroom.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Yuka asked.

"Why you, my beauty." Levi replied and kissed her again.

She pushed him away.

"What are you doing?!" She asked.

"Kissing you." Levi replied and held her hand.

"Do I have to beat you again?! I don't want to, but I will!" Yuka said.

"That's not necessary." He sat and sat on her bed.

She sat next to him and he held her hand.

"Do you have to try and beat me every time?" Levi asked.

"... Well... You tried to..." Yuka said.

"I'm sorry then." He said and looked at her.  
"We can if you want though."

"Don't say that!" She yelled at him.

"I'm sorry if I'm trying!" Levi said.

"... Stop.." Yuka said.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better I still am beaten up." Levi said.

"That doesn't." Yuka said.

"Well, I'm sorry." Levi said and kissed her cheek.

"..." She looked at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No." She said. "You tried to... You know."

"I'm sorry, I was caught up in the moment!" Levi yelled.

"Well, I'm not like that!" Yuka yelled back.

"Well, I'm sorry for actually trying to do something!" He yelled.

"Well. I'm sorry for not wanting to do that!" She yelled back and pulled on one of his ponytails.

"Well I'm sorry for loving you!" Levi yelled and kicked the night table.

"... You... Love me?" Yuka said softly after a pause.

"... Slipped..." He said.

"..."

"I'll go." He said and she pulled his ponytails to make him fall back on the bed.  
"Owww..." Levi said.

"Don't go.." Yuka said.

"I didn't mean that!" He said.

She hugged him and he looked out the window which was covered up with verticals.

"Actually, I'll go along with this..." Levi thought.

Yuka kissed his cheek.

"Well, if you want... We can still do that thing..." Levi said.

* * *

Ketsuo was walking down the paths by the beach houses and saw Levi stumbling out of a house.

"The fuck happened to you?" Ketsuo asked.

"Guess who stole something from who." Levi replied.

"Bro, your hair is fucked up, your dress is all undone and- wait a minute... You? Holy crap dude!" Ketsuo said and gave Levi a high five.

"Well... We lasted quite a while..." He said, exhausted.

"Well, good for you!" Ketsuo said.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna hope- awww shit." Levi said upon seeing Satoshi.  
"Shit, shit, SHIT!" Levi said. "See you later bro!" He said and ran.

"Why is he running?" Satoshi asked.

"And you think I know." Ketsuo sarcastically said.

Levi bumped into Ryouchi.

"The fuck happened to you?" Ryouchi asked.

"Did it really fail hard BITCH?!" Levi said.

"Oh god..." Ryouchi said.

"I'm just hoping Satoshi ain't chasing me." Levi said.

"Weeeeell, you DID do his sister. You better hope he doesn't know." Ryouchi replied.

"C'mon Ketsuo, please say you didn't tell him!" Levi prayed.

* * *

Seiko and Naomi walked by the houses and saw Levi beaten by his house.

"What happened?!" Seiko asked.

"Must I really say it?" Levi said, lying on the ground.

"Let's get you inside first." Naomi said, then picked him up, used his key to get in, closed the door after they got in and sat him on his bed.  
"What happened?"

"Damn it... Well, it all started when I swung by Yuka. I did something. She beat me up, kicked me out, I talked to Ryouchi about how I failed, I got her to let me back in, argued with her, accidentally said that I loved her when I didn't mean it, did her, showered with her, did her in the shower, left, talked to Ketsuo, saw Satoshi, ran away, bumped into Ryouchi, told him my success, ran away, got beaten up by Satoshi for doing his sister, got left on my porch, saw you guys, went in my house, sat on my bed, and explained this to you guys." Levi said.

"... You kinda had it coming. Not that I'm saying you should've, but you did." Seiko said.

"Yeah. Did his sister!" Levi yelled.

"Damn it Levi.." Naomi said.

"Worth it! Let's go for someone who ain't single next!" Levi said.

"We're just gonna let you sit on your porch next time." Seiko said.

"Yep." Naomi said.

"It's okay, it'd still be worth it. Go for the small fries first. I'm thinking I should go for that Mayu next." Levi said.

"Of course." Naomi said.

"Now if you could you know... Leave me alone? I kinda wanna get out of my dress now. Or you two could stay if you'd like!" Levi said.

"Pervert." Naomi said.

"See ya later Levi!" Seiko said and left with Naomi.

"... That Seiko is gonna be so rewarding to do." Levi said.

Ketsuo popped in out of thin air.

"Cause you know what they say! Crazy girls are better in bed!" Ketsuo said and disappeared.

"Exactly." Levi said. "I think Ketsuo should know how rewarding it is."

* * *

Ayumi and Yoshiki were shopping- let's face it, she dragged him out there.

"So I was thinking I could get this dress. Oh this one looks pretty too!" Ayumi said. "Oh, but this one is such a low price!"

"Oh kill me now..." Yoshiki said.

"Yoshiki, how would this dress look on me?" Ayumi asked and held it up to her.

"Do you want me to say the truth or the honest truth first?" Yoshiki asked.

"Truth..?" Ayumi said.

"It looks great on you, now please pick one." He replied.

"You said that about all 27 other dresses when I asked you that!" Ayumi said.

"And now for the honest truth: I'd rather see you wearing nothing." Yoshiki said.

"That was one time!" She said.

"You were the one who wanted it!" Yoshiki said.

"Can you stop?!" Ayumi asked.

"Don't play victim now!" Yoshiki said.

"Don't yell at me..." She whispered.

"You're the one who started yelling at me." He replied.

"I just want to pick out a dress!" She said.

"Well, it's been 50 minutes and I want you to pick one out, so we could go. I want to have my alone time with you.." Yoshiki said and kissed her.

"Well... I don't know which one I should get..." Ayumi said.

"Get this one, it'll look the best on you." Yoshiki said and pointed at a ruby colored dress.  
"It'll bring out your eyes."

"... Okay." Ayumi said and went to pay for it. "I doubt he has fashion sense, but I love him sooo... I don't want to judge."

"I never realized it was that easy..." Yoshiki said.  
"Why the hell didn't I do that before?"

* * *

Seiko was sitting on the bed with Naomi.

"Naomi, I love having these peaceful moments with you." Seiko said.

"I do too. It makes me get to just sit by you and be able to kiss you without anyone having to interrupt." Naomi replied.

"Yeah..." Seiko said and looked at Naomi.  
"I love you."

"I love you too Seiko." Naomi replied.

Seiko kissed Naomi and smiled.

"You know.. Thank you for giving me a chance." Seiko said.

"I'm glad I did Seiko." Naomi replied. "You're just... I can't even put the words for it. It means a lot that you were supportive. You were a great friend."

"Thanks Naomi. I loved you, that's why I supported you." Seiko responded.

Naomi smiled.

"Seiko... If... Satoshi ever does something to you, you better tell me." Naomi said.

"Okay.." Seiko said.

"I want to protect you, and he's been a threat and hurt you twice now." Naomi said. "I don't want to see you hurt Seiko."

"I don't want to see you hurt either." Seiko replied.

"Seiko, if anyone tries to hurt you- I don't care who it is, even if it's me family- I want to know.  
I want to protect you. At all costs. Even if it's from myself." Naomi said.

"You wouldn't hurt me Naomi." Seiko said.

Naomi looked at Seiko.

"I did Seiko. I have." Naomi said.

"It wasn't your fault." Seiko said.

"... I keep feeling like it was." Naomi replied.

"Well stop feeling guilty! I'm here now!" Seiko said and kissed Naomi's cheek.

"... You know what, you're right. What happened, happened and today you're here with me." Naomi said. She stroked Seiko's hair and smiled.

"Exactly Naomi." Seiko said and wrapped her arms around Naomi.

"Seiko.. I'll always love you. I swear." Naomi said.

"I'll always love you too. And I love hearing that you love me. Because... Well, we're together and I love you." Seiko said.

"I love you too." Naomi said.

"Hearing you say it.. Makes me feel like you really do love me. That we aren't just friends." Seiko replied.

"We will never just be friends again. We'll always be something more." Naomi replied.

Seiko smiled and pressed her lips on Naomi's.

"Thanks Naomi..." Seiko said.

"I should be thanking you." Naomi replied.

"Naomi..." Seiko said.

"By the way Seiko, I know what you're doing with your hands." Naomi said.

"Umm..." Seiko said and moved her hands back down Naomi's back.

"I never said I wanted you to stop!" Naomi replied.

"Oh, um!" Seiko perked back up.

"Seiko.." Naomi said and hugged Seiko.

"Naomi, are you gonna do the same?" Seiko asked.

Naomi smiled at Seiko and took Seiko's shirt off.

"N-Naomi-" Naomi quickly kissed Seiko to shut her up.

"That was to shut you up." Naomi said and leaned back on her pillows.

"I guess I needed that." Seiko replied and smiled.

* * *

"Hey Ketsuo." I said.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Where'd Yuuya ever go?" I asked.

"Oh. Shit." Ketsuo replied.

* * *

"Mmmmph!" A tied up conductor Monokuma said.

"Guess where we're going!" Yuuya said and maniacally laughed.

Many bears got on the train including Monomi (Usami), Pedobear, a rainbow bear, Care Bears, Bark the Polar Bear, the Pick Up Line Panda, and Bear Grylls.

Yuuya took the rope of off Monokuma's mouth.

"So, how you feel?" Yuuya asked and laughed maniacally.

"NOOOOOO!" Monokuma yelled.

* * *

"Wasn't the train supposed to come now...?" I asked.

"No, it's 10:30 PM. It was supposed to come a half an hour ago!" Ketsuo replied.

"Weeeeell shit." I replied.

"Well, check." Ketsuo said.

"Damn Rook." I said and captured it with my bishop.

"Fuck." Ketsuo replied.

"And checkmate!" I said.

"And fuck you!" Ketsuo said.

* * *

Ketsuo went to FaceTime Seiko.

Seiko was ignoring it, simply because she was making out with Naomi. Let's be real here.

"Damn it Seiko, I thought we were gonna FaceTime at 11:30! You promised!

3 HOURS LATER.

Seiko FaceTimed Ketsuo.

"What the hell took you so long?!" Ketsuo asked.

"I was making out with Naomi when you called me!" Seiko replied.

"Still-"

"With only our bras and underwear on, before you ask what we were wearing." Seiko interrupted.

"Okay, I completely understand everything. I wasn't gonna ask, but thanks for the info!" Ketsuo replied.

"That happened for an hour, then I was taking a shower with Naomi." Seiko said.

"You know, next time at least invite me over." Ketsuo said.

"Don't push your luck." Seiko said.

"Was she at least hot in the shower? Not meaning temperature." Ketsuo asked.

"The answer is as obvious as the fact that we breathe air. Yeeeees." Seiko replied.

"I bet you were too. And I'm not meaning temperature." Ketsuo replied.

"Don't think compliments will get you anywhere." Seiko said.

"Damn it.. Though I was telling the truth." Ketsuo said.

"Still not gonna get you any of this." Seiko said.

"Damn it." He said.

"Then she and I were having a tickle fight that I started." Seiko continued.  
"And we were naked."

"Why didn't you invite me over?!" Ketsuo asked.

"I wanted alone time with her! Tough shit Ketsy." Seiko replied.

"Never call me that again." He said.

"Oh, that's soooo sticking." Seiko replied.

"Fuck you." Ketsuo said.

"I bet you wish it was literal." Seiko responded.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Ketsuo stated.

"Well Ketsy, you got it once. Take it and run." Seiko replied.

"Not just with you.."

"You better thank me and Naomi for that." Seiko responded.

"I thank you both for the whole experience." Ketsuo said.

"As I was saying, then I was cuddling with Naomi." Seiko continued.

"Naked." Ketsuo added.

"You got a problem with that?" Seiko asked.

"Yeah. You didn't even invite me." Ketsuo said.

"She's my girlfriend, fuck off." Seiko replied. (Best line ever.)

"... Can I at least have a quick pic?" Ketsuo asked.

"If so it'll be one saying how you can't get any." Seiko responded.

"Oh we'll see about that, sweetheart." Ketsuo challenged.

"Is that a challenge?" Seiko said.

"Yeah. I've got one month to get one of you or both of you in bed with me." Ketsuo said.

"Oh, it's on." Seiko replied.

* * *

Seiko was on the bed cuddling Naomi. (So many times this chapter. XD)

"Seiko, can I talk to you about something?" Naomi asked. "It's just, I've had something on my mind."

"What... Is it?" Seiko asked nervously.

"Well.. In the future, I want children. What do we do about that?" Naomi asked.

"Well... Have children with a guy I guess.. But be dating me.." Seiko replied, in a confused tone.

"You're just... Going to support me on that?" Naomi said.

"That's what you do if you love someone." Seiko replied.

"Well... Thank you." Naomi said.

* * *

Yuka was sleeping in her bed. Dreaming about the time in Heavenly Host.

"Onii-Chan?" Yuka said.

"You seem lost." Sachiko said.

Yuka turned around and saw Sachiko then started backing away.

"What's wrong big sis?" Sachiko asked.

Yuka ran to the door behind her with Sachiko following.

"Don't run away from me big sis! Please!" Sachiko said.

The door wouldn't open and she turned to Sachiko.

"No... No.. No... ONII-CHAN!" Yuka screamed.

Sachiko hugged Yuka and looked at her.

"Stop big sis... Please." Sachiko said.  
"We're alone here. I don't wanna be alone."

Yuka was confused. Sachiko wasn't in the White Sachiko form, yet she acted normal in her Red Sachiko form.

"... Leave me alone...!" Yuka whispered, scared of Sachiko.

Sachiko looked Yuka in the eyes.

"Big sis... Stop.. Don't be scared. I am as much as you are..." Sachiko said and rested her head on Yuka's chest. Almost as if she was powerless in Heavenly Host.

A boy came in. A boy who had a deformed looking face.

"Big sis!" Sachiko said.

"Oh how it feels wonderful to see you again. To finally be able to kill you Sachiko! I'm the one in charge here! Your reign is over! I'm the new Sachiko around here!" The boy said and held out scissors to stab Sachiko.

"It's all over... Big sis..." Sachiko said.

Kaito walked in.

"Sorry to rain on your parade bitch." Kaito said then kicked the boy to the ground. The got up and ran to stab him, but Kaito grabbed the scissors and stabbed the new Sachiko in the neck. The boy fell to the ground, dead.

"You're welcome." Kaito said and left.

"Let's go then..." Yuka said.

"I can't go with you." Sachiko said.

"Huh?" Yuka said. "Why not?"

"Because... Now I have to be the Sachiko again... I won't remember any of this... I won't remember you big sis...  
I'll go back to how I was before... I'll try to kill you again big sis..." Sachiko said.

"... Sach-"

"Big sis..." Sachiko said and hugged Yuka.

"Sachiko?" Yuka said softly.

Sachiko looked at Yuka and paused for a minute, then kissed her.

"?!"

Sachiko pulled away and smiled a bit, then turned away from Yuka.

"... I love you big sis... Sisters forever..." Sachiko said and disappeared.

"..."

* * *

Yuka woke up after the dream. She was reliving what happened in the dream not too long before they were able to leave.

"... Sachiko..." Yuka softly said, feeling pity for her. "Sisters... Forever..." She looked down and wondered _if_ Sachiko _did remember_.  
"I wonder if Mr. Kaito will ever come back..."

"Well, coincidence?" Kaito said.

"Mr. Kaito!" Yuka said.

"I'm assuming you wish to see Sachiko again." Kaito said.

Yuka perked up.

"You never got to say goodbye. Come with me, we'll be back as if nothing ever happened." Kaito said. Yuka followed him a long way and saw people.  
"Are we ready to receive good fortune?"

"Yes." The people said. Everyone including Yuka and Kaito proceeded in doing the charm and they went to Heavenly Host.

* * *

One by one those people were killed. Even by Kaito himself.

"Why would you kill him?!" Yuka asked as Kaito was tearing the man's guts out.

"I do it for her." Kaito said.

"Huh?" Yuka said.

Kaito kept walking and Yuka followed. A pair of scissors flew at Yuka's face, but Kaito caught them before they could kill her.

"She's one of my friends. Don't attack her." Kaito said.

"Hehe, but that makes one less victim." Sachiko complained as she came into the light.

"Sis!" Yuka said then ran and hugged Sachiko.  
She started to question why she was doing this, why she came, and why she trusted Sachiko last time in the first place.

"Huh?" Sachiko said.

"This is Yuka." Kaito said. "You remember her, don't you?"

"... No." Sachiko said, making Yuka sad inside.

"You called her 'Big Sis' and you were with her when I killed the second Sachiko." Kaito said.

"... Big... Sis?" Sachiko said, starting to remember her. "Big sis?"

"Sachiko..." Yuka said.

"I'll be outside. I'll be back after I claim another victim." Kaito said and walked out.

"I missed you..." Yuka said. "I'm... Not sure why, but I do!"

"... I... Missed you too." Sachiko said and looked at Yuka.

"You remember me..." Yuka said. "You said you wouldn't..."

"Well... I never really understood or went through how this works." Sachiko replied. "Sorry for lying."

"It's okay sis!" Yuka said, eyeing Sachiko's lips, unsure of herself.

"I kinda do want to kill you though..." Sachiko mumbled.

"Wha?!" Yuka perked up.

"But, I won't. I know you and Kaito say I can't." Sachiko replied.

"Why... Why would you...?" Yuka asked.

"So that you and I can be here forever!" Sachiko replied. "But it's not what you want."

"... Sachiko... Sis..." Yuka said.

Sachiko looked in Yuka's eyes.

"I'm sorry big sis." Sachiko said.

"It's okay.. Just, don't scare me like that.. Please..." Yuka said.

"I'm sorry..." Sachiko rested her head on Yuka's chest and looked at her. "You're not mad at me big sis, are you?"

"No.." Yuka replied.

"Thank you." Sachiko replied and looked at Yuka with hungry eyes as if she still did want to kill her though.

"... Why are you looking at me like that?" Yuka asked.

Sachiko smiled.

"Because I missed you..." Sachiko said.

"... Sis..." Yuka said.

"Yes?" Sachiko said.

"..." Yuka didn't say anything and instead picked Sachiko's head up to have it be in front of her own.

"Big sis?" Sachiko said.

Yuka kissed Sachiko and pulled away after.

"... I'm sorry sis..." Yuka said.

"..." Sachiko didn't speak.

"I'm going to go..." Yuka said.

"... I love you big sis.." Sachiko said.

"I love you too sis... Sisters forever." Yuka said with a smile on her face.

Sachiko smiled back and Yuka left to the go to the fence at the outside of the school.

She left the school and soon ended up walking back to her door and opened it after using her key. She then went inside, closed the door, went to her room and laid on her bed.

"... Sis..." Yuka said and touched her lips. She was confused. She didn't know why, but she felt strange. Wanting to think about it later, she went to sleep.

* * *

Seiko woke up (In the morning) and Naomi was still asleep.

"Aiii, we forgot to put sleepwear on..." Seiko said and smiled. She laid her head on Naomi's chest and stroked her hair.  
"I don't know why, but I really, really want to shower with her right now..."

She was keeping away from dirtier stuff in case if Naomi was actually awake, but still she said that.

Seiko then kissed Naomi and wrapped her arms around her.

"I love you Naomi." Seiko said.

Naomi slowly woke up and she kissed Seiko immediately.

"Naomi, do you mind if we take a shower?" Seiko asked.

"Yeah, we can.." Naomi replied in a tired tone and smiled at Seiko.

Seiko got up and walked over to the shower then turned it on.  
Naomi followed her in and closed the door.

"Naomi, do you remember the time we had that sleepover?" Seiko asked while her hair was getting wet.

"Yeah, we showered that time too." Naomi replied.

"Yeah, that was a good time.." Seiko said.

"You were playing with my breasts a lot.." Naomi stated.

"Who would resist Naomi? Think about it." Seiko said and started washing Naomi.

"Wha...?" Naomi was dumbfounded.

"Naomi, Naomi.." Seiko said and kissed Naomi's cheek.

"Seiko..."

"I love you Naomi." Seiko said and hugged Naomi.

"I love you too Seiko." Naomi replied.

Seiko pushed Naomi against the wall gently and messily made out with her.

* * *

Okay guys, we will be having an obstacle course race, I'm your host Ryouchi Shinchito and you guys will be getting with your partners!" Ryouchi said.  
"Then I will explain what you will do here!"

Seiko nudged Naomi gently.

"I already did a few hours ago." Seiko whispered with a low, perverted tone.

"Seiko..." Naomi whispered back.

Ketsuo lined up next to Levi.

"You seem like an ideal ally because you'd probably get in small places easier." Ketsuo said.

"Like your mom's? BOOM!" Levi said and Ketsuo neck chopped him. "Owww..."

"Don't make jokes about my mom." Ketsuo said.

"Tohko?" I said.

"Sure, why not?" She replied.

"Emi, Emi!" Mitsuki said.

"Mitsuki calm down. Sure." Emi replied.

"Yaaaaaayy!" Mitsuki said.

"Onii-chan!" Yuka said. "Can we be partners?"

"Sure Yuka." Satoshi said.

"Shige-nii, can we be partners?" Mayu asked.

"Sure Mayu." Morishige replied and smiled.

"Ayumi." Yoshiki said.

"Okay!" Ayumi said.

"Where's Sumiko?" I asked.

"..."

* * *

"It's not every day I can get back at this fucker." Sumiko said and started to delete Ketsuo's playboys.

* * *

"Doesn't matter. The first part will be a test of endurance and balance. You must run 5 miles through this mud I've put down. Then when you get there you must tell your partner that they can go. At that point I will start dumping fake snow and activate fog machines. Remember, it curves so you must see good enough. If you call your partner or they go before you are there or before you call them, you and your partner are disqualified!" Ryouchi said. "Two teams will be eliminated, leaving 5. Then you must complete this huge pirate ship obstacle course with your partner. The catch is: I will have a mini gun and will be shooting tennis balls at you. I hope you all like balls!"

"I don't like those kinds!" Levi said.

"Two more teams will be eliminated in that round! Then you must do a brewing competition! Not potions, but alcohol. You must brew me the best beer, vodka, and whiskey. One team will be eliminated!" Ryouchi continued. "And the final two teams will have all three of those combined PLUS you must then have a war with these nerf guns! First to five hits on that wins the whole competition!"

"Now... You have five minutes to warm up... THEN THE GAMES WILL BEGIN!" Ryouchi said.

* * *

Left you all with a cliffhanger! I'm such a jackass!

I'm not too pleased with this chapter to be honest with you guys, which is why I had so many Seiko and Naomi scenes and that obstacle course Ryouchi prepared. Also, I must thank you guys for 8 followers, 2 favorites, 6 reviews, and 584 views. That means a lot to me, though it may not seem like much.  
Also new OC cameos with Kaito! Another thing this chapter does not mean there will be any LevixYuka or SachikoxYuka. It's just something I threw in there for drama, also if you Kaito's parts you realize Heavenly Host definitely fucked him up in the head, hard to the point where yes. He's fallen in love with Sachiko. It's kind of crazy and I'm not sure if Kaito will actually join the group, but if he does I will be adding his sister Ranmaru who was vaguely mentioned and two other characters that were with the group that I never pointed out.

Also, I made up some of the storyline for Blood Drive in this story. Kinda strange, but it'll all make sense in time.

Also, another thing (what the fuck is with me constantly saying 'Also?') I'd like to point out that yes, there was a slight shower scene.  
Deal with it! Or fantasize about it. Or neither! It doesn't matter! Just deeeeeaaaal with it!

So this one, I've shifted away from my OCs quite a bit and this chapter mainly focused on Seiko, Naomi, Kaito (Who was an OC ironically.), and Yuka.  
I'd like to mention: Satoshi fucking hates Seiko. But you probably read about that in my responses to reviews.

Some of you might be disturbed by the Sachiko and Yuka thing with the whole sister thing. But if that disturbs you, the whole story altogether probably disturbed you. But then again, this is Corpse Party. Isn't it supposed to disturb you? But yeah, I saw the cover of Magi-Cu 4 Koma: Corpse party and that's what inspired me to make it. Also Kaito Shinsaki is from this Corpse Party RP I've seen (Which I believe is discontinued.) and it takes place before the events of Blood Drive, but after Blood Covered: Repeated Fear. It kind of shows how he's been in Heavenly Host (Not at the moment since there's no response to it.) but you can tell he went crazy, however he did silently, not letting anybody know that he did over time. Even when the original group was there. Also, the four characters in Blood Drive that they put in there I didn't mention since I know nothing about them, and it'd be too complicated.

Also! I saw a video revealed a little screenshot. It shows a boy with a messed up looking face who could be the new Sachiko as the person said. I believe it was The Anime Guy, but I'm not entirely sure. So that's where I based my new Sachiko guy off of. Also, Kaito killed him you may be thinking: He's a spirit, he can't die. Well, people say there's a new Sachiko, I'm not sure how it works please leave a review telling me, but without that video as evidence I'd say there is no new Sachiko. It's less probable then everyone thinks. But I definitely think putting in Yuka's dream and the scene after that was heartwarming, though I made it go by way too fast. Personally, I didn't really like this chapter except for a few funny moments and good lines. Also no, I don't think the Yuka and Sachiko kiss was necessary, but I put it in to add a little heartwarming aspect in this chapter. The reason Sachiko was so nice this chapter was because 1. She was scared of the new Sachiko, because she became mortal in the dream. 2. Sachiko really wasn't except to Kaito and when Kaito says about the 'Big sister' thing which you see a lot of to the point where when she isn't is pretty nonexistent. My main influence for the kiss was (as I already said) Magi-Cu 4 Koma: Corpse Party's cover. It shows Sachiko and Yuka making a little heart with their hands, and I wanted people to see a more humane side of Sachiko, because most people like myself didn't at first, but you've gotta know her backstory to really understand it. Kinda like Ketsuo.

I've gone on long enough, don't forget to review and keep reading! Let me know if you liked the Sachiko and Yuka sister thingy in the review if you want,  
review your opinion on the chapter, what you liked, what you want more of, and what you want less of. See my other review responses in chapter 4.  
I will respond to your review if you do so! So if you have any questions pm me, or if you are a guest and have a question review it.  
Thanks for reading guys!

Update:

Someone actually has gameplay of Blood Drive on their twitch channel, however there is no subs or commentary, leaving anyone who doesn't know Japanese in the dark.

DO NOT READ ON: SPOILERS FOR BLOOD DRIVE!

SERIOUSLY STOP NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT BLOOD DRIVE SPOILED.

I'M SERIOUS. LAST WARNING!

So for anyone who saw Blood Drive's ending we know these things:

Ayumi and Kishinuma's existences are forgotten, and the old gang (Naomi, Satoshi, etc) won't know who they areThe dead (Seiko, Morishige, Mayu and Ms. Yui) are remembered once again as their pictures are no longer blacked out, however they are NOT revivedThe spirit realm and the real world are beginning to "leak" into each other, as dark pillars are manifesting in the real world, causing chaosThe real world's damnation was inevitable when the Book of Shadows was created, but the Shinozaki family kept it safe to delay the real world's destruction as much as possible

With this being said, it's presumable that only the Heavenly Host saga (i.e: takes place in HH) has ended and now the game will take place in the real world (as confirmed in Dead Patient). We realize at the post-credits scene that Ayumi is alive and is suddenly visited by Kishinuma. There are some interesting things to note from this:

Satoshi and the rest of the gang won't know who Ayumi and Kishinuma are, HOWEVER, the group pictures where the dead are in are now visible, meaning they will remember who Seiko, Shige, Yui and Mayu are. If they remember who they are, but also realize they are dead, the question they'll be asking is "HOW did they die?" This serves as a possibility that the entire gang will reunite to end the curse that has now begun to affect the real world. It's also important to note that Ayumi still has possession of the Book of Shadows, which considers Ayumi its master, so although for the past three games Ayumi has been nothing but a trouble maker, she'll ultimately make things right. 


	6. Behind The Fun! (And a Levi Filler)

**Author's Note:**

I haven't updated recently since school started a few days ago and I was too lazy. :/  
But I am kinda disappointed, there haven't been reviews lately. I know chapter 5 was crappy, but what about the other chapters?  
EDIT 8/26/14: I reread my chapters for a new segment and Chapter 5 isn't as crappy as I though, don't get me wrong  
it was very crappy, but it was a bit funny in the perverted contexts.  
EDIT 8/28/14 Ignore the 'In place of reviews' I got one and did it. Only ignore those four words!  
Okay, I'll stop being a little bitch.

Anyways, I got an emulator and Advance Map on my Mac, and I just felt like saying that.  
Any who, we will see another character this chapter. :D  
Sorry for spoiling it like an asshole. But let me put a disclaimer so nobody can yell at me!  
CAUTION SPOILER THAT YOU'VE ALREADY READ ABOVE.

Sooo, if you're wondering what I'll do in place of reviews I'll just do some Behind The Fun action with everyone!  
It's a new thing! :D

* * *

PART ONE: INTRO

"So, Masaru how has these past 5 chapters been?" Pyro asked.

"Chapters? o-o" Masaru said.

* * *

"Ketsuo, how has failing to get women been in these past 5 chapters been?" Star asked.

"I did Seiko and Naomi. You call that failing?" Ketsuo asked.

"Great point."

* * *

"Ryouchi-"

"These past five chapters have been fine." Ryouchi interrupted.

":O"

* * *

"Sumiko, it is an honor talking to such an intellectual human like you." Star said.

"Same to you." Sumiko replied.

"How has the last five chapters been?" Star asked.

"They have been most magnificent in actuality. Though it seems like torture it hasn't been. Did Xpyro put in the scene where  
Satoshi beat the shit out of Levi for doing Yuka?" Sumiko asked.

"Actually, no. It was mentioned though." Star said.

"Damn." Sumiko replied.

* * *

"Satoshi, how has the last 5 chapters been besides Levi doing your sister?" Pyro asked.

"Bad. Did 'Xpyro' put the scene where Naomi threw a shoe at me just because I accidentally bumped into Seiko?" Satoshi asked.

"No Satoshi. Though we should since people like FlutterBunny13 would love to see that." Pyro added.

* * *

"Levi, we all know the chapter was good for you, so let's move on!" Star said.

"You son of a bitch!" Levi said.

* * *

"Seiko, how does it feel to be with Naomi?" Pyro asked.

"Divine, let me tell ya!" Seiko said.

"At times it was a bit on the hot side, no?" Pyro said.

"Not complaining here." Seiko said.

"Same. How has these last chapters been?" Pyro asked.

"Fantastic! Besides when Satoshi beat me, but it was from the darkening!" Seiko said.

Pyro put his headset on.

"Should I tell her that he wasn't darkened?" Pyro mumbled through the headset.

"No." Star said. "It would just screw up what the boss has for the plot."

* * *

"Naomi, how has the last 5 chapters been? Since the classmates walked in, your hooking up with Seiko, and your dilemmas?" Star asked.

"Remotely fine." Naomi said.

"Has these last few chapters changed your opinion about Satoshi?" Star asked.

"Well yes, as well as my feelings." Naomi replied. "I want him to leave Seiko and I to ourselves."

"To be clear, the relationship doesn't change your sexuality." Star said.

"Exactly, it just means I love Seiko. Just because I love her it doesn't mean I'm a lesbian, it just means that I love Seiko before any boy that I'd like." Naomi said. "I'd kinda say that I'm not exactly straight now, it's just that I love someone based on who they are regardless of gender, race, belief, etcetera."

"Exactly. There is a term for that, but I don't remember." Star replied. "This eats away at me."

* * *

PART TWO: DISCUSSING CHAPTER ONE

"So Masaru, about Chapter One, how do you feel about it?" Pyro asked.

"Glad that Xpyro didn't go into detail about Ketsuo, Seiko, and Naomi." Masaru said.

"That's because he doesn't want it to become M, and he still wants younger teens to read it so he doesn't even say 'sex' in order to preserve it.  
In my opinion, younger teens 13-15 already know what that it so why bother?" Pyro asked.

"Weeeell, what about 12 year olds?" Masaru asked.

"... NEXT BEHIND THE FUN CLIP!" Pyro yelled.

* * *

"Ketsuo, how do you feel about Chapter One besides doing Seiko and Naomi?" Star asked.

"I dunno, do you think it had any repercussions?" Ketsuo asked sarcastically and wiped the blood that dripped on his lip.

"Nope. I'm assuming Ms. Yui never punished you." Star sarcastically replied.

"Nope, not at all!" Ketsuo sarcastically added and coughed from blood in his mouth. "But the chapter was great otherwise."

"Deltahalo241 said that you were let off light." Star said.

"Initially.. 'Til the school rules unbanned touching and hitting other students." Ketsuo replied.

"You have a scrape on your temple." Star said.

"It's more like a fucking hack and slash." Ketsuo stated.

"The art of understating is beautiful Ketsuo." Star replied.

* * *

"Ryouchi, what's your opinion on Chapter One; how do you feel about it?" Pyro asked.

"Sumiko probably wasn't happy." Ryouchi said.

"Why?" Pyro asked.

"She slept on the first floor. You know where Masaru slept? In the bathtub. That's how he got good sleep. Soundproof walls." Ryouchi replied.

"And he didn't invite Sumiko in?" Pyro said.

"One. He didn't have a spare bathtub, and two he slept... Well, naked he said." Ryouchi responded.

"Comforting." Pyro replied.

* * *

"So how did you feel during Chapter One? How do you feel about it?" Star asked.

"Well, shitty. I had to hear Ryouchi and a random girl doing it, I got tomato bombed, etcetera." Sumiko replied.

"That sucks. Any highlights?" Star asked.

"I saw Ketsuo get thrown in the pool at front row." Sumiko replied.

"That's cool." Star stated.

* * *

"How did you feel about Chapter One?" Pyro asked.

"Bad." Satoshi said. "Naomi is taken."

"Any highlights?" Pyro asked.

"Beating the fuck out of Seiko. No doubt." Satoshi said.

"Well, Naomi kinda views you as a bitch now." Pyro replied.

"Of course. But then again, wouldn't you fight for who you love?" Satoshi asked.

"I'm asking the questions! I'M ASKING THEM! ROLL THE NEXT CLIP!" Pyro yelled.

* * *

"Levi, you were not in chapter one, though we did let you read it. What was your opinion on it?" Star asked.

"Unlike Masaru, I do wish that Xpyro went into every little detail of Ketsuo, Seiko, and Naomi." Levi said.

"You sick, sick little pervert." Star said.

"That's me!" Levi stated.

* * *

"So, Seiko! How do you feel about Chapter One?" Pyro asked.

"Amazing! The way Naomi and Ketsuo were... Was absolutely perfect." Seiko said.

"Look, when we're saaay, off cam here can you tell me like... One or two details about how Naomi was?" Pyro asked.

"Absolutely, though seriously the chapter as a whole is balanced out perfectly." Seiko stated.

"I must know what you girls look like under those clothes.." Pyro said.

"Gotcha covered!" Ketsuo said.

"Pyro, no! You have a girlfriend!" Star said.

"Who said I can't live a bit?!" Pyro asked.

* * *

"Okay, Naomi. How was Chapter One? What is your opinion on it, what are your feelings about it?" Star asked.

"It was good. I like reliving how Seiko and I came to be.  
It makes me feel like I'm floating to a place where all my problems are gone and I feel good." Naomi replied.

"Interesting expression. Someone anonymously requested I ask you this, but what does Seiko look like under those clothes?" Star asked.

"It totz wasn't me bros." Pyro said through the headset.

"W-Wha?! Umm... Well... Can we discuss this off-cam?" Naomi asked.

"I'd rather not discuss it at all actually." Star stated.

* * *

PART THREE: CHAPTER TWO

"Masaru, what about Chapter Two?" Pyro asked.

"Well, it was good to be honest. I met new friends. And my girlfriend Tohko." Masaru said.

"What do you think of Yuuya Kizami?" Pyro asked.

"Ummm... Where'd the train go?" Masaru said.

"Yuuya." Pyro replied.

* * *

"Ketsuo, what about Chapter Two?" Star asked.

"I didn't get enough screen time. The only time I did, I completely sucked compared to my usual standards." Ketsuo replied.

"Good point, moving on." Star said.

* * *

"So Ryouchi, Chapter Two?" Pyro said.

"It was... Fine besides my balls being kicked and stepped on. When I thought of feet, I thought of getting a f-"

"Let's not mention that stuff, MOVIN ON BROTHA!" Pyro said. "Also that was chapter three."

"Oh. Fuck." Ryouchi said.

* * *

"Sumiko, how did you feel about Chapter Two?" Star asked.

"It was awesome." Sumiko said and smiled. "Crushing so many balls, it looked like a lot of fun!"

"Changing the subject, did you know you're cute when you smile?" Star asked.

"... What does cute mean?" Sumiko asked.

* * *

"Satoshi, how did you feel about Chapter Two?" Pyro asked.

"A bit better." Satoshi said.

"You know, we don't really care about your opinion. We just like hearing your miseries." Pyro stated.

"Oh gooooood." Satoshi sarcastically responded.

* * *

"Levi, what is your opinion on Chapter Two?" Star asked.

"Ehhh, not enough perverted things." Levi said.

"Let's not get into detail." Star replied. "Moving on."

* * *

At this point I will point out that today, 8/24/14 at 11:01 PM I have become to sleepy to do anymore.  
Felt like trolling! ;)

Now back to Behind The Fun!

* * *

"Sooo, Seiko! How did you feel about Chapter Two?" Pyro asked.

"It was all cool and stuff, though I liked Chapter One better." Seiko replied.

"Good point, we didn't see much of you and Naomi that chapter." Pyro said.

"Yeeeeaaaah... It's kinda better that way." Seiko said.

"Okay then." Pyro said.

* * *

"So, Naomi. What was your opinion on Chapter Two? How did you feel about it?" Star asked.

"Personally, there's private stuff I don't wish to discuss that happened during that time." Naomi replied.

"I don't want you to discuss it then if it's private." Star said.

"Yeeeeeaaaah..." Naomi said.

"I'll assume it had to do with Seiko on a.. Different level..." Star awkwardly predicted.

"Cut that out of the clip!" Naomi said.

* * *

"Okay, so for this chapter we've invited Yuka on the Behind The Fun, so tell me Yuka: How did you feel about Chapter Two?" Pyro asked.

"W-Well... I was scared at the time, but... It was alright.." Yuka said.

"How's that cut on your arm doing?" Pyro asked.

"It's healing fine.." Yuka said.

"When you said you loved Yuuya were you sincere or delirious?" Pyro asked.

"A bit the second one, but I said it so that he'd stop. It kinda just slipped off of my tongue." Yuka replied.

"Well then, do you hate him for everything that happened?" Pyro asked.

"Hate is a strong word..." Yuka stated.

"But it's true?" Pyro said.

"N-No! I don't hate him.. I'm just scared." Yuka said.

"I see. Why did you kiss him?" Pyro asked.

"Just in case." Yuka replied.

"I see. We'll be back on Chapter 5's discussion." Pyro said.

* * *

PART FOUR: DISCUSSING CHAPTER THREE

"Masaru! Chapter Three buddy!" Pyro said.

"Well, it was good to be honest. Especially with Ketsuo, Yuuya, and Ryouchi's groin abuse." Masaru said.

"Yeah, that really was hilarious." Pyro said.

"I nearly died laughing, but that was the chapter I really got into Tohko." Masaru said.

"In more ways than that..." Pyro muttered.

"Actually, yes." Masaru said.

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever, I just wanna see more of Naomi and Seiko! ;~;" Pyro yelled.

* * *

"Okay Ketsuo, Chapter Three." Star said.

"I liked it. My balls on the other hand, did not." Ketsuo said.

"Have you ever tried putting steel plating over your balls? Or wearing a cup? Hell, you can even wear a sandwich." Star suggested.

"A sandwich.. Not a bad idea." Ketsuo said.

"I DID NOT MEAN THAT LITERALLY!" Star said.

"DO NOT PUT THAT IMAGE IN MY HEAD!" Ryouchi yelled.

* * *

"Ryouchi, Chapter Three. Also any _highlights?_" Pyro asked.

"I liked chapter three, and I think the highlight was Ketsuo's groin abuse." Ryouchi said.

"That too, but also _something eeeeellllssseee~_" Pyro said, trying to piss him off.

"Damn it! That was a one night stand! Shit!" Ryouchi said.

"Aw, come on! You know you two had something!" Pyro said.

"We did not! You know how many times that happened to me with other girls? Hell, that even happened with my cousin!" Ryouchi replied.

"Girl." Pyro said.

"YES!" Ryouchi yelled.

"Oh dude. You do realize the film is on." Pyro said.

"Oh shit. Weeeeell... Iku-sama... Please say you aren't watching this..." Ryouchi said.

"Probs not." Pyro said. "Also we got some... 'Anonymous' info that you used to dress your sisters?"

"My mother made me... Shut up..." Ryouchi said and turned away.

"Were they as adorable as you think Mitsuki is?" Pyro asked.

"That was a one night stand!" Ryouchi said.

"You helped her out with money. And hugged her." Pyro said.

"I was gonna use that for her to owe me so that I could have sex with her. I didn't need to, but whatever!" Ryouchi explained.

"... Is that prostitution?" Pyro asked.

"Ehhh... Maybe... I don't know." Ryouchi replied.

"... We also got intel from Ketsuo that you once saw your sister and Masaru making out, any details on that?" Pyro asked.

"Don't talk about my sister. Also, they weren't making out. They were playing the pocky game for charity." Ryouchi said.

"... They still made out though." Pyro said.

"Shut up!" Ryouchi said.

"Are you against those two or something?" Pyro asked.

"As matter of fact, yes. I walked in on them making out in a sauna with no clothes on AND my four year old sister was with me! Guess who got their ass kicked afterwards? Masaru." Ryouchi replied.

"... Okay... I bet your sister was in therapy." Pyro said.

"Yep." Ryouchi said.

"Yea... Let's just go to the next person." Pyro said.

* * *

"Due to time concerns our last Chapter Three conversation is now. Mitsuki, how did you feel about chapter three?" Pyro asked.

"I liked being there!" Mitsuki said.

"You know, how do you feel about Ryouchi?" Pyro asked.

"He's cute to be honest.. Don't tell him I said that!" She replied, blushing.

"Well, no need to." Pyro said. "You know, he said that what happened with you guys was only a one night stand."

"What...? He..." Mitsuki was shocked by what she was hearing. "I thought he was a good person..."

"Let's roll this clip!" Pyro said.

"You helped her out with money. And hugged her." Pyro said in the clip.

"I was gonna use that for her to owe me so that I could have sex with her. I didn't need to, but whatever!" Ryouchi said in the clip.

"He..." Mitsuki was hurt.

"Yep." Pyro said. "That's not all folks!"

"Aw, come on! You know you two had something!" Pyro said in the clip.

"We did not! You know how many times that happened to me with other girls?" Ryouchi responded in the clip.

"... I feel so worthless..." Mitsuki said softly.

"Aye, don't worry you're not!" Pyro said. "Not to mention before we do Chapter 4, 5 and some confessions we were gonna bring him in right now!"

Ryouchi walked in with Star.

"So- Oh shit." He said.

"... What the hell?" She said.

"There was nothing between us." Ryouchi said.

"You used me. Do you know how much I feel like trash right now?!" Mitsuki angrily asked.

"If it makes you feel better, you were better than most of the others." Ryouchi stated.

"I hate you!" She yelled. "I thought you were a good person!"

"Well honey, it's all about what you can get where I was born. I'm only half Japanese." Ryouchi replied.

"I should've known not to trust you... That hug was fake..." She said.

"You were the one that hugged me. Sorry, but I honestly don't give a damn. Not to be harsh." He said.

"Go die in a hole!" She yelled. "Was this prostitution to you?! Did I owe you that?!" Mitsuki angrily asked.

"I really didn't need to pay you to get what I want, but when you work for what you get it's so much better." Ryouchi said.

"I... I feel so useless and stupid... I hate you. I hate you. You could've at least told me that there was nothing between us!" Mitsuki said.

"Hey, I wanted to save you the misery of me asking you out, cheating, and it not working out. So thank me." Ryouchi replied.

"Thank you? THANK YOU?! I've got no reason to thank you! Oh and by the way, you're tiny!" She yelled.

Ryouchi sat there with his mouth gaping open.

"It is not! I've had women tell me-"

"What IQ did they have?! 20?! BECAUSE THEY CLEARLY DID NOT KNOW WHAT THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT!" Mitsuki yelled.

"Hey, I did Sumiko's girlfriends at the library. Believe me, they knew what they were talking about." Ryouchi stated.

"How much have you swam then?!" She yelled.

"How the hell do you know about that stuff?!" Ryouchi asked.

"Take a class!" Mitsuki yelled. "By the way, Ketsuo kissed better than you!"

"I'll call your bluff." Ryouchi said.

"Y-You..."

"As if Ketsuo would really get that far." Ryouchi sarcastically said.

"... I've got no dignity because of you... You... You fucking swine!" Mitsuki yelled, choked up with tears.

"Next time you should know when a guy is gonna take advantage of you. Guys love cute, young, big breasted girls like you." Ryouchi stated.

"... Why would you do this to someone? Would you do this to your family?" She softly asked, still crying.

"I did it to my cousin, if that answers your question." Ryouchi said and Mitsuki looked up.

"Do women mean anything to you?!" Mitsuki asked.

"Yeah, but right now I don't want to settle down. I wanna live a little. I don't give a fuck if you hate me for it." Ryouchi said.

"I don't hate you for wanting to live a bit, I hate you for taking advantage of me!" She yelled as she sobbed.

"Maybe it can teach you something." Ryouchi said.

"Everyone thinks you are a good person, but I have you figured out!" Mitsuki yelled.

"That's nice darling, I don't give a fuck. As if everyone else hasn't." Ryouchi said.

"You have no right to call me that!" Mitsuki yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What should I call you then?" He asked sarcastically.

"Fuck you!" She yelled.

"Already happened."

"I hate you... I hate you so much..." Mitsuki said.

"Alright then. Not like I care." Ryouchi said. "Doesn't matter."

"... I don't know why I liked you..." She whispered and a tear rolled down her eye. "I should've never trusted you..."

"Rightly so. But at least you won't be sacrificed." Ryouchi said.

"I'd rather be sacrificed then to lose it to you! But I can't change the past and I hate you!" Mitsuki yelled.

"It won't be your last time getting used." Ryouchi said.

"... Are... You doing this just to hurt me?" She softly asked.

"No. I'm just simply teaching you a lesson." He said.

"..." She fell into his arms.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

She opened her eyes angrily and punched him in the balls.

"AAAAOOOOOOWWWW!" He yelled and fell to the ground.

"Yaaaaayyy!" Pyro said like a little kid.  
"That's all for today on Behind The Fun kids! We'll see you at the beginning of next chapter! W00tz!"

(Behind The Fun Episode One is after the obstacle course BTW.  
Also originally it was supposed to be at the end of this chapter, but this one will be 6500-7000 words, so sorry. :3)

* * *

"Allllllrriighty then!" Ryouchi said.

"What's going on here?" A girl with golden-blond and pink hair said.

"... An... Obstacle course..." Ryouchi said.

"YES! MORE SINGLE LADIES!" Ketsuo yelled.

She looked at him.

"Oh no." He said.

"... Ketsuo?"

"I said NOTHING." Ketsuo said.

"The single women gets ya every time, first it's the cross dresser, then someone who you recognize.  
Bro, you GOTTA do her sometime, because she is HOT." Levi said.

"That's... My cousin you dumbass." Ketsuo said.

"How bad can that be? She's got at least a D rack!" Levi said.

"Almost every girl here has a D rack..." Ketsuo said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

Levi held up a bunch of bras.

"... What... The fuck?" I said.

"In my defense, he stole them. I didn't." Ketsuo said.

"Still, your cousin has to have a D or DD." Levi said.

"T-That's none of your business!" Ketsuo's cousin said.

"Aww, it's only a D." Levi said.

"How do you know that?" Yoshiki asked.

"I am Levi Vriden! Bust and bra extrordinare and expert! I can know a woman's cup size in less than a minute by staring hard!" Levi said.

"Okay, glad I'm not a woman." Ketsuo said.

"YOU GUYS HAVE COMPLETELY RUINED THIS EVENT!" Ryouchi yelled and flipped his table.

"Oh fuck, he's pissed." Ketsuo said.

Ryouchi proceeded to pick up his desk and throw it at Satoshi. (He's the punching bag of this story. Along with Ketsuo, of course. :3)

"Argh! My back!" Satoshi yelled.

* * *

Little bit of info before I get back to le storeh.

Ketsuo's cousin was originally planned to be introduced in this chapter, when I wanted to put in  
a character named Eliakim who is a priest, though I knew heated religious debate would probably start and I'd get crap for his introduction  
scene, so I nixed it and went back to Ketsuo's cousin as the one introduced.

Another thing I changed was Ketsuo's cousin's name.  
She was originally supposed to be named Olivia, but I nixed it as well because it'd screw up the timeline, and I won't explain why! :D  
Also her official named is Kuchito, which is a Japanese name, actually fitting in with this story.

Also the hotel is right by the beach. (The one from Ch.1)

* * *

"Kuchito.. What the hell are you doing here?" Ketsuo asked.

"Well, I'm staying at a hotel close by, and I wanted to take a walk on the beach." Kuchito said.

"Damn it..." Ketsuo said.

"Why?" Kuchito asked.

"Because you're my cousin. And by the way Levi will probably be all over you." Ketsuo replied. "That's why."

"I'm not into girls." Kuchito said.

"... Levi's a crossdresser, not a girl." Ketsuo replied.

"Wait, seriously? I didn't see that coming." Kuchito said.

"Nobody did." Ketsuo stated.

"... So... How's life?" Kuchito asked.

"I'm single. Not so good." Ketsuo said.

"At least you aren't broke." Kuchito stated.

"Weeeeell..." Ketsuo started.

"... You blew our family's emergency savings on ALCOHOL?!" She yelled.

"Mommy!" Ketsuo screamed and ran away.

"We could've used that to afford a whole year in our home!" Kuchito yelled.  
"Son of a bitch..!"

* * *

"So, Levi who you gonna try to do next?" Ryouchi asked.

"Ketsuo's cousin. She's hot." Levi replied.

"I'd save her for last. Ketsuo would get pissed." Ryouchi stated.

"Maybe that's my point~" Levi said which a diva sort of tone.

"... Oh. Umm... So, who has the biggest breasts here? I'm kinda in that mood." Ryouchi asked.

"The one who doesn't utilize them." Levi replied.

"Huh?" Ryouchi said.

"Her. Double D's buddy." Levi replied and pointed to Sumiko.

"Weeell... Umm... I'm not gonna do her. No. It's frickin' Sumiko damn it, who would want **her**?!" Ryouchi asked.

"Well, actually she has nice tits sooo... I wanna touch up on that... Or those..." Levi admitted.

"Well, you ain't getting anywhere anytime soon." Ryouchi said.

"Damn... That sucks..." Levi replied.

"You know, why _do _you dress like a girl? Is it more comfy?" Ryouchi asked.

Levi sighed.

"No, it's not that. I could say it's to attract more girls, but that's a lie. So we'll stick to that." Levi responded.

"It's a simple question Levi." Ryouchi said and leaned back.

"... To be honest it's because I was teased when I was little for being girly. Now before you say I'm a Fujisaki rip-off, I never pretended I was a girl!  
That and it's just to be girly..." Levi replied in a low tone.

"Should've beat the shit out of them." Ryouchi said.

"Well, I was really passive back then, not to mention there was this one cute, nice guy-"

"Wait, guy?" Ryouchi said.

"Well.. Yeah, is there a problem with that?" Levi asked, blushing.

"No. I was just surprised." Ryouchi responded.

"As I was saying, there was this one cute, nice guy that I liked. That's another reason why I dressed like a girl. If I ever went out with him, he wouldn't feel weird for dating another guy." Levi said.

"And how old were you?" Ryouchi asked.

"Six, I was just in first grade. I stole one of my classmate's dress from her backpack. This one I made on my own." Levi said and held up his pink and golden-yellow dress.

"Hmm. And they accepted that?" Ryouchi asked.

"Well, they kinda fell into my girly thing and kinda liked it. The girls liked it too. I didn't know it'd be so effective into stopping the teasing." Levi responded and sighed a bit. "It really hurt when that guy had to move away."

"I assume you two did go out." Ryouchi said.

"Yeah. He wasn't my first though, I actually kissed a girl in kindergarden.  
Of course I never told my parents about any of that stuff in fear that they wouldn't accept me.  
So, he wasn't exactly my first kiss. My first guy, but not my first." Levi replied.

"Hmm. Since I'm not going to try that out any time in the future, how does it feel?" Ryouchi asked.

"Well... Different. It's tough to describe. Not as sweet as a girl. And a bit thicker." Levi replied.

"Well, that's what she said." Ryouchi said.

Levi burst out in laughter.

* * *

"Well Ryouchi, I'm going out for a bit. Can you make sure Ketsuo doesn't break into my house? I kiiiiinda took his playboys. :3" Levi asked.

"Fine." Ryouchi said.

"Thnxcya!" Levi said and slammed the door behind him.

"... Morishige will MURDER him if that plan of doing Mayu succeeds." Ryouchi said.

He walked around and found a key in Levi's drawer.

"Hmm. Is this for a door or something?" Ryouchi asked himself.

He tried it on all the doors and facepalmed.

"Levi didn't build this thing! Dumb fuck..." Ryouchi said to himself.

He found a strange book with a lock on it. The book looked rather girly.

"Well. I'm a dumbass." Ryouchi said. "Levi's Diary... DO NOT TOUCH SERENA." He read aloud and opened it.

* * *

August 1st.

Suzie Lilet hugged me today. I just got this diary today and I'm not sure how to write in it. Suzie is my girlfrend. My mother is concerned since were only in Kindergarden but I tell her not to.

* * *

August 3rd.

Suzie Lilet and I kised. I've never kised a girl and I didn't know what to eskpect but I liked kising her.

* * *

August 15.

I haven't written lately, becuze I can't think of anything to write about.

* * *

August 29.

Suzie broke up with me becuze I didn't help her on a project. It was one person for this! It was a week ago, but now I'm fine enough to actually write.

* * *

July 30.

I lost my diary so I couldnt write in it. I didnt have anything interesting to write anyway. I can spell better now, but thats it.

* * *

August 18.

School is back in. Im in first grade now. It seems nice so far.

* * *

August 21.

One of the boys teased me today for being too girly. All of them except one laughed at me. A nice boy named Aikov Eilnar stood up for me and he and I are friends now.

* * *

August 25.

The boys wont stop. Its like a daily cycle. They teased me about having a diary and that its for little girls.

* * *

August 26.

Aikov got into a fight with one of the boys who was teasing me. The other boy hit him first so he will be suspended. Im happy about that.

* * *

August 30.

The boy is back. I dont like him. Im glad Aikov stands up for me though.

* * *

September 14.

Aikov was absent today. I was scared that he wouldnt defend me. The other boys teased me a lot. I dont want to be teased anymore.

* * *

September 15.

Aikov said his mother was having a baby brother. His name is Fredrik. I know where babies come from, so I won't ask. Today I learned about apostrophes. It's amazing. Aikov has a toy. You can change that to Aikov's toy. I think I like Aikov. I'm not sure if this is supposed to happen.

* * *

September 16.

Aikov was really mad today and yelled at me. I don't know why, I didn't do anything to him. I feel really hurt.

* * *

September 17.

Aikov apologized to me today. He said his older sister took a toy of his. I understand. I have an older sister, Serena who's in fourth grade. He hugged me. I think I do like him, and I don't know why. When I wanted to play a game with the other boys they said I couldn't play with them. Aikov said I'm allowed to and he yelled at them. I was allowed to play, but I said I didn't want to play with someone who didn't want to play with me and left.

* * *

September 19.

Aikov invited to me to his house. His family is nice. He says he may have to move because his family is having financial problems. I got to see Fredrik. He's almost as cute as Aikov. I'm gonna erase that! Maybe. Today when I was in Aikov's room with him and his parents were cooking and his sister was watching Fredrik I asked him if we could date. He told me we can't since we're both boys. I understand. He hugged me and he said that if I was a girl he'd date me. I'm happy about that.

* * *

September 21.

My sister told me about cross dressing when I asked her what it is. Maybe if I'm _like_ a girl he'll love me. I hope this is the case. I stole one of my classmate's dress from her backpack. I've decided I"ll cross dress. I never told anyone in my family about how I like Aikov, or how I stole the dress, or how I'll cross dress. I'll cross dress at school, but not at home.

* * *

September 22.

Cross dressing made me very popular in school, nobody teases me anyone except once in a while, but I laugh it off. The girls like me because of it and the boys do too. My friend Syra said it's a good look for me. Syra is my bestest friend since I was born.

* * *

September 24.

Aikov invited me back to his house. His family was confused about the dress, but they said it looked pretty. When Aikov and I were in his room alone again he hugged me, and I decided to make a move. I kissed him and I think he kissed back. I'm happy about that. I asked him if we could date in secret and it took him a few minutes to think, but he said yes. He and I exchanged kisses a few more times. Aikov is a good kisser. We told each other how we loved each other and it made me happy.

* * *

October 1.

Aikov and I went swimming in his family's pool. It's actually got this metal shelter thing around it, I guess to protect from thunderstorms. It's lockable on the inside and he and I locked it. He kissed me a lot and I kissed him too. When we were swimming he gently had me against the wall and kissed me. This time his tongue was on mine. It felt good and I put mine on his too. He calls it French Kissing. It's funny because I was born in France. I'm only half Swedish. Aikov told me about how he heard that boys can do stuff too that is usually with a boy and a girl. I didn't know what he meant until he undressed me. I was nervous at first, but I did the same to him and we went back to French Kissing. I don't know why, but it felt nice. There was something about it that made me feel different.  
He grabbed me there lightly. I didn't realize how hard it was and I didn't understand why. He stuck his thing inside me and it hurt, but it started to feel good. I don't remember what happened, but afterwards he was kissing me and he had his arms wrapped around me. He asked if I was okay, because I was bleeding. I told him I was fine.

* * *

October 20.

We've been doing it on a regular basis in his pool. He always cleans up the water afterwards because I keep bleeding afterwards. I don't know why, but the pain feels good and I keep wanting more. I love Aikov.

* * *

November 13.

Syra noticed my closeness to Aikov and is confused. I guess she doesn't know that boys are able to like boys. That's okay though.

* * *

December 3.

Aikov said that he loves me and wants to give me something to celebrate our relationship. I said all I wanted was him. He smiled.

* * *

December 25.

I'm having Christmas with Aikov and he gave me a short spear looking thing. I only got him a box of cookies. He said my gift to him was better than his gift to me. I think mine is better and that I didn't give him that good of a present. He disagrees though. He says it's the thought that counts.

* * *

January 16.

Everyone is starting to notice our closeness. I'm just glad they think nothing of it.

* * *

February 2.

Aikov and I did something different. This time he laid down and I licked him. He tastes good. He and I kiss a lot. I'm not complaining, I actually love his kissing.  
Aikov wanted me to watch this video his sister found. It was the stuff he and I were doing, but with different people. And when we were watching it we did what happened in the video. It was the first time that **I **did **Aikov**. It felt tight and it was tough to do anything. But I did.

* * *

March 18.

Aikov just got back from his family's vacation. I'm happy and I missed him a lot. When we got to his room we 'made out.' I think that's different words for kissing. I'm not sure how it is, but it is.

* * *

April 9.

I had to take a vacation and I didn't see Aikov for a while. I missed him.

* * *

May 5.

I lost my diary again but it's just the same old things.

* * *

June 4.

It's the last day of school. Aikov said he had to move, because his family didn't have any money left to support themselves. He said that we couldn't be in a relationship anymore, but he wasn't exactly breaking up with me. He said he'd always love me and that he'd miss me. He and I kissed one last time and he left.  
I hate it without him. _I need him._ Syra noticed my sadness I guess, because she kept trying to comfort me. I miss him. Syra hugs me a lot to comfort me and she kissed my cheek once. She finally figured out that I was dating him and he comforted me. I'm not writing any more.

* * *

Ryouchi closed the book.

"Well... I'm not gonna sleep tonight... Or the next... Or the one after that." Ryouchi said and saw most of Ketsuo's playboys were stolen back besides the one that was signed.

To mah bra Levi. From Ketsuo.

Enjoy dem titties.

"Enjoy them, he probably did." Ryouchi thought out loud.

* * *

So, I'm gonna end this chapter soon. But I need mah dosage of SeikoxNaomi first!  
Also you see a prickish side of Ryouchi, his second nature during Behind the Fun, Mitsuki's such a badass, making him confused and making goring abuse. XD  
Sooo, yeah. My first Yaoi shipping. It was kinda weird making this because I don't know the first thing about it, especially with making it as if Levi was truly younger. I also have no clue how a guy's kiss feels sooo, I took a guess! I feel like what happened then is kinda sad in the end. So Levi is Swedish! A cross-dressing badass from Sweden and France! I wanted to develop him in this chapter because he was a kinda shallow character. So, I just found another review and I'll put it below!

Seikoxnaomi fanD chapter 2 . Aug 26

Wow I'm loving this and I like you're OCs too they're funny and finnally someone who pairs seiko and naomi thank you and I love how you don't care what other people think about your story your just like too bad so thank you for making this :)

This is my best story by far. I have discovered some funny moments between my OCs. And yes! Finally someone who pairs Seiko and Naomi, I can't agree more. That was my whole reason of making this story! Your'e welcome for that. Well to me if anyone doesn't like the contents or shipments don't read it, read a different fan fiction. What I wanna do in this story is my decision. I am too bad, that just rings in my head. Thank you for that. And you're welcome for making this. Keep reading on! This story is still going strong! With over 900+ views, it's more viewed than probably all of my stories combined! And it's my favorite! I'm starting to go full time with this. The next time I'll update a different story is probably when Ch.9-10 comes out. XD I'm glad you and my other readers like my story, it's supposed to be a light-hearted story next to my heavy stories and set in a heavy genre. I thought there wouldn't be anything light like this, but no. ._. Whatever! Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! Thanks for all of your support! Sorry this took so long to produce!

Back to le storeh!

Also I don't give a damn if you don't like the Yaoi I put in. Yaoi usually isn't my thing, but I wanted it to be emotional, developing, and different in Levi's case.  
So if anyone has a problem with it: Deal. And if you like it, I'm sorry but not much more is gonna come anytime soon.

* * *

Naomi was shopping for Seiko, because she wanted to give Seiko a present.  
She found a necklace in the shape of a heart made out of moonstone. (The gem, not actual moon stones, and not the pokemon Moon stones either! Though that would be cool.)

"I bet she'd love this." Naomi said. She paid for it and went back to her beach house, but Seiko wasn't there.  
"Seiko?"

She looked around.

"Seiko?!" She said, in a slight panic.

Seiko walked in the door and closed it.

"Aiii, I wanted to surprise ya with my present! This ain't fair!" Seiko said.

"You got me a present too...?" Naomi said then ran up to her and hug her.

"Of course Naomi." Seiko replied.

Naomi gave Seiko the necklace.

"Naomi.. I love it..." Seiko said.

Seiko gave Naomi a pink bracelet with a ruby heart on it.

"Seiko... Thank you so much..." Naomi said.

"You know... Merry Christmas?" Seiko said.

"I love you Seiko."

"I love you two Naomi."

The two girls kissed each other, said good night, turned off the light and cuddled with each other, eventually falling asleep in the other's arms.

* * *

Okay, this chapter was a huge filler for Levi and half of it was taken up by Behind the Fun.  
I apologize for that and my lateness!

Thanks for reading!

EDIT 8/29: Thank you all so much for over 1,000 views!


	7. Come As You Are

**Author's Note:**

1000+ Views! Thank you all so fucking much! Thank you!

Umm... Sorry. ._.

Anyways, I might wrap up behind the fun this chapter or the next. Tell me if you like it! Please review!  
I wanna reply to reviews this chapter!

Another thing, is it weird that when I play Whatsername by Green Day that I think of Seiko's feelings for Naomi? O_o  
Maybe that's just what I get for listening to a shitload of Green Day when making this story. I love Green day.

Anooother thing, why the hell do all the girls in Corpse party look so frickin' young and cute? (Besides the adults obviously.)  
Not saying I have a problem with that. Not at all. Yuka, Seiko, Mitsuki, Tohko. I'm looking at you four. I can put Ayumi and Mayu  
On the list, but those are the four who look the cutest!

I need help. Badly. But for Mr. Gray's services it's $200 a visit... I need help!

Also I've still got no clue who to ship Yuka with. I wanna ship her with Levi, but I just... Can't.  
I need herlp!

That's all I got. ._. Damn it. To le story!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Besides my pants. You'll never take my pants from me!  
And Masaru, Ketsuo, Ryouchi, Sumiko, Levi, Kaito, Ranmaru, Kuchito, and any other OCs!  
But mainly my pants! Mah furhkin' pants! They're all miiiiine!

Damn. That was one long ass list.

To story!

* * *

"Now you all. How would you like to hear some more Justin Bieber in your headphones?" Yuuya said to torture them.

"Stop! Stop, please!" Monokuma said.

"This is my train now Fozzy Bear! And if you have a problem with it, you better-" Yuuya's mouth was tied with a strap then his hands and legs.

"Dadadadaaaaa! Satsuki to the rescue!" Satsuki said.  
"Now how to you work a train?"

"Make it stop! My ears are dying!" Monokuma yelled.

"Uwuwuwuwu..." Usami said.

"Uhhh... What do I do?!" Satsuki asked.

"OH FUUUUUUCK!" Monokuma said.

* * *

TWO SECONDS LATER:

"My plan on getting Seiko and Naomi separated is complete." Satoshi marveled while holding a paper that was the plans. "Now to just-"

The train busted through the house running him onto the hood and destroying his paper. On the bright side the train stopped.

"NOOOO! THAT TOOK ME ALL FUCKING NIGHT, DAMN IT!" Satoshi yelled. (I always use Damn it, not Dammit. Hmm.)

"I did it!" Satsuki said. (YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! XD)

* * *

"Please make Yuka forget I said that! I never meant it!" Levi said.

"Of course! Yukalina will neva remember!" Satsuki said.

"Yukalina?!" Levi almost laughed his ass off. "More island lime please!"

"Hey, lemme tell ya I know how to work her!" Satsuki said.

"I like you already." Levi said.

"I'm not like that." Satsuki stated.

"Aaaand, it's gone." Levi said." You... Do know I am a boy, right?"

"A boy dressed as a girl?! Ohmygoshthat'ssofrickinadorablecomehere!" Satsuki said and tackle hugged Levi.

"Crossdressing really works!" Levi said. "Maybe Ketsuo should try it. He'd actually get somewhere."

"Yeeeep..." Ketsuo replied.

* * *

I was sitting on his couch talking to Seiko was was in his chair to the right of the couch. I was also drinking tea. Tea is delicious.

"So, anything new with Naomi?" I asked.

"She gave me this amazing necklace! I only got her a bracelet.." Seiko said.

"I saw Naomi today, the bracelet looks nice." I said.

Ryouchi walked over to Seiko with her cup of coffee.

"I've got a bad feeling about you drinking coffee." Ryouchi said then started drinking his.

"It's fine." Seiko said and took a sip. "CoffeeCoffeeCoffee! Love coffee!" She said.

"I just realized something." Ryouchi said.

"What?" I asked.

"**_Why the fuck are we speaking English if we are in__ Japan?_**" Ryouchi asked.

":O"

"COFFEE!" Seiko yelled.

":O"

"..."

"Mind. Blown." I said.

"More blown than your mom?" Seiko said.

"Hey, shut up! ;n;" I said.

"IneedsomemoremotherfuckingcoffeeRyouchimyslavegogetmesomemoredamncoffeedamnitIjustwantcoffeeeeee~" Seiko yelled.

"... I told you I had a bad feeling." Ryouchi said.

* * *

Satsuki was laying on Yuka's bed.

"Aiiii, Yuka~" Satsuki said. "Why the hell did you guys leave me at the academy?

"Ummm... I don't know..." Yuka said. "But Levi loves me-"

"Yukalina, he doesn't. He told me he slipped up.

"But he told me-"

"Clean your ears Yuka!" Satsuki said and stuck her fingers in Yuka's ears.

"Hey! Stop that~!" Yuka said.

"Alright! Ya big baby, you." Satsuki said and took her fingers out. "Wanna taste?"

"Ewww!" Yuka said while Satsuki laughed.

"I'm kidding! I didn't actually want you to lick my fingers! I know that's gross, I just needed a laugh!" Satsuki said.

"Onii-Chan..." Yuka said.

"Where's your sense of humor, ya big ol' dummy!" Satsuki asked and bopped Yuka on the cheek, then smiled.

"Satsuki... Sorry.." Yuka said.

"Don't apologize, and don't have that sad tone!" Satsuki said. "Will this cheer you up?" She hugged Yuka and smiled at her.

"Maybe." Yuka said and smiled.

"That's my lil' Yukalina!" Satsuki said.

"Can you hear that?" Yuka asked and looked out the window.

"Well at least I can fucking hold a girl, and I don't even like girls!" Mitsuki yelled.

"Who said I liked holding on to girl Mitshitti?!" Ryouchi yelled.

"The only thing I can see you holding on to is a dick!" Mitsuki yelled.

"I don't hold on to those, that's your job!" Ryouchi yelled.

"Check yourself again, because obviously someone pulled the c** over your eyes and it wasn't a girl!" Mitsuki yelled.

"Really? Says the one who can't tell when they're being used!" Ryouchi yelled.

"At least my mouth isn't full of dicks!" Mitsuki yelled.

"Really?! That's not my prerogative, Mits piggy!" Ryouchi yelled.

"Don't talk with your mouth full! Learn some fucking manners and treat women with respect!" Mitsuki yelled and stormed away.

"Fine! Just get 'love shit' out of your head first Mitsbitchi!" Ryouchi yelled and stormed away.

"Woah!" Satsuki said. "Hey Yuka, shut up!"

"Hey... Satskuki!" Yuka said.

Satsuki pushed her playfully.

"Satsuki..."

Satsuki pushed her off of her bed.

"Ow! Stop it Onii-Chan!" Yuka yelled.

"Jeez, I was just messin' around." Satsuki said and helped Yuka up.

"How come you're so mean to me?" Yuka asked.

"Mean?" Satsuki was confused. "I'm just messing around!"

"Well, it hurts!" Yuka said.

"Aye, diva." Satsuki said.

"You're a total meanie!" Yuka yelled in Satsuki's face and ran away.

"Yuka! Hang on!" Satsuki chased.

"No! I'm tired of you being so mean to me! Do me a favor, if you're just going to be a meanie, don't be my friend!" Yuka said.

"... Yuka... That was... Never my intention." Satsuki said.

"Go away!" Yuka yelled.

"... Yuka..." Satsuki said. Not wanting to be seen crying in front of Yuka, she ran out.

Satsuki ran to an empty beach house that nobody claimed. There was a key on the mat and a note that said "This beach house is yours after you notify your instructor." Ignoring it, Satsuki took the key then ran inside to the bed and started crying in her pillow.

"You alright?" Levi asked.

Satsuki looked up from the pillow. "How'd you get in here?!" She asked.

"Weeeeell this used to be like a little secret base to me. I dug a tunnel to it." Levi said and pointed to the bookshelf. The was a tunnel in front of it.

"Okay.." Satsuki said and sank into her pillow.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Levi asked.

"Yuka yelled at me... She said I was being mean to her..." Satsuki paused to catch her breath between tears. "I'm not sure if she wants to be my friend anymore... But I got her to forget what you said."

"Tell ya what, I'll help you. I'm in your debt anyways. My name's Levi." Levi said.

"Thanks..." Satsuki said, he already knew her name.

"Leave it to me, I can make all of the girls her- besides a few- do anything I want. Convince them that anything is true." Levi replied.

Satsuki smiled between tears.

"Buuut, I want one more thing." Levi said.

"What?" She asked.

"A kiss. And I don't mean a cheap peck-" Satsuki had locked her lips onto Levi's when he said that and pulled away a few long seconds later.  
"I'm on it!" Levi said and walked out the door. "Leave it to Levi!"

* * *

"CoffeeCoffeeCoffeeCoffee~!" Seiko yelled as she ran in circles around Naomi.

"I probably should've told you that she's not allowed to have coffee." Naomi said.

"Ehhh... That's my fault." Ryouchi said. "Sorry."

"Well it could be worse." I said and as I said it Mitsuki kicked Ryouchi in the balls. "Weeeeell... That was better actually."

"Well just remember not to give her coffee." Naomi said, as Seiko was still running around Naomi.

"Well, think of it this way. She won't fall asleep when you guys are doing it." I said.

"Coffee and sex?! YAAAAAYYYYYYY!" Seiko said.

"Maybe later when you aren't as hyper..." Naomi said.

"Yaaaaaaayyy!" Seiko said.

"Again... Sorry..." Ryouchi gasped and fell on the ground.

"... Sooo... How are you guys?" I asked.

* * *

"Interesting photos..." Ketsuo said.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Morishige said.

"Disturbingly beautiful." Ketsuo replied.

"Death is a beautiful thing. Now you must tell NOBODY about these." Morishige said sternly.

"I won't. I've had to deal with death in my life. I know." Ketsuo replied.

"Getting a second chance... It's strange. I love it, but... Realizing how that was Mayu... I realized I loved her and needed her." Morishige said.

"Yeah- wait, what?" Ketsuo said looking up.

"Ehhh..."

"... WHO ELSE IS THERE?!" Ketsuo yelled.

"... Mitsuki." Morishige said.

"... What the hell have I gotten myself into...?" Ketsuo asked.

* * *

Levi knocked on Yuka's door.

"Who is it?" Yuka asked.

"It's meee~" Levi said and Yuka opened the door.

"Hi!" Yuka said.

"Herro :3" Levi said and walked in to the Mochidas' beach house.  
"Look, Satsuki didn't mean it-"

"Get out." Yuka said. "I don't want to hear about her-"

"You better _fucking_ hear me out." Levi said. Yuka was listening so he continued.  
"She didn't mean any of the stuff she did and she was crying. She wants your forgiveness."

"... Onii-Chan... Cried? Alright, I'll go see her!" Yuka said and left.

"Thanks for the script Ketsuo!" Levi said over the headset.

"No problem bro!" Ketsuo replied.

"Heh. As if I could ever come up with any wise words." Levi said and walked over to Satsuki's house, stood up on a trash can and peered through the window.

Yuka knocked on Satsuki's door. Satsuki went to answer it. Yuka followed Satsuki in and the two sat on the bed.

"Yuka, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be mean!" Satsuki said.

"It's alright you little crybaby!" Yuka said and hugged Satsuki.

"Yeah... Wait- He told you I was crying...? I should've told him not to tell ya that..." Satsuki said.

"That's what got me! You never admit to crying!" Yuka said.

"Yuka... I-"

"Yuka!" Satoshi said.

"Yes?" Yuka said.

"Dinner's ready!" Satoshi said and Yuka ran to her house.

"..."

Levi popped in through a tunnel he made in the back of the house.

"Satsuki?" Levi said.

"H-Huh?!" She said, getting out of her thoughts.

"Do you... Like Yuka?" Levi asked.

"No! How... Come?" Satsuki replied.

"I heard you say: 'Yuka, I' and then you were interrupted." Levi said.

"..."

"It's alright if you are, I don't judge." Levi said. "If it makes you feel better I've had a history with both guys and girls."

"..."

"If you do, I won't tell anyone." Levi said.

"Well... I'm not sure." Satsuki said.

"How come?" Levi asked.

"Well, I have actually for a very, very, very long time, but she never showed any feelings for me, so I don't know..." Satsuki replied. "There was also one boy that I found kinda cute... But I liked Yuka... It confused me."

"Even if she doesn't show feelings for you, ask! It won't do any harm! Even if she doesn't she'll be your friend! ... I think." Levi said.

"... Maybe... But I don't know..." Satsuki said.

"Well, you got a while ahead of ya to make up your mind." Levi said.

"Maybe." Satsuki said.

"Maybe? Get a hold of yourself! If you like her, then ask her out!" Levi said.

"... I should... But I don't know..." Satsuki said.

"Damn it Satsuki, don't be a little bitch. I didn't tell her that you cried for nothing." Levi said.

"You told her that I cried?! Ugggghhh! Alright..." Satsuki said and walked out.

"Your aid helps me very much Ketsuo." Levi said via the headset.

"Well, you can always count on Ketsuo!" Ketsuo said.

* * *

I was sitting on the hot sand watching the sun set.

"Aye.." I mumbled and drank a shot of Island Lime. I wasn't drunk, but still.

"Hey, Masaru-chan?" Yuka said walking up to me.

I hid the bottle under my shirt and put the shot glass in my pocket.

"Yeah?" I said.

Yuka sat next to me.

"Umm... Well..." Yuka said.  
"What do you do if you like someone...?" Yuka asked.

"Well, you should tell them that you like them. It's always worth a try even if they don't like you back." I replied.

"Thanks for the advice Masaru-chan!" Yuka said and ran back to her house.

"Why Satoshi though?" I asked myself. I took the bottle and shot glass out then drank another shot.

* * *

Yuka bumped into Satsuki on the way home.

"Hey Satsuki!" Yuka said.

"Hey Yuka!" Satsuki said.

The two girls looked down for a few seconds.

"Hey, I really like you, but if you don't like me that's okay!" They both said and looked up at each other.

"Satsuki..?" Yuka said.

"Yuka..?" Satsuki replied.

The two looked at each other for a second.

"Come back to my house?" Satsuki asked.

"Sure." Yuka replied and she held her friend's hand. They both walked into Satsuki's house and sat on the bed.

"Satsuki, even if you're meanie sometimes I feel as if you're always here for me." Yuka said and hugged Satsuki.

"Yuka, I'm sorry for being mean." Satsuki said.

"It's alright Onii-Chan." Yuka replied.

"Yuka, I've liked you for a very, very long time now, but I didn't think you liked me so I just... Kinda let it go for a while.  
But Levi talked to me and said I should tell you." Satsuki said.

"Masaru said the same thing to me. I just feel like you really care like that! All my brother cares about now is trying to separate Seiko and Naomi...  
I never liked Naomi that much since my brother liked her, but she and Seiko don't deserve that..." Yuka said.

"Psssssh! With his 'luck' and 'skill' he won't get very far. The only thing he has is will, but I think theirs is stronger!" Satsuki replied.

"Yeah." Yuka said.

"You know.. I talked to Naomi today about her and Seiko, and I want to be like them!" Satsuki said and looked at Yuka.  
"I really like you Yuka." Satsuki said again and locked her lips onto Yuka's. Yuka kissed back and it was a while before the two pulled away from each other, despite having their arms wrapped around the other's head in a loving way. Satsuki and Yuka could see the saliva in between their lips that came from their tongues that touched. The two smiled at each other and just looked into each others eyes.

"Well... Yuka... Does that mean we're say... A couple now?" Satsuki asked happily, with a smile on her face.

"I-If you'd like! I'd want that!" Yuka replied.

The two made out again, tasting the other girl's tongue and constantly pressing their lips on the other's. They stroked the other's hair and looked into the other's eyes. They pulled away and they knew the passion between them.

"Yuka... I love you." Satsuki said.

"I love you too Onii-Chan." Yuka replied.

Satsuki smiled and kissed Yuka's cheek. Yuka smiled back and kissed Satsuki's cheek.

"Onii-Chan, I think I'm gonna go to sleep." Yuka said. "I'll see you tomorrow morning!"

"Okay!" Satsuki replied and Yuka walked out of the room.

"Bravo, bravo." Levi said.

"Y-You were watching us?!" Satsuki said.

"As if I could miss that hot girl on girl action? Not to mention, I deserve it. Without me, or Masaru this wouldn't have happened." Levi said.

"I suppose so..." Satsuki said.

"Hey, someday, somehow I'll find a way to do both of you..." Levi thought. "You know, this tunnel kinda connects to Yuka's room...  
Guess who was expanding earlier?" Levi asked.

"Weeell... What?" Satsuki asked.

"Go get Yuka to sleep with you! She's your girlfriend now, and not to mention you don't like sleeping alone, do you?" Levi said.

"Well, no." Satsuki stated.

"Go get her and sleep with her in this bed!" Levi said. "I won't watch you, I'm just gonna go get drunk with my buddies."

"Alright!" Satsuki said.

* * *

"And cheers... To Satsuki and Yuka!" Levi said and we all raised our champagne glasses.

"Cheers!" I said.

"Cheers." Ryouchi said.

"Cheers.." Morishige said.

"Cheers." Yoshiki said.

"Cheers... Whatever..." Yuuya said.

"Cheers!" Ketsuo said.

"For my next goal! To reenact Ketsuo's thing!" Levi said.

"Heh, yep! It'll keep you up all night!" Ketsuo said.

"Just like your mom?" Yuuya said.

"Go fuck yourself man!" Ketsuo said.

"Make me." Yuuya said.

"Don't make me shove JB up your ass!" Ketsuo yelled.

Yuuya put his hands up.  
Satoshi walked downstairs.

"What's all the commotion?" He asked.

"Take a champagne glass!" Levi said and handed one to Satoshi.  
"Cheers to me, for helping hook up Satsuki and Yuka!"

"Cheers!" Everyone, but Satoshi, and Yuuya said. And Morishige barely said it.

"Wait, what?" Satoshi said.

"Yeah!"

"You hooked my sister up with another girl?! As if I wanted a duplicate situation of Seiko and Naomi!" Satoshi yelled and smashed a vodka bottle on Levi's head.

"Mommy~" Levi said and fell on the floor.

"The hell, man?!" I said.

"Look, I don't want to deal with this! Satsuki with my sister?! Satsuki?!" Satoshi said.

"Dude, relax. Satsuki never did anything to Yuka." Yoshiki said.

"Satsuki is a total fucking BITCH!" Satoshi yelled.

"Satsuki isn't a bitch! I've seen her with Yuka, it was friendly messing around!" Ketsuo said.

"Pleeeeaaaaase don't make this last call yet..." I said and poured myself another drink.

"Who invited this cockblock anyways?" Morishige asked.

Yuuya half shrugged as if he didn't give a damn.

Ketsuo picked up and empty bottle and snuck up behind Satoshi.

"Surprise motherfucker." Ketsuo said and smashed the bottle on the back of Satoshi's head.

He picked up another empty bottle and smashed it on Satoshi's head.

* * *

Two Days Later After They Get Out Of The Infirmary

"Well..." Levi said.

"Dun worry, Levi. I got him." Ketsuo said.

"Yep." Levi said.

"Sooo... When are you gonna do Yuka and Satsuki?" Ketsuo asked.

"Well Yuka told me Satoshi yelled at them about that, sooo... Today. On his bed." Levi said.

* * *

Levi was beaten on the doorstep.

"Just walk past him." Naomi said.

"I did them both... Damn it Satoshi, I was having a good time!" He deliriously said.

"Reminds me of the time we all did it!" Seiko said.

"Not doing that again..." Naomi said.

The two walked past him and went into their own home. Naomi was taking off her uniform when Seiko tackled her while she was undressed (Not completely, bra and panties were on. Sorry perverts. :3 Talking to Ketsuo.) and squeezing her breasts.

"Seiko... Stop that..." Naomi said. Seiko was undressed too, she could undress really quickly.

"Aww, come on Naomi. Don't say ya don't like that!" Seiko said, making Naomi blush more.

"Stop it!" Naomi said.

"But they're so big and squishy! They make good pillows too!" Seiko said.

"Aiiiii... What ever will I do with you?" Naomi asked.

"You will hug me, kiss me, and love me." Seiko replied.

"I guess so." Naomi stated.

"You know what I think? I think we should cuddle!" Seiko said.

"Sounds alright." Naomi replied.

"Naked!"

"Damn it Seiko!" Naomi said.

* * *

Satsuki and Yuka were cuddling in Satsuki's bed.

"Yuka, I love you~" Satsuki said and kissed Yuka's cheek.

"I love you too Satsuki." Yuka replied. She had her arms wrapped around Satsuki and rested her lips on Satsuki's. Not like a kiss. Just resting.

"You know Yukalina..." Satsuki said.

Yuka stuck her tongue out and Satsuki licked Yuka's tongue.

"Heeeeeeyyy!" Yuka said.

"I tricked ya!" Satsuki said and locked lips with Yuka.

"Satsuki, what if you and I lasted forever?" Yuka asked.

"Don't say 'if', we will." Satsuki replied.

Yuka smiled and kissed Satsuki's nose.

"Yuka, I love you." Satsuki said.

"I love you too Satsuki." Yuka replied.

* * *

I introduced Satsuki in this chapter! In the end, I've shipped Yuka with her, if you all have a problem with this couple then stop reading and leave.  
But I'm keeping my pants. As I was saying, yes this is my second yuri couple, but I'm happy about that. If you don't like that, leave.  
If you don't like Satoshi, stay a while and listen. And if you don't like SeikoxNaomi and would rather see SatoshixNaomi, please leave. But you all have stuck around so long my awesome readers, that I think you all prefer SeikoxNaomi! Probably most of you.

Sooo, not as much SeikoxNaomi last few chapters... I apologize. I don't like the scarcity either.

Also, I apologize for not having Behind the Fun. I wanna upload this now, it's 2 AM and I'm tired as fuck.  
I'll update it eventually, give me 1-3 days.

But anyways, thank fors readings and goodbyes!

And sorry it's so short of a chapter, it'll be adequate size when I add the Behind The Fun.

Edit 9/2/14: More Reviews!

FluffyTwinkies chapter 7 . 15h ago

I'm just wondering if you got the SatsukixYuka ship from the author of Never Without You? Anyways I like your story. Normally I don't like OCs but you made me like your characters. You give them an interesting background story and I like it. Keep up the good work :D

Honestly, I meant to put that I was inspired by them to do that ship, I had it in my mind to do it, but I was too damn tired. So, yes I did actually. I never really knew much about Satsuki before reading that story, not even her name so, yep. I dunno, I just couldn't ship her with Levi and didn't want to ship her with Satoshi because he's her brother. Thanks for liking the story, to be honest there are a few stories where I don't like OCs, but others are good. Sumiko doesn't really have much of a background and I plan to work on that sometime soon. Thanks, and I will keep it up!

CommonSwiftchapter 7 . 15h ago

Takes out gasoline an matches, does that mean I can set this Satoshi on fire too?  
*maniac laugh*

Go right ahead my good sir, in fact burn SatoshixNaomi too, because SeikoxNaomi will always be better. Sorry if I offended any of the fan base,  
but it's just my opinion. Just like Sumiko is with emotions, I have no clue why people like them as a couple.

Though it's just my opinion. MORE INFIRMARY SCENES! I had one in mind as well!

FlutterBunny13 chapter 7 . 8h ago

Wait, Naomi x Seiko AND Satsuki x Yuka?! That's it! You are now my favourite author on this site! (Sorry everyone but, 2 of my fav ships here) love the story, hope you continue soon :3

Yep! I will admit I was inspired by the author of Never Without You. (Which is an amazing story, go check it out.) Favorite author?  
That means a lot actually, thank you. I will say I love the story, but I need to put this back on the fraternity track  
Fun, chaos, alcohol, SeikoxNaomi! I need more of all that! I'll work on it tonight! I'll stay up until I fall again!  
So don't worry!

Thanks for reviewing everyone! Now for:

**Chapter 7.2!**

Behind the Fun! PART TWO!

Also, as I was saying before about Seiko's feelings for Naomi and Whatsername, I might do a story about that describing what would happens  
if events in Corpse Party: Reform were different.

Chapter One would be if it were different as if Naomi had rejected Seiko. Not my favorite subject and it'd be sad, but I want to see bloopers!  
Well... I wouldn't call it bloopers, but still.

Back to: Behind the Fun! PART TWO!

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR!

"So, Masaru. Chapter Four." Pyro said.

"I forgot about it. Go to the live preview. XD" Masaru said.

A Pair Of Socks Later

"Oh yes, that one. Well, I love the beach houses." Masaru stated.

"Any highlights?" Pyro asked.

"When Ketsuo called Satoshi an asshole. He really was, I wish Seiko and Naomi the best of luck.  
I hope next chapter's highlight is Seiko kicking him in the balls." Masaru said.

"Great point!" Pyro said.

"You stole my line damn it!" Ketsuo yelled from the other room.

":D"

* * *

"So, Ketsuo. What about Ch.4?" Star asked.

"I dunno~ What about it?" Ketsuo asked while stepping on Satoshi.

"Stop stepping on my balls! That hurts!" Satoshi said.

"Okay. Levi!" Ketsuo said.

Levi ran in, Ketsuo took off his foot, and Levi stepped on his balls instead.

"Oh god! He's got high heels on!" Satoshi said.

"I dun wanna be a midget right now!" Levi said.

"... I like this actually." Star said.

"Same." Pyro said.

* * *

"Ryouchi. Ch. 4." Pyro said. "Ryouchi?"

"No I don't have a gun~"

"... We'll be back." Pyro said.

* * *

"So Sumiko-" Star was interrupted by Nirvana playing in the other room. "How was chapter four?" He said louder.

"Fine to be honest. Nothing major for me." Sumiko said.

"Well that's good." Star said.

"Any info on the next chapter?" Sumiko asked.

"It'll be in the note afterwards." Star replied.

* * *

"Seiko! How was chapter 4?" Pyro asked.

"It was good! Except that one thing." Seiko replied.

"Masaru and Ketsuo said that they hope the highlight for the next chapter is you kicking Satoshi in the balls.  
I agreed." Pyro stated.

"Well, maybe. I might." Seiko replied.

"You're too passive for a crazy girl! ~" Pyro said.

Seiko kicked him in the balls, kicked him hard, but not because she was angry. Just to prove a point.

"Oh mommy!" Pyro squealed and fell over.

"I'm not _that_ passive." Seiko said.

"Yes you are.." Pyro squealed.

* * *

"Alright Naomi. Chapter 4." Star said.

"It wasn't that bad." Naomi replied.

"How come? And make it quick! I got a date in five!" Star replied.

"Finally!" Pyro shouted from the other room. "It's been years!"

"Uhhh, ignore my brother. He's simply jealous me being single and free." Star said.

"Shut up!" Pyro said from the other room.

"Well... My bond with Seiko strengthened." Naomi said.

"Okay." Star replied.

"And-"

"See ya, I gotta go!" Star said and left.

"... Well." Naomi said to herself.

* * *

"Satoshi, see I would go on with Chapter 4, but nothing really bad happened to you, so I'm not gonna do behind the fun with you!" Pyro said.

"Why?" Satoshi asked.

"Because the fan base that is reading this mainly doesn't like you that much. Would you like to see the reviews?" Pyro asked.

"Fine." Satoshi said. "More SeikoxNaomi... More SeikoxNaomi... Love the SeikoxNaomi... How am I being a bitch? Please tell me, I'd like to know."

"Well for one thing you... How do I say this in a nice way? Fucked up a cute couple's feelings and made them cry, because you're such a motherfucking, cold hearted, mean spirited, limp dick fucking bitch." Pyro replied.

"And that was nice?" Satoshi said.

"It wasn't supposed to be. Not to mention you beat up a cute girl for no reason!  
And before you say she was with your girl, you never had a shot with Naomi." Pyro said.

"Of course I did-"

"Seiko saw her naked- and I would say before you did, buuut we all doubt that'll happen any time soon." Pyro stated.  
"Not to mention I had a feeling Seiko would do her before you did. I didn't expect Ketsuo too, buuut even frickin' Sumiko had more of a chance with Naomi than you. And Sumiko and Naomi would be incompatible. Literally. So you're the bottom of the fuckin' barrel buddy." Pyro said.

"... I'll... Just go back to reviews." Satoshi said. "Least favorite character? What gives?! Why not Seiko?!"

"Dude she's a cute chick, big bust, slightly perverted,- which everyone likes that one slightly perverted chick in every anime besides Dangan Ronpa- she is cute with Naomi, and is probably the reason why over 60% of the Corpse Party fan base is sad about all of the endings in the Corpse Party games.  
Getting Xpyro into Blood Drive's ending ain't a good idea, he fuckin' raged more than you did at Seiko when you're on your period." Pyro said.

"Seriously- wait, I don't have periods!" Satoshi said.

"Then why are you yelling at me? :3" Pyro asked.

"Shut the fuck up, and lets get back to reviews!" Satoshi said.

"Not to mention it's hot when she's playing with Naomi's boobs." Pyro added.

"What?!" Satoshi said.

"Hey, we all know it is! Even the straight girls agree!" Pyro said.

"That is a good point." Ayumi said.

"Yeah- wait what? Did anyone see that?!" Satoshi said.

"What?" Pyro asked.

"Damn it, lets just get back to reviews." Satoshi insisted. "Oh so more people pair me and Naomi, why can't I be in that Nexus?"

"Because in this one nobody likes you. And Yuka's over you. Naomi is. Ayumi is.  
Don't know why they liked you in the first place, but then again I'm just a guy who's all about den tittehs." Pyro said.

"Hey, you're speaking my language." Ketsuo said.

"Reviews!" Satoshi said.

"Right." Pyro said.

"What's Never Without You?" Satoshi asked.

"A great SeikoxNaomi story, you should check it out." Pyro said.

"I fucking hate you. Anyways- wait SET ME ON FIRE?!" Satoshi said.

Pyro: Hides matches behind back. XD

"Naomi x Seiko and Satsuki x Yuka, no that's horrible. Why do people like this stuff?!" Satoshi asked.

"You oughta be asking why people like this!" Pyro said.

"Huh?" Satoshi said and noticed gasoline around him.

"For the SeikoxNaomi fan base! They shall praise me for this!" Pyro said. he threw the match at Satoshi lighting him on fire.

"GYYYAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

"Well, gotta check up on another patient." Doctor Pancake said and walked away.

"It said Ayame Ito, who's that?" Ketsuo asked.

"Dunno." Ryouchi said.

"Is it just me or does Satoshi look the slightest bit like Hajime Hinata from SDR2?" I asked.

"Masaru, no." Ketsuo said.

"What happened to you Levi?" I asked.

"It's a loooong story." Levi said.

* * *

"Hey busty~ Wanna grab a drink?" Levi said to Sumiko.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sumiko replied and kicked him in the nuts.

* * *

"I've got one of my balls stuck in my stomach which they're gonna put back." Levi said.

"Ouch." Ketsuo said.

"That's why I told you not to go for her." Ryouchi said.

"I would say it's worth a shot, but... I should've listened..." Levi said.

* * *

Chapter 7.2 is done! Also, have you ever listened to Drunk On A Plane by Dierks Bentley?  
If not do so, but next chapter is Drunk On A Beach! Everyone (except a few people) go into drinking matches 1v1 on who can drink the most!  
You know what this means! Chapter 1! My old roots:  
Fun! Chaos! Alcohol! SeikoxNaomi!

Basically 96% of why people like this story. All 96% is the SeikoxNaomi part. Let's be real here.

Thanks for reading guys! -Xpyro125


	8. Drunk On A Beach

**Author's Note:**

Will put the dates on edits and everything else to avoid confusion. All this is 9/2/14 except when mentioned.

1000+ Views! 10 reviews! I appreciate it all!  
Also, I did more BtF in an update to chapter 7, (Aka Chapter 7.2) a few more scenes, and three replies to reviews.

Also, I'd like to point out the current shipments, their statuses, and how much attention I'll give them. ʕoᴥoʔ I think that icon is pedobear. Though I'm not sure.

SeikoxNaomi (Best as it could be) [Most Attention out of all]  
SatsukixYuka (Great!) [A lot of attention]  
MayuxMorishige (Good) [Little Attention] EDIT 9/3/14: [A lot, since I read the Ask Mayushige Blog. It's frickin' adorable.]  
AyumixYoshiki (Good) [Little Attention]  
MasaruxTohko (Great!) [Little Attention]  
RyouchixMitsuki- Fuck that, it's gone. XD They hate each other!  
KetsuoxSei- No, they'll only be friends, and she'll torture him with that. XD  
Slight LevixYuka from time to time, but nothing serious will ever happen!  
EDIT 9/3/14: Possible LevixMiki?! (Miki is Yoshiki's younger sister for those who don't know. I know nothing else about her due to having no wiki entry.)

* * *

Ketsuo walked out with a wagon full of alcohol to everyone.

"WHO WANTS TO HAVING A DRINKING COMPETITION?!" Ketsuo yelled so everyone could hear him. (Almost) Everyone raised their hands and went over to him."Here are the rules! No shots! Straight from the bottle! And you can only do one 1v1 match because everyone will already be drunk off their asses. When you say you're stopping or you stop drinking for more than 15 seconds, you can't drink any more!  
And also glad to know Sumiko doesn't want to, because she'd be banned for knowing how not to get drunk."

"Okay if there's gonna be anyone drunk doing it, I want in." Levi said.

"First match! Ayumi vs Mayu!" Ketsuo said. "Sumiko! What type of alcohol! Spin the wheel!"

Sumiko spun the wheel.

"Maerzen/Oktoberfest Beer!" Sumiko said and Ketsuo took out 20 bottles.

"Well Ayumi, little did everyone know I got reeeeeeaaalll drunk at that party!" Mayu said.

"Why am I never at these things?! I was too busy watching sex tapes damn it!" Levi said.

"Go!" Ketsuo said and the two girls started drinking and obviously had problems. Mayu was halfway done with the bottle and Ayumi was near half.

"Oh damn, please say one of them get drunk enough, because I need to get laid tonight." Levi said. "Anyone! Not just those two!"

"Hey! They got the bottle down!" I said.

"Oh damn, Ayumi ya gotta drink faster!" Emi said.

"Hey! Mayu's finished with her second bottle!" Ryouchi said.

"I feel wobbly!" Mayu said.

"It's everyone else that's wobbly, don't worry! Keep drinking!" Morishige said to encourage her.

"Ayumi's done!" Ketsuo said.

"Oh god, my head..." Ayumi said and started chugging another bottle of the beer.

"Mayu's halfway on the third!" Ketsuo said and Ayumi started drinking faster.

"Nothing better than seeing two girls get drunk, who wants to see a yuri scene with these two?" Levi asked and Yoshiki and Morishige gave him a death glare.  
"Hey it'd be hot. Though with them most likely gonna be getting drunk I think you two are getting laaaaiiid."

"I ain't got a problem with that." Yoshiki said.

"Hey! They're done with the third!" I said.

"I honestly didn't think they'd get that far." Ryouchi said.

"Oh they are gonna be so drunk." Levi said.

"Mayu and Ayumi are neck and neck!" Ketsuo said.

"They're halfway!" Ryouchi said.

"This is fuckin' awesome!" Levi said.

"They can drink.." Mitsuki said.

"I can't drink any more..." Ayumi said.

Mayu went on to drink her fifth beer.

"You finished four. Count me impressed." Ryouchi said.

"Mayu keeps on drinking!" I said.

"Ayumi's done! You can stop!" Ketsuo said.

"You really want her to stop? Morishige has gotta get laid man, don't ya know that?" Levi said.

"True." Ketsuo said.

"Halfway!" Emi said.

"How much is she gonna drink...?" Yoshiki asked.

"I dunno, but she's gonna be reeeeaaaally drunk." I said.

"And she's done with her fifth!" Ketsuo said.

"Wooooo~ Shige-nii I did it!" Mayu said as she wobbled over to her boyfriend and fell in his arms.

"Good job!" Morishige said.

Mayu kissed him and tried to stick her hand in his pants, but he grabbed it.

"She's drunk." Ryouchi said.

"Yeah!" Levi said.

"Match two! Levi vs Emi!" Ketsuo said. "Sumiko, spin the wheel!"

Sumiko spun the wheel.

"Icariine Liquor!" Sumiko said.

"I kept a few drinks in a cooler. These are some of them." Ketsuo said and took out 20 bottles of the beverage.

"I researched all this alcohol for a long time when I left middle school." Emi said.

"And I drank it all when Aikov left. Icariine Liquor is actually one of my two favorites. My other is Island Lime. Though cake vodka, marshmallow vodka, chocolate vodka, and pink moscato." Levi said.

"Go!" Ketsuo said.

They both started drinking.

"Damn this burns!" Emi said.

"Oh DAMN! Levi's done already!" I said.

"This is easy!" Levi said.

Emi continued to drink, as well as Levi.

"Wow, she's half done and he's got two bottles!" Ketsuo said.

"I'm just gonna stop here." Emi said.

"That's no fun." Ryouchi said.

"Done!" Levi said.

"Alright you can stop!" Ketsuo said.

"Hell no man, I'ma keep drinking!" Levi said.

"Take the bottles over there and drink your heart out then." Ketsuo said.

Levi walked over.

"Alright! Yuka vs Morishige!" Ketsuo said.

"I don't drink." Morishige said.

"Same!" Yuka said.

"Shiiige-niiii~ Do it!" Mayu said.

"Ya got this Yuka!" Satsuki said.

Satoshi glared at her, but nobody noticed.

The two reluctantly went by the glasses.

"One of my personal favorites. Absinthe! Here's how you do it! It'll be sweet and sugary!" Ketsuo said and demonstrated.  
He poured a bit of absinthe in the glass then put a sugar cube on the slotted spoon, then poured water over the sugar cube to dissolve it into the absinthe.  
"I'll prepare them for you guys!"

Ketsuo made their absinthes.

"This is more educating than Ms. Yui." Satoshi said.

"XD Wooooow!" I replied.

"The taste isn't that strong, so it's a great beginner drink!" Ketsuo stated.

They both drank a sip and put it down.

"..."

"..."

"... Sorry to spoil the mood, but I'm sooooo horny~!" Levi said, drunk since he drank all of the bottles.

"... Disturbing." Ryouchi said.

"We finally agree on something." Mitsuki replied.

"Hey, you gonna hate on a little girl boy thing liek me? Fluff you!" The drunk Levi said.

"Oh shit." I said.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I needs hugs!" Levi said. "To be suffocated like that is a wonderful feeling!"

"Levi, ya might wanna stop-"

"Stop? That's for quitters woman!" Levi interjected.

"I'm not a woman." I said.

"Stop calling meh a woman you slut!" Levi said.

"That doesn't even make sense!" I said.

"Security!" Levi said.

"Okay then." I replied.

"MATCH FOUR! Mitsuki vs Yuuya!" Ketsuo said.

"You're going down." Yuuya said.

"It's a shame, I rarely drink." Mitsuki said.

"Sumiko! Wheel of Alcohol!" Ketsuo said.

"Metaxa! The first liquor consumed in space!" Sumiko said.

"That's interesting actually." Morishige said.

"Go!" Ketsuo said. "Hey- holy shit! Is she done with that bottle already?!"

Mitsuki grabbed another one and drank it in two seconds.

"... Fuck that." Yuuya said, not even taking a sip.

"Okay take the bottles, go over there, put them down there, you can drink there, and- all of them are empty..." Ketsuo said.

"As I was saying. As I was saying. I rarely drink. Rarely. But I when I do. When I do, I get drunk as fuck. Drunk, drunk as fuck. As fuck. As fuck. Fuck it." The drunken Mitsuki said.

"... Damn!" Ryouchi said.

"Round Five!" Ketsuo said. "Ryouchi vs Masaru!"

"If it's whiskey, you're screwed!" I said.

"And if it's tequila, you're screwed. The burn will kill you. The burn is my friend." Ryouchi said.

"Tequila! Made from the blue agave plant in Mexico!" Sumiko said.

"I fucking hate you Ryouchi." I said.

"If you're gonna have salt there's a platter of limes and salt." Ketsuo said.

"The salt is for pussies! I want all of the burn!" Ryouchi stated.

"Go!" Ketsuo said and they both started drinking.

"Damn!" I said and kept drinking.

"Ryouchi's got a bottle down!" Ketsuo said.

"Weeeee~" Mitsuki said.

"I looooove rainbowz!" Levi said.

"Shige-nii do you think my boobs look big?" Mayu asked.

"Mayu, y-yeah..." Morishige replied.

We kept drinking and I stopped because of the burn, but continued to drink anyways.

"You got nothin' Masaru!" Ryouchi said who had drank 5 bottles compared to my 3 and a half.

The burn was too much and I took a bunch of salt and put it in my mouth. Bad idea.

"That's more than 15 seconds without drinking! Ryouchi wins!" Ketsuo said.

"Damn it!" I said.

"Alright! Me vs Satoshi!" Ketsuo said. "Spin the wheel Sumiko!"

Sumiko spun the wheel of alcohol.

"Palm wine! Made from palm leaves and is commonly drank in Asia and Africa!" Sumiko said.

"You ready bro?" Ketsuo asked.

"Shige-nii, when we get home, when we get home. Can I have. Can I have. A bananana?" Mayu asked.

"Sure Mayu." Morishge said.

"Who's gonna. Who's gonna suck the big one?" Mitsuki asked.

"I don't. I dunno.." Levi said. "Me, me."

The two started drinking quickly and Satoshi eventually fell behind at 3.

"I'm done, I'm done." Satoshi said.

"That's all folks-"

"I challenge Ryouchi, I challenge Ryouchi to a drinking match!" Mitsuki said.

"Bring it, bring it on!" Ryouchi replied, half drunken.

"Spin the wheel Sumiko!" Ketsuo said.

Sumiko spun the wheel.

"Sahti! A Finnish beer that has a distinct banana flavor!" Sumiko said.

"Alright.." Ryouchi said.

"Go!" Ketsuo said and the two drank pretty quickly.

They both grabbed the last two bottles and drank them.

Ketsuo put out one last bottle and they both grabbed it.

"My bottle sweetheart." Ryouchi said.

Mitsuki pulled it away then smashed his balls with it.

"Sorry, but it's mine. Sweetheart." Mitsuki said and drank it.

"That's all folks! Now to sleep! Either get hung over or laid or both!" Ketsuo said.

* * *

And if you were wondering where Seiko and Naomi were, they were asleep in each other's arms. Cuddling.  
DO NOT WORRY! There will be a SeikoxNaomi scene! I just think I made the romance a bit too fast, and I can't really do anything.  
Also, from this point on it's 9/3/14 that I'm making this.

* * *

Naomi was waking up slowly.

"Why the hell am I with you?!" Mitsuki asked.

"I wanna know the same fucking thing!" Ryouchi yelled back.  
"I feel hungover! Oh fuck."

"... Did they...?"

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU KETSUO!" Ryouchi yelled.

"Well..." Naomi said and saw Seiko was still sleeping, her head on Naomi's chest.

"Hey! We can talk about- oh fuck!" Ketsuo yelled and all Naomi could hear were noises of someone getting beaten up.

"Come here you bastard!" Mitsuki said and started beating Ketsuo with a chair.

Two Hours Later

"So... They beat you with a chair..." Seiko said to Ketsuo who was on the hospital bed.

"Yes... My dick is the only vital organ that didn't get damaged thankfully..." Ketsuo said.

"You... Sure you don't need an aspirin?" Naomi asked.

"I need a lot more than an aspirin." Ketsuo said.  
"Well, it could be worse."

"... Do you guys hear kissing in the other room?" Naomi asked.

Seiko took a peek and saw Ryouchi and Mitsuki making out in the bathroom.

"It's official, they're back together." Seiko said.

"I fucking hate my life." Ketsuo said.

* * *

"You think he'll be okay Seiko?" Naomi asked.

"Of course! He'll be better than how pretty you are! And.. That's kinda hard to be better than." Seiko replied.

Naomi smiled at her girlfriend's compliment.

"Thanks for the compliment Seiko." Naomi said.

"No problem Naomi! I love you!" Seiko replied and hugged Naomi.

"... I feel like I haven't given her enough. She deserves more, she waited so long..." Naomi thought. "Seiko... Supported that I liked Satoshi...  
I really don't get her... She's a strong girl."

"Naomi, I'm gonna take a walk." Seiko said.

"Okay Seiko." Naomi replied.

"I'll be back soon!" Seiko said and walked out the door.

* * *

Seiko was walking in the jungle by the beach. It went for a long distance and to a mountainous, inactive volcano.  
There was a path and signs leading back to the beach. As she kept walking she stopped for a second and saw Satoshi.

"Satoshi, how come you're here?" Seiko asked.

"..."

Seiko backed away.

"I needed time to think." Satoshi said.

"Satoshi, I'm sorry about Naomi. It's not like I meant to take her from you Satoshi. You're my friend and to see you hurt like this, it hurts me too.  
It hurts all of us. Sure, you can be quite mean to me sometimes, but you're still my friend!" Seiko said.

"..." He couldn't respond.

"Satoshi if I've hurt you in any way, I'm sorry." Seiko said and stood by him.

"... Thanks." Satoshi said.

"I want you to forgive me if I did anything wrong." Seiko said.

"It's fine." Satoshi smiled. "You treat her much better than I ever could've. And if she love you, then I'll go with it.  
She deserves the best, and I wasn't the one."

"Satoshi, what's come over you?" Seiko smiled.

"I've just been thinking. About if you've deserved anything I've done to you. If anything, I should be asking you to forgive me." Satoshi said.

"Satoshi, we've been friends for a while. I understood that you were just kinda jealous and how Heavenly Host kinda scarred you. It scarred us all.  
But it made us stronger, and it made us all closer." Seiko replied.

"Hmm... When you see Naomi, tell her that I'm sorry." Satoshi said.

"I will Satoshi, trust me." Seiko smiled and hugged him.

Satoshi lowered his head. He wasn't sure why Seiko forgave him for everything. He even tried to kill her.  
He ridiculed her and Naomi. He beat her. And why did she forgive him for all of that, and then on top of it want _his forgiveness for anything SHE did wrong._

"Thank you Seiko." Satoshi replied.

Seiko stood up yet again.

"I gotta get you a girlfriend sometime, I think that you've gone through a lot, and just need to relax." Seiko said.

"Yep. I have been through a lot. Though Naomi's been through the most. She's been through what I did." Satoshi said.

"You were just angry and jealous. I understand. To be honest, I used to be kinda jealous that you got all of Naomi's love back then." Seiko said.

"I guess it was for the best that I didn't make a move." Satoshi said.

"I guess so." Seiko replied.

"Seiko. I want you to treat Naomi right. I'm not asking you, because I already know that you will." Satoshi said.

"I will." Seiko said.

Satoshi smiled, then got hit by a cloaked person with a lead pipe, knocking him out.

"What the?!" Seiko said. "Satoshi!"

The cloaked person hit Seiko causing her to lose consciousness.

* * *

Okay, Satoshi was originally supposed to stab Seiko and take her, to be the antagonist of this scene. But I've been in a strangely, good happy mood, probably from the Ask Mayushige Blog which you should all check out btw. I decided to finally let Satoshi loose and break him out of the main antagonist role.  
Not breaking him out entirely, just the main antagonist role. So for everybody who doesn't like Satoshi, I've got a little plan in place which will flip EVERYTHING you've known about this story! BESIDES THE SEIKOXNAOMI, IT WILL ALWAYS STAY!

But everything you've known will suddenly be gone and twisted with this! Getting into some real plot!

"More titties?!" Ketsuo exclaimed.

No Ketsuo, get out of here! Though that would be pretty cool. :3  
Get ready for everything to change!

* * *

"It's been two hours since Seiko left. Should we be worried?" I asked Naomi.

"Masaru... She said she'd be back soon. We gotta look for her! I bet Satoshi did something to her!" Naomi said.

"She's a strong girl, she can handle him." Ketsuo said, repeating Naomi's words.

"Let's go guys!" I said and the three of us left to the jungle.

We walked in, the new moon shedding no moonlight made it harder for us to see didn't help.

"Seiko!" Naomi yelled.

"Seiko!" Ketsuo yelled.

"Seiko!" I yelled.

"Not that I care, but I was spying on Seiko talking to Satoshi when the both of them were knocked out by this hooded guy." Yuuya said.

"What?!" Ketsuo said.

"Seiko!" Naomi said.

"Satoshi, ain't your problem." Yuuya said.

"Oh, so we've got 99 problems and that bitch ain't one, great!" Ketsuo said.

"Ketsuo, stop using Jay-Z lines." I said.

"Fine." Ketsuo said.

"Stop arguing and let's go! Which way did they go?!" Naomi asked.

"That way." Yuuya said.

"Thank you!" Naomi said and the three ran east.

* * *

"Who are you?" Seiko asked.

"No need to know. Just call me Koroshiya or The Killer." Koroshiya said.

"Let us go you stupid bitch!" Satoshi said.

Koroshiya walked up to him, through the bars that imprisoned them and stabbed Satoshi in the chest with a knife.

"SATOSHI!" Seiko yelled and rushed to his side.

"Argh..." He said quietly.

"Please, don't hurt him..." Seiko said.

"... Very well. Consider that a warning." Koroshiya said and walked out through the bars.

It was a shallow stab and it didn't hit any vital organs.

"You're okay, right?" Seiko asked her friend.

"I'm fine..." Satoshi replied.

"Good..." Seiko said. She walked up to the bars. "Why are you keeping us here?" She asked.

Koroshiya said nothing and smiled through their mask, though they couldn't see it, they knew The Killer was smiling evilly.

"It's a passion of mine to kill and imprison. To torture people to the soul. And I've figured you out Shinohara." Koroshiya replied.  
They stepped to the to reveal Miki Kishinuma.

"Wait..."

Koroshiya took out the same knife and stabbed Miki in the leg, making her scream.

"Stop!" Seiko said.

Koroshiya took out the knife, rotated it and stabbed below the other bleeding wound.

"STOP!" Seiko yelled. "Please! Don't hurt anyone else, hurt me instead!"

"Shinohara, you have someone to protect." Satoshi said. "Hey! Asshole!"

Koroshiya turned to Satoshi.

"Guys run! The bars are fake!" Satoshi said and passed his hand through them.

Seiko ran, grabbed Miki and looked back at Satoshi who was on the ground, tackled by Koroshiya.

"Satoshi!" Seiko said.

"GO!" He yelled.

Seiko ran away with Miki in her arms. "Satoshi..." She said softly and started crying.

* * *

"No luck..." I said.

"Damn it!" Ketsuo said.

"... Seiko..." Naomi said.

Seiko ran up to them exhausted.

"Seiko!" Naomi said.

"Naomi! You've gotta take Miki back to the beach!" Seiko said and they noticed the bleeding from the stabs.

"Seiko?! What happened?!" Ketsuo asked.

"Satoshi's back there!" Seiko said.

"I say we ditch him-"

"No! He and I talked and he's probably still alive back there! He's not as bad as you think!" Seiko said.

"Really? Give me one reason!" Ketsuo said.

"He... Acted as a decoy for me to get away." Seiko said.

"... Satoshi?" Naomi said. "I guess."

"I got Miki." Yuuya said.

"Alright, I say we go with Seiko." I said.

"Let's go then!" Naomi said and the four of us ran to the building where Koroshiya kept them.  
We ran inside to find Satoshi lying, bleeding in the cell.

"Satoshi..." Seiko said. "Don't be..." She picked him up and he coughed blood.

"Fucker... Thought I was dead..." Satoshi said.

"Let's go now while we have the chance." I said and we all ran out of the building. It was strange because Koroshiya wasn't back there.

We stopped at the beach and Seiko put Satoshi down.

"Thanks for going back for me.." Satoshi said.

"Not like I wanted to." Ketsuo said and looked away.

"I... Didn't at first Satoshi. But you're our friend, right?" Naomi said.

"I'm a crappy one, I'll tell you that." Satoshi said.

"Let's get inside." Ketsuo said. We all went inside.

"... I wonder what that was all about." Sumiko said at the entrance to the jungle.

* * *

Seiko laid Satoshi in the bathtub (though it wasn't full of water and he was still clothed.)

"Are we just supposed to forgive you?" Naomi asked.

"You shouldn't. But I wish that you can, or at least understand why I did what I did in the past." Satoshi said.

"Satoshi isn't as bad as he's come off to be. He was just angry and jealous. Naomi, I can understand it." Seiko said.  
"I know what it's like to be jealous, I used to be jealous that you loved Satoshi."

"Seiko, I love you now. And I don't care what he wants." Naomi said.

"Naomi, Seiko treats you way better than I ever could've and you deserve that. It's for the best, and if you two want to be together, I'll support you and be your friend. I was just angry that you didn't love me anymore, but I went to that jungle to think and I realized how wrong I was. You deserve to be happy Naomi, and Seiko makes you happy. You don't have to forgive me, and I don't expect you to. You moved on, and now it's my turn I guess." Satoshi said.

"..." Naomi turned away from him.

"I've done a lot of things to you and Seiko that I regret. That you guys didn't deserve. I was ready to kill Seiko that night on the train, but it would hurt you again. We got lucky getting our friends back and... I was just ready to do it. I'm not wishing for you to love me Naomi, I'm just wishing that you can forgive me for being a bad friend. I beat Seiko, I brought you and her down, and I nearly killed her. And if you can't forgive me, I understand. How Seiko can forgive me, I have no clue. And if you can... I'd do anything to repay you guys for all the scars I've reaped." Satoshi continued.

"..." Naomi was still silent.

"I wasn't the one for you. I believe Seiko is. She loves you with an open heart, unselfishly and all she wants is you. That's something I could never do. Seiko needs you and I respect her for everything she does for you. I respect her for being so selfless and having everything she could give that I couldn't." Satoshi said. "You deserved someone more than me. And that's Seiko."

"... I don't deserve Seiko..." Naomi said.

"Of course you deserve me! I don't deserve you!" Seiko interjected.

"Seiko-"

"You two deserve each other! I believe you two were made for each other." Satoshi said.

"... You're right." Naomi said. "I'm gonna lay down."

"I'll be there in a minute Naomi." Seiko said and Naomi walked out.

Satoshi smiled at Seiko. Seiko smiled back and he faintly gestured for her to come over.

"Yeah?" Seiko said. Satoshi kissed her for a second, then fell back from stress on his back.  
"Satoshi..."

"You keep things right with Naomi." Satoshi said.

"Okay." Seiko replied.

* * *

"They'll never know my identity." The unmasked Koroshiya said. They were in their usual outfit. "As long as you don't tell them."

"... Fine." Morishige said. "You won't hurt Mayu, as we had on our agreement."

"Of course. You're my loyal right hand." Koroshiya said.

"... Koroshiya." Morishige said.

"Yes?" Koroshiya said.

"I just... I'm not sure if you should hurt our friends. It'd hurt Mayu as well." Morishige said.

"Well then. I thought I killed _him._ But he was being carried by Seiko afterwards. You're lucky about that." Koroshiya replied.

"... If you're so famous as a serial killer, how come you haven't been found?" Morishige asked.

"Because, I'm professional. I never leave the same mark on my victims." Koroshiya responded.

"Interesting..." Morishige said.

"Besides... I have a demonstration for you." Koroshiya said and pointed to the Kisaragi Academy's Gym teacher tied up to a chair.  
"You see, I've been inspired by Jigsaw. In the end the message isn't death. It's about justice and choices, for what people have done. Their poor morality causes them to die. But for them to see the light for what they've done." Koroshiya took a saw and held it on his neck.

"Don't!" Tsubota said.

"You know, you shouldn't yell at kids. It's kids like them." Koroshiya said and sawed a bit, for his neck to bleed. "Who ultimately."  
Koroshiya sawed a bit more. "Make your final." Koroshiya sawed where it was finally bone. "Judgement." Koroshiya sawed a bit further then let go of the saw and watched him bleed. Though before he could bleed out Koroshiya tied string around his neck, into the wound after taking the saw out. Koroshiya tugged on the string and eventually just struck Tsubota in the head with the saw, killing him.

"..."

"Isn't death beautiful Morishige? You understand that. That's why I picked you out to be my right hand." Koroshiya said.

"... Maybe... But..." He started.

"It doesn't matter. One by one everyone will pay for their sins. Including myself." Koroshiya said.

"... Don't. Ever. Hurt. Mayu." Morishige said.

* * *

I'm stopping here because it's 1 AM here, so thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and fyi, Satoshi was messing with everyone so that Naomi would like him more. He's still a bitch, don't worry guys.

Thanks for le readz!


	9. Nightmare In Tittieland!

**Author's Note:**

50K+ Words, 10+ Reviews, and nearly 1500 views! Thanks guys, don't forget to review!  
EDIT 9/8/14: 1500+ VIEWS! YEEEAAAA!

Speaking of reviews... :3

FlutterBunny13 chapter 8 . 3h ago

Sooo, Satoshi is still a bitch who is messing with everyone to win Naomi's affections? Cool! Wait, is he gonna try to kill Seiko again?! 0-0

He's a bitch in disguise! :D And I wouldn't say he's messing with EVERYONE... Not yet at least. So pretty much, yes. Though I've got a few aces in holes to switch up chapters!

"Ha!" Ketsuo said.

Get out of here Ketsuo! Damn! But yeah, it is pretty cool. Well, fortunately he will not try to kill her again! Though he will work behind the scenes  
to manipulate everyone. You see, what i haven't told in the story is that Satoshi and Koroshiya are allies, as well as Morishige, which I described.  
Morishige is having second thoughts about it all and Satoshi's lust for having Naomi as his girlfriend and his hatred for Seiko (Which he harbors much less now.)  
made him wish to ally him with Koroshiya. Yayyyy! This'll be fun!

EDIT 9/8/14: Sorry for the delay! Complications! Yep. And another review!

Seikoxnaomi fanD chapter 7 . Sep 7

PRAISE THE ALL MIGHTY XPYRO FOR SETTING SATOSHI ON FIRE!

Well, tbh I got the idea from CommonSwift, as it is in the reviews. (Don't worry CommonSwift, you were there with Pyro setting Satoshi on fire.  
Also, your story perplexed me. In a rather good way. I do appreciate that you set him on fire in your story though.) So praise CommonSwift for the idea!  
If you are reading this CommonSwift, thank you. And I sent pancakes via PM. It should get there eventually. Just give it 1-9000 centuries. :/

But without further ado~ TEH FUCKIN STOREH!

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and this laptop.

Otherwise this story wouldn't be here.

* * *

Ryouchi was sitting in his room, waiting for no good reason.

"I wonder... What happened to my sister..." He mumbled.

* * *

"Okuni, what happened?" Masaru asked her and held her as she ran into his arms.

"... Brother hit me again!" Okuni said as she cried in his arms.

"Okuni... It's okay. I'll talk to him." Masaru said.

"Thank you..." Okuni said.

* * *

"Masaru... Loved her, and I hate it." Ryouchi muttered, and looked at Mitsuki who was sleeping on the other side of his bed, naked.  
Ryouchi put his jeans, and a T-Shirt on and walked out of his beach house. He looked around and saw Seiko sitting on the sand.  
He walked up to her and sat down. "Hey." He said.

"Hey Ryouchi..." Seiko replied.

"What's got ya down?" Ryouchi asked.

"Naomi keeps saying how she doesn't do enough for me, and how she doesn't deserve me." Seiko said.  
"And it's not true. I keep telling her that and she keeps arguing her point."

"Tell her to stop feeling guilty." Ryouchi said and threw a stone viciously in the water.

"Are you angry?" Seiko asked.

"I was just thinking." Ryouchi replied.

"What about?" Seiko asked.

"My sister. She went missing a while back." He smiled. "Not that I have a problem with that."

"How can you say that? She's your family!" Seiko said.

"She was expendable to me. Masaru and her liked each other in the past, and I hated that.  
It was always about him. She was two years younger than him!" Ryouchi explained.

"Expendable?!" Seiko said disgusted.

"She wasted her talent. She was a great gymnast frankly, but she quit." Ryouchi said.

"... Something doesn't seem right, how did she just go missing?" Seiko asked.

Ryouchi smiled.

"You never miss a trick, do you? I'm not one to tell a lie. She and I were taking a walk. I led her into the Blind Cave. The one nobody escapes.  
It was my domain. As we were walked we came to a dead end. I stabbed her there. She was alive, though she could've starved to death, or bled out." Ryouchi said, scaring and disgusting Seiko. "Her stomach, bleeding so much. Her blood was viscous, and it tasted so much better than it looked... She didn't know what had happened until I left. I blocked it off with some plywood I left in there. Call it murder of the first degree. Because you can probably find a body in there."

Seiko couldn't speak, disturbed by what she heard. "You... Killed her..."

"Only the strong survive in this world. She was weak because of him. The four of us went to that school, each of us for a reason. Go ahead, get them to try me for murder. That's exactly what happened. Masaru for an alter ego and several crimes, Ketsuo for his past, and Sumiko for... Well... I don't know." Ryouchi said. "I went in there for several crimes I had committed. Robberies, Assault, but most seriously. The blackmails I did to drive women to suicide. It was glorious. Wouldn't you agree Seiko?"

"No! No I wouldn't!" Seiko replied.

"... Well Seiko, I don't do that stuff anymore. I guess you have me all figured out." Ryouchi replied and walked away.

* * *

9/5/14 at this point on. Just pointing it out.

* * *

She coughed and looked down. It was strange lying on sand, legs deep in cave water. This wasn't where she died.

"Ugh... Where... Am I?" She asked.

"Okuni. Wouldn't you like to get revenge for what your brother did to you?" Koroshiya asked.

Okuni got up and touched her black twintails.

"Who are you?" Okuni asked.

"Your savior. I saved your life, so be thankful." Koroshiya said.

"I recognize you, I don't know how." Okuni said.

Koroshiya cringed in shock. The Killer didn't want their identity to be known.

"Something about the mask... I've seen it. At my friend's house. You have his mask." Okuni said.

"Hmph. Be thankful and just speak no more." Koroshiya said

"... Brother." Okuni said.

* * *

Okuni turned to face her brother.

"It's a dead en-" She was interrupted by him stabbing her with a tanto that he concealed.  
She fell to the cavern floor against a wall.

"Why did- Stop! Don't leave me to die! I don't wanna die!" Okuni screamed as her brother boarded up the crime scene, and as she was bleeding out.  
Her chest was bleeding, making her shirt and skirt crimson. "Brother! Please! I'm sorry!" She screamed, and started to cry. "I don't wanna die!"

Ryouchi boarded up the last piece, leaving her alone.

* * *

"... Why?" Okuni said out loud and left the room in the cave she was in. She walked out and looked out at Koroshiya.  
"Why did you save my life?"

"It's about people paying for the evil deeds they've done, Okuni." Koroshiya replied.

"Well... Thank you." Okuni said to Koroshiya.

"I didn't save you because it's the right thing. I saved you so that you can do justice." Koroshiya replied and handed Okuni her brother's tanto.

* * *

"It's over! I just... I'm scared of you!" Tohko yelled and ran away.

"Tohko!" I said. I stopped and was thinking. "What did I do wrong?" I asked myself, I was just waking up this morning, I smiled at her and her smile just went away. Then she left me. I'm not like Yuuya, I'm different. I don't want her to be scared of me. "Tohko... Why did you leave me?" I muttered. I hung my head and sighed, when I heard a scream. "The hell?!" I said and ran to it.

A person with a _red_ hood and the same black mask had stabbed Ryouchi with a tanto.

"Hey!" I yelled and ran at the person.

They sheathed the tanto and I side-stepped to avoid a blow. But they never attacked.

"Who are you?!" I asked.

"..." They didn't say anything and I stood over, with half a head in considerable height. (Horrible Wording guys.)

"I asked you a _fucking_ question." I said.

"..." They shook their head and looked at me.

"I said-" I was interrupted by the sound of an unsheathing and the person being stabbed.

"Ngh!" It sounded like a girl's voice and they fell.

"Nobody stabs me." Ryouchi said.

"Hang on!" I said and grabbed the blade from his hand.

"The hell?!" Ryouchi said.

"Who are you?" I asked holding the blade over their head.

"It doesn't matter... He's won." They said.

"Who?!" I asked.

"Brother..." They said and collapsed.

"... Wait... Okuni? No, no no..." I said and took off the mask and hood in fear, but it was her.

"Okuni..." I said and was backing away. "What's going on?" I was in fear.

"So I've won." Ryouchi mumbled and was stabbed in the shoulders by Koroshiya.

"You'd do your best to be more cautious when killing a person." Koroshiya said and injected a needle in Okuni.

"What's that needle...?" I asked.

"Stem pack." Koroshiya said.

"What?" I said.

"Never mind." Koroshiya said and Okuni opened her eyes. "Be thankful." Koroshiya said and walked away.  
"Also, after what's been done, I have no more affiliation with you Okuni."

"Why?" Okuni asked.

"It's too risky." Koroshiya said and walked away.

"... Okuni... What's happened, why did, what's going on?" I couldn't speak.

"... Go inside and we'll talk." Okuni said and we walked inside.

"... Bastard. I'll kill you next time." Ryouchi muttered.

* * *

I closed the door behind us.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well... Two years ago, Ryouchi took me to 'The Blind Cave.' It was there we got to a dead end and he... Stabbed me. I thought I was going to die.  
I was scared. I faltered." Okuni said. "I... Didn't want you to be hurt..." She added.

"When you say 'didn't want me to be hurt' you mean-"

"I told my brother to make sure you forgot about me." Okuni said. "As he was leaving."

"Why?" I asked.

"I didn't want you to feel the pain of losing me." Okuni said.

"..."

"Even if we were only friends." Okuni added.

"Okuni, I loved you." I said.

"Well... Do you still?" She asked.

"I have always... But I literally just got dumped. You think you can give me a day or two?" I asked.

She smiled.

"Yeah. I'll do that." Okuni replied and hugged me.

"Why were you with that person?" I asked. "And who are they?"

"Well, they I guess, found me in the cave and took me out, and nursed me to health. Though I was in a two year coma." Okuni said. "And the only thing I know about them is that their name is Koroshiya, and I think they're scared of their identity being revealed. I was close to knowing it I guess."

"Hmm." I said.

"I think it's someone we know." Okuni said.

"What do you mean 'know?' Like our friends?" I asked.

"Yeah." Okuni replied.

"Well, crap. We've got many here." I said.

"No! I mean one of our childhood friends. I'm saying someone we used to know. That mask is Sumiko's brother's and the tanto is Ryouchi's. I think that hoodie is Ketsuo's." Okuni said.

"They got desperate." I said.

"Yeah, right?" Okuni smiled. "And they also have your sylveon shirt."

"WHAT?! NOT MY PRECIOUS SYLVEON SHIRT!" I said.

"Yeeep." Okuni said. "I also saw someone else in the shadows. I only caught a glimpse when they were turning off a phone of some sort."

"... Oh god. Why can't we have fun without consequence?" I asked.

"I don't know.. And how's Ketsuo? Has Asahime broken up with him yet? Or he?" Okuni asked.

"Well... Ketsuo's brother... Hired a guy... She was killed." I said.

"I would be surprised, but that's probably a good thing since Ketsuo doesn't have to deal with her!" Okuni said, trying to be positive.

"Well, should I wake up Ketsuo?" I asked.

"Huh?" She said.

"Ketsuo needs help." I said. "He's broken, perverted, a complete nut job, and alcoholic in the extremes."

"... Well... So much for being optimistic..." Okuni said.

"You were always the optimist." I smiled.

"Of course." Okuni replied.

"And to be optimistic and completely honest, the whole alcoholic thing isn't too bad. We all get drinks too!" I said, slapping myself for saying that.

"You drank?!" Okuni said.

"Relax, I don't get drunk." I said. "I stop at two or three drinks."

"..."

"Aw, come on. Smile! I like your smile!" I said.

"..."

"Okuni... C'mon..." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well... I wanted to one time, because I felt like something was missing. Then I drank at parties and special occasions. That's it!" I said.

"..."

"If you want me to stop drinking altogether, I will." I said.

Okuni sighed.

"It's fine I guess..." She said.

"Okuni, smile for me." I said and kissed her cheek. She blushed, since it had been such a long time.

"... Fine..." She smiled.

I smiled back and hugged her.

"It's just great to see you again." I said. "To just... Forget you like that... I don't know why I did."

"Brother brainwashed you. And Ketsuo." Okuni said. "I told him to make you forget about me."

"You sound grown up. I guess Ryouchi's gotta be an amateur, because I remember the times, and everything now." I replied.

* * *

"Okay Masaru... You are thinking about your favorite pokemon..." Ryouchi said.

"SYLVEON!" Masaru said.

"Okay. Replacus... Fuck it. I quit." Ryouchi said.

* * *

"You are getting forgetful of Okuni..." Ryouchi said.

"Wait- what?" Ketsuo said.

"Now you are thinking of titties..." Ryouchi said.

"WHERE?! WHERE?!" Ketsuo jumped from the chair.

* * *

"It's kinda funny, hearing Ketsuo's brainwashing in my head actually..." I said.  
"Be prepared."

"Why?" Okuni asked.

"You have a D cup." I said.

"Yeeeeaaah?" She replied.

"We have two perverts here." I said.

Someone knocked on the door and I opened.

"Hey! Masaru! I heard something about a D cup- Woah, hey!" Levi said.

"Wait... You're a girl..." Okuni said.

"This is Levi, he's a crossdresser." I interjected.

"Levi Vriden! Bra and pantie extraordinaire!" Levi said.

"Comforting..." Okuni said.

"And I don't stop at single women!" Levi added.

"Touch me and die." Okuni said.

"Woah, I never said I would!" Levi said. "That's not something I get a lot, to quite honest."

"Shocking." Okuni replied.

"It's better than everyone calling you cute all the time." Levi said. "Believe me, I know."

"Here, here." Okuni said.

"Guys say that to me too." Levi said.

"Girls say that to me too." Okuni said.

"Well, can't blame 'em." Levi replied.

"Go away!" Okuni said. "I don't like being mean..." She muttered.

"Weeeeell... I'ma look for titties elsewhere." Levi replied and walked away.

"... That... Was comforting to hear..." I said.

"Yeeeeaaaah..." Okuni replied.

* * *

Satoshi was sitting in his room. He looked at his wound. Koroshiya put quite a dent in him for just putting on a show.  
Satoshi guessed it was supposed to be realistic. He looked outside. He wondered if he what to do. He was at an impasse.  
He got up and walked out the door, though he couldn't feel safe anymore. However to win Naomi, the only way was for Seiko to die, or for  
something to happen. He needed to work that. Seiko was his friend and didn't want her dead again, so there was option two. The hard way.  
Of course, he didn't want her dead because it'd hurt Naomi. It'd ruin his chances.

"I need to think here." Satoshi said. He noticed a shade run through the hall. He followed it and it led to a wall.  
Without thinking, he reached his hand out and made it if he grabbed something. When he shook his head, he realized he was holding Koroshiya's mask.

But why?

He then noticed his door shut, so he went to it. It was as if someone exited his house.

* * *

Sorry for the delay, complications go on every other weekend so I will always delay two days.  
Now 9/8/14.

* * *

"Miki, how did you get here?" Yoshiki asked.

"Well... I... I dunno! I was leaving and POW! I was hit by something! I don't remember anything after that until I woke up in this cell.  
Then this person came in and she was sharpening a blade. Eventually Satoshi and Seiko were dropped in there and Satoshi eventually pointed out that the bars were fake and Seiko took me and ran!" Miki replied.

"What?! Who did this?!" Yoshiki asked.

"I don't know..." Miki said. "But I did see two ponytails. That was the only reason I thought it was a girl."

* * *

Levi was strolling down the beach side.

"Is there nothing good to do today?" Levi asked.

"You son of a bitch!" Yoshiki yelled storming towards him.

"Woah! What's going on, what'd I do? I swear, I didn't do your sister!" Levi said.

"You nearly fucking killed her and my friend!" Yoshiki yelled.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" Ketsuo asked and went between them.

"This pervert is that guy who took my sister!" Yoshiki replied.

"No I didn't! I didn't even know you had a sister!" Levi said.

"None of us know you! Say it wasn't you, who could it be? We all know each other!" Yoshiki yelled.

"Hey, let's not make accusations yet. We need more proof. Get your sister then." Ketsuo said.

Yoshiki walked back to his house.

"Thanks." Levi said.

"Don't think I did it to save your ass." Ketsuo harshly replied.

Miki and Yoshiki walked back out.

"No, it was more of a cream color." Miki said.

"Sumiko..." Ketsuo mumbled. "She's the only one it can be."

"How did you not know about this?!" Levi asked, however he felt sleepy and shut his eyes.

"Well, to be completely honest Masaru and I didn't know who the killer was, but Ryouchi said he knew who they were. He wouldn't tell us though." Ketsuo replied. "I don't know why."

"Could it be that I was conspiring with Koroshiya?" Ryouchi asked, implying the answer was yes. "Do you even know the slightest bit about Sumiko?  
That ain't her name. And killing is her family business. I know all about it." He was sitting on the nearest beach house's roof- which was Ayumi's.

"Ryouchi?!" Ketsuo said. "Why would you keep that stuff from us?!" He asked.

"Because. You guys were my only friends. Everyone else who used to be knew who I was. Blackmailing them into suicide? Those girls were scared of me killing them and they went insane. Most suicide. The rest: Our school that we used to go to." Ryouchi replied.

"..."

"That's fucked up!" Levi said.

"Well, now that you know." Ryouchi said and took out a sniper. "Koroshiya Miyasawa wouldn't be happy. So you have to die. By the way, I really am a murderer."

"Run!" Yoshiki yelled and Ryouchi took first crack as they all ran in different directions.

"I'm gonna have fun with this." Ryouchi replied. He jumped down and ran after Yoshiki and Miki with a knife. He slashed at them, cutting Miki's arm and the two separated. He chased after Yoshiki with the blade in hand. "Come closer!" He lunged at Yoshiki and stabbed him in the throat.

"Ketsuo... Miki... Levi... That's all who remains." Ryouchi said.

* * *

Miki bumped into someone and got scared and screamed quietly.

"It's just me." Levi said.

"... I don't wanna die..." Miki said.

"I got ya." Levi said.

The two ran to the jungle.

"Koroshya has a base in here, there could be weapons." Miki said.

"Let's get some." Levi said.

* * *

Ketsuo was running and went into his house then locked it. There was a knock on the door and it was Masaru.

"Well... Not now..." Ketsuo said and opened in then saw Masaru's lifeless corpse fall to the ground.

"Goodbye Ketsuo." Koroshiya said.

"Fuck!" He yelled, then turned to run. But it was too late. The tanto had pierced his heart and he bled out as he fell on the ground.

"Well, Ryouchi. I've got Ketsuo. We just need those _brats_." Koroshiya said and licked the blood off of her knife.

* * *

The two left the building, tantos in hand, and pistols in pocket.

"I say we got that way. Towards the other side of the island!" Levi said and Miki followed him.

"Do you think my brother is okay?" Miki asked.

"I'm not sure. But all we can do is hope for now." Levi replied, trying not to point out that he knew in his heart that Yoshiki was killed.  
Miki hugged him when the two were just walking to catch their breath.

"Umm..." Levi didn't finish his sentence.

"Sorry." She replied and let go.

"No, it's just... I ain't used to simple hugs." Levi replied.

"Oh." Miki said.

"None like that anyways." Levi added. He felt some spark that he didn't feel before. Except with Aikov.  
He was nervous.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"I dunno." He said denying anything, and everything.

* * *

Ryouchi snuck around the corner. Mitsuki was walking by and he quickly leaped out and stabbed her.

"?!" She was too shocked to say anything.

"The sad thing is, you thought you had me figured out. Besides, I never loved you." Ryouchi said and took out his knife. He then slammed her on the ground and stepped on her skull, crushing it, making it bleed, and breaking it.

Naomi and Seiko were startled by the scene they witnessed and were too shocked to move.

"Hi ladies, wann have some REAL FUN?!" He yelled and charged at them.

They ran away as death charged straight at them and the three stopped at the ocean.

"Now... TIME TO DIE!" Ryouchi yelled and threw the knife straight into Naomi's throat.

"NAOMI!" Seiko yelled and hugged her girlfriend.

"S-Seiko..." Naomi whispered. "Run.. Run!"

Seiko held still.

"What are you doing?! Live for me!" Naomi said.

Seiko picked Naomi up.

"You have to come with m-" She was interrupted by Koroshiya sticking the tanto through the back of her head, by her neck.

"Sorry, but you took too long. NOW THE BOTH OF YOU CAN SUFFER IN HELL!" Koroshiya yelled in a demonic tone.

Seiko and Naomi looked at Ayumi, who was crucified. Knives in her hands, feet, and her throat as she was gasping for air. But the blood kept rushing out,  
expelling the little air she could get.

Seiko and Naomi weakly kissed one last time before they died, thinking about each other.

* * *

Levi and Miki were sitting in an abandoned house on the north end of the island. (Though they're usually on the south end.) Not sure how that works yet. The train goes on a boat actually.)

"Levi?" Miki asked, after they introduced themselves.

"Yeah?" Levi replied.

"Umm... I kinda..." Miki kissed him instead and he kissed back, no longer denying what he wanted.

"Sorry.." She said.

"Aye, no problem." Levi replied.

* * *

Koroshiya entered Satoshi's house.

"Aren't you supposed to have your mask on?" Satoshi asked.

Koroshiya kept going closer.

"Wait... Don't you... No! What are you?!" He asked as Koroshiya stabbed him in the balls.  
"Oh god!" Satoshi yelled.

"Ironic. You work with the best, you die by the best." Koroshiya said and kissed him.

"?!"

Koroshiya then repeatedly stabbed him in the heart, as she kissed him. She released and walked out.

* * *

"Miki... I think... They're dying..." Levi said. He had built a raft, but didn't go in it.

"We should get the survivors, right?" Miki asked.

"Yeah." Levi replied. "Let's go." He said and kissed her as he walked out.

* * *

Ryouchi came in through the tunnel Levi had built.

"Aww, look? Why not let death and blood have a foursome?!" He yelled and shot Yuka in the lung.

"Stop! YUKA!" Satsuki yelled and they both climbed off the bed.

"Satsuki..." Yuka said. She grew dizzy from the blood loss and kissed Satsuki.  
"This is the end..."

"You're damn fucking straight it is." Ryouchi said as he shot the both in the head with one bullet.

* * *

Koroshiya entered the house of Yuuya, and Emi was in there.

"AYE! GET OUT!" Yuuya yelled, as the two were covered by the sheets.

"My turn." Koroshiya said and killed them both.

* * *

Levi and Miki were running in the jungle. They would get out soon.

* * *

"You said..." Morishige said backing up with Mayu.

"I lied." Koroshiya said. "It's funny because I kinda liked you a little bit." She took out a pistol and shot Mayu in the heart. Again. And again.  
And again. Repeatedly.

"MAYU!" He yelled.

"Now Morishige. Your turn." Koroshiya said.

"YOU BASTARD!" He yelled and charged at her with a candlestick. But she stabbed him in the throat first.

"I'll have fun with you." She said and took her shirt off.

* * *

Levi and Miki were in the clearing, but twenty minutes later.

"Too late." Ryouchi said, shotgun in hand, Koroshiya at his side with another shotgun.  
"Prepare to-" Okuni stabbed him in the throat.

"FOR-" Koroshiya had shot Okuni dead after.

"It's only us three." Koroshiya said.

"MIKI, RUN!" Levi yelled.

"I can't leave you!" She said.

"I love you, but you need to- ACK!" Levi saw the blood gushing from his heart. He had died to protect Miki.

"No!" Miki yelled.

"Run..." He could manage and collapsed.

* * *

"FUCK!" Levi yelled in the infirmary's bed.

"Jeez, ya passed out man!" Ketsuo said. "I couldn't even say who I thought Koroshiya was. I forgot by now."

"Well, you seem freaked out." Yoshiki said.

"You... Alive?" Levi couldn't think straight. He saw everyone, he saw Miki who he had protected in his dream. More like a nightmare.

"It's over now. Let's get ya out of here. :3" Doctor Pancake said and unhooked Levi.

Everyone had left.

"So. You've finally figured everything out." Ryouchi said.

"..."

"I've put that behind me. Don't worry." Ryouchi replied. "And so has Sumiko. Promise to tell nobody?"

"... Yeah." Levi said.

"Thanks." Ryouchi said and left.

Levi's nightmare was over, but he couldn't figure out why he loved Miki in the dream.  
He barely knew her. But he was glad everyone is alive.

"Well, I guess I don't think all about titties." Levi said, and smiled at the thought of them.

* * *

Yeeeeaaaa! Levi had a nightmare, hence the name of this chapter. Don't worry! Seiko and Naomi are alive! SeikoxNaomi forever bros!  
Also yes, this foreshadows LevixMiki! Also, yes. Everything about Sumiko you've known has been a lie this whole time. Even the emotion thing!  
Yes, Sumiko AKA Koroshiya Miyasawa has a slight crush on Morishige. (And a slight on Satoshi and Ryouchi, but mainly Shige-nii.)

Speaking of Shige-nii! Go check out the adorable Ask Mayushige blog! It truly is adorable, featuring our favorite pervert Seiko occasionally! And our favorite alive delinquent Yoshiki in others! There's also a blog for Seiko and Naomi gossiping which I haven't checked out yet, and a Ayushiki blog which I also have yet to check out, but keep on reading guys! Check those out! Keep on reviewing as well! Thanks guys! But before we go! A tribute to CommonSwift!

*sets Satoshi on fire*

"GYAAAAAAAH!"

Goodbye everybody!


	10. Show Shige Dem Tittehs!

**Author's Note:**

50K+ Words, 15+ Reviews, and 1750+ views! Thanks guys! Don't forget to review!

Speaking of reviews... :3

Seikoxnaomi fanD chapter 9 . Sep 8

OMG this is the best day ever one of the stories im reading got updated i finish reading that chapter and boom yours is updated :D thanks for updating I love this story it's hilarious but can be serious at the same  
time.

Huh, funny. Same here with a few of the stories I've followed. Yeah I'm glad this story is hilarious though honestly, it was never supposed to be the  
slightest bit serious. Damn it. ._. Whatever! Everyone loves plot! Levi, Ketsuo not that kind of plot.

"But they all do love that kind of plot! Girls too, just ask Seiko about Naomi!" Levi said.

"That's different, she's my girlfriend!" Seiko said.

"Stick to the script... I am paying you..." Levi muttered.

Go away! I'm not finished damn it! Oh wait, I kinda am actually...

Guest chapter 9 . 10h ago

NOOOO MY LIFE IS ENDING! SATOSHI IS TO FAB TO BE A BITCH! 2Fab4U. SATOSHI IS LOVE SATOSHI IS LIFE. yeah. I'll leave now. Good writing though... :P

Umm... Was this supposed to be a rage comment? To be completely honest I'm kinda confused as fuck, but I'll reply the best I can!  
Yeah, I'm kinda letting him loose in that aspect besides some behind the scenes manipulations, but yeah he still is. To Seiko at least, it's not that he's a bitch in general and he's actually kind to everyone else. Still, he still kinda hates Seiko even after the experience with Koroshiya; mainly because it was supposed to play out differently and Koroshiya was supposed to either kill her, or let Satoshi do it. However feeling pity, because of what Satoshi previously did Koroshiya  
improvised. Satoshi eventually felt half sorry, and let Seiko run, and went to go behind the scenes. 2Fab4Me? ;~; Ouch, that hurts... It's okay though!  
Wait if Satoshi is love, and Satoshi is life then... Wouldn't Naomi be with him...? Hang on a sec... Naomi + Satoshi + Seiko equals a love triangle... Triangles have three sides... HALF LIFE 3 IS CONFIRMED GUYS! HALF LIFE 3 IS CONFIRMED! XD And thanks for the compliment, and don't forget to read on!

FlutterBunny13 chapter 9 . 8h ago

Hey, could you have a few more chapters based around Naomi x Seiko? They are my favourite :3 anyway, awesome nightmare! Continue soon

DAMN IIIIIIITTT! I want to sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo frickin' bad to do that, but I don't know what more to put since I feel as if I've made the  
relationship go a bit too fast. I need your guys' advice! AND NO LEMONS, I'm trying to avoid that!

"Whyyyy?!" Levi stomped.

"I agree, we need SeikoxNaomi lemons!" Ketsuo yelled.

Tough shit. I would honestly too, but notice the rating. It's T and I want it to stay that way. Not to mention they're banning M stories, which in that case they should just frickin' remove M altogether, buuuuut... I dunno. I just don't. Anyways, yes. Seiko and Naomi are my favorite too and I want to make a fluffy chapter for them that means a lot, but I've honestly got nothing. I'd have more ideas if I wasn't single! ;~; Oh well though. Yeah Levi's nightmare is supposed to develop him as a person. I will continue, and this is 9/9/14, but however I'm currently doing something in Minecraft, and it'll take 1-3 hours unfortunately, sooo... Sorry for the wait.

"WE NEED LEMONS DAMN IT!" Levi yelled.

"I'ma make this a bar right now!" Ketsuo said.

Why?

"Because ya can't have a bar that doesn't have lemons!" Ketsuo replied.

Oh. Tough shit, I make this story. I can say there won't be a bar.

"MY BAR IS ON FIRE! WHY?! WHY DID I USE WOOD PLANKS?!" Ketsuo yelled.  
"Oh hey look, Satoshi's on fire. :3" He calmed down.

"GYAAAAAAAH!"

"Hang on, can we at least have limes?" Levi asked.

... Maybe.

"YESH!" Levi said.

"Yaaaaayyy!" Ketsuo said.

"GYAAAAAAAAH! SOMEBODY HELP!"

"Hey Levi, ya want popcorn?" Ketsuo asked.

"Sure." Levi replied.

Review: 9/10/14- CommonSwift chapter 9 . 1h ago

*cooks marshmallows over Satoshi's burning body*

want one? :)

I love the smell of burnt Satoshi in the mornin'! And marshmallows!

"I love marshmallows!" Levi said. "They're creamy and white like something else..."

I'm not gonna touch up on that.

"Whatever, at least I can get women anyways." Levi replied.

;~; Anyways, yes I want a marshmallow. AND EVERYONE EXCEPT LEVI CAN HAVE ONE!  
Though Satoshi can have one because I'm feeling nice.

"NOOOO!" Levi yelled. "PLEEEEEEAAAAASE!"

That's what she said.

"I ONLY WANNA MARSHMALLOW!" Levi yelled.

Fien. Get out of here.

"Thnx youz." Levi replied.

Anyways, a few things real quick.

This is 9/9/14 for easier notice, because I will most likely have edits.  
Sorry for being so late, didn't actually expect to wait this long, I only expected 2 days break, or was that last chapter? I forget!

* * *

Naomi was washing her hair in the shower. Seiko was still asleep and Naomi was going out for a walk.  
Though later she'd take a shower with Seiko.

"I wonder if Seiko thinks I'm good enough..." Naomi said quietly to herself.  
"Everything she's done..."

She continued to wash herself in the hot water.

"I can never compare to it." She finished her sentence.  
"She always loved me, and I kicked her under the rug for such a long time..."

She rinsed her hair.

"And she acts as if it doesn't matter. As if I deserve her..." Naomi mumbled.  
"She deserves so much more than me..." She turned off the shower.

* * *

9/10/14

* * *

Naomi was walking to the jungle. She sat on a log and was thinking.

"What's got you bummed?" Okuni asked and jumped from the top of the tree.

"... I feel like Seiko deserves more than me..." Naomi replied.

"Think of it this way. She doesn't care about what she deserves, she cares about you. Instead of worrying about her deserving more, worry more about her trying to grab your breasts." Okuni smiled.

"True." Naomi said. "I keep pushing it out of my mind, but I can't help it."

"Well, I didn't want to ask this question." Okuni said.  
"Did you give her cheap sex, or did it actually mean something?"

"U-Umm... W-What kind of question is that?!" Naomi asked.

"Just answer the question." Okuni said.

"Well, it did kinda mean something... I guess that's why she stayed around."

"Wrong! She'd stay around either way. Cheap sex, meaning, or none at all! Even if you didn't kiss her! She stayed with you and kept trying to get you to love her for a reason!" Okuni replied. "She'd do everything for you, and she never considers anything more than getting your love.  
So stop worrying about that! She loves you Naomi! I know you love her back, but if you really don't want to falter then stop worrying about that!  
She wants your full amount of love! She doesn't want you to worry, and she's trying to get rid of that. So do that."

"... I guess you're right." Naomi replied.

"It all comes down to what matters to you most, Naomi." Okuni said.

"Thanks." Naomi replied.

* * *

9/15/14- 2:07 AM

HOLY SHIT. Sorry for not updating! Also, I'm putting the times now.  
I looked up Fanfiction terms and I know them now. I apologize if anything I've put that I like offends anyone BESIDES SEIKOXNAOMI!  
Because that's the whole reason I made this story.

Anyways!

* * *

"Sumiko was put in there for... What should I say... Homicidal tendencies..." Ryouchi said. "I'm sure she kinda misses it."

"Is she gonna kill any of us?!" Levi asked.

"Well, frankly I don't know." Ryouchi replied.

"Don't you think you ought to ask or something?" Levi asked.

"That would mean I'd likely be the next victim, because I know." Ryouchi replied.

"Oh." Levi said.

* * *

9/21/14- 10:56 PM

HOLY SHIT.

SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!  
Other things I've been doing:  
Beating Act I of Monaco,  
Playing Pixelmon,  
Talking to a bunch of friends,  
Hanging out with friends,  
School; fuck my life,  
Drawing; don't judge,  
Lots of videos games,  
Other shit that I can't remember,  
Forgetting things,  
Trying to remember,  
Wishing I could remember,  
And adding tidbits to this story.

Yeah, I haven't really gotten the drive lately. I've been uninspired, but then I was like:

"Bitch, you better fucking update. This is the only place where people appreciate you."

And then I think:

"True... ;~;"

But hey! Now ain't the time to feel sorry for myself like a little pussy, so back to this hell of a story!

* * *

Satoshi and Levi were sitting on Satoshi's bed.

"All the girls- including my sister, give or take Seiko and Mayu- used to like me and now they don't." Satoshi said.

"Ouch. I feel bad for you. Have you ever considered going homosexual?" Levi asked. (I would put gay, but I have a gut feeling a ton of people would make a fuss over it.)

"What- No!" Satoshi said.

"Yeah, good point. Guys wouldn't want ya either." Levi replied.

"Except Forever Alone. That's the only shot I got. You know, I've started taking painkillers." Satoshi said.

"You just haven't found the one yet. Maybe they'll turn up eventually." Levi replied.  
"Also, my buddy Ketsuo kinda wants some, so can you drop by to give him some?"

"Well, I'm glad I'm not the only one with this problem..." Satoshi said.

"Come back right after." Levi said and Satoshi closed the door behind him.

"I feel bad for that guy. He's not as bad as they think." Levi said.  
"Or as bland or dull either."

* * *

Ketsuo was drinking Absinthe that he had prepared.  
Satoshi knocked on the door to give him the painkillers.

"Damn it, I was about to fucking drink..." Ketsuo replied.

"Hey, Levi said you wanted some." Satoshi said and put eight of the pills in his hand.

"... Thanks. Tell him I said so as well." Ketsuo replied and closed the door. He finished the rest of his drink and put the glass in the sink.  
"Asahime... I don't care if you were a whore... I needed you..." He said, sat on his bed, and put a pill in his mouth then swallowed it.

He got up and walked outside.

"I needed you damn it..." He muttered. "I-" He was interrupted as he looked in front of him, then saw a light and blacked out.

* * *

"The hell...?" Ketsuo mumbled- or at least tried to, but the salt water of the ocean got into his mouth. He spat into the water and swam up immediately. He had to be 10 yards from the beach away at most. (9.144 meters in everywhere else in the world since America uses frickin' customary. America, screws up on so many things, but I shouldn't complain, I still love this country.)

He swam to the shore and realized his head was bleeding as he tasted he blood that dripped into his mouth.

"The hell happened to me...?" Ketsuo coughed. He was in bad condition and recalled what happened.  
He was too lost in thought to hear the motorcycle coming at him. He looked down at his torso and saw heavy bleeding. He was struggling to walk and realized it was more of an attempted murder. He shook it off though, but that made him even more dizzy.

"Damn..." He muttered and limped to his house, and looked through the window to see someone in his house.

Robbing it.

Taking everything he had.

Ketsuo silently opened the door, took his wooden baseball bat, snuck up on the robber and bashed their head in with it. He didn't kill them,  
but they were bleeding pretty heavily now.

A black haired girl coughed and looked up.

"Who are you?" Ketsuo asked. "And why the fuck are you in my house?"

"Put your hands up." A blonde girl said at the door with a gun pointed at him.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Ketsuo said.

"Nope. And this is where it ends." A hooded guy said.

"Misito... You bastard..." Ketsuo said.

"Magari. Keep it aimed at him." Misito said.

"Will-"

She was hit in the head by Ryouchi who was holding a lead pipe and he proceeded to beat her with it, the threw it at Misito, fracturing his skull.  
Ryouchi picked up the gun and pointed it at Misito who was on the ground, the whole right side of his face bleeding.

"Don't come near my friend you bastard." Ryouchi said.  
He fire the gun at Aiko's shoulder who was about to attack Ketsuo.

"Thanks.." Ketsuo said.

"I had to make it up, my friend. Our- former- classmates, robbing us since we escaped that place. Paulownia- that fucking prison.  
I won't be forced to worship some fucking spirits." Ryouchi replied. Ryouchi was a Shintoist- it being the most popular in Japan. He didn't go into the organized religion of Shinto though, and he often acted like he didn't care, though he opposed anything that tried to make him believe in any other religion besides Shinto.

"Look. Get them out." Ketsuo said.

"Check them first." Ryouchi sternly and looked at Magari.

Ketsuo checked Misito. Misito had a picture of Asahime- Ketsuo's late ex girlfriend. He also had Ketsuo's statue of Hachiman that was his dead father's.  
Ketsuo checked Aiko. She had a picture of Ketsuo, his mother, and their cat Shiko. Shiko was a silver cat with ginger stripes all over her. She had sky blue eyes.

"I miss Shiko." Ketsuo said and put his stuff back.

"Magari had nothing." Ryouchi said. "I say we send them a message."

"What's that?" Ketsuo asked.

"I say we put them in Koroshiya's prison. Then we put the bars to solid." Ryouchi replied.

"How did Ryouchi know about that? He wasn't with them when Seiko was kidnapped. And how did he know the bars went solid?  
Nobody else knew that? Still, Koroshiya was bleach... Something right? It couldn't be him." Ketsuo thought. "Right." Ketsuo said and they did that.

"Let's get Masaru and Sumiko." Ryouchi said. "Tell them we're going on a field trip. I made a truck, and it's got a hell of a storage. Fuck loads of dynamite and matches. Kerasine. Cake. Plus, it's got 'cursed dolls.' I love how the students believed those fucking things were cursed!" Ryouchi smiled.

"I'm on it." Ketsuo replied.

"Hey! What about me?! You know I was in that hell for a year until I got out! Yeah, I got out that quick!" Levi said.

"The more the merrier." Ryouchi grinned.

Ketsuo got Sumiko and I and we drove off to Paulownia.

* * *

Satoshi was sitting at his bed playing TF2 with Yoshiki and Ayumi who were talking to him through his headset.

"Damn it! Ayumi killed me again." Yoshiki said.

"Bro, she's kicking your ass! 11-2 man! Bro, that's why BLU is winning man!" Satoshi replied.

The score was 15-6, Satoshi and Yoshiki being on RED and losing.

"You guys really suck!" Ayumi said, she was right next to Yoshiki with her own laptop.

Yoshiki muted himself on the headset.

"Not as much as you last night." He came back, unmated his headset, and was punched in the shoulder by Ayumi, who smiled at him.

"I wish I didn't hear that through Ayumi's headset." Satoshi said.

"Whoops." Yoshiki said.

"You guys have had this game for... How long?" Ayumi asked.

"Three years." Satoshi said.

"And we're getting our asses handed to us on a silver platter by a girl who's playing for the first time." Yoshiki continued.

"I love my life." Ayumi said and double killed Yoshiki and Satoshi as the demo man.

"Well... This is comforting." Yoshiki said.

"Yeeeeaaaaa..." Satoshi said.

"Hang on Morishige is calling through the headset." Yoshiki said and out him on the chat.

"And I killed Ayumi for you guys." Morishige said.

"Damn it!" Ayumi said. "I had a seven kill streak! Six of which were you Yoshiki!"

"I got ya Shige-Nii!" They could hear from Morishige's headset. Mayu then called them and Yoshiki put her on the chat.

"Is this girls versus guys?" Satoshi asked.

"Who's dominating who now?" Ayumi said.

"A bit too sexual for my liking Ayumi." Morishige said.

"Have you and Mayu still not done it yet?" Yoshiki asked as Ayumi killed him again.

"I tried twice." Mayu said.

"It failed." Satoshi said.

"Exactly." Mayu replied.

"Oh, is that why you insisted that you wanted to get changed with me to go swimming?" Morishige asked.

"That's a horrible question Morishige." Ayumi said.

"It's obviously yes." Yoshiki said.

"Tell ya what Shige-Nii, since I'm feeling flirty tonight, afterwards we do another match and if Ayumi and I win, we get laid. If not, you guys get to make us kiss." Mayu said.

"I've never seen this side of you Mayu, that's definitely a deal." Yoshiki replied.

"I want Yoshiki to do me either way." Ayumi said.

"Gladly." He replied.

"Hey! What about me?!" Satoshi said.

"I'll get you a blow-up doll after the match." Mayu said.

"XD"

"We better win then... I don't want to get sexual in our relationship yet." Morishige replied.

"You with any guys or something Shige-Nii?" Mayu asked.

"No! I'm just not the type who wants to have sex." Morishige said.

"Same here, but occasionally it's different! Haven't you felt that before Shige-Nii?" Mayu asked.

"... No." Morishige replied.

"It's hopeless..." She sighed.

"Think of it this way Mayu, at least you have someone." Satoshi said.

"Completely true." Morishige replied.

"What happened to Yoshiki and Ayumi?" Mayu asked.

"I can faintly hear them making out." Satoshi said.

"Let's kill her, quick!" Morishige said.

"Shit! Mayu got me!" Satoshi said.

"Seriously? I've got no clue how to shoot. Who am I again? Who's the enemy?!" Mayu said.

"I feel like total shit right now." Satoshi said.

* * *

9/23/14- 12:43 AM

Okay. This part had to be retyped twice. Just saying. Because of that, I'll just sum up the first two sections of this.

URGENT MESSAGE DO NOT SKIP THIS SECTION!

I have a lot more knowledge about Blood Drive and I'll tell you guys a little bit.  
My source. Copy and paste it for short and simple summaries of the chapters.  
Also I replace the names of people who "die" and die for real. I don't distinguish between because I don't fucking get it.  
Also if I reveal a name I won't tell if they die.

post/92935992146/corpse-party-chapter-1-spoilers-obviously

1. ANOTHER GIRL LIKES SATOSHI. It's not that bad, right? Wrong.

IT'S THEIR FUCKING TEACHER.

Let me tell you everyone who I've remembered that actually likes Satoshi.  
Naomi, Ayumi, Yuka, Miyu, and now Kuon. That's all who I remembered.

2. This game isn't the last chapter like every source says it is. It leads to Dead Patient Chapter 2.  
Yep. The game that sucked and that nobody gave a fuck about. Not only that, but this.  
We won't get a happy ending to this series. You want to know why?  
Because "Everyone who died in Heavenly Host can not come back and will keep suffering a worse and worse death in there."  
(From BloodCovered.)

So, people could be revived if they died outside of it.  
But what does this all mean?

It means that GrisGris is milking this franchise of every penny/yen it can get. I'd look at EA, but at least their games have happy endings.  
So basically it will never be that they will say that it's impossible for them to be revived and that's done.  
But they'll never revive them. Video games are a business. They want to keep making money, so they have to keep going.

That phrase proves it. It's the sad truth.

Or is it?

Something bigger can happen. They can make it so that they can have them revived in something bigger.  
To be honest, I don't know how to explain it. But if it's all gotten this far, then I say that it is entirely possible.  
The only thing standing in the way is not the phrase's solidity, but rather what GrisGris will decide.  
They are playing god.  
In disguise, they have you with false hope. Just like the characters in this game.  
So we have to keep hoping GrisGris doesn't be a dick about this like EVERYTHING ELSE.  
But I'll stop busting their balls. This is an amazing franchise.

And now for me to start truly hating.  
Misito. The hooded guy. I fucking hate that guy more than everyone I know combined. That include video game characters, ones in books, movies, animes, real life, etc. More than that one annoying guy in class that everyone finds funny that just needs to shut the fuck up.  
You wanna know just why I hate Misito so much? Because he is a child abusing, lying, manipulating, evil, scumbag asshole.  
Lemme break it down. I'll save the worst for last. Note I won't add why he's lying or evil since it'd spoil more than I'd like.  
Okay sure he manipulated Ayumi, big deal. EVERYONE does that. Let's face it, that's true.  
Now, yes. he's a child abuser. Remember my source? Lemme put it in there. Note the person who "dies"/dies is replaced with -. I don't understand if they're still dead at the end of the game or what not, but still.

"Yuka and - have a day off from school. Misuto appears and tells Yuka her brother is at Heavenly Host (Misuto I hate you, go die already- source's words, but I completely agree). - refuses to let Yuka go alone with Misuto and warns Misuto that if he does something to Yuka, she will bite him to death. (Chapter 5)

Misuto is waiting for Ayumi to complete her search for the crystals. The glass ball he gave her as a "protective charm" in chapter 1 is in fact a surveillance camera. - still doesn't trust Misuto and for a moment he thinks about kicking her into a deep hole in the gym (curse you, Misuto you deserve the most gruesome death possible). He then offers Yuka a bottle of water which - drinks. After that she needs to go to the toilet (I can already see where this is going). Yuka, who's waiting outside the toilet hears her brother's voice and Misuto urges her to follow the voice. They leave - behind. When - gets out, she hears Yuka's voice and wants to chase after her but trips over an obstacle that Misuto placed there. - falls to her death. Misuto takes a snapshot of her. He later lies to Yuka and says the pulp on the ground is her dead brother. To make things worse, he also shows her the snapshot of -. Yuka cries (I'm sorry, Yuka, but you simply shouldn't have left -, you know how dangerous this place is and Misuto is just a stranger) and emits very strong spiritual power which Misuto wants to use for his own (unknown) purposes. He knocks her unconscious. (Chapter 6)

Oh. He's a child KILLER too. Now you see why I hate that bastard? That motherfucker deserves/deserved a painful, gruesome, slow death. I think you all know who - is, but if not I'm not saying anything since I've spoiled too much already. If you want to know more, copy and paste my source and put it in the url bar.

post/92935992146/corpse-party-chapter-1-spoilers-obviously

Well. I'm finally done retyping for the third time. FINALLY BACK TO THE FUCKING STORY! YEEEEEAAAAAAH!

EDIT 9/25/14- 7:02 PM: Sorry guys! I've been playing a looooooot of Pixelmon lately, and if I hadn't actually gone to sleep for these last two nights, this would probably be updated by now. I want to do some... Well, it's not foreshadowing, nor will it apply to any of my stories, but kind of like a vague future sight(?)  
You'll understand it more or less right... Now.

Also, the whole url won't be saved, so sorry guys. Just try finding it.

* * *

She was the child of love and hate.

"Chikari, is your room made?" Her mother asked.

"Yes mom!" She said.

She was but 17, and yet she still retained all of her innocence.

"Are you dressed for your first day of school?" Her mother asked.

"Yes mom!" Chikari replied happily and skipped out of her room.

She was wearing the Kisaragi uniform.

"Have a good day at school!" Chikari's mother said.

"Thanks mom!" Chikari replied.

Chikari ran out the door and to school- which was barely two blocks away.

* * *

Satoshi was patting Mayu on the shoulder.

"How did you guys lose? Yoshiki even threw the game too!" Satoshi said.

"Morishige just... Doesn't want to do it..." Mayu said.

"Weeeeell-"

"Don't even think about asking." Mayu said.

"I was just gonna ask if I could still have that blow up doll." Satoshi asked.

"Oh. Of course!" She smiled.

"The closest I'll ever get..." Satoshi muttered.

"Don't doubt yourself! Just be you." Mayu said.

"It gets a bit boring sometimes." Satoshi said.

"Hmm."

* * *

9/26/14 12:02 AM

Sorry, but I doubt I'll be able to update any time soon. Lately I (Surprisingly) want to catch some sleep.  
Not to mention my when my fan goes on when my laptop gets too hot occasionally it'll spew a tiny bit of white powder that I assume is powder glass  
and I am quite worried about it, and I'm actually kinda scared that I fucked up my fan, or worse.  
I'm hoping none of this is the case and that this will subside, but I'm not sure.

Sorry about this.

10/12/14 10:37 PM

I'm so sorry! I can't fuckin' think of anything! ARGH!

Anyways, the fan issue is gone, don't know how or why it happened, but it's cool.  
Debating on making a TD story. (As in TDI and TDRI, but don't judge.)  
Eating McDonalds like a boss and shoving all the fries in my face and feeling bloated afterwards. Like a boss.  
Listening to the Music and Lyrics soundtrack, cause why not? It was a great movie.  
Wishing I could watch romantic comedies to get ideas for SeikoxNaomi, but I'm too fuckin' lazy. ._. I guess I could watch Music and Lyrics again...

But I dun want this to turn into Frozen. ~uO

But I think I've got ideas... (I don't but fuck it. I'm Xpyro, fuck it! I do imrpov liek a boss!)  
And using Ikea's wifi. XD Not really, but it's a reference to a story I really like, but I forgot which one it was.  
Mayu paid me to try to bribe Morishige into doing her. Is that considered prostitution? Doesn't matter, it failed AND I get free cash! Only $147 away from replacing my 3DS! XD No, I'm actually probably $60-$50. I keep lunch money for profit... ._.  
Installed a gentleman's club at the resort. No, not an actual gentleman gentleman's club! A strip club!

Nobody is a gentleman anymore ya silly cake pop!

Anyways, to the story!

* * *

"Hey Mayu." Ketsuo said.

"Yeah?" Mayu said.

"I've noticed you're... Sexually frustrated." Ketsuo said with a frown. "If you'd like I could bet Morishige and he'd have to do you if he loses."

"Naaah we bet for that when we played TF2 and he beat us despite losing hardcore at first..." Mayu said.

"Show him your tits!" Ketsuo said. "Or me!"

"W-What?!" She replied.

"Him!" Ketsuo said.

"That's... Oh fuck it." Mayu said. "It's not a _bad _idea. But it's not a good one."

"Yeah! That's the spirit!" Ketsuo said.

* * *

"Sooo... You're drinking to forget that she showed you her tits out of nowhere..." Levi said.

"Yeeep." Morishige said with beer on the counter.

Levi knocked it off the counter.

"Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you?! You could've done her then and there! I would've!" Levi said.

"We've been going out for such a long time, but the truth is I just don't think I'll ever get to that point. And with her getting so impatient, I might end it because I don't want her to miss out on it her whole life..." Morishige said. "It's just my mother said I was never good enough for her and that she said that my children would be fuckin' idiots cause of me..."

"Jeez man.. That's rough." Levi said. "Even rougher than when my parents kicked me out for being bi."

"Yeah..." Morishige said.

"Well hasn't she ever been wrong?" Levi asked.

"... Well, yes." Morishige said.

"What makes you think she's right about this?" Levi asked.

"...!"

"Tell ya what man, you've got a good head on your shoulders and I doubt what your mother said. Mayu ain't going anywhere and you know what?"

"... What?" Morishige said.

"Lotta people got it much worse than you do." Levi said.

"... Huh... Never thought about it this way. My mother could've been wrong... Then again, what happens if I get Mayu p-"

"Ya won't man! Not to mention with protection you've got a much lower risk!" Levi said and patted him on the shoulder. "Go have a good time man!  
You've got a hot chick who wants a piece of you! Go get her man! Stop drinking to forget, thank to remember!"

Morishige got up.

"You're right. I'm gonna go to Mayu and have-"

"Go do it, I don't want details until after it's happened." Levi said.

* * *

Everyone (Except Satoshi cause he's lonely and just sitting in the corner drinking to forget his sorrows.) put their drinks up.

"To Mayu and Morishige!" Levi said.

"And to you man. You gave me that pep talk to make me feel secure." Morishige said.

They all clinked their glasses and drank up. Once again, except Satoshi.

"So, care to explain what happened?" Levi asked.

"Ha ha, no." Morishige said. "As much as I thank you, no."

"Ah well. I just get to know that my babe is waiting in Bermuda and that I should catch a jet." Levi said.

"What's Bermuda?" Seiko asked.

"Oh come on, you've never heard of it?! It's frickin' 2065!" Levi said.

"2065? It's 19... Umm... Shit." Ketsuo said.

"... What the fuck is going on...?" Levi said and bursted out of Yoshiki's house.

"... I knew that he'd open his fuckin' trap sometime..." Ryouchi thought. "As the Virus of Distortion... I must keep my eye on him.  
If he knows too much then they'll know who I am... With the other Viruses... Gale... Graves..."

"You alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine Masaru." Ryouchi replied.

"If anyone finds out then I'm done. My creator knows that he's a threat." Ryouchi thought.

* * *

"Levi is a warrior of the Crimson Dragons in 2065 after the leader was killed. Dating the leader's best friend's daughter, he had high position on the team.  
With good reason of course. Because the leader's best friend remained alive for such a long time. I am the Virus of Distortion.  
I distort this time and space so that the threats to my creator will be seized to a different time. Levi escaped from Paulownia in 2063 and flew to America, to Kurson Village. The village of peace and acceptance. Us viruses are created and then selected into a corpse as they're being born. Me as Okuni's brother. Graves as Lynn's brother. And Gale as the leader's alternate personality. We mustn't betray our creator. He created us to cause disarray and to cause chaos. Though he gave me a choice of a regular life and one of the virus. I've stuck to the middle. We viruses are all brothers in a way, and can trust no one but each other.  
We are to serve our creator. If we didn't, we'd have no purpose in life. Or no life. Since he'd take it back away. So if Levi finds out I'm one of the viruses... It means that everyone's cover would be blown. It's simple. I saw Levi has a communicator to his team on his ear (or in.) at all times, and can't take it out.  
It is a codec caller. And he can speak to his team. It's troubling. Gale and Graves' cover have already been blown, Gale's new vessel- the current leader of the Crimson Dragons- is too strong willed for Gale to do anything but wait. Graves is restrained since he is but in a 12 year old's body. I'm the only one who can do anything. But I can't because they'll know and I will die. I've got other plans so I can only wait. Damn." Ryouchi explained in his mind.

* * *

Seiko hugged Naomi.

"You know, it seems crazy but I think you're getting prettier by the day." Seiko said.

"I could say so about you too Seiko." Naomi replied smiling.

Seiko rested her head- you guessed it. On Naomi's chest of course. Where else? XD

"Seiko... Oh fuck it." Naomi said and kissed Seiko's head.

"I'm just hugging you Naomi, I'm not gonna do anything right now. Besides! I haven't had my nighttime coffee!" Seiko said.

"Oh jeez... Like you of all people need coffee." Naomi smirked.

"Hey, being a like a mother to your brothers is very tiring. I dare you to try it." Seiko said.

"I suppose that's true." Naomi said.

"You know, we'll be together for a while." Seiko said and smiled. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Me neither." Naomi replied then lifted Seiko's head up and kissed her.

* * *

"Yeah Silver. Call me crazy, but I'm in the 1900's. No lie." Levi said.

"Well.. Just remember to be aware of your surroundings." Silver said.

"Yeah... How's Syra?" Levi asked.

"She's good. She misses you though." Silver said.

"I miss her too. It's tough keeping up the facade that I'm single. I'm kinda surprised she allows me to act like that." Levi said.

"Well, she acts like that too. You forgot what she told you?" Silver replied.

"No. But I'm just surprised. I kinda thought she'd be the opposite actually. I thought she wouldn't want me anything close to that since you know...  
She just wanted someone who cared about her. Sure, I want bitches, but... I'm not gonna cheat. I just can't. Maybe it's because I'm a good boyfriend to her... I think... But I owe her. She comforted me when Aikov left. And when he moved on when I met him again." Levi said.

"I'd hope you are. That's my daughter we're talking about." Silver said.

"It's kinda sad. Cyan should've cared about her. But I know Syra deserves better. Yet she scraped the bottom of the barrel for some reason." Levi said.

"You aren't the bottom of the barrel. And if it is a barrel, it's a reeeaaally fucked up barrel." Silver said.

"Heh, I suppose so." Levi smiled. "You know something? I miss everyone. Taeko... Akeami... Brian... Even though he hates me. And especially Syra."

"No Cyan?" Silver asked.

"I do, but I've lost a lot of respect for her. Syra's an amazing person and Cyan just manipulated her in a sense. Making her happy, giving her sex, then just arguing with her because of it.. Syra loved her, and I guess I don't have respect for _that _Cyan. Sure, she had amnesia since the incident and her whole personality changed, but you'd think that she'd get kind some time." Levi said.

"Yeah... I wish Cyan would've been a better half sister to Syra than that... But she was before. The Cyan now is different than the Cyan before." Silver said.

"Could it be a virus we didn't find?" Levi asked.

"... I'd hope not. It's my responsibility to take care of her, for Blade and Reine... Blade affected by Gale... It led to his death, he wasn't strong enough." Silver sighed.

"In the end..."

"Franz had to do it. And look at him now. He's our leader now. He could trust Franz because he had the best sense of justice. And with my sense of it, I don't think I would've become the new leader anytime soon... I mean, I killed his wife. Sure, he didn't seem to ever care about her and she was with me on the holidays, but that was Gale in control. Blade truly cared about her. I had to tell my daughter and Blade's that I killed their mother... When they were five...! Could you do that?" Silver asked.

"... I'm too scared to even be a father Saderyn." Levi said.

"... What's that supposed to mean?" Silver asked.

"... If I have a child, I don't want them to be scared of me. I don't want to just ditch Syra... I'm at an impasse. Sure, I've got a long life ahead of me, but I don't even know if I'll ever have children. I'm a bisexual crossdresser for God's sake! I don't want my child to be scared of their father. Either I'll just have to ditch Syra or I just can't have children... And personally, I want to be a father... I'll just have to clean myself up in due time... I'll miss the comfort of women's clothing I guess. Sheesh... It's like getting over a drug addiction... It'll be tough, but... I think that's what I'll do." Levi said.

"I hope, cause I want grandchildren you bastard." Siver chuckled.

"Well, I'll need some Oxy Clean, Febreeze, Red's Bull, and some Axe." Levi smiled.

"Weeell Syra's got an axe. Seriously that weapon is fuckin' scary. Come on, the- noncircular- diameter of the head of that chopper is bigger than her rack!... Aww shit... Don't tell anyone I said that..." Silver said.

"She does have a nice rack." Levi smiled.

"Well you just remember it's not about sex appeal. Or I'll have to get out my shotgun." Silver replied.

"I'll remember! Not because of the shotgun, but because it's her and what she's done for me." Levi replied.  
"On a different topic, how's Akeami?"

"Did you pick her because you like her ass?" Silver asked.

"Course!" Levi grinned.

"Well, she's timid as ever." Silver said. "You can't blindside the original perv-ladies man guy."

"Well, with 43 exes I can't imagine why." Levi said.

"Don't remind me how many were killed or killed themselves." Silver said.

"I won't." Levi replied. "Though I will say, I'm impressed." Levi said.

"Because I did all three of my cousins before they were killed by Reine along with my whole family besides my brother and an insane cousin being killed." Silver said.

"Just the first part." Levi said.

"Yeah.. There was Rose who was with my older brother, Belief who loved Reine and vice versa but Reine wouldn't cheat on Blade sooo... And..." Silver said.

"Devin." Levi finished.

"Yeah. I loved her. She was everything to me." Silver replied. "Technology's crazy these days."

"Yeah." Levi said.

"Anyways, Syra and Cyan are arguing over the last popsicle so I'll check on you tomorrow." Silver said.

"You too. I'll call Syra when that's done. Tell her to call me." Levi said.

"Alright. Just don't blow your money on a stripper, alright?" Silver said.

"I surprisingly haven't. You'd be surprised. It's really easy. All I have to do is ask and they'll take their top off." Levi replied.

"Oh I miss the days when I could do that... Reminds me of how I did John's ex before they were dating." Silver said.

"Really? Never heard that one." Levi said.

"Ah, she's probably somewhere. I kinda miss the good days. Just Blade, John, her, her friends, our friends, and I. It was kinda like a frat minus the fact that they were mature at times and Blade and I were never." Silver said.

"Hmm, sounds like you guys had fun." Levi replied.

"Of course, though when she and John got drunk a few times, you know what it'd lead to." Silver said. "Y'know, I kinda wish John and Raven were alive. Raven wasn't his ex to let you know."

"Yeah I know, Raven wasn't crazy like that, or so I heard... How's Brian and Flareia?" Levi asked.

"Fine. Brian's still sadistic and sociopathical to enemies, but always breaking up Syra and Cyan's arguments yelling at them both to go the hell to sleep and Flareia is still the sane one somehow. She's extremely sane." Silver said.

"She's got nice guns though." Levi said.

"Hey, bigger than her mother's. To be honest, I have no clue where she gets it from. Maybe her grandmother. I never got to meet her grandmother." Silver said.  
"Though seriously, her and Brian's parents are dead. John and Raven are dead."

"Yeah, I know. But seriously, Flareia's got a bigger bust than all these girls, I think it's a D, except slightly bigger. Not big enough to be double D though." Levi said.

"Yeah, probably. Well, I'm feeling really messed up, I'm gonna go." Silver said.

"Hang on." Levi said.

"What?" Silver asked.

"Tell Taeko that I said she's got nice tits." Levi said and smiled.

"You know she'll kill you when you get back." Silver said.

"I annoy her all the time. Trust me, I'm not dead now, she won't kill me." Levi said.

"Yeah. You know, her and Brian recently had their second date." Silver said.

"Oooh. Is she still a-"

"Yeeeep..." Silver said.

"You know what happens on third dates right?" Levi asked.

"Yeeeep..." Silver said.

"She doesn't seem like the type of person who'd like to be-"

"Yeeeep..." Silver said.

"... Should we let her find out herself?" Levi asked.

"Yeeeep... Because they always kill the messenger." Silver said.

"... You gonna go?" Levi asked.

"Yeao. Good bye." Silver said and hung up.

"... I miss Syra." Levi said.

* * *

YEEEEEEEAAAAAAA MOTTTHHHAAAA FUCCCKKAAAA!

I FUCKIN' DID IT!  
I FIANALLY COMPLETED THIS DAMNED CHAPTER!

AND WITH A PLOT TWIST! Thankfully plot was not twisted- in anime plot terms...

Sooo yep. Ryouchi distorted time and space for Levi to be in this time period.

I'm a FUCKING GENIUS! Now it can finally be canon to my timeline.

Oh timeline? It's nothing. *insertevilgrinjakeseriouslyjakedoitnow*

Anyways, please review! Once again I'm so sorry for being so DAMN late!

Byanara bitches!

EDIT: Right after I uploaded.

BTW Look back at the TF2 section, that 'blow-up doll' thing is fucking hilarious.  
Mayu got one for him anyways though since she's nice.

Also sorry! Forgot to put the scene where she and Ayumi had to make out.

Cause lets face it, we all would've loved to see that. Damn I've had so many references to that. Is that even a shipment?!

Anyways, I'll do it next chapter somehow. And this time I'll say it for real:

Byanara bitches!


	11. Officer Satsuki! C Cup!

10/13/14 5:26 PM

This is only a 'Pocket Update!' which simply replies to reviews! I will update it after when I've completed it! By simply just deleting the chapter quickly and then re-updating it! Also! Three days 'til my birthday! Is it wrong to be making a story like this when I'm only about to be 14? Naaaah. It's SeikoxNaomi, it's not wrong. Anyways!

EDIT: 10/13/14 5:32 PM

Okay this is the second part of the update, which is the full update. I want you guys to get my replies as quick as possible so Pocket Updates will be quite normal if anyone reviews before I get a chapter in. Thanks. Everything in the Author's Note otherwise was made via the Pocket Update. This is the Full Update. Everything after this note is the full update. For Pocket Updates: first reviews before I start on the full update are the only ones that'll get in the Pocket Update.  
I'll have all the other reviews AFTERWARDS in the full update!

Thnx youz.

**Author's Note:**

65K+ Words, 15+ Reviews, and almost 2,000 views! Thanks guys! Don't forget to review!

EDIT: 10/13/14 10:48 PM

2,000+ VIEWS! May not seem like a lot, but. Yeah. It is.  
You all get cake for that!

"Can we have some cake, if ya know what I'm saying?" Ketsuo asked.

No Ketsuo, there aren't any single girls that are crazy like you.

"Awww... Damn." Ketsuo said.

More reviews everyone!

Rainbowspitter chapter 4 . 9h ago

Poor Yoshiki! Why Yoshiki?! *Fangirls rise and swallow Ketsuo*  
lol I'm overreacting but srsly I'd be okay with it happening to Satoshi I mean he has been a bitch so...

Yeeeeaaaaa, I will admit that was a bit harsh. Yoshiki is pretty boss, but it's alright they forgave each other. Ketsuo was just mad. I kinda randomly picked Yoshiki. (We had a bit of an anger management class for it. ;D) Yeah, I understand ya you're not overreacting! I overreact all the time! About the SSB4 roster, Roy not being in it, the SatoshixNaomi fanfics and ship cause I just don't get it. I definitely understand you. Yeah, Satoshi has been a bit of a bitch lately, but I've kinda put him on the sidelines for now. Anyways.

FlutterBunny13 chapter 10 . 15m ago

Hmm, trouble with Naomi x Seiko ideas huh? Well you've come to the right place. My mind! At least, the 40% thats Naiko :3 ideas for this...well, I'm not entirely sure where they are, but things i would suggest that make cute Naiko stories, Theme park, Picnic, Drunk, Near death, or just a day out together. These any help? And I understand the whole no M thing, but you surely understand that everyone enjoys a bit of it in stories sometimes, especially in Naiko ones, coz no matter what they're doing, its always cute :3 please update soon

Glad to hear! 40% is a pretty good number! I like those ideas and I did think about them, but I feel they're waaaaaay too cliché. I've done the drunk thing, well almost. XD It's always that stuff in the stories though I might consider the last one and maybe the second to last to get Satoshi in the plot again.

"I'm in plot?! YES! FINALLY!" Satoshi said.

No not that plot.

"Awww... Damn it..." Satoshi said.

Anyways. Yeah those ideas did help and now I'll have somewhere to refer to since I suck at getting ideas! Yeeeaaaah... Fuck it. It's SeikoxNaomi, fuck it. I say I might put a tiny drop in! So get your hopes up! Yeah, whatever they do IS always cute. Okay, not to be a perv, but am I the only one who liked that bathtub scene in BoS? But seriously, Naomi's mother is meeting Seiko for the first time and... She's already gotten a bath ready...? Looks like she ships it! :D  
But seriously I don't think Naomi was at that level of friendship- okay maybe I'm wrong about that... Seriously, are all girls this innocent? I thought the ones at my school were, but seriously how has Naomi never gotten a single clue that Seiko liked her? Last time I checked playing with someone's chest doesn't mean 'Oh we're the best of friends.' buuuuut I'm not complaining. ;) And that's kinda cute too, because anything those two do is cute.  
I will update soon.

Note: DO NOT REPLY UNTIL I AM DONE WITH THE WHOLE UPDATE! Sorry for the inconvenience, but if you do, you'll never be able to update on this chapter after the whole thing comes out! ;-; That's the only bad thing and you better fix it FFN people!

Thanks for your time. Have a wonderful day and remember: SeikoxNaomi is always cute.

* * *

"You know Satoshi, call me crazy but I feel like I was disposable to Ayumi in Heavenly Host." Yoshiki said.

"What do you mean?" Satoshi asked.

"If I died there, I don't think she would've cared much then. Not enough to cry." Yoshiki replied.

"..."

"She cares now, but it's kinda the same to me. Besides the fact that she actually really cares now and that we do it quite a bit." Yoshiki said.

"I envy you..." Satoshi said.

"Jeez, are you still sad about Naomi being with Seiko?" Yoshiki asked.

"It's not that..." Satoshi said.

"Jeez, not that? Damn. You don't like being on the sidelines?" Yoshiki said.

"No... I would've hit someone if that was the case." Satoshi said.

"What is it man?" Yoshiki asked.

* * *

Lol, sorry you guys dun get to know. XD

* * *

Satsuki changed the bars to holographic.

"Good pet." Magari said.

"Grrr..." Satsuki growled at Misito.

"Fuck off." He said and stepped out with Aiko.

"We return to the school and tell them of this threat." Magari said.

"..." Aiko thought.

"Come on." Misito said and they walked out.

* * *

"Hey ummm... Levi... Shige-nii... Why are those people marching to our house with baseball bats..." Mayu asked.

"Oh fuck... Stay here!" Levi said and ran out.

"Masaru! Ryouchi! Ketsuo!" Levi shouted and was shot in the shoulder. "FUCK!"

The three and Sumiko ran out and saw them.

Sumiko and I were immediately shot and Ketsuo was shot moments after.

"Agh... Fuck!" I yelled.

"DAMN!" Ketsuo yelled.

"..." Sumiko said nothing and picked the bullet out, but her body was in shock. She tried getting up, but couldn't.

"You bastards..." Ryouchi said. He saw Satsuki. "You... WHY?!" He yelled then charged at her, but was immediately shot in both legs.

"What the hell is going on?!" Mayu said and she and Morishige ran outside only to be shot by Magari and Misito.

"Hey. AIKO! Maybe you could fuckin' help us out." Misito said.

"... I'll be at Paulownia..." Aiko said and walked away, as she didn't want to shoot the innocent high schoolers. Only the innocent ones.

Yuka ran out and her eyes widened.

"... Satsuki-chan...?" She softly said and was shot by Misito in the chest.

"YUKA!" Yoshiki yelled and tackled Misito and pummeled him for five seconds before he was grabbed by Magari.

"Stop!" Ayumi begged.

"Any of you move and he dies." Magari said, the whole class now outside.

"DAMN YOU!" Yoshiki yelled and bit her hand.

"Fuck you!" Magari yelled and they both fought for a bit while the ones who weren't wounded tended to the wounds of the injured- primarily Yuka.

"You fucking bitch!" Yoshiki yelled and hit her with a right hook that made her drop her gun. He picked it up and shot her repeatedly with the Arisaki Type I Model. She fell to the ground and couldn't get up.

"Your turn!" Misito said and shot Yoshiki. He missed since Ayumi pushed Misito to make him miss.

"NOW!" Ayumi yelled and Yoshiki shot him in the leg many times.

"Shit..." Yoshiki said.

Yuka got up, but barely and looked over to Satsuki who was gone.

"I'll be back..." She said.

"Are you crazy?!" Satoshi asked.

"I need to be a bit more independent." Yuka used as an excuse and ran to Koroshiya's base.

"..."

"Satsuki..." Yuka said.

"..."

"ANSWER ME!" Yuka yelled. Her yelled reverberated in the base that was made entirely of metal.

"... I owed a debt to Magari..." Satsuki said. "She saved me... So long ago... I didn't think they'd do that!" She looked at Yuka.

"..." Yuka was angry, not at Satsuki, but at Misito and Magari.

"... Yuka... Don't leave me..." Satsuki said.

"..." Yuka's fists were clenched. "I don't know right now... Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared you wouldn't trust me. I didn't want you to stop be my friend and then... I didn't want you to leave me... I needed you, because I love you..." Satsuki said and went over to Yuka. "He... Shot you..."

"... Yeah..." Yuka said.

"Yuka... I'm sorry." Satsuki said.

"It's not your fault. And I'm not going anywhere." Yuka said.

"Well, I have to choose between you and them now. The one I love, or the ones who saved my life..." Satsuki said.

"... I don't want to make your choice." Yuka said still angry.

"Yuka... I need you..." Satsuki said. She saw Yuka's anger and was scared.  
Yuka was kinda mad at Satsuki, but knew it wasn't her fault. "Yuka... Don't leave-"

Yuka turned around and wrapped her arms around Satsuki and kissed her. The two closed their eyes and Satsuki wrapped her arms around Yuka.  
Yuka let go and smiled at Satsuki.

"I want to see you smile Satsuki-chan." Yuka said.

"..." Satsuki smiled and let go of her arms that were wrapped around her girlfriend's head. "You're not mad at me..."

"I love you! I think that matters more than being angry." Yuka said. She was shot in the back by Misito.

"Get that _bitch_ in the truck." Misito said.

"Yuka!" Satsuki softly said.

"We ain't got all day." Misito said and walked out.

"... Satsuki..." Yuka coughed.

"Yuka, you're alright! I swear!" Satsuki said.

"Just... Go with it..." Yuka said.

"No. I've made up my mind. You matter more to me than them." Satsuki said. She got out a Glock-22 from her bag of potato chips. (XD Yes I know, that's not from Japan, but fuck it.)

"Satsuki..." Yuka said.

Misito marched in.

"Come on!" He yelled.

Satsuki shot him in the chest three times.

"ARGH!" He yelled.

She stepped on him and put the gun to his head. She took Misito's gun and threw it in the back of the room.

"Get up. Let's get THIS BITCH in the truck." Satsuki said.

"You fucking bitch... Fuck you! You stupid wench! Go fuck yourself!" Misito yelled. (Damn he curses a lot. XD Almost as much as me.)

"One..." She said and pulled back the hammer of the gun.

"..." He got up.

"Hands up." Satsuki said.

He put his hands up. He planned to take his pistol out, but Satsuki cuffed him to his shock.

"Officer Satsuki! C cup!" She said smiling.

"_Oh this is_ _fucking despicable..._" Misito said and walked to the truck.

"Satsuki?" Magari said.

Satsuki shot her in the chest three times and cuffed her.

"In the truck! It's nothing personal, but Yuka matters more to me than you guys!" Satsuki said and opened the truck.

"_I feel like such a little bitch right now..._" Misito said.

"Hey! You're a bit late!" Ketsuo said.

"Suuure..." Ryouchi muttered, being the only one who realized that Satsuki freed them.

"Sorry guys!" She said, pushed the two in the truck and cuffed their legs.

"Awww fuck..." Misito cursed.

"Yeeeeep..." Magari said.

Satsuki uncured them all one by one and walked out of the truck except Ryouchi.

"I'm watching you. I know _exactly_ what happened." Ryouchi said.

"No need. Yuka is my number one, and I'll never betray her or you guys again." Satsuki said.

"We'll see next time you do." Ryouchi said and walked away.

"..." She ran back to the serial killer's base that had been abandoned since Satoshi left.

"Yuka..." Satsuki said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Yuka said, she was able to get up alright.

"Good... I'll never do something like this again." Satsuki said and walked around.

"That's good." Yuka said with a smile.

"How come you're smiling like that...?" Satsuki asked.

Yuka pushed Satsuki to the wall and kissed her. Satsuki kissed back and wrapped her arms around Yuka, then closed her eyes like Yuka was.  
Yuka pulled away and smiled. Satsuki smiled back and Yuka wiped the bit of their saliva and licked her finger.

"You know Yuka, you taste good." Satsuki smiled.

"Same for you Satsuki." Yuka replied with a smile.

"You're a pretty good kisser." Satsuki said and held Yuka's hand.

"You too. I'm glad." Yuka said and hugged Satsuki.

"I loved how you french kissed me." Satsuki whispered in Yuka's ear.

"Thanks Satsuki. I loved how you returned the favor." Yuka whispered in Satsuki's ear.

* * *

Okay, now I could've gone slight M with them but I decided not to because:

1. They're frickin' 14 and they seem like they're 7. Not saying that they are, but that's just... Weird... Course cause right now I'm not... Well you know!  
2. Save it for SeikoxNaomi. Enough said. I'd probably let you guys down have I not do that!

Okay, Yoshiki and Satsuki= Fucking Boss. Nuff said.

Anyways!

* * *

"You know Satoshi, we should take you to a bar. All desperate guys get their girlfriends there." Yoshiki said.

"I'm not old enough." Satoshi said.

"Ketsuo's got a friend that made one for high schoolers." Yoshiki said.

"You're fucking with me, right?" Satoshi said.

"Nope." Yoshiki replied.

"Great!" Satoshi said and got up.

"I say we go, it's not too far." Yoshiki said. "But of course, Ayumi's coming with me. Don't want the ladies the think I'm single."

"Oh shut the fuck up. The four of us are going then." Satoshi said. "Cause we probably need Ketsuo as proof."

* * *

"Naomi, I love being with you." Seiko said.

"I love being with you too Seiko." Naomi replied.

Naomi got up and went over to the bathroom to change into her pajamas.

"Naomi?" Seiko said.

"Yeah Seiko?" Naomi replied.

"..." Seiko couldn't say anything since she went blank so she picked up her phone, went on to the insta-buttons app and pressed it.

"Let's get it on." The phone said. (From the Marvin Gaye song, Let's Get It On.)

Naomi smiled.

"Ah fuck it, only because I love you." Naomi replied.

Seiko smiled and clicked another button.

"YEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The phone said. (From CSI Miami.)

"You know you can speak, right?" Naomi said.

"My mind kinda went blank for a second." Seiko replied.

Naomi sat on the bed and Seiko cuddled up to her.

"Sooo... What do you want to do first?" Seiko asked deviously. (Damn, I am seriously hoping little kids don't read this.)

"You." Naomi smiled and kissed Seiko. Seiko kissed back and pulled Naomi close to her, getting a muffled moan in response.  
(Okay, I can't do this well enough... XD Daaaaaaamn it! Sorry guys!)

"Naomi, five bucks says we'll wake someone up." Seiko said.

"Hell yeah." Naomi replied smiling.

"Oh damn." Ketsuo said from outside the window.

"C'mon Ketsuo! We're wasting time!" Satoshi yelled.

"Hang on! You'll all thank me when I film this!" Ketsuo said. "Well, maybe Satoshi only."

"I guess I'll hit it." Yoshiki smiled.

"I'm right here damn it!" Ayumi said and punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey, you're hotter." Yoshiki said.

"Wait, does that mean you're calling them hot?" Satoshi asked.  
"Cause don't get me wrong, you are right about that."

"All of you shut up or they'll hear!" Ketsuo said.

"Status?" Satoshi asked as he walked over to peer through the windows.  
"Oh my."

Seiko and Naomi were stripped, making out on the sheets.

"Yeah. I don't care if I'm not getting audio on this thing, I can't hear them anyways, but DAMN is it hot!" Ketsuo said.

"My girlfriend is hotter!" Yoshiki said.

"One more word and I'll ditch you for Mayu." Ayumi threatened.

"I'll film that too." Ketsuo said.

"I already got that covered after the TF2 match." Yoshiki said.

"Hey! She kissed better than you anyways." Ayumi said.

"Oh damn!" Satoshi and Ketsuo said.

"That's why I'm glad I filmed it." Yoshiki replied.  
"Hey, I'll be glad to blow you in the bathrooms if you'd like." He whispered.

"I'd like that." Ayumi replied whispering.

"I would say, 'okay, we need to get to this bar' but damn. Seiko knows what she's doing." Satoshi said.

"The funny thing is she has brothers and I doubt she'd do her sister." Ketsuo replied.  
"I doubt she'd look up that stuff anyways."

"None nearly as much as me." Satoshi replied.

"I probably watch it more." Ketsuo said.

"Maybe." Satoshi said.

"You ain't too bad." Ketsuo said.

"Eh. When you want a hot chick, you'd do anything. Like how you and Seiko planned to get her drunk at the hotel." Satoshi said.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this, but she kinda was thinking of getting you laid that day..." Ketsuo said.

"Could be worse. You could be hearing 'I'm actually a guy.' happened to my cousin once." Satoshi said.

"Ouch." Ketsuo said. "Tell ya what, I'll email you a copy of my custom playboys. You see all the girls here? That's what you get."

"You're not too bad either." Satoshi smiled.  
"I wish I was you, Seiko sure knows how to suck p-"

"Oh you got that right. She's for some reason good at that sort of stuff." Ketsuo said.

"The funny thing is EVERYONE was so much more innocent before you guys came along." Satoshi said.

"You guys needed a bit of spice in your life." Ketsuo replied.

"Oh shit duck!" Satoshi said and the two ducked.

"Damn it, did they spot us?" Ketsuo asked. He jumped off and looked through a different window. He went back to Satoshi, still ducking.  
"Yeeeeeaaaaaaa... Damn it..."

"Save the tape." Satoshi said.

"I can cut out the parts that weren't of them two when we had to duck and I can make you a copy." Ketsuo said.

"Awesome. Thanks." Satoshi said.

"I'm glad my mother forced me to take photography in middle school." Ketsuo said.

"Let's get to the car." Satoshi said and they snuck away.

"... Well, at least you taste good." Seiko said.

"Seiko..."

"Sorry! Forgot to roll down the blinds..." Seiko said and smiled.

"Hey Seiko?"

"Yeah Naomi?" Seiko replied.

"Breast attack!" Naomi said and jumped on Seiko then put her head in Seiko's chest.

* * *

"Where's Ayumi at?" Ketsuo asked.

"The bathrooms, you wanna see her and Mayu when they had to make out?" Yoshiki asked. They were in the VIP section so it was silent pretty much except some soft club music in the background.

"Absolutely." Satoshi replied.

"Hell yeah man." Ketsuo said.

Yoshiki turned on his phone.

* * *

Morishige, Satoshi, Yoshki, Ayumi, and Mayu were all gathered up in the room.

"Do we really have to kiss?" Ayumi asked.

"You accepted the deal." Satoshi said.

"Umm... Well, we are just friends..." Mayu said, trying to be enthusiastic.

Satoshi clicked the jeopardy button.

"Well, I don't think she'd go crazy with it-"

Ayumi pressed her lips on Mayu's and wrapped her arms around her friend's head. Mayu's eyes were wide open in shock, however Ayumi's eyes were closed as if she liked it.

"Morishige, we gotta do this stuff more often!" Satoshi said.

"Yes. Because I like seeing Yoshiki's girlfriend grabbing my girlfriend's breasts while they're making out." Morishige sarcastically replied.

Ayumi pulled away with Mayu left in shock.

"Why do I feel like I'm the only one who lost...?" Mayu said softly.

"You're not the only one." Morishige said.

"Well, I'm sure we're just friends... I think..." Mayu said and tipped over from shock and the clip ended.

* * *

Ketsuo sat there with his jaw dropped to the floor.

"So, what was the best part?" Satoshi asked.

"I dunno... I'm not sure if it was how much Ayumi put her tongue into it... Mayu's shock... Or the breast grab..." Ketsuo said.  
"You're right, you gotta do that stuff more often!"

"Yeah, it was hot." Yoshiki said.

"AHEM." Ayumi said.

"Hi Ayumi! Man, they really need to adjust the AC in here!" Ketsuo said.

"..."

"I think she's pissed." Satoshi said.

"..."

"Oh fuck. It's times like these where at first you slowly walk away then run the fuck away!" Yoshiki said and ran.

"... Waitress? Is my steak here yet? We miiiight want it to go..." Satoshi said.

"It'll be here in a damn second!" The waitress yelled.

"Jeez." Satoshi said.

"You know Ayumi's gone. Five bucks says he took the car and drove away." Ketsuo said.

"Don't jinx it." Satoshi said.

"Nari, don't be so rude!" Another waitress said. "I know it's been a long day, but I think the money's worth it!"

"Nana, please." Nari said. "I hate this damn job, but it's the only one we can get. And after one guy trying to take advantage of me, I've had enough."

"Nari, we're all doing our best and so are you! If we can get money to get the people of Paulownia not to destroy the school, it'll all be worth it for everyone!" Nana said. "Tell you what, when we all get back I'll make you some donuts."

"... I do love my donuts... Fine." Nari said.

"You ladies say the people of Paulownia?" Ketsuo asked.

"Yeah." Nari said.

"You need say... Us to get them off your back?" Ketsuo asked.

"That'd be good cause I hate this job." Nari replied.

"She's had a rough day, I'm Nana and she's Nari!" Nana said.

"We don't even know these guys!" Nari said.

"Nari, I trust them." Nana said.

"I'm Ketsuo, and he's Satoshi." Ketsuo said.

"Nana, these guys better not take advantage of us, or I'll kill you." Nari said.

"... Nari... Don't be in such a bad mood..." Nana said.

"When's your guys' shift over?" Ketsuo asked.

"Two minutes." Nari said.

"You got a ride?" Ketsuo asked.

"Yeah, but no license." Nana said.

"Man, fuck that! The police haven't been after me and I don't have a license!" Ketsuo said.  
"Well once they were because they thought I had drugs, but I didn't. Unless you count dozens of painkillers in the glove box and back seats."

"Those are drugs." Nari said.

"... I know. The police are stupid is what I'm saying." Ketsuo said.

"Well, if we can get them off our backs and have some extra money for a celebration that'd be amazing!" Nana said and jumped up.

"You're too optimistic..." Nari said.

Ketsuo called Yoshiki.

"Can't talk about to take a shower with Ayumi." Yoshiki said.

"Okay, by the way thanks for ditching us! Seriously. Thanks bro." Ketsuo said.

"No prob?" Yoshiki said and hung up.

"Let's go!" Ketsuo said.

* * *

Ketsuo got out of the car and looked at Magari and Misito.

"Oh you guys." Ketsuo said.

"Fuck you, always, I swear." Misito said.

"Ladies." Ketsuo said. He cracked his knuckles then took out a 9-section chain.

Misito took out a 3-section staff.

"Let's dance. Not actual dancing, but fighting." Ketsuo said.

"No fucking really-" Ketsuo slashed his face with the end of the whip.

"Bitch!" Ketsuo said and kicked him then repeatedly hit him with the whip.

Magari walked to Satoshi.

"Umm..." Satoshi said. He kicked Magari in the... (Not sure what to put, but you know, in between her legs!)  
Magari fell over in pain since she was weakened from previous wounds.

"Wow... I never thought I could do that." Satoshi said then just slapped her. "Sleep." He slapped her again. "Sleep!" He repeatedly slapped her.

"This is horrible!" Nana said hiding her face in her friend's arms.

"No... This is satisfying after today's work." Nari said.

Magari got up.

"Hang on Nana." Nari said.

"I'm getting pissed now." Magari said and took out a knife.

Nari neck chopped her then took the knife.

"Congrats, I've been pissed all day." Nari said and repeatedly stabbed Magari in the back and stepped on her skull, fracturing it.

"Nari! Stop!" Nana said, scared.

"It's alright. I'm feeling pretty good actually!" Nari said.

"From fighting...?" Nana said.

"Of course! I can get my anger out!" Nari said and smiled.

"That's all from them." Ketsuo said and threw them in the street where they got run over by a guy being chased by the cops.

"Are they okay?!" Nana asked.

"They're fine!" Nari said. "I hope not though."

"Sooo, you ladies single?" Ketsuo asked.

"No." Nari said.

"... Oh. Who are you with?" Ketsuo asked.

Nari kissed Nana and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"..." Satoshi and Ketsuo thought and looked at each other.

"Well thanks for the ride and keep the cash." Ketsuo said and threw a $100 bill at them then he and Satoshi drove off.

"Well, that was unsuccessful." Ketsuo said.

"Well, I feel a lot more hardcore than ever." Satoshi said.

"Want some painkillers?" Ketsuo asked.

"Naaah, I'm feeling pretty good actually." Satoshi replied.

* * *

And you might be wondering. "Where's the Byakudan students?"  
Well, it goes like this.

"Yuuya, you're in checkmate." Mitsuki said.

"No, I'm not." Yuuya said.

"Where can you move?" Mitsuki asked.

"Here." Yuuya said.

"No Yuuya, kings can't move two spaces." Mitsuki said.

"Yeah they can." Yuuya said.

Yeah that's been going on for at least 5-7 hours. By the way Mitsuki won.  
Such an intense chess game.

Also, like 4 months ago before I made this story I probably could've made an M scene easily. Why? ;-;  
Sorry for letting you guys down with the SeikoxNaomi... ;~;

"You fucking bitch." Levi said.

Yeah. Anyways!

* * *

NOTE: THIS'LL PROBABLY BE AN M SCENE. SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE IT.  
Achievement Unlocked! Epic Fucking Creep!

Yuka was laying in her bed with Satsuki at her side just curling her girlfriend's hair with her finger.

"You know Satsuki, I remember the good times we've had." Yuka said.

"Yeah, like when we pulled a prank on Saki where we put a whoopee cushion on her seat?" Satsuki smiled and leaned over her girlfriend.

"Yeah, that was fun." Yuka said and yawned. "I feel sleepy..."

"You alright Yuka?" Satsuki asked.

"Yeah!" She yawned again. "I'm gonna go to sleep... Good night Satsuki..."

"Good night Yuka." Satsuki said and watched Yuka drift asleep.  
Satsuki just laid still for 20 minutes and then looked over at Yuka.  
"For some reason I just feel like I want to do these crazy things to her... No, she sleeping!" Satsuki thought.

She looked over at Yuka.

"I'm sorry, but my mind is getting the better of me..." Satsuki softly said and laid Yuka on her stomach, proportioned exactly to Satsuki.  
"... Yuka... Forgive me..."

Satsuki reached her hand in the blue smock and rubbed Yuka's stomach. It was very soft like a baby's skin and Satsuki smiled.  
But Satsuki was feeling perverted and thus out her hand on her sleeping girlfriend's bra.

"I shouldn't be doing this..." Satsuki thought, but her mind told her to ignored it, like the devil on her shoulder.

She took the bra off and put her hand on Yuka's right breast since she had her right hand on it.

"I should stop this before she wakes up..." Satsuki thought, but was forced to ignore it.

Satsuki felt around Yuka's breast and felt aroused by it. Feeling the little tip of it gave Satsuki a rush of adrenaline and there was no longer any possibility of resisting the sensation now. Satsuki moved her hand down Yuka's body and reached where her panties were.

"I wish you could be awake for this..." Satsuki whispered then hit herself in the head with her free hand because of what she just said.

Satsuki slowly pulled them down, took them off and looked at them.

"Why am I doing this...?" Satsuki asked herself, but to no answer.

Satsuki moved her hand lower and stopped.

"Yuka... Am I bad for doing this while you're sleeping...?" Satsuki whispered. She got no answer and moved her hand back to her girlfriend's stomach.

She decided the smock was getting in the way and she took it off.

"Yuka... Your body is so beautiful..." Satsuki marveled. She put her hands on Yuka's chest.  
"... I feel... Hungry all of the sudden... For more... I don't know why..."

She looked at Yuka's chest. She squeezed the little tips of her breasts gently.

"It's not enough..." Satsuki thought.

Satsuki put her left hand below Yuka's stomach and looked at Yuka.

"I want you to wake up. I want you. Right here, right now." Satsuki said and took her own clothes off. She turned Yuka over and kissed her.  
Satsuki enjoyed the sensation of the complete skin contact.

Yuka slowly woke up.

"Satsuki... You... So... You didn't only want me in your dream, huh?" Yuka said and smiled.

"Of course." Satsuki replied. "Not what I expected to hear though."

"I want you too Satsuki." Yuka said and kissed Satsuki again. She out one of her legs between Satsuki's and put it under.

Satsuki softly moaned a bit and kissed Yuka.

"Y-Yuka..." Satsuki said softly.

"I love you Satsuki." Yuka said.

"I love you too Yuka." Satsuki said.

Satsuki grabbed Yuka's breasts and smiled at Yuka who was blushing.

* * *

I was gonna do a segment for Okuni, but I'm tired as fuck, it's 3 AM, and I just want this updated already, so what did we learn?

1. I'm too much of a retard to be able to make SeikoxNaomi slight M yet I can for YukaxSatsuki. Great.  
2. I'm fucked up.  
3. Satoshi and Ketsuo failed at getting women. XD  
4. At least Satoshi has his blow-up doll  
5. Masaru, Okuni, Levi, and Sumiko were barely mentioned in this chapter  
6. I love SatsukixYuka, but SeikoxNaomi is my favorite. I'll work on that next chapter.  
7. I guess I love my yuri shipments  
8. Slight AyumixMayu cause fuck it, why not  
9. Officer Satsuki! C cup!  
10. Seiko and Naomi got it on, guess who's got footage  
11. Misito feels despicable  
12. I wanted to have a yuri shipment for Nana and it was tough finding a girl that qualified. Nana's fucking cute! Alright?  
13. Ketsuo lost $100 today  
14. Ketsuo: Your ability to get women is astounding. You can get so many women! (Sarcastic)  
15. It's almost mah birthday!

You guys can officially reply. Not that Pocket Updates will be after 4:00 PM on Monday-Friday since I have school, but possibly before 9 AM if I'm lucky.

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! What'd I do right? What'd I do wrong? I want your guys' feedback!  
Thank you! And good night Japan and to everyone reading!

Byanara bitches! Fo' reeeeaaaal!


	12. Birthday Bash Part One! (Only The End)

10/14/14 6:06 PM

Two days 'til my birthday! BIRTHDAY CHAPTER WILL COME!

**Author's Note:**

70K+ Words, 20 Reviews, and over 2,000 views! Thanks guys! Don't forget to review!  
You all get cake for that!

"C'mon, ya sure I can't get some _cake_?" Ketsuo asked.

Get lost.

"... Damn it." Ketsuo said.

Anyway, I think it's easier for meto do the 'slight M' thing with Yuka and Satsuki, because I don't have to get too graphic into it, and it'd make sense that it wouldn't be really graphic. That's probably good... I think?

Anyways...

Reviews people!

Ninja2018120 chapter 11 . 6h ago

Satsuki and yoshiki ARE SO BADASSS MAAN

Yes they were. Yoshiki turned everything around and Satsuki is the law. Though I must say, I wonder how she kept that pistol hidden this whole time.  
I mean there's gotta be security, right?

"Zzzz... Zzzz..." The monochrome bear was sleeping.

Monokuma, wake up.

"I don't have a gun!" Monokuma yelled. "Oh it's just you Xpyro."

Yep. How's the kids?

"Good." Monokuma replied. "Killing each other as always. Quite literally! They can't bear it anymore!"

Aaaaaanyyyyywwaaaaaays... Yes, they are. I always want to make everyone have their good moments, bad moments, and badass moments.  
Yoshiki and Satsuki were badass that day. And they've definitely got it down that chapter. But what will this one hold?  
Yoshiki kicked ass though and Satsuki reeeeeaaaally made Misito and Magari feel like shit. Yep! They're badasses.

EDIT: 10/15/14 5:49 PM

Blarhgis blarhg chapter 11 . 16h ago

#ketsuois1337

I'll let you respond Ketsuo, since I'm nice.

"I'm pretty glad I have a decent fanbase." Ketsuo said.  
"Now I have my own hashtag, now if only I could get my own girlfriend."  
He scratched his head. "I'm reeeeaaaally wondered if that Nari was telling the truth back there."

Sorry Ketsuo, but she was kiiiinda lying... Though I think she wished that was real.

"Xpyro, help me get how women work..." Ketsuo said.

Don't ask me, I'm not expert. And don't try what Seiko does, it's cute when she does it. If you do it you will get your ass thrown in jail.

"Didn't need that advice, it happened to a friend of mine. Almost happened to me, buuut I kiiiiinda tranked her before she could finish." Ketsuo said.  
"Anyways, thanks for giving me my own hashtag. Take that Ryouchi! In your face! Anyways, is there ANY possibility I could get a girlfriend?"

Only when your attempts to get one start to get boring.

"Damn it..." Ketsuo replied.

And now... Le epic story continurs.

* * *

Satoshi looked around in the jungle. It was almost time to leave the resort which this was their last day.  
He wanted to find something. Something that would keep him sane. Because he had changed. He knew where he stood. He just didn't know how to get higher.  
He looked around and found an abandoned train on tracks. He knew what'd he do. Take Seiko to make Naomi sad. He lost his edge.  
He needed to get it back. He no longer had the same faith in his classmates as he did in Heavenly Host. He felt more distant than ever.

He felt like he wanted to leave it all behind.

He inspected the inside. It could still run perfectly fine. It had many little prison cells. It was obviously used long ago for either prisoners or for enemies in war.  
He looked at the front. The controls read exactly what everything was and he could get the grip of it really easily.  
He left the train and stepped out into the jungle. He felt somber. He felt alone. He wanted to leave everyone behind because they had all forgotten about him.  
They vanished. They didn't care anymore when they should've more than ever.

* * *

"Hey, have you seen Satoshi?" Yoshiki asked.

"Nope." Mayu said.

"I dunno, I kinda feel bad for him lately. He seems depressed." Yoshki said.

"Hmm... I think he's just at his blue period." Mayu replied.

"His... What?" Yoshiki asked.

"Depression." Mayu said.

"... I kinda... Just explained that..." Yoshiki replied.

"Oh. I didn't hear that part." Mayu said.

* * *

"Hey Naomi, I'm gonna go take a walk." Seiko said.

"Alright Seiko. I'm gonna go with you." Naomi said.

"Okay!" Seiko said.

The two girls got up and walked out then walked to the jungle.

They stopped for a minute to talk.

"You know Naomi, I wonder how Satoshi is holding up these days." Seiko said.

"Huh?" Naomi said.

"You know, how he's doing." Seiko replied.

"I'm sure he's fine." Naomi said, simply brushing the subject off.

"You seem like you don't really care about him anymore." Seiko said.

"Of course, I love you now." Naomi said.

"I mean as a friend." Seiko corrected.

"I care about him still, as a friend." Naomi replied.

"... Are you really so sure? You haven't spoken to him in ages." Seiko questioned.

"I am sure. How come you care so much all of the sudden?" Naomi rashly asked back.

"Well, he seems kinda depressed and alone like he needs a friend right now. Someone who can comfort him when he's feeling down." Seiko said.

"Ketsuo's doing that." Naomi replied and walked ahead to end the conversation.

"What's happened to all of us? I feel like we're not as close as we used to be!" Seiko said and caught up with her.

"..." Naomi didn't respond.

"... What's with us all?" Seiko asked. "You won't even look him in the eye as if he did something wrong."

"He did! He hurt you! He tried making everyone hate us! He did many things wrong!" Naomi yelled.

"Sometimes you've gotta forgive. But never forget." Seiko said.

"No Seiko. I can't forgive that he hurt you. Much less attempted to KILL YOU." Naomi replied.

"I can forgive him, why can't you?" Seiko asked.

"Because you're the most important thing to me! You wouldn't forgive him if he hurt me." Naomi responded.

"I would... Eventually." Seiko said. "Maybe I am too forgiving, but I'm glad I am."

"..." Naomi kept walking. "You're defending him after all he did to you."

"I want us all to be great friends again! I want to get to the point we were at Naomi! Sure some of us may be dating now, but even then we should all otherwise be the best of friends! After everything that happened especially." Seiko said. "I know you might not be able to forgive as easily as me, but try."

"I can't!" Naomi yelled. "He doesn't matter to me anymore and I just hate what he did to you!"

"This is what I'm talking about! We all are drifting away from each other!" Seiko said. " I hate THAT Naomi! That's what I hate! I can't deal with you hating him, and him being mean, or us all not talking to each other anymore!"

"We can't do anything about that!" Naomi yelled and stopped.

"Yes we can damn it!" Seiko yelled back, now angry. "I'm sick of you hating him, him trying to break us up, all this fighting, I just can't fucking deal with it! I just want to be happy with you and have all of our friends at our side!"

"You can't always get what you want! Things don't last forever! We all won't be friends forever Seiko!" Naomi said.

"... Yeah. Things don't last forever." Seiko said. "Just go home. I want to be alone."

"I thought you wanted all of our friends-"

"NOT AT THIS FUCKING MOMENT!" Seiko yelled and punched a tree, leaving a dent in it and making her knuckle bleed.  
"If what you say is true, then clearly you'll just throw me out like him too."

"I'll never throw you out! I love you!" Naomi said.

"But you loved him." Seiko said.

"Yes, but you and I are together. And we always will be." Naomi said.

"I want to believe it, but I can't." Seiko said. "I wanted to believe you'd be happy with him and I wanted to believe I was ready to move on all the time.  
But now, I don't know what to believe. And I want to cherish our time together, but now I feel as if there's less time than I thought."

"S-Seiko... I'm never going to leave you." Naomi said.

"... I don't know if I should trust you. I've trusted everyone too much. I don't know what to believe. We don't even go to class or hear from Ms. Yui anymore.  
I want to believe you'll never leave me, but I feel as if I part of me is saying you will. I don't want to believe that eventually you will. You loved me out of basically thin air, because I was sincere. If it's that easy then I'm scared. I just need time to think. I just want to walk." Seiko said.

"Seiko... Don't be mad at me..." Naomi said.

"I'm not." Seiko replied. "I'm just mad because everyone's not as close as we used to be. I'm not mad at anyone in general and I know you're mad at Satoshi, but I think you should forgive him. He wanted to be with you and did anything to be with you."

"You wouldn't have tried to do those things." Naomi said.

"I tried to get you drunk to have sex with me!" Seiko snapped and sighed. "And you forgave me. To be honest, Satoshi cared about you and I said he didn't. I did it so that you'd say that you'd go out with me. Because I wanted to be with you. I wasn't honest with what I said."

"I love you. What happened, happened. I can't forgive him for hurting you." Naomi replied.

"Naomi, we all need to forgive everything wrong that we've done. Like when we argued. I forgave you, not even because I loved you, but because you were my friend and I didn't want to lose that. I wasn't even honest with you when I asked you out, because I didn't think I had a chance. I wanted you to be able to forget your feelings about Satoshi and it was wrong. Now he's the one without a chance and it's my fault. I wanted us both to be happy and together so much to where I forgot about everyone else. I'm still not sure if I have a chance. I want it to last but... I hate that I lied! It's tough to deal with! You don't even see him as a friend now and it's MY FAULT." Seiko said.

"It's his! He's the one who hurt you! He beat you and... I can't forgive him!" Naomi said.

"Why? You forgave all I've done when it's so much worse." Seiko said.

"It's not! You just value everyone else above yourself! I'm glad you focused on your own happiness! I went out with you, because after you died I realized I couldn't live without you! I felt split between loving him and you! I realized that you needed me, that I was the only one you could be with! I know Satoshi... He'll move on eventually... And I hope he does. Because it just wasn't meant to be. But he changed." Naomi replied.

"No. He didn't change as a person. He's still who he used to be. He's still himself! What if he died instead of me?" Seiko asked.

"... I'd be alright..." Naomi said.

"Would you have been? I was only lucky with my timing. If he asked you out before me then everything would be different. You wouldn't have lost a friend.  
All of this is because of my actions. I struck down his chance at being happy and now look at him! He wanted me gone, but you know what? When Koroshiya had him and I prisoner he told me to run and got hurt for me, because he knew that you should be happy. He realized that what he did was wrong and he wanted to leave that behind. The least you could do is be his friend. He could've died, or worse for you, I could've been dead. But he wanted you to be happy. I think he did move on. But he just had nobody to move on to. I would've had nobody to move on to either. And maybe I'd have lost sense of who I was too. I just want you to forgive him and just be his friend."

Naomi kept walking alongside Seiko. Satoshi who overheard the whole conversation was angry, but sad in a happy sense because he knew it was all true. Maybe not that Naomi would leave Seiko, but everything else was true.

"I don't think of him as an honest person anymore." Naomi said.

"He wasn't after you went out with me, but he fixed himself. I wasn't an honest person and you think of me as one. You may have a grudge against him, but I would've done the same thing. Why can't you just forgive him?! WHY CAN'T WE ALL JUST BE FRIENDS AGAIN?!" She said, yelling the last part.

"I can't forgive him because of what he did to you!" Naomi said.

"... I would've done the same thing Naomi. He and I had the same goal. There's no difference. You're holding a grudge just to hold a grudge. He's the same Satoshi we knew and you know it." Seiko replied.

"..."

Satoshi looked at them through the bush. He couldn't go through with the plan, because Seiko was absolutely right. Naomi knew it too as much as she wanted to deny it.

"I just wanted to protect you..." Naomi said. "I need to be on watch all the time."

"No Naomi, I need to protect you. It doesn't matter what happens to me. And even if you wanted to be on guard, you can do that even after forgiving him.  
As I said you were just holding a grudge to hold a grudge." Seiko replied.

"... It does matter what happens to you. I love you, I need you. I lost you once, I can't lose you again." Naomi said.

"And you're not. I'm not going anywhere." Seiko responded. "Now go forgive Satoshi. We all need to be how we used to be."

Naomi left to go to Satoshi's house and Seiko sat on a log.

"I'm sorry for ruining your chances and I hope you find someone." Seiko said.

* * *

On the other side of the resort, to the northwest (rather than the jungle to the east.) was an abandoned house.  
And the two children (couldn't think of a better word. ._.) walked in there for the thrill of it, and it was actually suggested by Yuka.

"You know Satsuki, I kinda wanna see this place." Yuka said.

"Yeah!" Satsuki said, looking all around the room.

The couple went into the living room and the door silently shut behind them, and locked.

"It looks reeeaaaally old." Satsuki said.

"Yeah.." Yuka replied.

They looked at an old, destroyed purple and black couch with blood stains on it.

"Now I know why it's abandoned. Yeeeeesh." Satsuki said.

She looked in the fireplace and saw what looked like a bone with decomposed muscle on it.

"Y-Yuka!" She screamed, freaked out by what she saw.

"What?" Yuka said and rushed over.

"There's... The bone of an arm in there..." Satsuki said.

"... L-Let's just go to the dining room..." Yuka replied and held Satsuki's hand.

The two walked over to the dining room. The light bulbs were quite literally broken, and the metal was rusted.  
The tablecloth was blood stained as well and the table's leg was broken. The chairs were clean except one that had bones of someone with a knife in them.

"... S-Sat... Suki...?" Yuka said, fearing a lot now.

"It's... Alright Yuka.. Don't worry, nothing's gonna kill us. This place is abandoned!" Satsuki reassured her girlfriend, but with little belief in her voice.

They walked to the kitchen and saw many bloody knifes, many broken and all the rest with slash marks.

"S-S-S..." Yuka could barely speak from fear.

"I-It's alright Yuka! I'm here with you!" Satsuki said.

Yuka screamed and ran ahead.

"YUKA!" Satsuki screamed and ran after Yuka and found her in the closet in the hallway.

* * *

QUICK NOTE: THERE WILL BE SLIGHT M STUFF! SKIP IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO SEE. I WILL HAVE ANOTHER NOTE LIKE THIS ONE.

* * *

"... S-Satsuki... I wanna leave..." Yuka whimpered.

"... It's alright Yuka." Satsuki said. "Don't be scared, I'm right here." She sat beside her girlfriend who was freaking out.

"..."

Satsuki closed the door and gently had Yuka leaning against the close wall as she kissed the scared girl.

"It's alright." Satsuki said.

"... Satsuki...?" Yuka said.

"Yes Yuka?" Satsuki replied.

"I know now may not be a good time, but... Can we... You know..." Yuka said.

"... Yeah. Alright Yuka, sure." Satsuki replied and leaned over the scared girl who held Satsuki's head as Satsuki cuddled up to her.

"No... I mean..." Yuka corrected.

"I know what you meant, I'm getting to that." Satsuki replied and got back up. She sat Yuka in her lap and kissed her cheek, causing Yuka to blush.

"S-Satsuki..." Yuka said slightly embarrassed about her blushing.

"I love you Yuka. I want you to be happy." Satsuki said and rubbed Yuka's stomach after she put her hand in Yuka's smock.

"I love you too Satsuki." Yuka replied and put her hand on Satsuki's.

Satsuki then put her other hand in the smock and put them on Yuka's breasts. Yuka blushed further and Satsuki put her hands in Yuka's bra, on Yuka's breasts.

"S-Satsuki... Would you allow Yuka to do the same to you...?" Yuka asked.

Satsuki took her hands out and smiled at Yuka.

"Go right ahead Yuka, I can't have _all _the fun!" Satsuki replied.

Yuka lifted Satsuki's smock up and decided to take it off and strip her. She then took off Satsuki's bra and put her hands on her girlfriend's chest.

"Umm... If you're okay with it... Can Yuka possibly just..." She was too nervous to finish and she just wrapped her arms around Satsuki.

"Do anything you want Yuka, I just want you to be happy." Satsuki replied.

Yuka rested her head on Satsuki's chest.

"Umm... Are you gonna fall asleep?" Satsuki asked.

"No." Yuka said. "I'm just nervous to... Umm..."

"Weeell... Why don't you just do it?" Satsuki asked.

Yuka picked her head up and put her lips on Satsuki's breast.

"Y-Yuka..." Satsuki said, wrapping her arms around Yuka's head and pulling her closer. "It... Feels so good..."

Yuka continued to suck on her girlfriend's breast.

"Yuka... Tell me, did you go through Satoshi's browser history too?" Satsuki asked.

Yuka slightly nodded, since she couldn't nod much without stopping the pleasure Satsuki was getting.

"Yuka..." Satsuki said and kissed Yuka's head. "It feels so good... Keep doing that... Please..."

Yuka picked her head up and kissed Satsuki.

"I think I'm better now... Let's get moving..." Yuka said as she dressed Satsuki.

"Awww... But we were just getting started!" Satsuki replied.

* * *

NOTE: THE M PART IS OVER FOR NOW.

10/16/14 11:02 PM

Ish ma birthday! Yeeaaaa!  
I will make a birthday segment, but I got an NES skinned 3DS and SSB4.  
It's a great game with a fucking shitty-ass roster. Yeeeep. And that's in nice terms.

10/18/14 12:50 AM

Okay, I've been doing a loot of birthday stuff, unwrapping gifts, eating tons of cake, etc. As well as school getting in my schedule.  
But I plan to finish this chapter! Remember how I said I didn't have to get too graphic with Satsuki and Yuka?  
Achievement Unlocked: I'm A Fuckin' Liar

Yeeeeep... Damn it... Ish.

What? They're a cute couple!  
Also to clarify, Nana and Nari ARE NOT going out. The two insinuated they were when Nari kissed Nana. Good job Nari! Those two were so close! XD  
Though in this, Nari likes Nana. Nana returns... Friendly feelings. That's it.

XD Satoshi's browser history. Yep. We all know what that is. Just... Great job man, next time save them as bookmarks and clear your history dude!  
Lots of people have seen his browser history. Yuka, Satsuki, Mayu, (Yeeeep.) and even Levi. What? When he was with Yuka before Satsuki was introduced, he went on the browser history. Great job Satoshi.

EDIT: 10/18/14 12:02 PM

Sorry guys, going to my father's house over the weekend so I am not going to update this until monday or tuesday.  
Thank you.

10/18/14 12:50 AM

Back to the story.

* * *

Naomi had just left to apologize to Satoshi. However he was witnessing their conversation. He left to talk to Seiko, who was sitting on a log.

"Seiko." He said.

She turned around.

"Satoshi?" Seiko said.

"I heard your conversation." He started.

"Satoshi.. Why?" Seiko asked.

"Because you guys walked out here when I was already out here. Did you want me to leave?" He asked in reply.

"Well... No, but..." Seiko said.

"Seiko, everything that was said was the truth that I know of. You forgave me when I hurt you. I didn't know why, it agitated me.. But I understand." Satoshi replied.

"Have you moved on?" Seiko asked.

He sighed.

"I won't get any farther than before." Satoshi replied.

"Huh?" Seiko said. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I kinda liked you since you forgave me, I hated myself for hurting you and not being myself." Satoshi said.

"Woah, wait what?" She said, slightly angry but she was hiding it.

"I know I'm never gonna get anywhere like this, but can I get one kiss?" Satoshi asked.

"W-What?!" Seiko replied.

"... Nothing." He said.

"You... Just** one**." Seiko said.

He turned to her.

"You just want me to be happy." Satoshi replied.

"I want us _all_ to be happy." Seiko replied.

"I won't tell Naomi." Satoshi said.

"Good." Seiko responded.

Satoshi kissed her and she pulled away after one second.

"You better go to your house now. Naomi could even be back soon." Seiko said.

Satoshi ran back to his house.

* * *

"Where's Satsuki?" Levi asked.

"You like her or something?" Ketsuo asked.

"Lemme tell ya a secret. I have a girlfriend back home. She says I can act single, and do this stuff with the consent that she can too. Best girlfriend ever.  
Best thing is she has huge tits." Levi replied.

"Really?" Ketsuo said.

Levi showed him a pic on his phone and Ketsuo's jaw dropped on the table.

"Daaaaaaaaaamn!" Ketsuo said.

"Her cousin's tits are bigger." Levi replied.

"Daaaaaaaaamn... Is her cousin single?" Ketsuo asked.

"Weeell... Ish. She and her friend Slaten are in love, but not going out. But they basically are. I think they slept together once." Levi replied.

"Damn it." Ketsuo said.

"Speaking of sleeping together, you know any single girls?" Levi asked. "Or guys...?" He muttered.

"Umm... My cousin already left, so that's out of the question... I think two of the Byakudan girls are single... I don't know about guys though... Besides Satoshi, but he's not homosexual." Ketsuo replied. (As I said a while before, if I put the word 'gay' many people are gonna keep complaining and I'll never hear the end of it. Thank you for not saying anything rude. Unless if it's about Satoshi. ;3)

* * *

10/19/14 5:38 PM- BIRTHDAY BASH

"Where are we?" Satoshi asked.

"I dunno." Satsuki said.

"LOOKS LIKE A PARTY!" Seiko said.

"Oh we love our parties..." Masaru said.

"Don't even fucking think about it."

"Who are you?" Yoshiki asked.

"The name's Xpyro. I run this biz." Xpyro responded.

"You're the one who-"

"Did the SeikoxNaomi? Yes Ketsuo." Xpyro said.

"Thaaaaank you..." Ketsuo said.

"Hey, I like doing this stuff. Don't thank me." Xpyro said.

"He's chill." Mayu said.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Xpyro replied.

"Heeeey, boss... Were they supposed to get presents?" Pyro asked.

"No Pyro, I'll summon them in myself." Xpyro replied.

"They didn't know brother. The likelihood of them having some is slimmer than slim to none." Star said.

"Hey fuck off." Pyro said.

"Both of you, stop fucking ruining my party." Xpyro said and raised wooden pillars from the ground which hit them both in the groin.

"OH GOD!" They both said and fell over.

"By the way Satoshi, no hard feelings but this is for the viewers." Xpyro said.

"Oh god no-" A pillar hit him in the groin. "OH WHY?! WHY?!" He yelled and fell on the ground.

"I love this job. And that's without my paycheck." Xpyro said.

"Seriously?" I said.

"Of course. It's not every day you're playing god and can make straight girls make out. Ayumi not talking about you, because none of us are certain about you." Xpyro said.

Ayumi just shrugged her shoulders.

"Comforting." Morishige said.

"I think she kinda likes Mayu. Can you script that in?" Ketsuo asked.

"I would, but I like the 'Ayushiki' fan base. I'll drop in non ship, but making out moments when I feel like it though." Xpyro said and patted his hair.

"H-Hey! I'm not like that!" Mayu said.

"Oh please make her like that!" Levi said.

"Sorry bro, 'Mayushige' is where I'm at as well. As I said, making out moments whenever this pimp feels like." Xpyro said.

"You're not a pimp." Ryouchi said.

"Really?" Xpyro said with a bunch of hot chicks in bikinis surrounding him, causing Levi and Ketsuo's noses to bleed.

"Can I borrow one?" Ketsuo asked.

"Custom playboys Ketsuo." Xpyro said.

"... I like to have the real thing." Ketsuo said.

"I'm glad I created you. I like your style." Xpyro said. "You got one behind you, but for now stay for the cake."

"Oh yeah!" Ketsuo said.

"Why does he get a hot chick and I don't?!" Satoshi asked.

"Because I'm not bored with you yet. Besides, who said she was permanent?" Xpyro asked.

"W-What?!" Ketsuo said and saw his hot chick was gone. "Naomi, you're lucky. Yours is permanent!"

"Awww, thanks Ketsy!" Seiko said.

"Morishige's is too." Ayumi said.

"IS ANYONE HEARING THIS?!" I asked.

* * *

YEEEEEEAAAAAA!

Birthday Bash PART ONE DONE!

Sooo... Seiko, Naomi, and Satoshi. It's kinda coming to a close for Satoshi being and antagonist.  
Or is it?

Anyways, I kinda like having the idea of Xpyro (Meh) being so chill. It's a complete contrast to me at school!  
Haha, NO.

Aaaaanyways, yes. We ALL question Ayumi. It's quite hilarious and I like how it's going.  
Despite the whole thing we ARE NOT going to have AyumixMayu. NOPE.  
What? I've got quite a lot of yuri here already and weeeeell... No guys are getting anywhere. Seriously. Masaru, Yoshiki, Ryouchi and Morishige. That's it.

Weeeeell, there are absolutely NO GUYS IN KISARAGI anyways.. Not sure whether that is good, or bad.  
Even then: SeikoxNaomi. I'd be able to adapt to a different ship for Yuka BESIDES YUKAXKIZAMI, but not for Seiko or Naomi.  
I'd go as far to say I'd rather see SatoshixYoshiki. Sure, yaoi isn't exactly my thing so this miiiight say quite a bit. Not saying that I dislike it, it's just not something I do and if I do, I don't do it well. Enough said there, before people start hating. Now my schedule for this story is probably gonna be more limited since I want to make an FE:A story since I've got back into the game since I got a new 3DS. I might do my SSB story again, but probably not aaaaaanyyyyy time soon. This is the best story of them all, 2000 views or 2 views.

Well, that's all folks. Byanara from Xpyro!


	13. New Classmates? (Thanks To A Cool Bro!)

**Author's Note:**

Well, I've got a bit of news for you guys! But first I've lodged a form of complaint. I miss all the reviews!  
That's kinda all of my complaints...

This chapter was too long to be a Pocket Update, but it doesn't have any of the actual story in it. Sorry!

First and foremost, I have made a Fire Emblem Awakening story. A few of you may remember my other FE story, but that was before this when I was a total n00b at making stories. Anyways, it's called Fire Emblem Awakening: The Carnage. Go check it out, if you like the yuri you see here and/or FE:A, go check it out!

I was going to do a second chapter of it to be honest, but a cool guy sent me a PM for this story that got me shifting back to this so thanks to you man!

Now for the PM!

Axel The Moon is the bro who sent me this PM, it's a birthday present for some new classmates you'll see on here and from all I've seen, they're pretty badass.

**OC for you.**

3h ago Happy late birthday(Lol)I'm hre to say if to all right to sent you my OC and maybe myselft as a birthday present?If so here the info of me and my six brave(and stupid)OC:(They have a reference from DW series)

1-Zenka Namikage  
Age:Age older than Nari.  
Gender:Male  
Appearance: Black hair and black eyes, have a nice scar and his left cheeks. Love to wear a black hooded jacket that reach to his leg and wield a long spear.  
Personality:Lazy and doesn't give a hell to himselft, plus he alway say "Screw the law of physic" and fly of in style, he can make thing go as wierd as it get... and he hate Misito.  
History:His sister was missing and to a wood, stumbled upon a death woman and buring and swear that he will find and tell to her family and become Black Thief or Kuro for short. He never get caught and alway have a escape plan. End up in heavenly host with four other and escape from it, become a transfer student at Kisaragi with the other. He the Zhou Yun of the groups.  
Rival:Misuto  
Crush:Nari(When he find out about her crush on Nana, he support her even if it hurt his heart)

2-Denka Amatoya  
Age:36  
Gender:Male  
Appearance:He look like Nari with his hair in spiky. Wear a green shirt and black pant, sometime wear a ninja outfit with a giant shuriken.  
Personality: He is like morishige, except that he like to read a lot of hentai Magazine that is so dirty and have a lot of hentai video that is so dirty, that it will make you get a major nose and it pant screw up. When he see the real deal, he get a nosebleed and fainted almost death.  
History:Nari's father, end up in heavenly host and escape, he the...Zhuge Liang and Sima Yi of the group.  
Rival:Satoshi(He wack him for trying to separate Seiko and Naomi)  
Crush:He is married.

3-Senjun Sarutobi  
Age:16  
Gender:Girl  
Bust size:Have you heard of the CC cup?  
Appearance: She got blue hair and ocean blue eyes, she maybe a girl but she is a cross dresser wearing some random suit with some random weapon...without panties.  
Personality:Combination of both Tetsuo and Seiko...and a Yuri.  
History:Once she is cold to other and often bully to people and alway date with many bad boy, until she get a most fuck up combo:She almost got kill by a hit man if her older brother didn't get there in time, her mother disappear and her father died in a car crash. She end up in heavenly host and try to commit suicide... in naked... but fail when Zenka burst in and accidentally grope her chest which cause her to change like what she is. She is the all the girl of the group.  
Rival:Seiko(She and her do the...boob battle)  
Crush:Both Seiko,Tetsuo and Naomi(have you ever have a threesome?)

4-Senjin Sarutobi  
Age:17  
Gender:Male  
Appearance:He like like his little sister, except that he wear his favorite blue jacket and black shirt with blue pant along with a katana.  
Personality: He act like a child despite his age, along with a perverted mind, but he get serious and badass when it come to fighting or if it threatened him or his sister.  
History:Do you really need to know... he escape not only in heavenly host but also from Paulowan. He the Xiao Qiao and Zhou Tai of the group.  
Rival:Hinoe and Misuto(They have a epic battle of the centuries)  
Crush:Azusa and Ran(Threesome?)

5-Keybi Namikage  
Age:15  
Gender:Female  
Bust Size:D cup 2X  
Appearance:She got a long black hair in ponytail and a dark grey eyes. She wear like her brother wear except that her is white. Wield a spear.  
Personality: She is the oposite of Zenka, she is talked, sociade and love to embarrassed people.  
History:She got kidnap by Misito and was in coma after she escape in the wood... half naked. She was found by the group there and was reunite with Zenka. She is the Sun Shang Xiang of the group.  
Rival:Magali  
Crush:Satoshi(So he can be fucking happy)

6-Tenjin Hashirama  
Age:17  
Gender:Male  
Appearance: Red hair and crimsom eyes, alway wear red jacket. Wield a both scyte,cross spike and Great sword.  
Personality:He is a evil rude dude who alway beat people up including girl,but when he get a jumpscare, no matter how harmless it is, he scream like a little girl and shit his pant.  
History:He is a true sociopath, murdering people, raping women and even took over a school, until Senjin came and not only beat the crap out of him, but he also torture him by showing a video of how babies are born but also a lot of thing that scar his life for good, he end up in heavenly host and got scare so good, that he was frozen beyong fear and was reek of shit. He is the Lu Bu of the Group.  
Rival:Senjin and Magali  
Crush:No one.

7-Axel(Me)  
Age:16  
Gender:Male  
Appearance:Have a black short hair and dark brown eyes, alway wear my favorite black hooded jacket with zipper on. I have a black katana.  
Personality:I am alway a average boy, reading, playing and watching hentai stuff, but never show a sight of it. I do a lot of fighting stuff.  
History:Do what ever you want with me bro. But I never had sex before okay?  
Rival:Misito(Didn't you know in Blood Drive, he was kill by Satsuki?)  
Crush:What ever you do to me, as long as it was not with a dude.

And there you have it, I also have another present for you:

A light turn on and Misuto was tie up in chair.  
Misuto:W-what the!?  
Then a justin bieber song play over his head along with the most torture he has ever hear.  
Misuto:Noooooooooo!

There you go.*Give Xpyro the detonation that will blow Misuto up*

Let's go to the first part of this message. The unnumbered, not 1. just so I don't confuse you all, or myself for that matter.

Happy late birthday(Lol)I'm hre to say if to all right to sent you my OC and maybe myselft as a birthday present?If so here the info of me and my six brave(and stupid)OC:(They have a reference from DW series)

Thanks for the happy late birthday, I appreciate it actually! It's cool, I love having new classmates!

"Y u no stick to the four?!" Masaru asked.

Because I make the rules. Now shut up. Brave and stupid? Kinda like Ketsuo.

"True." Ketsuo said.

Damn it, I'd like to do these replies by myself! To be honest, I wasn't sure at first what you meant by DW, since I'm a bit of an idiot. So I did a tiny bit of searching up and understood immediately. I've been told by at least four of my IRL friends to watch it on Netflix, and I don't have Netflix. And I'm super lazy, but let's forget about that since it's the main reason! Next part!

1-Zenka Namikage  
Age:Age older than Nari.  
Gender:Male  
Appearance: Black hair and black eyes, have a nice scar and his left cheeks. Love to wear a black hooded jacket that reach to his leg and wield a long spear.  
Personality:Lazy and doesn't give a hell to himselft, plus he alway say "Screw the law of physic" and fly of in style, he can make thing go as wierd as it get... and he hate Misito.  
History:His sister was missing and to a wood, stumbled upon a death woman and buring and swear that he will find and tell to her family and become Black Thief or Kuro for short. He never get caught and alway have a escape plan. End up in heavenly host with four other and escape from it, become a transfer student at Kisaragi with the other. He the Zhou Yun of the groups.  
Rival:Misuto  
Crush:Nari(When he find out about her crush on Nana, he support her even if it hurt his heart)

He seems pretty interesting, and I definitely like the idea! Defying the law of physics and metabolism is my thing though! I have 4-6 bags of popcorn almost every day at school at lunch! What? I love my popcorn. Anyways, let's get back to what we all are actually interested in, including myself. Make things as weird as it can get? Oh I love the sound of that. I hate Misito as well. At first I wasn't quite sure what the stuff in the history meant and even now I kinda don't, but I understand it enough to where it makes sense. I have a feeling the whole 'thief' thing can link up to a history with Masaru if you remember chapter 3 with him stealing the emerald. I have a great feeling that I can do something with the whole Nari thing. You all remember the love triangle don't you! Well now, I'm going to make this very, very interesting. Zenka likes Nari, Nari likes Nana, and Nana likes Zenka. Oh yes, I'm so evil. :D Anyways!

2-Denka Amatoya  
Age:36  
Gender:Male  
Appearance:He look like Nari with his hair in spiky. Wear a green shirt and black pant, sometime wear a ninja outfit with a giant shuriken.  
Personality: He is like morishige, except that he like to read a lot of hentai Magazine that is so dirty and have a lot of hentai video that is so dirty, that it will make you get a major nose and it pant screw up. When he see the real deal, he get a nosebleed and fainted almost death.  
History:Nari's father, end up in heavenly host and escape, he the...Zhuge Liang and Sima Yi of the group.  
Rival:Satoshi(He wack him for trying to separate Seiko and Naomi)  
Crush:He is married.

Denka seems pretty cool, and slightly messed up which will make him great in this story! I haven't thought up how, or a plot for him yet, but I'll talk to Axel The Moon about that!

"So it's not just me that reads Hentai?" Ketsuo said.

"No, me too." Ayumi replied.

"Is anybody hearing this?!" I asked.

SILENCE!

"Shit." Ketsuo said.

AHEM! Anyways, he saw the real deal? Huh..

"Lucky!" Ketsuo said.

I said shut the fuck up! Bitch... Anwyas... (Anyways...) The whole thing how he's like Morishige is quite cool. Because in the end, on the surface Morishige is easy to overlook, but he's got quite a bit of depth to him in actuality. The fact that he's Nari's father will definitely have an effect on the story. His rival is Satoshi? Excellent! We can go back to torturing him!

"What? No!" Satoshi said and was struck by lightning. "GAAAAAAAAAAH!"

:3 Anyways, I've got that all done.. Now if any other OCs or characters talk in my reply, they'll end up like Satoshi, but struck 3 times!

"Screw that." Zenka said, floating around.

:O He defied me! How dare he! *Zaps him with lightning, but it all gets reflected* GAAAAAAAAH!

3-Senjun Sarutobi  
Age:16  
Gender:Girl  
Bust size:Have you heard of the CC cup?  
Appearance: She got blue hair and ocean blue eyes, she maybe a girl but she is a cross dresser wearing some random suit with some random weapon...without panties.  
Personality:Combination of both Tetsuo and Seiko...and a Yuri.  
History:Once she is cold to other and often bully to people and alway date with many bad boy, until she get a most fuck up combo:She almost got kill by a hit man if her older brother didn't get there in time, her mother disappear and her father died in a car crash. She end up in heavenly host and try to commit suicide... in naked... but fail when Zenka burst in and accidentally grope her chest which cause her to change like what she is. She is the all the girl of the group.  
Rival:Seiko(She and her do the...boob battle)  
Crush:Both Seiko,Tetsuo and Naomi(have you ever have a threesome?)

She seems badass. I'll just put it out there. I will admit I have not heard of the CC cup, but I did do my research. No, I didn't go into any depth to it, check my internet history if you'd like. And if you can actually... Huh... Oh well. Anyways, I like where her personality is going, as well as the history, and I feel as if I can do a lot with this thankfully! And with a mix of Ketsuo AND Seiko I feel as if EVERYTHING is bound to go wrong... I love it! Now, I'm not really sure what the 'boob battle' is, but I like the sound of it. I'm not sure if it's like this one part in the Death Battle of Ivy VS Orchid where they aren't fighting for a second, but I remotely hope it is. Seiko, Ketsuo, AND Naomi? Damn. That is gonna do so much to the plot. And no, not the good plot, the story kind of plot! Have I ever... Nope. Though I can ask Ketsuo what it's like!

Ketsuo shook his head.

You can speak.

"It's amazing." Ketsuo said.

Hmm.

"Have you ever even had sex?" Ketsuo asked.

... Shut up. *Zaps him with lightning 5 times and hears screaming* Say hi to Toasty Satoshi for me!

4-Senjin Sarutobi  
Age:17  
Gender:Male  
Appearance:He like like his little sister, except that he wear his favorite blue jacket and black shirt with blue pant along with a katana.  
Personality: He act like a child despite his age, along with a perverted mind, but he get serious and badass when it come to fighting or if it threatened him or his sister.  
History:Do you really need to know... he escape not only in heavenly host but also from Paulowan. He the Xiao Qiao and Zhou Tai of the group.  
Rival:Hinoe and Misuto(They have a epic battle of the centuries)  
Crush:Azusa and Ran(Threesome?)

Yays! More trouble! Bring ze double! Tho we cant ze triple! *cough* I really suck at this. Aaaaaanyways Paulowan, I can assume to be Paulownia. That place is fucking hard to spell! Anyways, Azusa and Ran huh? This'll be fun! Epic battle of the centuries? This can only mean one thing...

IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTTTTLLLLEEEEEEE!

5-Keybi Namikage  
Age:15  
Gender:Female  
Bust Size:D cup 2X  
Appearance:She got a long black hair in ponytail and a dark grey eyes. She wear like her brother wear except that her is white. Wield a spear.  
Personality: She is the oposite of Zenka, she is talked, sociade and love to embarrassed people.  
History:She got kidnap by Misito and was in coma after she escape in the wood... half naked. She was found by the group there and was reunite with Zenka. She is the Sun Shang Xiang of the group.  
Rival:Magali  
Crush:Satoshi(So he can be fucking happy)

She loves to embarrass people? Oh, this'll be fun. DD? Daaaaaaaamn...! Weeeeeell at first I was like shit, she likes Satoshi, because I was really thinking about pairing him with Nana for a bit, because of the whole bar thing, but then I thought of the idea with Zenka, so I think I might actually pair Keybi with Satoshi.

"FINALLY!" Satoshi said and he was zapped with lightning three more times.

YEEEEEEAAAAAA! I strike twice BITCH! :D Anyways, we're close to done!

6-Tenjin Hashirama  
Age:17  
Gender:Male  
Appearance: Red hair and crimsom eyes, alway wear red jacket. Wield a both scyte,cross spike and Great sword.  
Personality:He is a evil rude dude who alway beat people up including girl,but when he get a jumpscare, no matter how harmless it is, he scream like a little girl and shit his pant.  
History:He is a true sociopath, murdering people, raping women and even took over a school, until Senjin came and not only beat the crap out of him, but he also torture him by showing a video of how babies are born but also a lot of thing that scar his life for good, he end up in heavenly host and got scare so good, that he was frozen beyong fear and was reek of shit. He is the Lu Bu of the Group.  
Rival:Senjin and Magali  
Crush:No one.

Koroshiya! Your assistant is calling! Oh yes, I've figured this out already... *insertevillaughplz* Oh wait... I thought of one better. Care to add to the rival list and have a real Death Battle? Koroshiya! Your rival is calling! All crime for ze next Death Battle is legal!

7-Axel(Me)  
Age:16  
Gender:Male  
Appearance:Have a black short hair and dark brown eyes, alway wear my favorite black hooded jacket with zipper on. I have a black katana.  
Personality:I am alway a average boy, reading, playing and watching hentai stuff, but never show a sight of it. I do a lot of fighting stuff.  
History:Do what ever you want with me bro. But I never had sex before okay?  
Rival:Misito(Didn't you know in Blood Drive, he was kill by Satsuki?)  
Crush:What ever you do to me, as long as it was not with a dude.

No problemo! Sounds easy enough. Agreed, damn Misito. Satsuki is fucking awesome! It's hilarious that he actually thought she died. She's fucking Satsuki, tripping her and having her fall down a flight of stairs doesn't kill her! None of us should mess with her... At all. As for the crush thing, sounds good. I will heed your request. And thanks for the OCs and yourself as well. Don't worry you can trust me. I think. *psycho eye twitch*

And there you have it, I also have another present for you:

A light turn on and Misuto was tie up in chair.  
Misuto:W-what the!?  
Then a justin bieber song play over his head along with the most torture he has ever hear.  
Misuto:Noooooooooo!

There you go.*Give Xpyro the detonation that will blow Misuto up*

Now I wooooouuuuld press the detonation... But I wanna torture him for a while...

"STOP! PLZ!" Misito said.

For Satsuki. And the SeikoxNaomi fanbase. Because I feel like supporting it! In the meanwhile... I has a special scene for you Axel... *Insert evil laugh plz*

* * *

Axel was in his house, reading a fan fiction called Corpse Party: Reform, when a jet flew over his house. No not the American Airlines kind, but a private jet that could stop that was really fancy. A VTOL I totz didn't get from Saints Row The Third! (Okay... I did.)  
He was home alone to be exact. The jet picked up his roof and moved it a biiit to the side. Then it picked him up with le tractor beam! Then we moved back the roof cause we didn't wanna get sued.

"Hollo. Do you know who I am?" Xpyro asked.

"No.. Why am I in a jet? And why is it so fancy?" Axel asked.

"Well, I like this jet. And it's fancy because I'm rich, here's $20. Though you won't be needing it." Xpyro replied.

"Why won't I be needing it?" Axel asked suspicious.

"I hope you like Japan!" Xpyro replied. "I am the one and only, Xpyro125 the boss and author of Corpse Party: Reform! But first, you might wanna pack a bit of stuff. You will want it, because you are going to become epic."

"Well, that's cool with me!" Axel said and opened the door.

"Wait, don't jump we haven't opened the roof!- Oooh... That's gonna hurt..." Xpyro said. "Pyro, Star... Make sure he's alright... I'll go make him a margarita."

"But we're not sure what the drinking age is here." Pyro said.

"It was raised from 18 to 21 due to it having losses in federal funds." Star replied.

"Where we're going it doesn't matter. Besides, everyone in Reform kinda broke that law anyways." Xpyro said.

"Yes, as the legal drinking age in Japan is 20 anyways." Star said.

"Stop correcting us, I'm intelligent too!" Pyro said.

"I do my research. Not to mention I'm more brains than brawn. You are more brawn than brains, but you clearly possess a higher than average intelligence.  
That's why I use magic, since I have no physical strength." Star replied.

"JUST GO CHECK ON HIM DAMN IT!" Xpyro yelled and Pyro jumped. "No get- a parachute..."

"I'm starting to take back what I said about him having higher than average intelligence..." Star said and jumped, with a parachute.

"Oy... What am I gonna do with these people...?" Xpyro asked. "Pilot?"

"Yeah?" Monokuma said.

"Get me a margarita. I don't care if I'm too young to drink." Xpyro replied.

Monokuma handed Xpyro a margarita. Star gave the signal to pick them up with the tractor beam. Xpyro pressed the button, but kiiinda took the roof with them, crushing Pyro in the process.

"Shiiiiit..." Xpyro said.

Star and Axel got in the jet and Monokuma moved the roof a bit.

"Take a parachute this time bro." Xpyro said and handed him one.

"Weeell, shit happens." Axel replied.

"You're telling me. You know what happened?" Xpyro asked. He showed the video of Ayumi and Mayu having to make out since they lost the bet from TF2 last chapter. Or was it the chapter before? Meh. "Also, Satoshi has a blow-up doll."

"Not surprising." Axel said.

"Heh... I know right." Xpyro responded.

"You bastards!" Pyro yelled from the roof.

"What's he saying?" Xpyro asked.

"I dunno." Star replied.

Axel jumped to his room, but used the parachute to have a soft landing. He packed his stuff and gave the signal for the tractor beam and Xpyro used it, picking up Axel and the roof, and crushing Pyro in the process.

"This jet is amazing." Xpyro said. He turned off the beam. "Are we forgetting something?"

"Pyro's on the roof." Star said.

"Oh yeah! We have to move the roof back!" Xpyro said and picked up the roof, crushing Pyro AGAIN and put it back into place.

"My brother?" Star said.

"Oh yeah! My bad." Xpyro said and picked up Pyro with the tractor beam then closed the latch below them.

"I hate you." Pyro said.

"Anyways... Axel, you're going to be epic! You are going to meet all the people you know and love from the epic fan fiction Corpse Party: Reform!" Xpyro said.  
"Don't worry, we have the SeikoxNaomi!"

"Awesome! When do I start?" Axel asked.

"As soon as my pilot wakes up..." Xpyro said and looked at the sleeping Monokuma.

"Damn... It..." Pyro said.

"Let's get you to the paramedics... Hashirama!" Xpyro said.

"I'm not your damn slave." Tenjin said.

"Fine, no paycheck for you. Maru!" Xpyro said.

"WAIT! I wanna paycheck!" Tenjin said.

"Okay!" Maru said and picked up Pyro, then put him in the infirmary.

"No, wait! I just want my paycheck!" Tenjin said.

"Now... I would say godspeed... But since I'm feeling especially amazing..." Xpyro said.

Monokuma was awake.

"Put on your seat belts..." Xpyro said and evilly grinned, a gleam in his eyes.

"Why...?" Axel asked and put on his seatbelt.

"LUDICROUS SPEED! GOOOOO!" Xpyro yelled and the jet sped off to Japan.

* * *

Anyways, here's the last part of it where I directly replied to the PM.

Thanks bro! I like the OCs and you, and I will gladly accept them! I put my reply to the PM in Corpse Party: Reform's new chapter. It was supposed to be a Pocket Update, but it was quite long. But that just means everyone can review, and I can move straight onto the next chapter without having to add reviews after the fact. I put in how Axel joined everyone thanks to Xpyro and his very fancy jet. It's quite fancy actually. But I think this will definitely help propel the plot, and I was kinda running out of ideas as well. I think your OCs will definitely keep things rather interesting! Also, thanks for the last present. I appreciate that as well! I mean seriously, he's the one guy in CP I dislike more than Yuuya. But, thanks for the OCs and I hope to keep in touch with you about this story for decisions about your OCs. Think of it as an investment, like on the TV show Shark Tank. That's kinda how I can describe it. Not exactly like a business partnership with money and stuff, but rather diplomacies about the story with your OCs. In fact, I'll consider that you kinda Co-Own CP:R in a way. So pleasure doing fanfictions with you bro! I appreciate it!

-Xpyro125

So yes, in a sense I consider him a co-writer for the plot. I will be directly writing the story, and I will discuss what will happen with the OCs. While this may make chapters a bit longer in between uploads, you'll get a much better story with this! I think this is a great turn for the story. Keep reading everyone!  
Don't forget to review! Review what you think of the story,and let me know if you like what I've done with the story in this new, and unexpected, but amazing turn of events! Thanks for reading!


	14. The Paths To Truth And Ideals

**Author's Note:**

Hollo. I is Xpyro125, the guy who complains about ze correct grammatical usage, but doesn't use it in this story myself.  
I use it in real life, but still. We gotta get wild up in here! Ya know what I saying? That's why I'm glad about the new classmates!  
Let's roooooooooll! Weeeeeeaaaaaaaoooooo! (Coffee, Red Bull, Monster, and lots of Tortilla Chips make you very hyper. Maybe not the last one, but they're tasty.)

But first, I miss the reviews. I know I may be a whiny bitch about it, but it's your guys' critiques which make it all the better. If not, then I have little to work with. Many great writers need feedback from the people who read their books. But very little people in my school read books on their own anymore, even myself included due to my increased laziness. But when I read, I enjoy it. Also, video game creators need beta testers! We need beta readers here occasionally. I may not have one, but that's alright though I think I use too many commas. But they save lives, so why not!

Anyways! To le storeh ma great bros and broettes! Adding the e after the o makes it look fancy. But it'd be Brottes without it anyways. Sounds like a rejected FE general. XD

EDIT 10/24/14 6:18 PM

Finally another review! Let's see it!

FlutterBunny13 chapter 13 . secs ago

Ahh! Why all the new OC's? So confusing! DX but still, awesome story! More Seiko x Naomi and Yuka x Satsuki please (still favourites :3)

Weeell they're late birthday presents! :3 But I have great ideas for them and Axel The Wolf and I are doing great at making ideas for this! No doubt the story will be a lot better now! Yeah, if it wasn't awesome before 2-3x the action, 1.25-1.5x the... Slight M... And to repay my low amount of it, 1.5-2x the SeikoxNaomi when I get ideas in this chapter! YukaxSatsuki, I'll do probably next chapter. I've been focusing on them a looot, and my favorite ship SeikoxNaomi has been left on the road. Not happy about it, but my mind is blank except for what Ketsuo likes. Plot. Sex. And M. Enough said. I might have to go back to slight M again... Damn, oh well. It's SeikoxNaomi! And I will admit I haven't fully grasped all of the OCs yet, but I got them 90%. Nonetheless, I feel this is a change for the better! Though I will admit there are a lot of OCs, but then again, you haven't seen my FE:A roster. Let's just say, I loved the bonus box and I have at least 60 characters. Yeeep... Thanks for reviewing though!

* * *

"Monokuma, why is this jet only going 40 MPH?" Xpyro asked.

"I want you to make sure you got the right guy for this. We don't want another Satoshi, Naegi, or Hinata!" Monokuma replied.

"As in a job interview? What if he doesn't make it- not saying he won't?" Xpyro asked.

"W-What?!" Axel said.

"We dump him in the ocean!" Monokuma said.

"Woah, he'll die!" Xpyro said. "I'm no murderer! I only make other kids murder each other in a high school that's locked up!"

"Well, I did do it. And well... I like seeing kids die. I told my therapist about it, took medication, and even went to a church. Nothing worked. And I got my ass kicked by priests." Monokuma said. (Before anyone starts hating, I'm religious myself. Don't take offense. Just making sure.)

"Well... I guess he might need an airbag anyways." Xpyro said. (Speaking of which Axel suggested an idea and being that they're on the jet it's perfect! And it involves an airbag. "Airbag? It'll probably be something dirty knowing you Xpyro!" Wow, you guys know me well! XD)

"H-Hey!" Axel said. "I'm not content on dying!"

"I wasn't gonna kill you! I will say, there's a sliiight possibility you could get injured in the process, but that's what we have Maru and Sophia for!" Xpyro said.

"Sophia's not much of a talker." Star said.

"How's Pyro...?" Axel asked.

"I'm sure he's fine. Don't worry about it. Our medics are the best of the best of the best." Star replied.

"That's a lot of bests." Axel said.

"Precisely my point. They have medical knowledge beyond what people think of reality." Star said.

"S'up guys!" Pyro said, walking out fine.

"How-"

"Staves." Star said. "Magic, quite literally."

"Interview! Neither of you interrupt!" Xpyro said.

"Okay..." Axel said.

"Alright first, what's your opinion on SeikoxNaomi?" Xpyro asked.

"For it." Axel said.

"Good! You got the job, but I think the flight might be a bit longer, so I've got a few more questions." Xpyro said.

"Alright, if it passes the time I'm for it!" Axel said.

"You've read Corpse Party: Reform, right?" Xpyro asked.

"Yep. It's great." Axel replied.

"Alright, I might even give you a paycheck! Well, you might need to convert it to be quite honest." Xpyro stated.

"Probably." Axel said.

"Okay... Fuck, I've got nothing..." Xpyro said.

"You got Wi-Fi on this jet?" Axel asked.

"Of course, I'm rich. And I stole this from Bill Gates, cause why not?" Xpyro replied.

"Wait, you stole this?" Axel said.

"Of course! If I paid for this myself I wouldn't be so rich then, would I?" Xpyro said.

"Fair enough." Axel responded. He took out his laptop and entered the Wi-Fi. There wasn't a password.

"Don't you have to pay for Wi-Fi?" Axel asked.

"I made Pyro fear for his life. He pays for it now!" Xpyro replied.

"He threatened... To take away... My Severa doll! I got this when I was three! I have two variants I got. Red hair, and limited edition Blonde." Pyro stated.

"... Okay then..." Axel said.

"He's sad." Star said.

"You have a Marisa doll!" Pyro said.

"That's different! I'm single! And rather lonely." Star replied.

"I thought you went on a date." Axel said.

"Well, my date kinda killed someone and nearly got arrested." Star said.

"... Oh." Axel replied. "Am I in any danger of dying when I get there?"

"..." Nobody spoke.

"Oh crap. What chance?" Axel asked.

"With the mathe- fuck it, I'll explain it simplistically. You have a 6.25% chance of dying if you get involved." Star responded.

"6.25?!" Axel said.

"It's quite high actually. Though the boss'll make sure that doesn't happen. He has total control over _everything._" Star said.

"... Was that supposed to make me feel better?" Axel asked.

"Only the last part, though it is all factual." Star responded.

"Ohhh... I'm starting to regret this..." Axel said.

"WE'RE HERE!" Xpyro said and jumped up, accidentally pushing Axel off the jet. "OH FUCK!" Xpyro yelled.

"O-O Oh shit!" Pyro said.

"0_o He's gonna make it... Make that risk 97.85%." Star said.

"SHIT!" Xpyro said. They all looked on the monitor.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Axel screamed and landed on something that broke his fall. "Mmmmmph..."

"Owww... This hurts!" Seiko said.

Axel's eyes widened realizing his face was on her breast. Not that he was complaining.

"GYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" He yelled.

* * *

"HE LIVED! NO INJURIES! I'M NOT GOING TO PRISON!" Xpyro yelled dancing around the plane and accidentally fell out. "OH FUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCKK!"

He landed on the sand.

"Mpppphhh..." Xpyro said.

"Xpyro?" Axel asked and poked him.

"I liek cake... And SeikoxNaomi..." Xpyro said.

Axel felt an angry tap on the shoulder, and turned around to an angry Naomi.

"Awww fuck." Axel said.

"Hey... I have an idea... Who wants to... Play scrabble...?" Xpyro said, delirious.

"Sorry Xpyro!" Axel said and tried to pick him up as a human shield.

"... You're kidding, right?" Naomi asked.

"... I don't wanna die! It was an accident, I swear!" Axel said.

"... Oh dear..." Seiko said.

* * *

"Students! Ladies!" A man said. "I am your co-teacher, since Ms. Yui is on vacation with her boyfriend. My name is Denka Amatoya, I know who you all are. Now I know a few people who will be your classmates, making this class even larger. Now here's everyone- Zenka?"

"This isn't awkward at all." Satoshi said.

"You just shut your fuckin' mouth." Denka said, making Satoshi (and everyone else) cringe. "I know what you did."

"My past is catching up to me now..." Satoshi said.

"Sorry to make you all nervous." Denka said. "This is Senjun Sarutobi."

Senjun shrugged.

"I gotta say... Nice tits." Ketsuo said.

"Thanks..." She said.

"Not what I expected, I must say... I could get somewhere..." Ketsuo said.

"No." Senjun said.

"Damn." Ketsuo replied.

"I'll be back." Satoshi said and walked to the beach.

Denka glared at him.

"..."

"You know any single women?" Ketsuo asked.

"Well, all of my friends are." Senjun said.

"Sounds great to me." Ketsuo replied.

"Doesn't mean you can go do them. Especially two at once." Senjun said.

Seiko and Naomi blushed. (Refer to Ch.1)

"Heh... Yeeaaaahh... Huh- What?" Ketsuo said. "Awww... Damn. That'd be cool."

"Be my guest, they're mostly guys." Senjun said.

"Can I have the ones that aren't guys?" Ketsuo asked.

"No." Senjun said.

"Damn." Ketsuo replied.

* * *

Satoshi was walking on the beach.

"Did they all read this story or something?" Satoshi asked. "This really sucks..." He tripped on something.  
"Augh! Ow... Fuck."

He got up and looked at an unconscious girl.

"Well... Can't just leave her here..." Satoshi said. He tried lifting her. "Can't carry her either..."

"Are you saying I'm overweight?!" She said making him spring up, embarrassed.

"N-No! I um... Damn it... Uhh..." He couldn't finish. "I have no arm strength."

"I'm just messin' with ya!" She said. "I love making people feel scared and embarrassed, it's quite fun!"

"Please don't do that... You gave me a heart attack..." Satoshi said.

"C'mon! This way!" She said and dragged him by his wrist.

* * *

"Sorry Mr. Amatoya, I passed out!" The girl said.

"Keybi! Come on now, I know you've got more energy than that." Denka said.

"I dunno, I don't remember, but it's alright!" Keybi replied.

"Well, now that she's here... This is Keybi Namikage." Denka said.

"Hi!" She jumped up, making use of jiggle physics.

All the guys jaws hit the ground.

"It's finally real... The physics we all dreamed of... Came to life... It's so beautiful...!" Ketsuo said and fell on the sand.

"Oy! Come on! Not three seconds in! Course, I understand what you're saying exactly, don't get me wrong I understand why." Denka said.

"I want those titties..." Ketsuo said, muffled in the sand.

"Really?" Senjun said.

"Yes..." He said.

"You can always ask for mine-" She thought and pushed it out of her head. "I'd say that to a girl rather to be quite honest." She chuckled to herself.

"This is Senjun's brother Senjin. Notice my emphasis on the u and i in their names." Denka said.

"Whole bunch of pretty- but all taken- ladies..." He mumbled. "With big tits. Just how I like!"

"You're telling me..." Satoshi said.

"This is Tenjin Hashirama." Denka said.

"I thought Yuuya looked like a douchebag." Ketsuo muttered.

"Fuck off." Tenjin said.

"Bite me." Ketsuo said.

"Come over here then." Tenjin said.

"Why don't you come over here, dickless?" Ketsuo snapped.

"Damn, I like this guy! No homo though." Senjin said.

"Fuck off, dipshit." Tenjin said.

"Says the guy who can't fuck off, if you catch my drift." Ketsuo said.

"Why don't you go suck a dick?" Tenjin asked.

"Just like your mother?" Ketsuo said.

Tenjin went to hit him, but Denka and Senjun restrained him.

"He's cool." Senjin said.

"Sorry I'm late, couldn't find my way around this place." Axel said.

"You're considerably late. You missed all the great insults." Denka said.

"Oh no, I heard them. Don't worry." Axel said.

"Mayu, I think we got more drama than the club could handle." Morishige said.

"Yeeeeep." Mayu replied.

"This is Axel." Denka said.

"Hey." Axel said.

"Hey." Yoshiki said.

"Ayumi, this is no time for hugs..." Mayu mumbled.

"Is anyone noticing this?!" Masaru asked. (I'm officially shifting out of his perspective.)

"But Mayu... I wan' hugs..." Ayumi softly whispered, sleepily.

"Is anyone?! ANYONE?!" Masaru asked.

"Yeeeeeaaaah..." Axel said. "I'm kinda glad I feel normal now..."

"You should. We're all fucked up in one way or another." Ketsuo said. "Now, do you know any single women I can hook up with for a night or two?"

"Nope." Axel replied.

"Where's Zenka...?" Denka asked.

* * *

Zenka kicked Misito onto the metal of the top of the train. Misito got up and took out a Double Guan Dao while Zenka took out a gold spear. (I know his name is Misuto, but for some reason I prefer Misito.) They both swung their blades at each other using tremendous strength and technique.

"You were always weak! Paulownia's greatest warrior, my ass!" Misito said.

"I hope your death agonizes you!" Zenka said and leaped over him, then they both struck each other in the leg, prompting them both to fall and not being able to get their weapon. A handgun fell out of Misito's pocket and they both grabbed one end.

"I've got the trigger. You're dead you stupid fuck!" Misito said.

"No. You are!" Zenka said, then grabbed a dagger and stabbed Misito's hand with it.

"AaAaRrGhHh!" Misito roared in pain.

Zenka turned the gun and shot at Misito's head. But Misito had used a smoke bomb to escape before Zenka could execute him.

"Fuck..." Zenka said. He got up and picked up his spear. He sheathed it on his back then sheathed his dagger. "He and I are closely matched. But I'm better."

* * *

"Well Zenka better get here before the train does..." Denka said.

"That'd be great, to be honest." Axel said.

Zenka dropped from a tree.

"Your leg is-"

"Don't worry about it Denk', I'll patch it up later." Zenka said.

"You..." Masaru said.

"This is Zenka Namikage." Denka said.

"He better not get the ladies, that's my thing!" Levi said.

"I already got someone on my eye, you need not worry." Zenka said.

"Course, if it's me I wouldn't mind." Levi said.

"Nope." Zenka said.

"Well, I guess I won't have to worry about telling him I'm a guy." Levi said.

"It was clear to me when I first saw you." Zenka said.

"Really? Holy shit, finally!" Levi said.

"Then why do you cross dress?" Zenka asked.

"It's a lot more comfortable." Levi replied.

"True." Senjun said.

"I'm not gonna comment." Masaru said.

"Good." Ryouchi said.

The train stopped and everyone was getting in.

* * *

Masaru knocked on Zenka's door.

"Zenka, it's me." Masaru said.

Zenka opened it up.

"Do I know you?" Zenka asked.

"You might know this." Masaru said and took out the first discovered emerald. "I'm sure you remember our heist. You, Franz, and I. You have the sapphire."

"Oh... It's you Masaru." Zenka said and took out the sapphire.

"Naturally." Masaru grinned. "Mind if I come in?"

"Fine." Zenka responded.

Masaru took out an axe and polished it. He then proceeded to sharpen it.

"I miss the only times of thievery. It was quite fun." Masaru said.

"To be quite honest it was. I dunno, I might miss it. It was actually a challenge." Zenka replied and took out his spear.

"If only Franz was here." Masaru said.

"Heh, I suppose that's true. You know how he's doing?" Zenka asked.

"No. He vanished off the face of the Earth after our final heist. No traces." Masaru said.

"So he's just a memory." Zenka said.

"Course." Masaru said.

"I see. Times have changed though. I doubt I'll be going back to my old ways. When you love someone, things change. Even if they don't love you." Zenka said.

Masaru shook his head slowly and had Devil's grim tone.

"Boooring." Devil said.

"Hmph. Say what you like. But we had the Heist of '96 in our belts. I'll miss it, but it's far late now." Zenka said.

"It's never late for crime. Never late to be you again." Devil said, took his axe and walked out.

"You'll never understand the man I am Devil." Zenka said to himself. "That I know."

* * *

"Am I the only mentally sane one here?" Axel asked.

"No, but you're not the only single one here either." Satoshi replied.

"That's great to know." Axel said.

"Yeeep... This is coming from a guy who every girl used to like. Except Seiko and Mayu, but otherwise, yep." Satoshi stated.

"Lucky bastard." Axel said.

"I was such a little bitch I missed my opportunity." Satoshi said.

"And Naomi started going out with Seiko after she concocted a plan to have sex with Naomi. And Ketsuo." Axel finished.

"How did you know?" Satoshi asked.

"When you watch a lot a of hentai and read a lot of fanfictions, you just know." Axel replied.

"That explains a lot." Satoshi said. "I only do the first part though."

"And then Yuka, Satsuki, Naomi, and Seiko all somehow find a way to go through your browsing history." Axel said.

"I'm not sure if Xpyro mentioned this, but they all somehow found a way to do it on my bed." Satoshi said.  
"I was fine with watching Seiko and Naomi, but I'm not desperate to watch my sister."

"You liar!" Ketsuo yelled from outside.

"... I was imagining it was Eri Kitamura..." Satoshi said.

"... That's your sister's VA person." Axel informed.

"Seriously...? I can not catch a break..." Satoshi replied.

"Nope." Axel said.

"Hey Satoshi!" Keybi said and skipped, making jiggle physics a reality.

"H-Hey..." Satoshi replied as she skipped away. "I like your tits..."

"Eh, I'd hit 'em." Axel said.

"You and me both..." Satoshi replied.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Axel suggested.

"Fuck that, you know how much I wanna get laid?" Satoshi asked.

"And for a minute I thought you were normal like me." Axel said.

"I am. I'm just extremely desperate." Satoshi replied.

"Aren't we all?!" Ketsuo yelled from outside the room.

"Eh... I guess that's kinda true." Axel said. "Some of us more than others."

"True." Satoshi replied. "I still say I get to do her."

"I'm sorry, but good luck." Axel said.

"I'll need it..." Satoshi pessimistically said.

* * *

Zenka walked out of his room into the hallway.

"You know..." Ketsuo said.

"Yeah?" Zenka said.

"Your sister's got nice tits." Ketsuo finished and ran.

* * *

"Ayyy..." Ketsuo said, laying on Seiko and Naomi's bed all bandaged up.

"Never say to someone that their sister has nice tits. That always gets you fucked up." Seiko said.

"Not like it's the first time..." Ketsuo replied.

"Jeez, are you THAT desperate?" Naomi asked.

"As a matter of fact yes. Though I was just complimenting her." Ketsuo said.

Seiko and Naomi both facepalmed.

"Yeeeaaa... If you don't mind... I kiiinda wanna-"

"Don't finish that sentence Seiko." Naomi snapped.

"Have sex with Naomi." Seiko finished.

"That's cool." Ketsuo said.

"I need you to leave." Seiko said.

"Can't walk. Guess I'll have to stay here." Ketsuo said.

"Oh you don't have to walk!" Seiko said. She picked him up and threw him out, then closed and locked the door.

"Guys? No seriously, I CAN'T WALK! NURSE! NUUUUURSSEEE!" Ketsuo yelled. (XD)

"He'll be fine." Seiko said.

"Y u no liek me Seiko?! Suis je pas bon assez?!" Ketsuo asked. (Am I not good enough?)  
"C'mon, you know it was great last time, just let me in! Come on! Please!"

"Nope." Seiko replied.

";~;" Ketsuo thought.

"Need some help?" Senjun asked.

"Yeah! I wouldn't mind actually!" Ketsuo said.

Senjun knocked on the door.

"Room service!" Senjun said, making her voice sound like a waiter.

"I'll get it..." Naomi said and opened the door. "You're not room service."

"Oh really?" Senjun replied and took out some vodka.

"Oh I like where this is going." Ketsuo whispered.

"Shut it or you're staying outside." Senjun muttered.

"Okay!" Ketsuo whispereded. "One question though. Am I going to be watching or participating?"

"If you don't shut up, neither." Senjun muttered and dragged Ketsuo inside and took out shot glasses for each of them.

"Fuck it. I like this stuff!" Seiko said and drank hers as Senjun was pouring the shots.

"Seiko, don't-" Naomi said and Senjun poured the shot glass in her mouth, forcing her to drink it. "Ehh... Why not?"

Senjun and Ketsuo both smiled. The two girls started drinking their shots, getting drunk before they could stop themselves.

"Hang on, I got ya." Senjun said and snapped Ketsuo's legs back into place.

"OW! Hey... That actually feels better now... And I don't numb... I can walk! Yeeeaaa!" Ketsuo said.

Senjun patted his shoulder.

"Wait, are you making this a foursome?" Ketsuo asked.

"That might have been my plan all along..." Senjun replied.

"Oh, I like you." Ketsuo said.

"Don't mention it. Seriously, don't." Senjun responded then grabbed Ketsuo and pulled him close to her, causing him to have his face in her chest.

Ketsuo's eyes widened. Not because he was complaining. Mainly out of surprise.

"You know... You could always do this while you have your clothes off... Not that I'm complaining!" Ketsuo implied.

"I could... But you better enjoy this first." Senjun said.

"I never said I wasn't." Ketsuo replied.

"Well, now on to them I guess." Senjun said and picked his head up.

"Oh come on, I wasn't done!" Ketsuo said.

"I know that." Senjun said and let him go.

"Awww... Come on... Eh, I like watching this stuff anyways." Ketsuo stated.

Senjun started to undress the girls.

"Eh. I'll do it too." Ketsuo said to himself and undressed as well.  
"You guys started without me?!"

"Sorry." Senjun said, in the middle of kissing Seiko and fondling Naomi's breasts. I mean seriously, they have a history of being fondled! Seiko, Satoshi, Sayaka... Who's next, Denka? Eh. You never know.

"Care to join us?" Naomi asked, still drunk.

"Why the fuck would I say no?" Ketsuo asked and kissed Naomi.

* * *

"I wish there was a window..." Satoshi said.

"You realize Ketsuo's there, right?" Levi asked.

"... That is true... But three girls. THREE! Ketsuo, you are on lucky bastard!" Satoshi said.

Keybi was skipping around and accidentally knocked over Satoshi by hitting him in the back of her head with her boob.

"Ow!" He said and saw her skipping around. "Hey! Stop laughing Levi!"

Levi was laughing very hard.

"I'm gonna die..! This is so fucking hilarious!" Levi said in between laughs.

"Grrr..." Satoshi said and saw a spearhead to his neck. "I didn't touch her!"

Zenka was standing over him with the spear to Satoshi.

"Woah... Umm... I'm just gonna walk away..." Levi said.

"You bastard!" Satoshi said.

* * *

"Why are we just watching Seiko and Naomi making out?" Ketsuo asked.

"Because.." Senjun stated and kissed his cheek. "It's hot."

"Not gonna argue that point, I will say." Ketsuo responded.

Seiko pushed Naomi on the bed and put her mouth on Naomi's breast.

"Okay, THAT'S hot." Ketsuo said.

"See why?" Senjun asked.

"Yeah... But when am I going to actually get in that?" Ketsuo asked.

"Just wait until they're really worn out." Senjun replied.

"Why?" Ketsuo asked.

"Why not?" Senjun responded.

"Fuck it." Ketsuo said.

* * *

Naomi woke up and saw the vodka bottle.

"What happened...?" She asked and rubbed her head. She realized she had no clothes on.

Seiko woke up as well.

"Naomi... What time is it...?" Seiko asked.

"It's time to figure out what the hell happened last night..." Naomi replied, still sleepy.

Seiko looked at the bottle.

"It's kinda obvious to me." Seiko replied. "Someone brought that in and did us!"

"W-What?!" Naomi said in shock.

"Hang on." Seiko said and french kissed Naomi. "... From the taste of it... Ketsuo and Senjun..."

"How do you know this stuff?!" Naomi asked.

"Eh. You have two brothers and a sister, you have to figure out which one spit in your mouth when you were trying to sleep quite a bit." Seiko responded.

"I'm gonna kill him..." Naomi said.

"Actually, Ketsuo's taste was much fainter, suggesting that he either just did less and/or it wasn't his idea." Seiko replied.

"You're kinda freaking me out Seiko..." Naomi said.

Seiko pushed Naomi onto the bed and kissed her.

"It's alright, it's not like we reluctantly accepted the drinks." Seiko replied.

"... Seiko, are you still drunk?" Naomi asked.

"Nope! I'm not!" Seiko replied and was fondling Naomi's breasts.

"I'm just glad the door is locked..." Naomi said.

"True." Seiko replied and cuddled up to Naomi. "Want to wake everyone up?"

"No!" Naomi replied, seeing the perverted grin on Seiko's face.

"I'm just messin' with you!" Seiko replied and cuddled up to Naomi.

Naomi wrapped her arms around Seiko. She noticed Seiko was shaking a bit.

"Seiko what's wrong?" Naomi asked.

"Nothing." Seiko replied.

"Are you sure?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah." Seiko replied and kissed Naomi's cheek.

* * *

Ryouchi walked into the last train car and saw Zenka.

"So you found my meditation spot." Zenka said.

"Huh. Guess we think alike." Ryouchi replied.

"Not entirely." Zenka corrected.

"What do you mean?" Ryouchi asked and sat across from him.

"I know who you are. You are a virus with the ability to distort space, time, and even people's own dreams." Zenka replied.

"... You know me well." Ryouchi said, angry that Zenka knew.

"I have no intention of saying anything. About anyone." Zenka replied.

"How do you know this stuff?" Ryouchi asked.

"... I have no intention of saying anything. And I'm sticking with that." Zenka answered.

"Suit yourself." Ryouchi said and started walking away.

"..."

Zenka looked at a medallion on the floor showing Masaru and Okuni.

"Hmph. Little do they know of each other's dark secrets... I wonder if that'll tear them apart." Zenka responded.

Okuni walked in the last car.

"So you know where I am as well?" Zenka said.

"No, I just saw my brother leave." Okuni said. "Or at least the person I thought was my brother."

"After he left you to die." Zenka said.

"... Yes." Okuni said.

"How long are you going to keep it a secret from Masaru that I saved your life?" Zenka asked.

"..."

"And that you helped Koroshiya as well?" Zenka added.

"... I can't... I don't want him to hate me." Okuni replied.

"You all hold so many secrets." Zenka said. He got up.  
"I wonder what would happen if you all knew the truth."

"You aren't going to tell them...?" Okuni asked.

"I have no intention of telling anyone." Zenka replied. He walked to the door.  
"You all are so focused on your ideals that you've left the truth behind. And I will tell you my secret. I was one of the thieves in the heist of 96'."

"Y-You?!" Okuni said.

"I am. The Black Thief. I am Kuro." Zenka said. "Well, I was. But I've looked towards the truth and with you all coming to Kisaragi you've brought the secrets with you. And keeping secrets is like an infectious disease. Now the others have it. The ones who hide the truth are the ones to blame. The only truths in this world are the ones toughest to tell."

"... I want to come clean to Masaru, but I don't want him to just hate me. I love him. I don't want to lose him." Okuni said.

"Don't think you're the only one keeping secrets. We all are." Zenka said. "And this is what it boils down to. Which path will you take? The path to truth? Or the path to ideals? Only you can decide. And the sooner you do it, the easier the decision will be." He walked out the door leaving Okuni alone, scared if Masaru would leave her. She realized what she should do, but couldn't.

* * *

Seiko was cuddled up to Naomi.

"You know, any time that is boring, becomes amazing with you." Seiko said.

"Yeah. I feel the same." Naomi replied and kissed Seiko's cheek.

"You know, I don't care what the future holds, I love you and I'll always stay with you." Seiko said.

"That's makes me happy." Naomi replied. She felt Seiko shaking when she brought it up.  
"Why are you shaking all of the sudden? Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Seiko replied.

* * *

Seiko looked at the love of her life backing away from her.

"I can't be with you..." Naomi said.

"Why not?!" Seiko asked. "Please, I know you love Satoshi but give me a chance! Please!"

"No... I can't... This changes _everything_ Seiko!" Naomi replied.

"Everything is the same!" Seiko said.

The two were back in Heavenly Host.

"I want you to be happy Naomi. And if you don't want to be with me I understand." Seiko gave up.

"No... I can't even talk to you anymore!" Naomi replied and started walking away.

"Naomi, don't please!" Seiko said and stopped short when she saw Naomi stabbed in the back of the neck. "NAOMI!" She ran to her aid and saw Satoshi standing over her with a bloody knife. "Why...? Why would you do this?!"

"For you..." He said in a trance.

Seiko welled up with tears.

"I HATE YOU!" She yelled then took the knife and stabbed Satoshi repeatedly in the chest, until she could control herself.  
They both were dead and she was alone. "Naomi... Don't..." She looked at Naomi's corpse.

Seiko looked at the knife, covered in Satoshi's blood. She kissed the corpse on the lips to see what it felt like to finally kiss the love of her life- or even someone.

"Naomi... Why...? WHY?!" Seiko screamed. She stabbed herself with the knife until she couldn't pick up her arm. She was one stab away from dying, but she couldn't muster the strength. Then, she woke up.

* * *

"Just... A nightmare, that's all." Seiko said.

"You're alright. You're okay with me." Naomi replied and kissed Seiko.

"Promise that you aren't going anywhere." Seiko said.

"I promised that when I accepted you and went out with you. And I don't regret it." Naomi replied.

"Good." Seiko said.

"I love you." Naomi said.

"I love you too." Seiko replied.

* * *

Zenka knew everyone's secrets.

Masaru was a thief in the heist of 96'.  
Ketsuo was... Surprisngly honest.  
Ryouchi was the Virus of Distortion.  
Sumiko was Koroshiya, the serial killer.  
Denka watched hentai. A lot.  
Senjun conspired the foursome. But you all knew that.  
Senjin was in Paulownia due to supposed murder charges. Supposed.  
Keybi was taken advantage of by Misito while in a coma.  
Tenjin is afraid of fuckin' everything.  
Axel watches hentai, but that's not really a secret. He's kinda average actually. Got no dirt on him.  
Okuni helped Koroshiya commit many murders.

Zenka knew everyone would have to tell their own secrets in order for the truth to surface. Otherwise they would be stuck on the path of ideals forever.  
He knew that if you wanted to reach your ideals, truth was the only way.


	15. Pocket Update NOT COMPLETE UPDATE!

**Author's Note:**

Well, the turning point hasn't exactly turned out quite well. But that's alright. In my opinion, I like it and I think it's made the story better with the new OCs.  
But I'm actually quite glad that some don't like it, and I don't know why I should be glad... Maybe because I'm not being yes'd to death? XD Anyways, reviews.

FlutterBunny13 chapter 14 . 7h ago

Okay, I'm giving up on these new OC's. its not that they're bad, i...just...don't like them, and no! No getting Naomi and Seiko drunk to have sex with other people except each other! XD still good story though, keep it up!

Ah damn. Well, it's alright. I'm glad that people don't always have the same opinions as I do and I think it's great to be open-minded. I get it, I know you gave them a chance, and to be honest I didn't completely get them either. I think I'm just not doing this right for them I think that I just haven't really embraced them as _my_ OCs yet. This doesn't mean that they're not Axel The Wolf's and that I won't work with him, it just means I haven't really thought of them as my own and embraced the lighthearted side of things. Their stuff isn't really made for a lighthearted story, besides say Senjun, Tenjin, Keybi, and maybe Denka.  
Those are the easily adaptable ones. (Not counting Axel.) Zenka and Senjin are much tougher to adapt to that. I doubt I can adapt Zenka to the story, and if I can it'll take me a while. I'm not saying I'm going to warp the characters' personalities, but it's just... Not easy for me to do this. It's really tough, and I just need a bit of time perhaps. I might get them to be in the lighthearted zone like my story, but it'll take me a lot of time. To be honest, getting these OCs has meant a lot to me, and it's just that it's a whole new thing. Everything I've known about this fanfiction (Besides SeikoxNaomi and SatsukixYuka.) has kinda... Flown away per say. I want to adapt the new OCs to the style of the story. I'm not saying you should or must like them, I'm just saying I need time and I need to actually grasp them. Who knows, maybe you might like one of them or something. I just feel like it's a whole new fanfiction now, because of it. I've learned to embrace the change, but maybe what's holding me back is that I haven't thought of them as my own. I just need time. Sorry about my rambling, guess I better move on to the next subject!

"By the way, we never got to participate. They both fell asleep! And I was ready to do them!" Ketsuo said.

Yeah... I think I'm losing my touch, as much as I hate to admit it. It would've seemed funnier, but I dunno. Maybe that could be another thing holding me back. I think I've lost my touch for now. I think for a few days after this chapter I might take a break. I haven't heard back from Axel, and I will admit that the last scenes and the... Er... Attempted foursome... Was my idea. And I just realized Denka was supposed to be there AFTER the train ride. Oops. XD But if I don't like the results of this chapter, I'm gonna go on a 2-3 day hiatus. I haven't taken a break from making fanfictions for at least two weeks. I will admit, I wasn't too satisfied with last chapter, like chapter 5. It's alright though. I will keep it up though, and I think last chapter was a wake up call in my eyes. Personally, I really like the OCs, it's just that I need to fully grasp their character, that they're my own OCs now, and that I may be losing my touch. Sure, Ketsuo's 'dickless' comment to Tenjin is a different story, that was quite hilarious actually. I'm usually satisfied with _everything_ in each chapter, but with having little humor, little to show, little satisfaction, and worst of all: failed SeikoxNaomi, I think that chapter was a bust. And not the good kind. ;D But I'm not just gonna scrap the OCs, and this'll drive me to work harder. I think this review has kinda burned a new passion in me... Thanks. I've been busting out chapters so effortlessly I guess I have to have ups and downs sometimes, right?

Anyways, to the next review.

AxelTheMoon chapter 13 . 1h ago

Um...DW mean Dynasty Warrior.

Oh god, I gotta epic face palm then. Damn research! XD I failed so much, I was actually researching a character from that series one time, and with Hyrule Warriors I really have no reason to forget. Damn memory, I'll go edit chapter 13 then! *epic facepalms* Sorry bro... I fudged up hard.


End file.
